I Don't Know Speak About Love
by Kerky
Summary: "¿Amor? Eso no existe… sólo es un arranque de hormonas y lujuria; cuando se satisface el libido, uno se da cuenta de que está desenamorado" ¿Podrá Sasuke soportar un matrimonio de conveniencia con Naruto? UA, yaoi, NaruSasu, ItaDei.
1. Prólogo: Entendiendo mi situación

**Disclaimer:** ninguno de los personajes utilizados me pertenecen. Son del gran Mishimoto-sensei a quien admiro y respeto como no tienen idea… aunque lo admiraría más si pusiera yaoi en el manga y anime!! Algo como NaruxSasu no me molestaría en lo absoluto.

**Advertencias:** AU

**Parejas:** NaruxSasu (amo esta pareja!) ItaxDei (en un futuro no muy lejano) OroxIta (es horrible!! Lo sé. Pero necesito a alguien malo que haga sufrir un ratito a mi lindo Ita-chan, para después recompensarlo con el lindo Dei-chan!! Por favor, no me maten!!)

**

* * *

**

I Don't Know Speak Of Love

_Prólogo: Entendiendo mi situación. _

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki podría describir su vida con casi cualquier palabra, pero en su vocabulario el adjetivo "feliz" no era utilizado para hacer referencia a la anterior descripción. Su vida, desde el momento de nacer, no había sido miel sobre hojuelas, al menos hasta que encontró el mayor yacimiento petrolífero bajo sus tierras, hecho que provocó un giro de 180 grados en su vida.

El rubio, de complexión delgada pero fuerte, y dueño de un par de hermosos ojos zafiros, no siempre fue rico. Nacido en el seno de una familia de clase baja, Naruto se vio privado del calor familiar a la tierna edad de tres años, época en la cual su madre, Kushina Uzumaki, murió a consecuencia de cáncer, enfermedad que no se pudo tratar adecuadamente debido a la falta de recursos económicos. Aún así, quedaba su padre, Minato Namikaze, quien a raíz de la muerte de su adorada esposa se sumió en una profunda depresión que pronto se vio reflejada en eternas noches de borracheras.

Pasando más tiempo borracho y desempleado que sobrio y con empleo, el padre de Naruto no podía solventar los gastos que conllevaba un hijo. El chico, cansado de la actitud de su padre, huyó de la casa a los trece años, cambiando su apellido original Namikaze, por el de su difunta madre, Uzumaki. Mintió sobre su edad y consiguió un trabajo mal pagado en una fábrica. Trabajando de día y estudiando de noche, consiguió terminar la secundaria casi al mismo tiempo que la mayoría de los chicos de su edad comenzaban la universidad.

Cuando cumplió los veinte años, consiguió comprar con los ahorros de toda su vida un pequeño rancho. Trabajó en aquel trozo de tierra más de doce horas al día, criando ganado y vendiéndolo después. A la edad de veinticinco, descubrió el petróleo en su tierra. Y a partir de ese momento, todos los que alguna vez le dieron la espalda y humillaron su origen pobre, se encargaron de remediar su error. Cualquier mujer con una hija joven y soltera, se aseguraba de invitarlo a cenar, y dado su atractivo físico, pronto se convirtió en uno de los solteros más codiciados de aquella zona. Pero para Naruto, todas aquellas personas no eran más que unas hipócritas que se interesaban en su dinero y nada lo haría cambiar de opinión respecto a ese tipo de individuos. No era que le interesara el dinero, pero bastante había sufrido para conseguirlo y no dejaría que nadie se aprovechara de él.

Consecuencia de su triste y solitaria infancia, Naruto estaba seguro de qué era lo que más anhelada: una familia y respetabilidad. La primera la conseguiría casándose con una chica de familia acomodada y con algún apellido importante, cosa que era algo difícil dadas las preferencias sexuales del ojiazul.

Uno de los rasgos característicos de la personalidad de Naruto, era su condición homosexual de la cual no se avergonzaba y mantenía con cierta discreción. Las chicas no le atraían en lo más mínimo: detestaba su voz chillona y lo histéricas que podían llegar a ser si se lo proponían. Deseaba un compañero que tuviera gustos similares a los suyos, alguien con el cual hablar cuando se le diera la gana y de la manera que quisiera, alguien que no alegara un "dolor de cabeza" cuando ansiara tener sexo, o incluso alguien a quien no le enfureciera olvidar fechas importantes; un chico al que no le molestara y entendiera cuando deseaba tener sexo desenfrenado y cuando quería ser dulce y hacer el amor; pero sobretodo, que no se pusiera sentimental de un momento a otro y entendiera esos pequeños defectos que todos los hombres tienen. (Admitámoslo chicas, somos unas problemáticas… pero aún así, nosotras dominaremos el mundo!!)

Por lo tanto, quería un chico de buena familia para juntos poder adoptar a algún niño huérfano, darle su apellido y criarle como si fuera de su propia sangre. Y sabía exactamente quien llenaba los requisitos intrínsecos que cualquier hombre desearía en su pareja: guapo, inteligente, refinado, elegante... Y sólo había un nombre que cubría esos requisitos y mucho más… Sasuke Uchiha.

La mejor parte era que tenía un as bajo la manga para convencerlo de casarse con él: la ambición desmedida de su cuñado.

* * *

¡Ese sujeto estaba loco!

En definitiva, si estaba en ese lugar sólo era para dejarle las cosas muy en claro y pedirle _amablemente_ que saliera de su vida para siempre.

Y más le valía a ese tal _Uzumaki_ que comprendiera a la primera… porque una humillación como esta no la iba a pasar dos veces en su miserable vida.

Se observó una vez más en el retrovisor, no por vanidad, pero quería estar seguro de dar una imagen intimidante y muy masculina. Ajustó un poco sus caros lentes de diseñador y con una elegancia natural en él, bajó de su deportivo negro, activando la alarma al cerrar la puerta.

Una vez fuera, examinó a su alrededor. Miles de obreros entraban y salían de una construcción cercana, la cual a simple vista, se podía notar como era una elegante e inmensa mansión. Sabía que _Naruto_ estaba construyéndose una de las mejores mansiones de la zona y aquellos cimientos lo demostraban.

Con paso decidido, marchó hacia aquel lugar y buscó con la mirada a un _rubio_ desquiciado. Afortunadamente no lo encontró y cuando se disponía a regresar a su auto, un hombre de mediana edad lo detuvo.

-¿Joven Uchiha?

El aludido asintió.

-El señor Uzumaki lo espera, por favor pase. ¡Muchachos, hora del descanso! –exclamó, dirigido al montón de obreros que estaban rabajando.

Decenas de hombres salieron de varias habitaciones, dejándolo solo en menos de un minuto. Estar con _Uzumaki_ a solas, le daba un poco de nerviosismo, pero era algo que jamás admitiría. Además, así podría partirle la cara a ese sujeto sin testigos. Incluso podría torturarlo lenta y dolorosamente hasta que…

-Me alegro de su visita, joven Uchiha.

El rubio examinó al Uchiha de manera intensamente descarada, comenzando por su cabellera tan negra como las plumas de un cuervo; no pudo observar sus hermosos ojos negros porque estaban ocultos tras unas gafas para el sol, pero sí puso contemplar su pálida piel nívea y su manera de contrastar con la camisa azul marino que vestía. Pasó su azulina mirada por el pecho del invitado, notando que a pesar del color oscuro de la tela, un par de líneas de músculos bien formados se traspasaban sobre ella. Y por supuesto, tuvo que admirar el bien formado trasero, enfundado en esos momentos por un pantalón negro entallado, lo que lo hacía más apetecible en conjunto con sus largas piernas bien formadas; en fin, toda una delicia al espectador.

El azabache, consiente del lento escrutinio al que fue sometido, dio un par de pasos hacia delante para saludar formalmente a la persona que tan _amablemente_ lo invitó.

-Buenas tardes, señor Uzumaki.

Aunque ninguno lo demostró, ambos sintieron esa corriente eléctrica en el momento en que sus manos se encontraron en un frío saludo.

-Debo decirle que estoy aquí sólo por lo de su proposición –comenzó rompiendo el silencio Sasuke.

-Pensé que necesitaría más elementos para convencerlo –el brillo de malicia que se asomó en los ojos azules no pasó desapercibido por el azabache.

-En realidad pude haberme dado el gusto de decírselo por teléfono, pero la verdad… quería ver su cara de decepción cuando le rechazara frente a frente su propuesta de matrimonio.

Según el azabache, eso fue suficiente para destrozar el orgullo del rubio, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que, contrario a sus predicciones, la ligera sonrisa del ojiazul se convertía en una carcajada bastante fuerte.

-Con su actitud confirmo que está loco. Nadie, dentro de su sano juicio, se atrevería a reír justo cuando su propuesta de matrimonio ha sido rechazada.

-Vaya, _lindura_, lo único que debo hacer es seguir insistiendo. Sabía que no aceptarías inmediatamente.

Un par de venas comenzaron a palpitar peligrosamente en las sienes del ojinegro. Nadie, absolutamente NADIE, se atrevía a llamarlo lindura, y menos, de una manera tan cínica. Olvidándose temporalmente de sus modales, lanzó un certero puñetazo al labio del rubio, el cual no pudo esquivar porque aún seguía muy ocupado riéndose del moreno.

-_Amablemente_ –comenzó Sasuke en un tono contrario a lo que expresaba –le pido que me deje en paz. Ni ahora, ni en un millón de años, aceptaría casarme con alguien como usted.

Observando la brillante sangre en la palma de su mano, Naruto no pudo evitar formular una pregunta que llevaba rondando su mente desde en momento en que el Uchiha le rechazó:

-¿Y por qué no?

-Primera, no lo conozco. Segunda, ¿qué le hace suponer que me atraen los chicos? Tercera, no quiero casarme por conveniencia. Y cuarta razón, pero no la menos importante: no estoy enamorado de usted.

-Primera, podemos llegar a conocernos –contestó Naruto de la misma manera en que lo hizo Sasuke –Segunda, investigué un poco y resultó que ha tenido varias relaciones… todas con hombres. Tercera, no es conveniencia. Y por último ¿amor? Eso no existe… sólo es un arranque de hormonas y lujuria; cuando se satisface el líbido, uno se da cuenta de que está desenamorado"-desafió el ojiazul.

-Concuerdo en eso, quizá el amor no exista, pero al menos me gustaría que me dieran la opción de elegir con quién me caso.

-Tiene varias opciones, ¿no Uchiha? Una de ellas soy yo.

Ni en un millón de años elegiría a alguien tan condenadamente… atractivo como ese rubio.

¿Qué demonios estaba pensando? Lo que en realidad quería decir, era un idiota condenadamente descerebrado que cree que puede comprar a las personas.

-Usted también debe de tener muchas opciones ¿Por qué no escoge a otro y me deja en paz?

-Porque usted es el que yo quiero.

En definitiva, aquel rubio era un crío terco, caprichoso y obstinado. ¡Sólo sería un capricho! Eso era algo denigrante para su orgullo, el cual, no era nada pequeño.

-Pero yo no. No pierda su tiempo, Uzumaki, nada de lo que diga o haga me hará cambiar de opinión acerca de casarme con un bárbaro como usted.

-Quizá no tenga estudios universitarios –alegó Naruto –pero seré un esposo fiel y bastante generoso en el ámbito económico para un marido igualmente fiel. No les faltará nada ni a usted ni a nuestros hijos.

¿Hijos? ¡Ni siquiera le había dicho que sí y él ya estaba pensando en hijos! Definitivamente su teoría de que ese ojiazul debía estar en un manicomio se hacía más fuerte con el transcurso de los minutos.

-¿Hijos? Quizá su falta de estudios le hace ignorante al hecho de que los hombres no pueden tener hijos con otros hombres.

-Existe la adopción. Incluso podemos alquilar algún vientre y tener un hijo de cada uno.

La poca paciencia del azabache llegaba a su límite. Era mejor irse en ese mismo instante antes de que fuera acusado de homicidio.

-La respuesta seguirá siendo no. Ya le dije que no pierda su tiempo. Con permiso.

Sasuke metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y se alejó de Naruto, no sin la firme ideología de que ese sujeto estaba completamente loco. Pero lo que no pudo observar fue la sonrisa de diversión del ojiazul ni su mirada decidida.

* * *

-Y bien… estoy seguro de que has acordado una fecha para la boda ¿no Sasuke-kun?

Aunque llevaba más de diez años viviendo con aquel hombre de larga cabellera negra y ojos amarillos como los de una serpiente, aún no se acostumbraba al tono que empleaba y que continuaba causándole escalofríos en todo su cuerpo.

Se giró hasta quedar de frente al sillón, en donde su hermano mayor, Itachi Uchiha, se encontraba sentado. Los dos Uchiha eran bastante parecidos: ambos compartían el mismo tono de ojos y cabello, pero no el mismo tono de piel. Mientras que Sasuke era pálido, Itachi tenía la piel un poco más tostada y un par de sexys líneas bajaban desde sus ojos, dándole un aspecto misterioso. Además, el mayor de los Uchiha tenía su largo cabello ébano atado en una coleta baja, en tanto el menor, solía tener el cabello corto y peinado hacia arriba, sólo con un par de mechones al frente y también solía adquirir un tono azulado de vez en cuando.

En ocasiones, justo como en esos instantes, se preguntaba cómo su hermano era capaz de haber soportado por doce años al tal Orochimaru, el cual le doblaba la edad a Itachi.

No era un secreto para nadie que Itachi se vio obligado a contraer nupcias con Orochimaru doce años atrás. Sasuke sabía que la decisión de su hermano se había visto influenciada por él. A la muerte de sus padres en un accidente aéreo, cuando Sasuke tenía once años e Itachi diecisiete, servicios sociales se había visto en la necesidad de retirarle la custodia de Sasuke, debido a que Itachi aún era menor de edad. Además, existía el problema económico. Si bien provenían de una familia acaudalada, la minoría de edad de ambos herederos se había convertido en el obstáculo para administrar su fortuna.

La única manera de quedarse con la custodia de Sasuke, era casarse con alguien mayor de edad que se hiciera responsable de ambos. El anterior novio de Itachi llamado Deidara, al ser también menor de edad, no cumplía con el requisito de la edad. Y aunque Itachi, siendo atractivo tenía bastantes pretendientes, ninguno se quiso casar con él para hacerse responsable del menor de los Uchiha.

Dejando de lado al amor de su vida, Itachi aceptó la propuesta de Orochimaru. Claro, el haber abandonado a su rubio amor le había dolido intensamente, pero era lo mejor para su hermanito.

Durante los primeros años de matrimonio, Orochimaru había forzado a Itachi a mantener relaciones maritales, cosa que el Uchiha se había forzado a ocultar para no hacer sentir mal a Sasuke, pues éste ya tenía suficientes remordimientos de conciencia al saber que su hermano se había casado abandonando a su novio sólo por él. Ahora dormían en habitaciones separadas y rara vez salían juntos.

El dinero que ambos Uchiha debían tener, había pasado de su cuenta bancaria, a la de Orochimaru por al menos quince años, según el contrato prenupcial. Esto había impedido el divorcio, cosa que Itachi ansiaba, pero se negaba a dejar la fortuna de su familia en manos del anciano. Sasuke, siendo conocedor de la mayor parte de lo que su hermano había tenido que pasar por él, se sentía en deuda con el mayor y estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por él, justo de la misma manera en que el mayor había hecho por él.

Volviendo al escenario actual, Sasuke pudo observar que su hermano se encontraba bastante pálido y con mirada preocupada, justo al contrario que su cuñado.

-¿Cuándo es la boda, Sasuke? –insistió Orochimaru.

-No habrá boda, Orochimaru.-respondió firmemente el azabache menor -Te lo dije antes de irme. No hay boda ni habrá boda.

El rostro sonriente del anciano rápidamente se tornó en una expresión de furia.

-¡Te lo advertí, Sasuke! Tú, mejor que nadie, sabe la situación en que nos encontramos…

-¡Cállate! –interrumpió el mayor de los Uchiha, poniéndose de pie y encarando a su odioso marido.

-Vaya, como siempre, tu hermano trata de protegerte del mundo hostil. Díselo, Itachi. Atrévete a decirle que estamos a punto de perder nuestra fortuna.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué esta hablando este senil? –Preguntó sorprendido Sasuke -¿Es cierto que vamos a perder nuestra fortuna? ¿La fortuna de nuestros padres?

-Sasuke…

-No me ocultes nada, hermano.

-Debido a una mala inversión… -se decidió a hablar Itachi –estamos a punto de perder lo que nuestros padres nos heredaron.

-No, no fue debido a una "mala inversión". Fue por tu culpa, Sasuke.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Recuerdas a tu amigo Shino? Yo no lo hubiera contratado de no haber sido por mi aprecio hacia ti, Sasuke. Pues tu amigo este, desfalcó a la empresa y ahora no tenemos ni un peso, incluso nuestras acciones están en peligro. Si no pagamos lo que tu estúpido amiguito nos robó, no tendremos más remedio que dar por perdido todo lo que tenemos y quedarnos en la calle.

-¿Ya avisaste a la policía? –inquirió el azabache menor.

-Sabes que no puedo hacer eso. Si lo del desfalco se hace del conocimiento público, los inversionistas no querrán arriesgar el dinero con nosotros. Necesitamos el dinero de Uzumaki para recuperarnos y tú, mi _querido_ Sasuke, es el chico con quien ha elegido casarse.

-¿Estás seguro de que invertirá el dinero en la empresa si me caso con él? –cuestionó Sasuke.

-Cumple tu parte casándote con él, y yo me haré cargo de lo demás. Itachi, habla con él y convéncelo. Yo me largo a la empresa.

-Que te quede muy claro, Orochimaru –interrumpió Itachi antes de que el mayor abandonara la habitación. –que yo no voy a obligar a Sasuke a casarse. Si perdemos la empresa o el dinero no me importa. No voy a permitir que manejes su vida.

-No seas estúpido, Itachi. Es el dinero de tu familia. Deja que tu hermano se encargue de recuperarlo.

Azotando la puerta, Orochimaru abandonó la sala. Los dos hermanos se quedaron en silencio, cada uno con sus pensamientos. El primero en romper el mutismo fue Sasuke, que imitando la acción de su hermano mayor, se sentó a su lado, descansando su cabeza en el pecho del mayor, como solía hacerlo cuando eran pequeños. En la actualidad, Sasuke sólo hacía eso si estaba preocupado por su hermano, pues rara vez dejaba ver algún sentimiento frente a una persona que no fuera su hermano.

Itachi aceptó la acción de su hermano, dejándolo recostarse junto a él y acariciando sus cabellos negros.

-¿De verdad perderemos la fortuna de nuestros padres?

-Me temo que sí.

Unos momentos de silencio sirvieron a los hermanos para reflexionar sobre la situación de cada uno. En realidad, al mayor no le importaba en absoluto perder el dinero, con tal de que su hermano fuera feliz. Pero a Sasuke, el asunto le preocupaba de sobremanera. Itachi se había "sacrificado" al casarse con Orochimaru para asegurarle un futuro y evitar que se lo llevaran al orfanato. Y ahora, Sasuke podía tener la oportunidad de retribuirle a su hermano lo que había hecho por él doce años atrás.

-No quiero que te cases con Naruto. –Comenzó a hablar Itachi, sin dejar de acariciar los cabellos de su hermano menor –No quiero que pienses en mi, Sasuke. Piensa en ti. Lo que menos deseo es que tú te veas obligado a casarte con alguien a quien no amas. Tómame como ejemplo, mi vida ha sido un infierno. No te lo quiero echar en cara, simplemente no deseo que pases por lo mismo que yo. No me importa perder lo que nuestros padres nos dejaron, si eso te hace feliz, por mi está bien.

A pesar del discurso de Itachi, para Sasuke no había otra opción: por el bien de su hermano y para que su sacrificio de casarse con Orochimaru no fuera en vano, tenía que casarse con Naruto. Por primera vez, estaba dispuesto a dejar a un lado su orgullo e ir a pedirle disculpas al rubio y, humillantemente, aceptar su propuesta de matrimonio.

Pero había otro factor bastante importante: ¿el rubio lo aceptaría de nuevo? O ¿lo humillaría de la misma manera que él lo hizo? Después de todo, el ojiazul también era orgulloso y después de haberlo rechazado en la cara, podía darse el lujo de hacer exactamente lo mismo con el azabache.

* * *

_**Continuará...**_


	2. Capítulo I: Adiós al orgullo Uchiha

**I Don't Know Speak About Love**

* * *

Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes utilizados me pertenece. Son del gran Mishimoto-sensei a quien admiro y respeto como no tienen idea… aunque lo admiraría más si pusiera yaoi en el manga y anime!! Algo como NaruxSasu no me molestaría en lo absoluto.

Advertencias: AU

Parejas: SasuxNaruxSasu (aunque amo el NaruxSasu) ItaxDei (en un futuro no muy lejano) OroxIta (es horrible!! Lo sé. Pero necesito a alguien malo que haga sufrir un ratito a mi lindo Ita-chan, para después recompensarlo con el lindo Dei-chan!!)

* * *

**I Don't Know Speak About Love**

_Capítulo I: ¿Adiós al orgullo Uchiha? _

De nuevo se encontraba frente a los cimientos de la futura mansión Uzumaki. Pero, contario a la vez pasada, ahora se encontraba temblando de coraje, impotencia y… quizá nervios. Claro, un Uchiha nunca se pone nervioso, y menos frente a un rubio condenadamente atractivo, dueño de unos hermosos ojos zafiro. ¡Eso era más que suficiente! Bastante orgullo tuvo que tragarse para volver y convencer a Naruto de… pasó saliva… casarse con él. Esta situación era considerada como la más humillante vivida hasta el momento por Sasuke. Probablemente, en un futuro muy, pero muy lejano, podría reír de esta experiencia.

Ocultando completamente los sentimientos que habían comenzado a asaltarlo, el azabache tomó una gran bocanada de aire para darse el valor de continuar andando hasta aquella obra en construcción. La frase "l_o que tengas que hacer, hazlo rápido" _resonó en su mente. Y vaya que la famosa frase tenía razón…

* * *

Naruto, al contrario de Sasuke, se encontraba suficientemente tranquilo. Su orgullo no había sufrido en lo más mínimo cuando el moreno lo rechazó. De hecho, sabía que lo haría. Lo que hacía sentir mal al ojiazul, era la llamada de la noche anterior. Orochimaru había hablado con él para "disculpar" la actitud de su cuñado y para pedirle otra oportunidad, ya que el chico iría a hablar con él.

El vocabulario del rubio quizá no era muy extenso, pero la palabra "denigrante" cruzó por su mente durante toda la noche y parte del día. Sentía que había denigrado al Uchiha menor al utilizar su dinero para casarse con él. Los matrimonios por conveniencia habían terminado en décadas pasadas, pero el rubio sabía que Sasuke lo veía de esa arcaica manera.

Ahora, se encontraba en uno de los balcones de la mansión, inspeccionando el jardín que habían comenzado a construir. A lo lejos pudo ver el deportivo negro de Sasuke, momentos después lo vio bajarse del auto y caminar hacia el edificio. Un suspiro ahogado escapó de sus labios. Aunque el azabache no lo supiera, Naruto había estado… "enamorado" de él desde hacía varios años. Bueno, en realidad no se le podía llamar enamoramiento a esa sensación porque el rubio no creía en el amor, sólo era una atracción bastante fuerte. Cada de fin de semana, Naruto iba a la plaza principal de la ciudad a sentarse en una incómoda banca y esperar ver pasar al Uchiha con sus amigos. Claro, en aquellos momentos no se había atrevido a hablarle, pues un abismo de niveles sociales los separaba. Pero ahora todo había cambiado: tenía el suficiente dinero para ser de la misma clase social que los Uchiha. Y, pensándolo de ese modo, ahora que tenía a Sasuke jugando bajo sus reglas, el sentimiento de culpabilidad se mitigaba.

Pasó una mano por sus cabellos, arreglándolos para poder recibir al invitado en condiciones favorables, se acomodó la camiseta azul claro y bajó a recibir a Sasuke. La ya no tan extraña sensación de un nudo en el estómago se volvió a formar en el momento en que abrió la puerta. Miles de mariposas se alteraron en su estómago también. Una sensación de acaloramiento invadió su rostro. Aún así, el rubio no creía que estuviera enamorado de aquel engreído pelinegro.

* * *

Por primera vez en la vida, Sasuke no sabía que decir. ¿Cómo sería el ambiente entre ellos después de haberlo rechazado la primera vez? Si el rubio tenía un poquito de orgullo, se sentiría ofendido y quizá no le daría una segunda oportunidad. Su mente repasaba a mil por hora las posibles opciones que tenía. Podía salir corriendo en ese momento, vender su cuerpo a la ciencia y con el dinero pagar la deuda de Orochimaru. O podía irse a Sudáfrica y esperar encontrar un diamante lo suficientemente valioso como para liquidar su deuda. Si los marcianos decidían venir a la Tierra y secuestrarlo… por él no habría ningún problema.

Casi con terror, llamó al timbre para anunciar su llegada. Y se sorprendió de que contestaran casi inmediatamente. Pero su terror aumentó al darse cuenta de que era el mismo Naruto quien había abierto la puerta.

-Hola –saludó con naturalidad el rubio.

-Eh… hola –contestó no muy seguro de toda aquella amabilidad que desprendía la sonrisa del ojiazul. Increíblemente no veía rencor en sus ojos, cosa que lo sorprendió en demasía.

-Pasa. Los obreros salieron a comer hace unos minutos, así que podremos hablar a solas.

-Eh… gracias.

No era normal que Sasuke titubeara… sin duda estaba nervioso.

-Puse un par de sillas en aquella habitación –señaló una puerta en el fondo de un pasillo cercano. –es… será el estudio.

En silencio, Sasuke siguió al rubio a la habitación anteriormente señalada. Al entrar, dos sillas maltratadas y cubiertas de pintura llamaron la atención del ojinegro. Contrario a lo que el rubio pensaba, al azabache poco le importó la condición de las sillas e inmediatamente se sentó.

-¿Quieres tomar algo? –ofreció el anfitrión.

-No, gracias. Sabe porqué estoy aquí ¿verdad? –el Uchiha se encontraba ansioso por comenzar y terminar lo más pronto posible lo que sería la más grande humillación de su vida.

-Algo así. Ayer hablé con su cuñado.

En definitiva, el Uzumaki no le pondría las cosas tan fáciles…

-Yo… quería, pedirle una disculpa por la forma como lo traté. -Sasuke agradecería si la tierra se abriese y lo tragase.

-Disculpa aceptada.-respondió inmediatamente Naruto -¿Quieres ver la casa? Aún no está terminada, pero puedes echar un vistazo.

¿Qué rayos había sucedido? Él ponía toda su fuerza de voluntad y rebajaba su orgullo para pedir una disculpa y Naruto… Naruto lo tomaba tan a la ligera. Quizá lo que Orochimaru le dijo no había sido del todo cierto. Tal vez el anciano ese le haya mentido y Naruto no lo había aceptado de nuevo.

-¿Estamos hablando del mismo tema, señor Uzumaki?

Un bufido escapó de los labios del ojiazul.

-Puedes llamarme Naruto. No son necesarias tantas formalidades.

-De acuerdo, _Naruto_. Vine a hablar de tu propuesta de matrimonio, no a que me enseñaras la mansión.

-Muy bien, hablemos de mi propuesta. ¿Ya vas a aceptar o volverás a rechazarla de manera cínica como lo hiciste la última vez?

La manera en que Naruto se descansó su espalda en el respaldo de la silla y cruzó los brazos, provocó un escalofrío en el cuerpo de Sasuke. Se veía tan… sensual. Su mirada poseía un brillo de determinación que el Uchiha no pudo evitar descubrir. Tenía que aceptar su propuesta por el bien de su hermano.

-Eh… verás… Orochimaru cree que me está cambiando por una inversión millonaria. Tengo que estar seguro de que invertirás en la empresa del anciano antes de aceptar… casarme… -desvió su mirada de la de Naruto, pues la forma en que este lo miraba de alguna manera intimidó al menor.

-Yo nunca dije eso.

-¿Entonces que carajo…?

-Yo decidiré eso más tarde. Si de verdad necesitas el dinero, te haré un préstamo y ya. –interrumpió Naruto. -¿Aceptas o no?

El momento de la verdad… era arriesgado aceptar sin la garantía de que Uzumaki invirtiera. Pero en el peor de los casos, podía pedirle el préstamo y pagárselo con el dinero que recibiría dentro de tres años.

-Supongo que sí…

-¿Supones?

-De acuerdo –suspiró el ojinegro – Acepto.

-Muy bien, está decidido. Te irás a la ciudad y comenzarás a preparar todo lo necesario para la boda… creo que sería conveniente casarnos dentro de dos semanas ¿tú que opinas?

-¡¿Qué?! Estás loco.-explotó el azabache -Es demasiado pronto y ni siquiera nos conocemos. –acababa de aceptar casarse con un rubio desquiciado y muy sensual, pero aún así, Sasuke no lo eximía de sus desequilibrios mentales.

-Podemos conocernos después. –el ojiazul se puso de pie, se acercó a la silla que ocupaba su futuro marido y lo tomó del brazo, obligándolo a que también se levantara.

Con presteza, aprovechó que Sasuke estaba despistado y rodeó su cintura con un brazo. El otro brazo, que sujetaba por la muñeca al ojinegro, subió hasta posarse en la nuca para acercar sus cabezas.

Suspirando de manera anticipada, Naruto se atrevió a probar los labios de aquel pelinegro al que había estado siguiendo por años. Por fin probaba su deliciosa cavidad. Unió sus labios en un cálido beso, sintiendo la suavidad de los labios del otro sobre los suyos. Tomó con ternura el labio inferior del Uchiha, jalándolo y pidiendo permiso para entrar en su boca y jugar con su lengua. Sasuke, en su desconcierto, le otorgo el permiso inmediatamente, sumergiéndose en un tierno beso que pronto se tornó en apasionado, dejando a ambas lenguas jugar y probar todo a su alrededor.

Las manos de Sasuke no se quedaron quietas, y como si tuvieran vida propia, subieron al cuello de Naruto, acariciando el suave cabello rubio. Una de sus manos, adquirió inteligencia propia y se dirigió al pecho del ojiazul, posándose cómodamente encima de su corazón, sintiendo los latidos suaves y continuos de Naruto, comparándolos con los suyos propios, que parecían demasiado fuertes y rápidos. Nunca antes un chico había causado esa sensación en él.

El beso se convirtió en una batalla entre la terquedad del Uzumaki y el dominio del Uchiha. Claro, un Uchiha _siempre _es el dominante… aunque quizá Sasuke no pudiera explicar qué fue lo que lo dejo dominarse en aquel beso. Quizá fue la seguridad de los labios de Naruto o su propio desconcierto ante su reacción.

Momentos después, el aire se hizo necesario y tuvieron que separarse para respirar. El beso había creado una atmósfera sensual, la cual Naruto se encargó de romper al retirar bruscamente la mano de Sasuke que se encontraba sobre su pecho y retroceder unos pasos.

-Supongo que no será necesario esperar para tener sexo. Y antes de que digas nada, yo soy el seme. Quizá algún día te deje invertir lugares.

Sasuke no entendía lo que había sucedido. En un momento Naruto lo besaba de una forma en que nunca antes lo habían besado y en el siguiente segundo, se retiraba bruscamente. Lo peor era que a él le había fascinado el beso y no sólo no había puesto resistencia, sino que también lo había tocado de la misma manera en que Naruto lo había tocado. Jamás se había besado con un extraño, pero al parecer, el rubio era la excepción a su propia regla.

¿Qué había dicho? Algo sobre… ¿sexo? Ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que el ojiazul había dicho por estar pensando, así que para no parecer grosero por no prestarle atención, sólo cabeceó afirmativamente.

-Será mejor que regreses a la ciudad, tienes muchas cosas que hacer. Sólo… trata que la boda no sea muy femenina. Cuídate. –sin darle tiempo al azabache de responder, Naruto abandonó la habitación, dando por sentado que el moreno conocía la salida.

Sasuke, de nueva cuenta, volvió a asentir y dio media vuelta para retirarse, cuestionando la actitud del rubio, pues su reciente comportamiento no era normal. Ni siquiera lo dejó despedirse apropiadamente…Durante todo el camino de regreso a su auto, se estuvo reprendiendo mentalmente por haber quedado en ese estado de confusión. Al menos, debió de haber golpeado al rubio por semejante atrevimiento de su parte. Pero no… ese rubio venía y revolucionaba sus hormonas, provocándole dificultades para pensar y reacciones lentas. De no estar conduciendo, se habría golpeado la cabeza repetidamente contra el volante reprendiéndose de sus acciones. Y lo que consideraba peor de todo, fue que le habían gustado _demasiado_ los labios del Uzumaki. Y ahora que lo pensaba estaba tan confundido que no tuvo la cortesía de despedirse adecuadamente de él. Es más, no había mencionado ni una sola palabra y había acatado la orden de preparar todo lo concerniente a la boda y había caminado como un zombi. Ése no era el Sasuke Uchiha normal. Quizá, ya era hora de comenzar a admitir que Naruto Uzumaki le gustaba… y mucho.

* * *

Itachi no se había despegado de su teléfono celular ni un segundo. En cuanto supo que Sasuke iría a visitar a Naruto para pedirle disculpas por su comportamiento y aceptar su propuesta de matrimonio, se preocupó mucho. No quería que su hermano pasara por lo mismo que él sólo para recuperar la herencia de sus padres.

Una canción conocida inundó la sala en la que estaba el moreno e inmediatamente reconoció que aquella melodía pertenecía a una llamada de su hermano menor. Casi tiró el celular por contestarlo demasiado rápido.

-¿Sasuke?

_-Hola Itachi. Ya salí de la mansión de Naruto. ¿Necesitas que lleve algo a la casa?_

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te hizo algo ese idiota? –interrumpió bastante alterado el mayor

_-No, digo sí estoy bien; no me hizo nada… pero bueno, ¿conoces a alguien que organice bodas? _

-Eres un idiota. ¿Aceptaste casarte con él?

_-Es un gran chico… me llevaré bien con él… o al menos eso creo. Besa bastante bien._

-¡Sasuke!-lo reprendió su hermano mayor.

_-Ya, ya… luego te platicaré todo lo que pasó. ¿Seguro que no necesitas nada? _

-Creo que no. ¿Vas a llegar inmediatamente aquí?

_-No… quedé de cenar con Gaara. Es probable que llegue tarde. Mañana te cuento en el desayuno ¿de acuerdo? _

-Está bien. Cuídate y no tomes mucho.

_-Si, si… nunca se te quitará el complejo de papá. Nos vemos._

La conversación concluyó e Itachi se vio con parte de la tarde y noche libres. Orochimaru no llegaría temprano pues era día de visita a sus amantes, cosa que a Itachi no le preocupaba en lo más mínimo, de hecho, nada de lo que Orochimaru hiciera con su vida le interesaba.

No tenía sentido quedarse en casa todo el día, así que decidió salir a cenar y después, ver alguna buena película. O podría llamar a su amigo Kisame y salir juntos a algún lado. Descartó la última opción al darse cuenta de que no se sentía con ánimos de compañía.

Avisó al cocinero que no preparara la cena y salió a buscar un buen lugar para cenar.

* * *

-Buenas noches, señores Aburame.

Un rubio de cabello largo recogido en una coleta y hermosos ojos azules, saludó a sus clientes. Deidara, asesor financiero, acostumbraba cenar con sus clientes para darles los resultados de su trabajo. Y aquella noche, cenaría con el señor Aburame y su hijo Shino. Ambos eran personas tranquilas y reservadas, por lo cual las cenas resultaban pacíficas y agradables. Rara vez trataban temas personales, pero aún así, cenar con ellos era mucho mejor que salir a cenar con su nuevo cliente, Tobi, que no paraba de hablar de cosas tontas y tampoco paraba de coquetear con él. ¿Era tan obvia su condición sexual? Quizá si, pues su cabello largo cubría su ojo izquierdo y su cuerpo fino oculto tras un traje de diseñador tampoco ayudaba mucho. En el pasado, muchas veces lo habían confundido con una chica. Actualmente, cuando utilizaba ropa casual, pocos lo confundían con una mujer pues algunos músculos comenzaban a resaltar, consecuencia de arduas horas en el gimnasio.

Ocuparon sus lugares en una mesa apartada del resto de la gente. Leyeron la carta y ordenaron sus platillos. El tema del trabajo se tocaba hasta que el postre llegaba, de esta manera, los tres podían disfrutar su cena sin necesidad de estar hablando de dinero.

El tiempo transcurrió rápido y cuando llegó el postre, Deidara sacó de su elegante portafolio plateado, una carpeta con gráficas y tablas, que mostraban la situación financiera de los Aburame. Shino, futuro presidente de la empresa se dedicó a analizar, con ayuda de su padre, la información presentada. Después de un par de preguntas, se dio por terminada la "junta" de trabajo, los Aburame se despidieron de su asesor y salieron, dejando a Deidara terminar su café.

El rubio estaba muy cansado, su día no había sido malo, pero si muy ajetreado. Después de levantarse temprano e ir con los Yamanaka, tuvo una llamada de un futuro cliente de nombre Uzumaki Naruto. Según los rumores, el chico era muy rico, cosa que Deidara comprobó cuando le dijo al chico el costo de sus honorarios y este aceptó sin rechistar. Posteriormente, se reunió con Tobi. La cena con los Aburame, a pesar de ser un asunto de trabajo, resultó agradable con la compañía de una buena comida. Suspiró cansado y se puso de pie. Deseaba llegar a su departamento de soltero, tomar algún buen vino y ver una película, después de todo, mañana sólo tenía una junta con los Nara a las tres de la tarde. A sus veintiocho años, Deidara tenía una relación poco formal con un muchacho de nombre Sasori, una cuenta bancaria bastante aceptable, una reputación excelente entre los empresarios y un círculo de amigos no muy grande, pero sí muy estimado. Aunque en noches como esa, el recuerdo de unos preciosos ojos negros como el cielo nocturno, asaltaba su mente y no lo dejaba pegar ojo...

Caminaba entre las mesas para llegar a la salida, cuando una cabellera negra y larga llamó su atención. El dueño se encontraba tomando una copa de vino blanco y miraba hacia el exterior, pues su mesa tenía una hermosa vista hacia un riachuelo que serpenteaba tranquilo entre varias rocas. Sin saber porqué, Deidara se acercó a esa mesa para ver el rostro del hombre. De alguna u otra manera presentía que acercarse allá no era una buena idea, pues podría abrir viejas heridas.

Y no se equivocó, pues cuando se encontraba sólo a un par de metros, el chico dejó su copa sobre la mesa y volvió sus _ojos negros_ hacia él. Y con emoción, pero también pánico, descubrió que aquella hermosa e hipnotizante mirada sólo podía pertenecerle a Itachi Uchiha.

* * *

Frente a él, los ojos azules de Deidara mostraron sorpresa, pero también terror. Sí, frente a él se encontraba su ex-novio, el hombre al que había amado tanto pero había tenido que dejar para proteger a Sasuke. Tal vez el destino le estaba dando otra oportunidad de volver a estar con él, ya que a pesar de haber buscado por cielo, mar y tierra al rubio, no había podido localizarlo. Y ahora estaba frente a él: se veía diferente, llevaba el cabello más largo y su cuerpo se veía trabajado… claro que lo notó, aquel cuerpo lo conocía mejor que su propia mano, conocía cada rincón porque lo había recorrido muchas veces con sus manos y sus labios, había besado cada centímetro de piel… en el pasado, había hecho el amor con él tantas veces, que tener el cuerpo del rubio entre sus brazos era más natural para él que el hecho de respirar. Sólo esperaba que Deidara no hubiera olvidado nada de eso, porque ahora que estaba frente a él no lo volvería a perder.

* * *

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

¡Lamento muchísimo la tardanza! Pero he estado en exámenes y no había tenido tiempo de actualizar... prometo darme unas vueltas más seguido aunque sea para dejarles un capi corto.

Agradezco los reviews que me mandaron: andie =D, o0o0-nina-0o0o, .Gaa, ., kenia-chan, Andromeda no Sainto, moyashi-pon, Eureka H. y a los que siguen esta historia anónimamente también.

Cuídense mucho!

Kerky


	3. Capítulo II:Entre pasteles y reencuentro

Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes utilizados me pertenece. Son del gran Mishimoto-sensei a quien admiro y respeto como no tienen idea… aunque lo admiraría más si pusiera yaoi en el manga y anime!! Algo como NaruxSasu no me molestaría en lo absoluto.

Advertencias: AU

Parejas: SasuxNaruxSasu (aunque amo el NaruxSasu) ItaxDei (en un futuro no muy lejano) OroxIta (es horrible!! Lo sé. Pero necesito a alguien malo que haga sufrir un ratito a mi lindo Ita-chan, para después recompensarlo con el lindo Dei-chan!!)

**

* * *

**

I Don't Know Speak About Love

_Capítulo II: Entre pasteles y reencuentros._

— ¿De verdad eres tú? No… no sé si sea otra ilusión mía.

— Deidara… ¿cómo estás?

Un encuentro algo incómodo, sin lugar a dudas. Después de todo… ¿cómo se supone que debes actuar al reencontrarte con tu ex? En ninguno de las decenas de libros que habían pasado por sus manos existía una respuesta a su dilema actual. ¿Debería sentarse a charlar tranquilamente, olvidando el pasado? ¿O lanzarse a sus brazos, besarlo ferozmente y llevárselo a un rincón oscuro? Su cabeza era un caos de ideas, desde las más absurdas hasta las más oscuras y siniestras.

— ¿Otra ilusión, Deidara? ¿A qué te refieres?

"_A las miles de imágenes mentales que se han aparecido en mi camino a lo largo de estos años desde que tú me dejaste y que, casualmente, tienen como protagonista a mi ex-novio de cabellos azabaches."_ Si claro, primero muerto antes de contestarle eso al Uchiha.

— Yo… es que… me pareció verte hace unos días en un café. —_Estúpida excusa… ni un crío sería capaz de inventar tan patético pretexto._

— Supongo que me confundiste, hace días que no salgo de mi casa. Pero por favor, te invito un café… siéntate y conversemos.

— La verdad es que no puedo, _Uchiha_. Mi día acaba de terminar y lo único que quiero es descansar. Tendrás que disculparme por esta ocasión. — Con los nervios de punta, el rubio se dio media vuelta para alejarse de su azabache tentación.

— ¡Espera, Deidara! —sujetó al aludido de la manga de su elegante traje. —No me dejes así… sabes bien que entre tú y yo…

— Entre _usted_, señor Uchiha, y yo no hay absolutamente nada. Si me permite…

— Deidara, escúchame...

— No tengo porqué hacerlo, Uchiha. Ni siquiera sé porqué me acerqué.

— Yo sí. Sabías que era yo y _tuviste _que acercarte… al igual que yo, aún sientes…

— ¡Cállate! ¿Tienes idea de lo que me costó superarlo? No sabes lo que tuve que pasar para hacerme a la idea de que ya no me pertenecías. Tampoco imaginas lo que me costó superar tu pérdida y volver a empezar. No tengo intenciones de tirar toda mi tranquilidad y todo lo que he logrado por la borda y dejarme arrastrar sólo por haberte visto de nuevo… te olvidé, me olvidaste… déjalo ya Itachi. No quiero… no deseo que mi mundo se desequilibre por tu culpa. Imagina que esto no sucedió… y yo haré lo mismo.

Sin una mirada atrás, Deidara se libró del agarre del moreno y se dirigió rápidamente a la salida. Mientras tanto, Itachi se encontraba en un estado de ligero shock. Sabía el dolor que le había causado al rubio por su decisión, pero el rubio, en aquel entonces, había aceptado su separación y no lo culpaba. Pero ahora, la historia era diferente. El Deidara que estuvo frente a él, mostraba una mirada determinada, como si toda la comprensión del pasado se hubiera convertido en resentimiento… y resentimiento hacia él, por haberlo abandonado.

— Señor ¿se encuentra bien?— Lo sacó de sus pensamientos el mesero que lo atendía.

— Sí, estoy bien. Ya no quiero nada… sólo tráeme la cuenta, por favor.

— Claro. ¿Sabe? Ese joven de cabellos rubios es cliente habitual, no podría decir que viene con frecuencia, pero sin duda, viene aquí de vez en cuando. Sobre todo los últimos días del mes, que es cuando los balances financieros se cierran.

Tratando de ocultar su sonrisa y su mirada _estúpidamente iluminada_ como diría su hermano menor, Itachi dirigió su atención al joven muchacho.

— Yo no te pedí que me hablaras de él. Sólo quiero la cuenta.

A pesar del tono frío, el joven asintió y se retiró a atender el pedido del cliente, después de todo, sabía que las palabras dichas realmente significaban _"Gracias por la información"_.

El cliente moreno apuntó mentalmente dejarle una _generosa_ propina a aquel muchacho desgarbado.

* * *

— Como ya lo sabe, este tipo de _enlaces_ no son permitidos por la iglesia, pero podemos hacer una discreta boda civil y una gran recepción, si lo desea, puede ser en la casa de su futuro marido.

Futuro marido.

Palabras fuertes para alguien que no había contemplado la palabra "matrimonio" dentro de su futuro inmediato.

Pero la vida da muchas vueltas, y ahora, Sasuke se encontraba en un tipo de agencia organizadora de eventos, frente a una mujer de cabello y ojos castaños, que se notaba muy entusiasmada en organizar su boda. Sobre el escritorio, reposaban varias carpetas, todas repletas de fotos de bodas, desde un arreglo para la entrada a la recepción, hasta los centros de mesa, listas para complacer al cliente.

— Pero primero lo primero ¿qué tipo de recepción quieren? Generalmente los dos contrayentes vienen juntos y deciden, eso hace más fácil mi trabajo. Pero no se preocupe… estoy disponible las 24 horas del día, puedo esperar a que su novio salga del trabajo y juntos podrán tomar todas las decisiones… supongo que querrán algo original, por lo que todas estas fotos — Señaló las carpetas— No nos servirán. Pero tenemos personal muy creativo que pueden ayudarles…

— Él no vendrá.

— ¿Disculpe?

— No será una boda normal. De hecho ¡nada de lo que está sucediendo es normal! ¿O usted qué piensa? ¿Cree que es normal que un sujeto cabeza hueca rubio de espectaculares ojos azules y con un culo de infarto aparezca de repente y le proponga matrimonio? Por todos los cielos… esto no lo había planeado. Y como no estaba en mis planes… no tengo ni la más remota idea de qué es lo que quiero para mi supuesta boda.

— ¿Eh? — la joven se quedó sorprendida ante la palabrería dicha por aquel chico atractivo, pero como profesional, y con un montón de experiencias previas, sabía que una reacción de este tipo era lo más natural del mundo y se podía traducir en una sola palabra: nerviosismo. El chico frente a ella estaba nervioso por su boda; pero claro, también había que contar las circunstancias excepcionales que rodeaban a su próximo enlace, pero, siendo ese el caso ¿quién podría estar tranquilo en una cuestión así?

— Bien… comencemos con el lugar ¿prefiere un juzgado cerca o lejos del lugar en donde se llevará a cabo la recepción?

— ¿Juzgado?

— Para la unión civil… — a pesar de su profesionalismo, la joven sabía que no iba a ser nada fácil con ese cliente.

— Yo qué sé…

— ¿Dónde ha pensado celebrar la fiesta?

— ¿Habrá fiesta?

La chica frente a él no pudo evitar golpear su frente con la palma de su mano… en definitiva, aumentaría sus honorarios a ese cliente.

* * *

Su mirada continuaba clavada en su objetivo… era ahora o nunca. El miedo no formaba parte del vocabulario de un Uchiha… debía de tener nervios de acero. Pasó saliva una vez más y pulsó el botón "send". Al primer timbrazo, colgó.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Pudo comunicarse con su novio? Si gusta, puedo prestarle el teléfono de la oficina…

— Todo va bien, gracias… es sólo que está muy ocupado trabajando y quizá no escuche el celular…

— Si claro… _si no colgara al primer timbrazo, ya le habría contestado._ — susurró lo último la misma joven organizadora de eventos. ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser el llamarle a tu novio y preguntarle dónde quiere la recepción?

Tomando aire una vez más, volvió a oprimir el botón "send" y esperó… estaba decidido… no huiría al escuchar su voz.

— _¿Sasuke? _

— Na-Naruto…

— _¿Sucede algo?_

— No… bueno, sí… es que no sé…

— _¿Estás bien? _

— ¿Dónde será la recepción? — soltó sin siquiera haber saludado a su "prometido". De verdad comenzaba a sospechar que la conexión entre sus neuronas fallaba cada vez que escuchaba su voz. Y qué decir de cuando estaba cerca de él… porque entonces, se perdía todo sentido común que pudiera llegar a tener.

— _¿Cuál recepción…? Ah… ¿tan rápido estás planeando la boda? Bueno, podemos inaugurar la mansión con esa fiesta, dentro de dos semanas ya estará lista. No creo que haya inconveniente en que se celebre aquí. Por cierto, le di a la diseñadora tu dirección, creo que irá esta tarde a enseñarte los muebles… escoge los que quieras, siempre y cuando nuestra habitación no sea blanca. Oye, estoy muy ocupado, te llamo luego ¿vale? Cuídate._

— Oye, Naruto, espera… me colgó… —susurró el moreno, observando detenidamente la pantalla de su celular que marcaba "llamada finalizada".

— ¿Y bien? — cuestionó la joven, que para esos momentos ya se encontraba más que desesperada por la actitud de su actual cliente.

— La recepción será en la mansión — tomó un papel que estaba sobre el escritorio y sacó un bolígrafo de su chaqueta— Esta es la dirección. Reserve cualquier juzgado que se encuentre cerca. Las invitaciones… aquí le dejo la lista de las direcciones a las que hay que enviarlas. — acto seguido dejó una lista que ya tenía preparada sobre el escritorio. — Dejo todo lo demás a su gusto… adornos, centros de mesa, y demás decida usted, eso sí, lo único que le pido es que no sea una boda demasiado femenina, ni nada por el estilo.

— Un momento… no puede dejarme todo eso a mí, se supone que…

— Como sea… no quiero nada rosa, morado ni amarillo.

— Pero… — suspiró. Al parecer su cliente no quería entrometerse en la planeación. Definitivamente no era un matrimonio normal.

— El pastel no debe de llevar nueces… soy alérgico a ellas. Tampoco quiero que sea de zanahoria, a mi hermano no le gusta. Mucha champagne, música tranquila y clásica… lo demás, a su criterio.

— ¿Y las invitaciones? No me ha dicho el nombre de los principales protagonistas de la boda.

— Uzumaki Naruto y Uchiha Sasuke.

— ¿Uzumaki Naruto? Se refiere a…

— Sí…al _ex-soltero_ más codiciado de la región. — por alguna extraña razón, un sentimiento de naturaleza desconocida para el Uchiha se hizo presente cuando recalcó la palabra "ex-soltero". ¿Qué demonios sería? Por el momento, lo único que pasó por su mente fueron unas ganas enormes de saltar por toda la oficina y presumirle a cualquier chica tonta que estuviera ahí "Uzumaki es mío". Y claro, le gustaría ver las caras de esas mismas chicas al saber que el atractivo rubio ya no estaría disponible para ellas.

* * *

Las dos semanas que Sasuke tenía como límite se pasaron rápidamente… y el día de la boda llegó. Mientras se arreglaba en su habitación, no podía dejar de pensar que esa boda era un error. Quizá, cuando era un chiquillo, se imaginó casándose con el amor de su vida, pero ahora, mientras observaba la imagen que el espejo devolvía, no pudo evitar suspirar y comparar lo que dentro de un par de minutos se llevaría a cabo era totalmente lo contrario a lo que había soñado.

El reflejo del espejo mostraba su atlético cuerpo enfundado en un costoso traje gris, acompañado con una camisa blanca y una corbata roja, nada extraordinario, excepto que el traje era hecho a la medida y en él se veía fantástico. En el bolsillo derecho del saco, un par de gemelos de oro complementaban el traje. Había sido un regalo que su madre había obsequiado a su padre durante uno de sus cumpleaños.

El rostro del moreno mostraba sus hermosos ojos negros, opacados por unas ojeras profundas, señal de que no había dormido nada la noche anterior._ "Y quizá hoy tampoco duermas" _le dijo una vocecilla interior… el sólo hecho de pensar en su noche de bodas… ya inventaría algo, pues estaba más que seguro que Naruto no sería capaz de llegar tan lejos con alguien a quien apenas conocía ¿o sí?

Suspiró nuevamente y se dirigió a la puerta… era hora de abordar el coche y llegar al condenado juzgado, firmar los papeles que lo atarían al rubio y después ir a la famosa recepción.

— Sasuke ¿estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer?

— Sí, Itachi… no hay marcha atrás.

— ¿Qué opina Gaara?

— Obviamente no está nada contento… de cualquier manera, lo nuestro habría acabado tarde o temprano.

— Quizá tengas razón… pero ahora ya no podrás averiguar como hubiera terminado todo.

— Da igual… ¿me vas a acompañar o no?

— Espero que sepas lo que haces, hermanito— el mayor de los Uchiha tomó las llaves de su auto y salió, dejando a Sasuke atrás, observando por última vez la casa que solía compartir con el odioso de su cuñado y con su hermano.

— Yo también espero lo mismo, hermano… si esto no funciona, habré cometido el más grande error de mi vida.

* * *

Como era de esperarse, en el juzgado no había mucha gente, sólo los testigos y los novios. La ceremonia, si se puede llamar así, fue rápida y culminó con la firma de ambos en los documentos que los acreditaban ahora como una pareja legal, con todas las responsabilidades y obligaciones que eso conlleva.

Para Sasuke, fue la experiencia más extraña del mundo, estaba uniendo su vida a un total desconocido. Había prometido fidelidad a una persona con la que nunca había cruzado más de diez palabras seguidas.

Todo empeoró para Sasuke al llegar a la mansión… muchísima gente esperaba para felicitarlos por su reciente unión y les deseaban la mayor dicha posible. Y la parte que más odio el moreno fue cuando la multitud aclamó por un beso de los novios…

Los labios del rubio se acercaron peligrosamente a los suyos y volvió a suceder lo que siempre le pasaba al estar cerca de su ahora marido: perder el sentido común. Se aferró a su cuello, unió sus labios y se abandonó al deseo, esperando por un beso ardiente de Naruto… lo cual no ocurrió. Los labios del chico de ojos azules se sentían fríos, rígidos y totalmente opuestos a lo que Sasuke había experimentado antes. Era como besar a la antítesis de Naruto.

Totalmente sorprendido, se separó del rubio y con una excusa cualquiera, subió a la habitación que compartiría con el rubio. Si ese beso había sido una ventana a lo que le esperaba en el futuro junto a su marido, no le gustaba para nada…

* * *

A pesar de estar rodeado de los amigos de su hermano y de su odioso marido, Itachi se aburría de lo lindo… la champagne era deliciosa, pero ni eso se permitió disfrutar. El recuerdo de Deidara en aquel restaurante era suficiente para quitarle las ganas de cualquier cosa. Miraba como aquel líquido iba de un lado a otro de la fina copa de cristal… hasta que lo vio de nuevo… sus inconfundibles ojos azules y su largo cabello rubio recién hacían su aparición.

Imposible de creer.

Deidara acababa de llegar a la boda de su hermano.

— Deja de jugar con la copa, Itachi. Y siéntate bien, pareciera que no sabes comportarte, ni siquiera en la boda de tu hermano.

Dejando la copa en la mesa y haciendo caso omiso a lo que Orochimaru le había dicho, se puso de pie.

— Discúlpenme, tengo algo que hacer —se excusó con todos aquellos invitados con los que compartía la mesa e inmediatamente se dirigió hacia su rubio objetivo.

— ¿Buscas a alguien en especial, Deidara?

— ¿Itachi?

* * *

A pesar de estar acostumbrado al lujo, no dejó de impresionarle la habitación principal, la cual ahora era _su_ habitación.

Entró y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, observando el exquisito gusto que la decoradora había tenido al elegir los colores acordes a los muebles escogidos por él: una pequeña sala de sólo dos sillones para tomar el té, un mini bar con un par de botellas, una enorme pantalla de plasma, un equipo de sonido estupendo y lo más impresionante, una enorme cama en el centro de la habitación. Una mirada a su alrededor y pudo localizar sus maletas junto a la puerta de lo que suponía sería el vestidor. Caminó hacia allá, pero no fue necesario abrirlas, pues en la cama se encontraba ya listo un pantalón de mezclilla, una camisa azul formal y una chaqueta negra.

Cansado por el agotado día, se quitó el saco gris y lo aventó a un sofá cercano; aflojó su corbata, se desabrochó los primeros botones de la camisa blanca y se sacó los zapatos, para después aventarse en la mullida cama, poniendo su brazo derecho sobre los ojos, tapando la brillante luz de su habitación.

Llevaba poco tiempo ahí tumbado, cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta abriéndose para justo después volverse a cerrar.

— Itachi, creo que no elegiste el atuendo más cómodo para viajar… sólo a ti se te ocurre que me pondré una camisa tan formal para subir a un incómodo avión.

— Pensé que te gustaba el azul.

Esa no era la voz de Itachi…

— ¿Naruto? — el moreno trató de incorporarse, pero era demasiado tarde, pues el cuerpo del rubio ya estaba sobre el de él. — ¿Qué crees qué…?

La réplica murió cuando los labios de Naruto reclamaron los de Sasuke.

Inmediatamente el azabache dejó de pensar, separó sus piernas para que Naruto se acomodara mejor y enredó sus brazos en el cuello del Uzumaki. ¿Por qué? La razón era simple… ese beso volvía a ser como el primero que compartieron: apasionado y salvaje.

No había rastro de la frialdad que Naruto mostró en la recepción, ahora sus lenguas jugueteaban una con la otra, volviendo a sentir la cálida boca de Sasuke. Con toda la intención, una de las manos se dirigió a la camisa semiabierta del Uchiha, acariciando toda la piel que dejaba ver.

La guerra entre sus lenguas se intensificó y apenas audibles gemidos salieron de la boca de Sasuke, que luchaba por recuperar la cordura y detener lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo.

— Na-Naruto

Sin prestarle atención a lo que sea que Sasuke intentara decirle, la mano que acariciaba su pecho cambió su objetivo, ahora iba por los botones, para dejar más piel descubierta y mejor acceso al rubio.

Al igual que su mano, la boca de Naruto abandonó la deliciosa boca del moreno para dirigirse al níveo cuello del Uchiha, donde besó y succionó a su antojo, tarea que fue facilitada cuando Sasuke movió su cabeza hacia el lado contrario dejándole más acceso a su marido. El pelinegro decidió enredar una de sus piernas en la cadera del rubio, acercando sus cuerpos más… fue entonces cuando notó la erección que comenzaba a formarse en sus pantalones y que ahora presionaba el marcado abdomen de Naruto. Un gemido escapó de sus labios cuando la mano de Naruto llegó a la hebilla del cinturón.

Pero al igual que como había empezado… todo terminó.

Naruto se alejó inmediatamente de Sasuke, se arregló un poco la ropa y susurró:

— Será mejor que te vistas… el vuelo sale en dos horas y apenas tenemos tiempo de llegar al aeropuerto.

Sin otra palabra más, salió de la habitación, dejando a un Sasuke tan excitado como confundido ¿quién demonios se creía para dejarlo en ese estado? Si tuviera de lado el sentido común, en primer lugar, no habría dejado al rubio siquiera tocarlo… ¡pero no! Aquel hombre tenía el poder de convertir su cerebro en gelatina con su sola presencia.

En segundo lugar, a pesar de lo dolorosamente insatisfecho que se encontraba, agradecía a quien quiera que fuese el que hubiera parado… por un momento estuvo tentado a entregarse a aquel sensual rubio. ¿Qué demonios tenía que lo ponía a mil por hora? Peor aún… estaba a punto de irse de luna de miel con un desconocido… y por lo visto, su nuevo esposo no tenía ninguna intención de postergar su tan esperada noche de bodas…

* * *

Después de tan acalorado encuentro, Naruto se encontraba afuera de la mansión, lejos del barullo que hacían sus invitados, necesitaba aire fresco que lo ayudara a aclarar sus ideas.

También para él había sido un largo día… y por supuesto que había notado la actitud de su esposo. Aunque toda la fiesta el pelinegro había fingido una sonrisa y había aceptado de buena gana las felicitaciones de los invitados, él sabía que estaba fingiendo.

Naruto estaba consciente de que Sasuke no estaba _nada _feliz. ¿Y quien estaría feliz si te obligan a casarte? Pero aquel beso… sus labios fríos y rígidos habían sido debido a su reciente descubrimiento. Había condenado al Uchiha a una vida infeliz a su lado… y lo único que tenía para ofrecerle al azabache era su dinero. No más. No su corazón… no quería que quedara hecho pedazos. Por eso esa actitud fría, porque debía evitar el enamorarse de Sasuke… de ninguna manera deseaba que después de unos años el Uchiha lo abandonara y le dejara el corazón hecho trizas.

Con un suspiro, sacó la pequeña caja que llevaba en el bolsillo del pantalón… había entrado en la habitación para darle a Sasuke un anillo de matrimonio, algo que simbolizara que ahora le pertenecía… pero la cobardía ganó… además, el verlo acostado sobre la cama, con parte de su pecho al desnudo, fue como darle rienda suelta a sus bajos instintos.

— ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Aceptó llevar el anillo cursi que le diste?

— Kiba… cállate.

— Después de todo… no te atreviste a dárselo.

— Claro que no. No puedo forzarlo a permanecer conmigo toda la vida… algún día conocerá a alguien a quien amará y me dejará solo. Y lo que menos quiero, es que me lance el anillo a la cara. No creo que puedas entenderlo, Kiba.

— El que no entiende eres tú, Naruto… estás tan enamorado de ese engreído que estás dispuesto a dejarlo ir si ese es su deseo, aún a costa de tu propia felicidad.

A pesar de que el rubio siempre tenía la última palabra, esta vez, dejó que Kiba ganara la batalla verbal y se alejó de él, con la excusa de ir a despedirse de los invitados.

Nadie le haría cambiar de idea: el amor no existía para él.

* * *

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

_Gracias por leer esta historia... a ver ahora qué les espera a nuestra parejita de recién casados. Ya sé que soy una persona muy mala por cortar el lemon, pero todo eso tiene un propósito... La boda... bueno, no la describí mucho porque no soy nada creativa para eso, tengo de imaginación lo que tengo de astronauta. Creo, además, que lo importante en sí no es la boda, sino los problemas que derivarán de ella, por eso no enfatizé mucho... espero que eso no los decepcione, sino, mándenme un zape virtual jejejeje. _

_Agradezco a los lectores anónimos y a los que dejaron review: **Party in Terra** (actualizaré Velis Nolis por estos días, se me complica un poco por el lemon... aún me da pena escribir lemon y miro a todos lados para checar que no venga nadie a mi habitación cuando escribo lemon, me cortan la inspiración jajajaja), **kenia-chan**, **hijadelaluna**, **katsurag**, **Hriven**, **EnferSama**, **Kappuchu09** (Hola! wow... eres de Brasil! tu español es bastante bueno! Cualquier palabra o frase que no entiendas por las diferencias de idioma, por favor dime y te explicaré lo más claro posible. Muchísimas gracias por el review!), **anime-ttebayoxD**, **Andromeda no Sainto**, **Necromancer Doll **y** Awe-chan**. Muchísimas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de dejarme su comentario!!_

_Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado y lamento muchísimo la demora. En estos días he estado finalizando una monografía como trabajo final de semestre, traduciéndo artículos en inglés lo cual fue muy agotador para mi... y por si fuera poco llegaron las celebraciones de Navidad y Año Nuevo... pero quería dejarles este capítulo como mi regalo muy atrasado de Año Nuevo. Les deseo lo mejor en este año y que todas sus expectativas se cumplan..._

_Cuídense mucho!_

_Kerky_


	4. Capítulo III: Escape

_A pesar de que el rubio siempre tenía la última palabra, esta vez, dejó que Kiba ganara la batalla verbal y se alejó de él, con la excusa de ir a despedirse de los invitados._

_Nadie le haría cambiar de idea: el amor no existía para él._

* * *

Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes utilizados me pertenece. Son del gran Mishimoto-sensei a quien admiro y respeto como no tienen idea… aunque lo admiraría más si pusiera yaoi en el manga y anime! Algo como NaruxSasu no me molestaría en lo absoluto.

Advertencias: AU

Parejas: SasuxNaruxSasu (aunque amo el NaruxSasu) ItaxDei (en un futuro no muy lejano) OroxIta (es horrible! Lo sé. Pero necesito a alguien malo que haga sufrir un ratito a mi lindo Ita-chan, para después recompensarlo con el lindo Dei-chan!)

* * *

**I don't know speak about love **

_Capítulo III: Escape_

Se separó de los tibios labios rojos para jadear por un poco de aire, dejándose caer sobre el frío pasto verde; sus ojos azules miraron hacia el negro cielo, cubierto de estrellas.

–¿Qué estamos haciendo, Itachi? –lanzó la pregunta al aire, al tiempo que cubría sus ojos con su brazo derecho, como si quisiera olvidar lo que acababa de hacer.

–Creo que le llaman besuqueo, fue popular en la década de los setentas, pero es aún más popular durante las bodas…

–No me refiero a eso, estúpido… tú estás casado y si Orochimaru se llega a enterar, imagínate la que se arma…

Claro, eso no era cien por ciento cierto; el rubio lo que en verdad se preguntara era qué estaba haciendo _él_. Ahora que su vida era un poco más estable junto a su novio Sasori… ¿por qué rayos era tan débil y estúpido? ¡Demonios! La adolescencia ya estaba muy lejos y seguía comportándose como un malcriado niño de 15 años, dejándose llevar por el momento y sin detenerse a pensar en las consecuencias; ahora se encontraba escondido entre algunos matorrales de la mansión Uzumaki, con el buenazo de Itachi Uchiha a un lado, la respiración jadeante y con los labios hinchados por tanta succión bucal… ¡pero dioses! Los besos de aquel hombre deberían ser considerados pecado capital.

Claro, quedaba la pregunta clave:_ ¿__ahora qué?_. El muy maldito Uchiha sabía que con una simple mirada suya bastaba para poner de cabeza su mundo; pero un morreo como aquel, era capaz de hacer que Deidara mandara todo su sentido común a un rincón olvidado del mundo. Y que decir de sus sentimientos… con el simple contacto de sus labios con los del pelinegro Uchiha, los sentimientos que creía olvidados, volvían a la superficie. Pero no pudo reprimir sus pensamientos del futuro… _¿__qué pasaría después?_ Itachi volvería a su vida tranquilamente, pero para Deidara sería imposible volver a ver a Sasori a los ojos. Se enojó consigo mismo, no era justo para él y mucho menos para su novio que echara por la borda todo lo que había conseguido forjar por un simple momento pasional con el tormento que representaba Itachi.

–Hey, Deidara, sabes que a mí no me importa Orochimaru, nunca me ha importado, ni lo hará… –comentó el mayor de los Uchiha, rompiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos.

–Quizá a ti no te importe tu _esposo_ –mencionó con un tinte amargado. –pero a mí sí me importa las consecuencias de esto.

–¿Consecuencias? Por favor, Deidara… ya estamos grandecitos como para no saber en que…

– ¡Exactamente, Uchiha! –interrumpió el rubio, poniéndose de pie y acomodándose la ropa, para evitar las miradas curiosas de los demás invitados. –Los dos somos lo suficientemente maduros para saber que esto no tiene sentido y mucho menos futuro. No quiero que vuelvas a poner de cabeza mi ya revuelto mundo. Olvidémonos que esto pasó…

Con prisa y sin volver a mirar atrás, Deidara comenzó a caminar a grandes zancadas hacia la residencia Uzumaki, para recoger su chaqueta y despedirse de los pocos invitados que conocía. Sin embargo, en su ruta de escape, fue frenado por los brazos fuertes de Itachi, que rodeaban su cintura e impedían su escape.

–Si quieres irte, te dejaré… pero tienes que contestarme algo.

–Suficiente. Suéltame.

–Sólo si aceptas mi trato.

–Suéltame o gritaré. Y si hago eso, ten por seguro que muchas personas vendrán y te verán en esta situación comprometida… lo cual no es nada bueno para la imagen social de Orochimaru y tuya. –concluyó con sarcasmo en su voz.

–Intenta gritar y te callaré con un beso… –después de un suspiro por parte del pelinegro, éste continuó: –mi propuesta es simple: tú contestas y yo te dejo ir.

Al ver la poca lógica que tenía su idea descabellada de gritar por ayuda, se rindió. Suspiro y rodeó los brazos de Itachi con sus manos frías, para tratar de deshacer gentilmente el agarre del que era presa. Notó que el Uchiha no ponía resistencia, y lentamente pasó a tomar sus manos entre las suyas, mientras daba media vuelta para quedar frente a frente con su pelinegra tortura.

Mirándolo directamente a los ojos negros y con sus manos entrelazadas aceptó la propuesta de Itachi.

– ¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que tengo que responder?

– ¿De verdad soy la persona que pone de cabeza tu mundo?

Cómo demonios se atrevía a preguntar eso si la respuesta era más que obvia? Era más que seguro que si tu ex, del que estuviste loca y terriblemente enamorado, se te vuelve a aparecer y te da unos besos que te quitan el aire, la conciencia y despiertan bajas pasiones, se te volteara de cabeza tu mundo. ¿No era lógico?

A pesar de lo mucho que le gustaban los ojos negros de su ex amante y de que podría pasarse el resto de la eternidad mirándolos, la sinceridad de su pregunta y la consecuente sinceridad de su respuesta, lograron que no pudiera sostener la mirada.

–Sí… ahora cumple tu parte del trato. –A pesar de lo mucho que quería permanecer con la calidez de sus manos entre las suyas, Deidara se vio obligado a soltarle y alejarse de él, antes de que cometiera alguna barbaridad de la cual se pudiera arrepentir después.

Y de nuevo, sin mirar atrás, se alejó hacia la mansión; pero una vez más, su escape se vio interrumpido con la voz de Itachi llamándolo.

– ¿Deidara?

El aludido no se volteó a mirarlo, pero sí detuvo sus pasos para escuchar lo que pudiera decirle.

–Que te quede claro que el trato no incluye el alejarme de ti para siempre…

Sin saber que contestar, el dueño de los ojos azules continuó su retirada… una verdadera lástima, porque si hubiera volteado a ver al pelinegro, habría alcanzado a leer sus labios…

__

_–No me volveré a alejar de ti…_

* * *

El viaje en el avión fue incómodo, quizá por el silencio que los rodeaba. Sasuke no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué hablar con su esposo, pues cada una de las respuestas que le daba eran cortantes y no daban pie a que iniciaran una charla, como había previsto el Uchiha. Además, lo ocurrido antes de salir de la mansión aún le tenía los nervios de punta y no dejada de darle vueltas en la cabeza… y mucho menos dejaba de lado la preocupación de la noche de bodas. No, por supuesto que no era una nenita asustada, pero ¡por todos los dioses! A saber que clase de cosas se le ocurrirían al rubio Uzumaki…

Llegaron al hotel un poco después de lo previsto, y cuando llegaron a la puerta de su habitación, el azabache rogó que a su rubio marido no se le hubiera ocurrido pedir alguna suite matrimonial, el paquete de luna de miel o algo por el estilo… suspiró de alivio al abrir la puerta y descubrir que era una habitación lujosa, pero nada que lo pusiera en peligro. Por un momento había creído que la cama estaría cubierta de pétalos de rosa, velas aromáticas y la tina lista para un baño de burbujas caliente y romántico.

Se adentraron a la habitación y vio de reojo que Naruto daba una generosa propina al joven botones y se encargaba de cerrar la puerta firmemente.

El pánico comenzó a inundar al Uchiha… corrección, los Uchiha nunca se asustan… sólo estaba "ansioso" por no saber qué pasaría esa noche. Y el verse encerrado en una habitación con una cama matrimonial y junto a un rubio más bueno que el pan, no ayudaba mucho a su imaginación.

– ¿Qué haremos ahora, Naruto? –preguntó con cierto deje de nerviosismo.

–Había pensado que podríamos cenar, ya sabes, la comida de los aviones no llena.

–De acuerdo… sólo déjame tomar un baño rápido.

–Podemos pedir servicio a la habitación… –protestó el rubio.

–No –contestó rápidamente su ahora esposo. Tal vez era hora de aceptarlo: el simple hecho de estar encerrado en la misma habitación que Uzumaki sí lo ponía nervioso. –Lo que quiero decir es que hay buenos restaurantes afuera… creo que sería mejor salir.

–Bien –aceptó Naruto segundos después de mirar fijamente a los hermosos ojos negros de Sasuke.

Rápidamente el pelinegro se dirigió hacia las maletas, acomodó algo de ropa en el clóset de la habitación y se metió en el cuarto de baño. La ducha de agua fría que tomó le sirvió para olvidar en parte, los deliciosos labios del rubio, que besaron y succionaron su cuello; las manos que acariciaron su pecho…

Minutos después Sasuke salió limpio, con pantalones vaqueros oscuros y camisa blanca. Sólo le faltaba una chaqueta para poder salir a cenar; se dirigió al clóset y se sorprendió de que Naruto ya hubiera acomodado su ropa, a la vez que le agradó el saber que su esposo no esperaba que se hiciera cargo de todos los deberes.

Naruto se encontraba recostado en el sillón, mirando la televisión y con una copa de vino tinto en la mano. Al ver que su esposo entraba, dejó la bebida y apagó el televisor. Sin cruzar una palabra, salieron del cuarto.

– ¿A dónde quieres ir a cenar, Sasuke?

–A donde quieras ir tú está bien.

–Fuiste tú el que sugirió salir a cenar…

Con un suspiro, Sasuke preguntó:

– ¿Qué quieres de comer? Conozco restaurantes de comida francesa, china, italiana…

–Hace mucho que no pruebo comida italiana. ¿Te importaría si…?

–Por mi está bien. –finalizó el pelinegro.

Durante todo el trayecto, ambos chicos se mantuvieron en silencio incómodo. Sasuke ya no sabía que más decir y Naruto, por su parte, se encontraba un poco intranquilo con Sasuke a su lado… hasta hace unas semanas el pelinegro no tenía ni la más remota idea de que existía y ahora, era su esposo. De una u otra manera no sabía cómo comportarse ante él… y eso podría hacer que Sasuke se molestara con él.

Afortunadamente, cuando ambos tomaran la primera copa, el ambiente entre ellos se relajó y le fue más fácil al Uchiha hablar con su marido…

Al llegar el postre, el pelinegro ya conocía algunos de los detalles de la infancia del rubio, pero llegó a su mente una pregunta para la cual no encontraba respuesta… haciendo acopio de valor, se atrevió a preguntarle a Naruto.

– ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer con Orochimaru?

El hermoso rostro de Naruto hizo una mueca de desagrado, con lo cual Sasuke entendió que no debía de hablar del tema de su cuñado con el rubio.

– ¿A qué te refieres? Lo que yo haga con tu cuñado no es asunto tuyo, Sasuke.

El clima tan relajado que había entre los dos cambió de golpe.

–Claro que es asunto mío, Naruto. Aunque no me guste, es el esposo de mi hermano, y según tengo entendido, este matrimonio se llevó a cabo porque Orochimaru y tú se pusieron de acuerdo. Parece que soy un objeto de transacción y no me gusta sentirme así.

–Espera un momento, Sasuke. Malinterpretaste todo. Esta boda no es ninguna transacción; el que me haya casado contigo no quiere decir que invertiré en la empresa de Orochimaru. Me casé contigo porque quise… afortunadamente no llevas la misma sangre que esa maldita serpiente, porque si fuera así, tú y yo ni siquiera nos hablaríamos.

–El que tiene que esperar un momento y explicármelo todo eres tú. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que Orochimaru y yo no llevamos la misma sangre?

La mirada que hasta entonces le había sostenido a Sasuke, se desvió hacia un lado. Después se fijó en la botella medio vacía de vino y en seguida, las orbes zafiras volvieron a clavarse en las azabaches. Con duda en su voz, preguntó:

– ¿De verdad quieres saber todo, Sasuke?

–Es obvio que sí. –por alguna extraña razón, algo así como un presentimiento, Sasuke estaba nervioso. –Si Orochimaru y yo compartiéramos la misma sangre, ¿te habrías casado conmigo?

Con un suspiro de resignación, el rubio respondió:

–No.

– ¿Por qué?

–Porque Orochimaru y yo nos odiamos…

–No es ninguna novedad que mi cuñado se lleve mal con alguien. Pensé que entre ustedes habría pasado algo…

–Es más que odio, Sasuke –interrumpió Naruto.

– ¿Me lo explicarías?

–Bien, si quieres saberlo… –dudó por un momento –de hecho, ahora que lo pienso es muy simple, quizá hasta te suenen estúpidas mis razones pero, considerando el hecho de que te casaste conmigo, creo que es justo que lo sepas. Hace algún tiempo, compré un pequeño pedazo de terreno. Al principio me fue mal, sufrí para hacer que en esa tierra creciera algo… aún así, fui a pedir un préstamo al banco para comprar lo necesario: herramientas, semillas, ganado... todas esas cosas que son indispensables para empezar. El préstamo fue a tres años. Durante esos treinta y seis meses el banco recibió mis pagos puntualmente, no me retrasaba ni un día en el cumplimiento de la fecha de pago. Pero hace dos años, el huracán afectó gran parte de mis cosechas y mucho de mi ganado murió. Traté por todos los medios de sacar adelante mi rancho sin tener que recurrir a otro préstamo; pero un día las cosas se complicaron: robaron una porción del poco ganado que me quedaba y se incendió una parte del terreno.

_"Ya no me quedaba mucho… fue entonces cuando apareció Orochimaru, ofreciéndome comprar ese terreno a una cantidad extraordinariamente alta. Estuve tentado a aceptar su oferta, pero algo ahí me olía mal… no me imaginaba por qué un millonario como tu cuñado quisiera comprar mi terreno, que aparte de ser de tierra casi infértil, se encontraba lejos de la ciudad._

_A pesar de que muchos de mis problemas se hubieran resuelto aceptando la oferta de Orochimaru, decidí que seguiría luchando por mi terreno; cuando me negué a venderlo, él se puso furioso, me amenazó con destruirme e incluso me golpeó ese día. El robo de ganado continuó, los incendios también… tuve que recurrir nuevamente a un préstamo del banco, pero a pesar de mis antecedentes de cliente cumplido, el banco se negó a darme el préstamo; fui a otro banco, y la respuesta fue la misma. Ningún banco me prestó el dinero, a pesar de que a todos los demás granjeros les otorgaban el crédito para ayudarlos por las pérdidas ocasionadas por el huracán._

_Tiempo después me enteré que Orochimaru había hablado con los gerentes de cada banco y los convenció de negarme los préstamos."_

– ¿Por qué haría eso? ¿Qué hiciste después?

– Orochimaru habló con los gerentes porque de alguna manera supo que bajo mis tierras estaba un yacimiento de petróleo. El muy desgraciado quiso cortarme todas las opciones que tenía para quedarme solamente con su oferta y así hacerse dueño de mis tierras. Afortunadamente un amigo mío, Kiba, solicitó un préstamo y con el dinero que le dieron descubrimos el petróleo. Ahora le doy un diez por ciento de las ganancias, sin su ayuda, me hubiera visto obligado a venderle el terreno a tu cuñado.

Definitivamente Sasuke sabía que Orochimaru era una rata, pero, ¿hacerle todo ese daño a un chico como Naruto? La avaricia de ese sujeto no tenía límites.

–No creo que tus razones para odiarlo sean simples. Si él me hubiera hecho algo como eso a mí, no sólo lo odiaría, quizá ya estuviera diez metro bajo tierra.

Naruto le dedicó a Sasuke una sonrisa tan radiante y hermosa, que casi lo dejó sin respiración. El sonido de su risa fue reconfortante, aunque el comentario no hubiera sido tan gracioso.

–De verdad no te imagino en medio de la noche arrastrando el cuerpo de tu cuñado. –soltó otra risita baja –trataré de no hacerte enojar si quiero conservar mi vida. –suspiró. –De cierta forma, debería de agradecerle a la serpiente rastrera, de no haber sido por él, no hubiera encontrado el petróleo.

–Quizá… pero eso me deja con un problema.

– ¿Cuál?

– ¿Invertirás o no en la empresa?

–Ya te dije que eso no es asunto tuyo… el problema es con Orochimaru, no contigo.

–En cierta forma también es mi problema –la voz de Sasuke comenzaba a mostrarse irritada por el enojo. –La empresa es de la familia y el capital que mis padres nos heredaron a Itachi y a mí, está invertido en esa empresa.

–Resolveremos eso ya que volvamos de nuestra luna de miel. –concluyó el rubio.

Pagaron la cuenta y se dirigieron de nuevo al hotel… a su habitación… y a su noche de bodas…

* * *

No es que no le gustara disfrutar de una buena sesión de sexo… pero el hacerlo con un desconocido y después de conocer las razones por las cuales Naruto odiaba a Orochimaru, lo hacía dudar un poco.

Al llegar a su habitación, Naruto aventó la chaqueta y los zapatos a algún lugar de la habitación, se aflojó la corbata y se dirigió al mini bar que estaba dentro de la habitación para servirse un whiskey. Sasuke, por el contrario, se quedó nervioso en el marco de la puerta. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora?

Se quedó tan sumido en sus pensamientos, que no notó cuando el rubio dejó su whiskey en una mesa cercana y se dirigió hacia él, hasta quedar frente a frente.

Como cada vez que estaban juntos, las neuronas de Sasuke dejaron de transmitir el impulso nervioso al perderse en los profundos ojos azules de Naruto, y cedió a los deseos de besarlo cuando el rubio acercó sus labios a los de su marido, acariciándolos tiernamente y después, salvajemente cuando una fuerza primitiva, llamada deseo, tomó el control. Y de nuevo, como cada vez que se besaban, el cuerpo de Sasuke tomó iniciativa propia y sus brazos se aferraron a la cintura estrecha de su marido, acariciando la base de su espalda y subiendo en un ritmo dolorosamente sensual. Por el contrario, las manos de su amante se encontraban en las mejillas sonrojadas del pelinegro, moviéndose lentamente y acariciando sensualmente la parte de atrás de las orejas, un punto especialmente placentero para el ezabache.

Cuando la falta de aire los obligó a separarse, Naruto cogió aire rápidamente y se volvió hacia el cuello perfecto de su marido; sus manos se envolvieron alrededor de la cintura de Sasuke y fue cuando este se dio cuenta de que sus manos ahora estaban enredadas en las hebras doradas de Naruto, como si quisiera marcarle el ritmo que debería llevar.

Cuando una de las frías manos del Uzumaki se metió entre el borde inferior de su camisa y el borde del pantalón, un escalofrío de placer anticipado recorrió el cuerpo de Sasuke, pero también hizo volver a su sentido común… cuándo habían llegado al sofá? y qué demonios hacía el rubio sobre él, lamiendo descaradamente sus clavículas y parte de la piel que estaba al descubierto.

–Naruto… detente.

Un chupetón debajo de la clavícula derecha, hizo gemir a Sasuke, después, con desgana, Naruto volvió la mirada hacia la azabache.

–No deberíamos hacer eso… apenas te conozco.

Con un gruñido de desacuerdo, el rubio se separó del cuerpo de su marido.

– ¿Ahora qué sucede?

– Me acabas de contar todo lo que Orochimaru te hizo… ¿cómo puedo asegurarme de que tu prisa por tener sexo no es un truco para avergonzar a mi familia? Tal vez estás planeando una venganza…

–Con un demonio, Sasuke… –furioso, se puso de pie, alejándose del Uchiha y con una mueca de disgusto, susurró: –métete en la cama.

– ¿Qué demonios…?

– ¡Sólo hazlo!

– No lo haré, Uzumaki.

Estaba claro para el moreno que una violación no tenía lugar, pues fácilmente podía defenderse del rubio, no por nada había pasado varias horas en el gimnasio y entrenando, pero por otra parte, su nuevo amante podría cómodamente sonsacarlo a base de besos y caricias, y ¡vaya que lo había comprobado anteriormente!

De cualquier manera, no pensaba dormir en el sillón y en base a la lógica anterior, no tenía nada que perder… si el rubio intentaba seducirlo con sus sensuales y ardientes besos, se levantaría de la cama y se iría a dormir al sofá. Aunque… el sofá era demasiado incómodo… ya pensaría en alguna forma de hacer que el otro durmiera en el sofá.

Arrojó la camisa que llevaba puesta en algún lugar de la amplia habitación, se quitó los zapatos y el pantalón y se metió en la cama, envolviéndose con el edredón y las sábanas, dándole la espalda a Naruto, que se encontraba observando las brillantes luces de la ciudad por la ventana.

Momentos después, escuchó al rubio desvestirse en la obscuridad y meterse también en la cama. El problema llegó cuando sintió la respiración de Naruto sobre su nuca, erizándole la piel de esa área; justo en ese momento Sasuke pensó que no podría dormir con el aliento y el aroma de su esposo tan cerca de él, además de que "accidentalmente" había descubierto que el chico rubio no vestía ropa de dormir… excepto por los bóxers.

La idea de pasar toda la noche en vela se consolidó cuando uno de los brazos de Naruto rodeó su cintura, atrayéndolo hacia su amplio y, para que negarlo, trabajado y bien formado pecho. El contacto de la piel desnuda de Uzumaki con su espalda estimuló un escalofrío que recorrió todo su cuerpo, dejándolo extrañamente satisfecho con el contacto y deseando no haberse dejado la camisa interior… el hallazgo de que los pies de Naruto estaban igual de fríos que los propios le provocó una sensación de intimidad que no había sentido antes, ni siquiera cuando se besaban. Y los pronósticos anteriores de que no podría dormir, por esta vez, no se cumplieron.

_**Continuará…**_

_**

* * *

**_

¡Mil gracias por sus reviews!

__Ofrezo una disculpa a todos los lectores por tardarme DE-MA-SIA-DO con la actualización, pero he estado muy ocupada con mi carrera y para colmo de males, mi lap le ha encontrado el gustillo a los virus, así que cada vez que puede, le gusta desarrollar infecciones difíciles de curar con un antivirus y a cada rato se va de visita al técnico para que la repare... secretamente creo que me odia por sobrecargarla de trabajos. Al fin tengo algo de tiempo porque terminé varias materias que me limitaban, así que quiero dedicarme un poquito a mis fics, sobretodo a Velis Nolis, que tengo bastante (si no es que completamente) olvidado... pero ya a punto de subir el capítulo, tuvo que atacarme un virus y me eliminaron todos mis archivos!. Casi me queria morir, porque además de ese capítulo y la mitad de este, se borraron muchísimos archivos y libros que tenía. Pero bueno, empezando de nuevo aquí les traigo este capi que espero sea de su agrado.

Muchas gracias a las personas que dejaron review: EnferSama, kenia-chan, Non-fic´writer, diavolo, luna, Name, Kappuchu09, Murder the Gaa, anbak4, TokioGirl, Azrael92, Mari-neechan, Yuuko Uchiha y a todos aquellos que no dejan review, pero siguen la historia. De nuevo, mil gracias por su apoyo... si no fuera por ustedes, quizá abandonaría mi sueño frustrado de ser escritoria yaoi.

¡Cuídense!

__Kerky999


	5. Capítulo IV: Discusiones y avances

Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes utilizados me pertenece y es sin fines de lucro, hago esto sólo para tratar de satisfacer mi sueño frustrado de ser escritora.

Advertencias: AU, lime, lenguaje fuerte (creo…).

Parejas: SasuxNaruxSasu, ItaxDei, OroxIta

* * *

**I don't know speak about love **

_Capítulo IV: Discusiones y avances_

El dolor de cabeza era espantoso… ¿cuánto había bebido la noche anterior? Las ideas corrían por su cabeza sin ningún orden aparente: alcohol, matorrales, besos, Orochimaru, Sasuke, una boda, más alcohol, mujeres de ojos brillantes coqueteándole, un rubio sexy, de vuelta el alcohol, el bastardo de su marido enojado, un puñetazo en su mejilla, Naruto…

La cabeza le taladraba como nunca en su vida, le dolía bastante la mejilla izquierda y para colmo no recordaba cómo había terminado la noche en aquella habitación en la que no había dormido desde hace más de cinco años. Con pereza, giró la cabeza para asegurarse de que Orochimaru hubiera abandonado la habitación; afortunadamente el desgraciado de su marido se iba a trabajar o a visitar a sus amantes temprano por las mañanas. Observó la mancha de sangre que se encontraba en una de las almohadas y lentamente algunos fragmentos de la discusión ocurrida la noche pasada llegaron a su mente; recorrió las sábanas que cubrían su cuerpo sintiéndose levemente aliviado al ver que aún conservaba el pantalón del traje gris que llevó a la boda y su camisa blanca, casi desabrochada, pero aún puesta sobre su cuerpo.

De pie con una mano sobre su sien, como sosteniendo su cabeza, se acercó hacia la puerta para abandonar esa habitación que había compartido con Orochimaru durante los primeros años de su matrimonio. Encontró cerca de la puerta, sobre una pequeña mesa, uno de los varios celulares que su esposo utilizaba con la excusa de su trabajo, pero Itachi bien sabía que cada uno de ellos era para recibir las llamadas de un amante diferente, cosa que poco le importaba. Abandonó el teléfono justo en el momento en que este sonó. ¿Debería de contestar? La verdad es que a Itachi nunca le había importado si Orochimaru tenía uno o mil amantes, desde el principio su matrimonio sólo fue un acuerdo para conseguir la herencia de sus padres y nunca había tenido celos de las personas que se acercaban a la serpiente con intenciones no tan inocentes. De hecho, más de una vez se preguntaba qué era lo que podía resultar ser atractivo en aquel hombre de viperinas facciones, pero como siempre, llegaba a la conclusión de que el dinero y el poder que tenía era lo que lo hacía atrayente a los ojos de aquellas personas. Envalentonado y bajo los terribles efectos de la resaca, se atrevió a inmiscuirse en los asuntos de Orochimaru por primera vez en lo que llevaba de su supuesto matrimonio; contestó la llamada y tratando de fingir la voz respondió:

-¿Diga?

_-Señor Orochimaru, le llamo del despacho de abogados de Konoha. Quiero informarle que esta tarde llegará a su oficina un citatorio para comparecer ante el tribunal dentro de un mes. Deberá de firmarlo y presentarse dentro de la fecha y hora que viene indicada. Si usted quiere hablar conmigo o arreglar el asunto fuera de los tribunales, le dejo mi número telefónico para concertar una cita. Comuníquese al 4418-2540…_

Aunque se encontraba sorprendido, Itachi se esperaba que algún día Orochimaru tuviera que pagar por todas las fechorías que había hecho e increíblemente tal vez ese momento había llegado.

-¿De qué se me acusa?

_-Señor Orochimaru, en esta ocasión es una acusación de paternidad. Al parecer, su concubina Anko ha reclamado los derechos que su hijo tiene respecto a la fortuna que maneja usted. Y déjeme decirle que ella no se atrevería a demandarlo y llevar este caso a los juzgados en donde sabe que se le harán pruebas a su hijo para demostrar que usted es el padre, sin estar completamente segura de que ese niño es suyo. Si tiene alguna otra duda o quiere hablar con mi cliente…_

_-_No será necesario, abogado. Mándeme el citatorio y me comunicaré con usted.

_-Parece que hoy se levantó de buen humor, señor. En ocasiones pasadas me cuelga en cuanto escucha mi voz._

-Sí, como sea –era típico de Orochimaru tratar mal a las personas que creía inferiores a él -Gracias por avisarme.

Con un suspiro, terminó la llamada. Un sentimiento de tranquilidad le invadió. Si la acusación resultaba cierta, tendría una muy buena excusa para pedir inmediatamente el divorcio. El problema seguía en que era Orochimaru el que controlaba todas sus propiedades y dinero, pero, de conseguirse un buen abogado y con un poco de suerte, podría revocar la cláusula en la que se menciona que el matrimonio debería durar un mínimo de diez años para que las acciones pasaran a sus manos. Intentó esbozar una sonrisa, pero el dolor del lado izquierdo de su rostro le recordó que el bastardo de Orochimaru lo había golpeado después de discutir sobre Deidara.

_-Ni creas que no te vi, Itachi. Sé que te fuiste a revolcar con la nenaza de pelo rubio… además, ¡mírate! No puedes ni pararte solo. Irás a mi recámara y me pedirás perdón por hacerme pasar semejante ridículo en la boda de tu hermano. Todos se dieron cuenta que te excediste con las copas y diste un espectáculo vergonzoso. _

_-Olvídalo. Nunca te he pedido perdón por nada y no me da la gana empezar hoy. Me largo a dormir a MI habitación. –subió las escaleras hacia su propia recámara, pero antes de poder llegar a ella, tenía que pasar forzosamente frente a la de Orochimaru. Sin embargo, no pudo alcanzar su objetivo debido a los mareos y desequilibrios ocasionados por el alcohol y bajo esas condiciones, Orochimaru era más rápido y ágil que él. Fue entonces cuando recordó lo ciertas y sabias que eran las palabras de su padre: "Siempre será más ágil un anciano sobrio, que un joven borracho"._

_-¿Se te olvida que seguimos casados, Itachi?_

_Las manos blanquecinas acercaron el cuerpo del pelinegro al suyo, agarrándolo del largo y sedoso cabello azabache, obligándole a mirarlo a los ojos y dejando que su aliento chocara con los labios que hacía poco habían besado a Deidara. Apoyando el peso de su cuerpo contra el del Uchiha, lo hizo recorrerse hacia atrás hasta que prácticamente lo estampó contra la pared._

_-Dije que irías a mi habitación –con la mano que no sujetaba el cabello de Itachi, abrió la puerta que se encontraba justo a sus espaldas, forzándole a entrar y cerrando la puerta inmediatamente. Mientras Itachi trataba de escapar del agarre en su cabello, Orochimaru olisqueó toda la longitud de su suave y bello cuello. Frunció la nariz y dijo:-Todavía hueles al perfume de la zorra esa… ¿cómo se llamaba?-preguntó con veneno en su tono de voz. –Recuerdo que cuando nos casamos, olías igual que hoy. De seguro pasaste la noche entre sus piernas ¿cierto? Pero también es cierto que lo pasaste mejor en __**nuestra propia**__ noche de bodas ¿o me equivoco, Itachi? Soy mucho mejor que la nenaza esa._

_-Eres un imbécil –mareado y atolondrado, intentó liberarse del agarre en su cabello y al mismo tiempo, intentaba alejar el aliento de Orochimaru de su cuello. El asco lo invadió cuando la áspera lengua del mayor comenzó a recorrer el mismo camino que hizo antes con su nariz. Sin embargo, las fuerzas que tenía en ese momento no eran suficientes para poder contra él, pues a pesar de su edad, seguía siendo bastante fuerte y había tomado puntos estratégicos para evitar su escape._

_-¿Crees que soy ingenuo, Itachi? Sé que estás con él desde hace muchos años y justo ahora, están aprovechando la oportunidad. Pero te aseguro, __**querido**__, que frustraré todos los planes que tengas junto a la puta que tienes como amante._

_-Es curioso que precisamente seas tú el que me hables de amantes. Tú, el que tiene un amante en cada distrito y que jamás en la vida has sido fiel a nadie, más que al dinero.-retorciéndose, logró zafarse del agarre que tenía en sus manos e intentó alejar a Orochimaru, que ahora se dedicaba a intentar abrir su camisa, rompiendo varios botones en el proceso. -Además, yo no tengo de qué avergonzarme –dijo, mientras intentaba alejarlo de su cuerpo. –No he tenido un amante durante todo este tiempo. Pero no te equivoques, Orochimaru, no es por ti. Es por proteger la reputación de los Uchiha, aunque sería menos letal tener a una serpiente por amante… _

_-Tú no tienes derecho a decir nada, Itachi. Al contrario, -expresó con tono sarcástico. –Deberías agradecerme el haber evitado que tú y tu estúpido hermano inútil acabaran en un internado. Y el ingenuo aquí, eres tú. Deberías de ser más discreto con tus amantes, porque todos nos dimos cuenta de que los dos se fueron a escondidas juntos y que llegaron con los labios hinchados y despeinados. ¿Debería de explicártelo con dibujos? _

_-¡Mira quién fue a hablar de discreción! ¿Crees que no me di cuenta que el marica de Kabuto se coló en nuestra boda? Estaba detrás de un pilar, mirando cómo me prometías fidelidad y un par de días después ya estabas en la cama de ese cabrón. Todo el mundo sabe que él se abre de piernas para cualquiera y no es más que una simple puta barata… -desvió la cara hacia un lado cuando el puño de Orochimaru se estrelló contra su mandíbula. De estar en condiciones similares, Itachi podría esquivarlo fácilmente, pero por desgracia había realizado una mala elección al haber bebido demasiado para intentar olvidar la maldita vida que llevaba desde su matrimonio, justo después de volver a probar los deliciosos labios de Deidara. Con una sonrisa retorcida y su voz cargada de sarcasmo, enfrentó al mayor -¡Vaya! Acaso ¿toqué una fibra sensible? Sé que, de todos tus amantes, él es tu favorito. Es el único al que no le da asco tu repugnante lengua o al menos sabe disimularlo excelente._

_Las palabras de Itachi enojaron aún más a Orochimaru. ¿Cómo se atrevía a insinuar que Kabuto no lo quería? Tenía razón al decir que era su favorito pero, sobre todo, ese chico de lentes le era fiel hasta la muerte, y vaya que sabía lo difícil que es conseguir gente leal en la época en la que vivía._

_Otro golpe aterrizó en el mismo lugar que el anterior, pero esta vez, la fuerza fue suficiente para arrojar al Uchiha sobre la cama. Itachi se llevó la mano derecha a sus labios al sentir un tibio líquido deslizarse sobre la comisura, pero aún así algunas gotas de sangre escaparon de su mano, manchando las sábanas y la almohada que se encontraban a su lado._

_-Será mejor que te olvides del rubito ese –advirtió el mayor que se encontraba a los pies de la cama, mirándolo con furia contenida –y olvídate de tus planes, porque no funcionarán. Si alguien pondrá las manos sobre la fortuna del Uzumaki, ese seré yo._

_-¿De qué rayos hablas, Orochimaru? Yo no soy el desgraciado que quiere el dinero de un hombre que ha trabajado bastante para ganarlo._

_-No creas que soy idiota, Itachi. El asesor financiero de Naruto es la zorra de Deidara. Y tú eres un zorro muy listo también, y claro, ahora tu hermano se ha casado con la cucaracha millonaria… los tres han preparado muy bien el camino para echarle el guante a la fortuna de Uzumaki. Bien pensado, pero no funcionará. Naruto me permitirá controlar su fortuna, así que el que se quedará con el dinero seré yo. El que tiene la carta maestra, soy yo._

_-¿Y se puede saber cuál es tu carta maestra?_

_Orochimaru se inclinó sobre Itachi para poder susurrarle al oído:_

_-Sasuke. Él me dará lo que quiero… fue una jugada maravillosa el que se haya casado con Uzumaki gracias a mí._

_La rabia contenida dentro de Itachi salió a la luz y se abalanzó sobre el mayor, en un vano intento por golpearlo pues su equilibrio lo volvió a traicionar. Orochimaru lo lanzó una vez más sobre la mullida cama, pero esta vez con mucha más fuerza que antes, provocando que la cabeza de Itachi se estrellara contra la cabecera. Observó a su todavía esposo aflojarse el nudo de la corbata y lanzarla a algún lugar de la habitación. El último pensamiento coherente que tuvo antes de caer en la oscuridad fue que tenía que detener a Orochimaru de algún modo._

* * *

El despertar no fue como lo había imaginado. En vez de despertar entre los suaves y tibios brazos del pelinegro, despertó sobre una superficie fría y dura en su espalda, adolorido y con unas ganas asesinas de matar a Sasuke por haberlo derribado de la mullida cama. Al menos el Uchiha había tenido la consideración de mandarlo al suelo con una sábana para abrigarse. Desenredando sus extremidades se puso de pie, dispuesto a asfixiar lenta y dolorosamente a su nuevo esposo y volverse viudo en menos de 24 horas. Sasuke se hallaba en el extremo opuesto de la cama, hecho un ovillo. Ironías de la vida, durante la noche lo pateó de la cama para tener más espacio y ahora se encontraba en un pequeño rincón, dejando la mayor parte de la amplia cama desocupada.

Naruto no contaba con que la cara dormida de Sasuke, relajada y tan hermosa como siempre, lo hicieran desistir de su intento de homicidio. Sus pestañas largas y hermosamente negras contrastaban con su pálida piel. Sus labios entreabiertos lo invitaban a besarlo de una manera larga y tortuosamente sensual. Con mucho cuidado apoyó una rodilla sobre la parte desocupada del colchón para poder inclinarse sobre su novio y observarlo más de cerca.

El rubio pensaba que las cosas no podían ser mejores. Ahora tenía todo lo que quería y mucho más. Hace tan solo unos años, Sasuke era inalcanzable para él, como un satélite que gira alrededor de un planeta. Pero ahora que había conseguido dinero, era como haber sido lanzado a la misma órbita que el pelinegro. Ya tenía el mismo nivel y podía ofrecerle todas las cosas que le pidiera… excepto amor. El haber decidido que Sasuke fuera su compañero no tenía ninguna influencia sentimental, se repetía a diario, lo había elegido porque era el tipo de hombre que le gustaba, pero existía una diferencia enorme entre gustar y querer. Nunca se enamoraría de Sasuke.

¿Por qué? Se repetía mentalmente una y otra vez. Y el mismo número de veces se respondía lo mismo: _"porque no quieres acabar con el corazón roto"._ Naruto estaba convencido de que en un futuro no muy lejano, Sasuke se enamoraría de otra persona que supiera tratarlo como se merecía y que le pediría el divorcio, Naruto firmaría los papeles y se quedaría con los recuerdos maravillosos que tenía de su hermoso azabache pero no estaba dispuesto a quedarse con el corazón destrozado. Bastante había sufrido su padre Minato cuando Kushina murió. Naruto recordaba las largas noches que su padre se perdía en la bebida llorando por el recuerdo de su madre. Con esa experiencia, el rubio había decidido no enamorarse nunca para no acabar ahogado en una botella de alcohol cada noche justo como su padre.

Por el momento, se encontraba feliz al lado de Sasuke y disfrutaría cada minuto que viviera con él. Si en el futuro su matrimonio se tornaba sólido, tal vez podrían adoptar un niño y entonces Naruto podría darle todo lo que él siempre añoró en su infancia: cariño, regalos en navidad, un padre amoroso, juguetes, unos brazos para estrecharlo cuando lo necesitara… si Sasuke decidía marcharse sería libre para irse con quien quisiera pero él se quedaría con sus hijos.

Tal vez se estaba adelantando demasiado, porque el futuro que tenían juntos no se veía muy prometedor. No habían pasado de unas cuantas caricias y besos bastante ardientes, pero a pesar de que la química entre ellos era real y ambos aceptaban su existencia, el pelinegro se negaba a acostarse con él. Al principio Naruto pensó que era por timidez pero después de pensarlo un poco, recordó que en varias ocasiones antes de que Sasuke supiera de su existencia, había escuchado que el Uchiha salía con un tal Gaara y según los rumores, su relación era bastante sólida, incluso hubo cuchicheos de una boda, por lo cual era lógico que tal vez hubieran compartido algún grado de intimidad. Al rubio le hubiera gustado ser el primero en la vida de Sasuke, pero se conformaba con ser el único… al menos por el momento. Quizás en lo más recóndito de su corazón albergaba la esperanza de que Sasuke se quedara a su lado y convertirse en el último hombre en su vida, pero al menos desde su punto de vista, eso era un mero sueño. En algún momento el Uchiha se hartaría de su presencia y de sus modales groseros e infantiles y le abandonaría.

No se dio cuenta en qué preciso momento su mano comenzó a acariciar las hebras de cabello azabache, pero estaba seguro de que nunca en su vida había tocado, ni tocaría, un cabello tan suave como el de él. Había despertado muchas noches solo y ahora que estaba casado quería un despertar junto a su compañero, incluso, sería agradable despertarlo con un beso. Se acomodó detrás de Sasuke, colocando su nariz justo sobre los mechones negros y rodeándolo con sus brazos. Permaneció en esa posición varios minutos, hasta que su carácter inquieto lo invitó a acariciar despacio el pecho de su esposo, bajando la mano hasta su cadera y subiéndola por el costado hasta dejarla justo debajo de la tetilla, repitiendo el recorrido varias veces suavemente con la yema de sus dedos.

El delicioso movimiento de la mano de Naruto despertó a Sasuke, las cortinas corridas no permitían el paso de la luz del sol de tal manera que no podía calcular que hora era. No es que le importara mucho, porque por primera vez en mucho tiempo había dormido bastante bien y sin pesadillas ni preocupaciones que le impidieran conciliar el sueño. La lenta caricia en su costado se sentía bien y cuando trató de enfocar su vista, se encontró con los orbes zafiro de Naruto. Sintió el calor de su esposo en la espalda y se sintió bastante a gusto como para sacrificar esa comodidad y levantarse a bañar, así que decidió quedarse quieto y dejarse hacer mimos a pesar de que esas cursilerías no iban con él, pero ya se encargaría de auto-reprocharse lo increíblemente débil que era por dejarse hacer ese tipo de mimos.

Todo iba bien, por primera vez Sasuke se dejaba acariciar sin sobresaltase ni oponer resistencia. Para Naruto aquello significaba un progreso, diminuto, pero al fin y al cabo un avance en su relación. El problema llegó cuando intentó besarlo… fue como si el pelinegro saliera de su ensoñación, se separó rápidamente de él tapando sus labios con sus manos.

-Tengo mal aliento por las mañanas… -dicho esto salió corriendo para el baño, dispuesto a cambiarse y empezar un nuevo día.

Por su parte el rubio rió quedamente. Al parecer el perfecto Sasuke Uchiha no era tan perfecto como decían. Tal vez haya sido una mala excusa para escapar de su beso, pero al parecer le había funcionado en esta ocasión.

* * *

Cuando salió de bañarse se sorprendió al encontrarse con Naruto recién bañado y vestido de manera casual. A pesar de haber sido una excusa de último minuto, seguía sorprendido de que su esposo hubiera creído en la mentira del mal aliento. Lógico, el gran Sasuke Uchiha, con un ego tan grande como su vanidad, no iba a tener un defecto de _ese_ tipo. Sin embargo, tenía que reconocer que el hecho de haber huido del beso había sido un acto de mera cobardía… no quería adelantar demasiado rápido las cosas con el Uzumaki. Él no era una virgen doncella pura y casta, pero si de algo podía jactarse en el plano amoroso es que las ocasiones en las que compartió la cama con otra persona un sentimiento de "amor" había estado presente o cuando menos, cariño. Bien, pensándolo detenidamente aquello no cazaba nada con su personalidad. Pero nunca admitiría, ni siquiera ante su hermano ni bajo tortura medieval, que era importante para él un sentimiento de afecto con su pareja, aquella conexión basada en la confianza y en la sinceridad que dos personas pueden llegar a compartir. Sonaba ridículamente cursi y sobretodo, parecía charlatanería femenina pero para él, el sexo siempre había sido cuestión de confianza y respeto, no era algo que pudiera compartir con cualquiera sólo porque tenía ganas. Por eso no podía acostarse todavía con el rubio, ni aunque este fuera su marido. Quería esperar a que surgiera, por lo menos, algún grado de cariño entre ellos y más importante, tener la confianza suficiente para poder pasar al siguiente nivel. El huir del beso había sido un mecanismo de defensa, no quería bajar la guardia y caer en la deliciosa tentación de llevarse puramente por la lujuria y acostarse con Naruto. Aunque, para ser sincero consigo mismo, aquel pedazo de pecaminosa tentación estaba endemoniadamente delicioso como para comérselo entero…

Saliendo del mundo de sus pensamientos lujuriosos, prestó atención a su marido. Naruto se encontraba frente a sus ojos hablando por teléfono. El azul marino de su chaqueta realzaba el tono de sus orbes zafiro y también resaltaba el cuerpo de infarto que estaba oculto bajo varias capas de tela, pero que afortunadamente, él ya había visto.

-¿Cuándo te bañaste? –preguntó cuando su esposo finalizó la llamada.

-En cuanto me cortaste las alas, Sasuke. Es bueno que en esta suite existan dos baños separados ¿verdad?

Sasuke no sabía cómo responder. Por suerte, el sonido del timbre le impidió analizar a fondo el sentimiento que comenzaba a crecer cada vez que Naruto le dirigía la palabra. Y sin saber si era para bien o para mal, aquél sentimiento comenzaba a sentirse muy familiar dentro de su cuerpo.

-No sabía que querías de desayuno, así que pedí un poco de todo. Puedes tomar lo que se te antoje, Sasuke.

Sasuke gruñó como respuesta inicial, para después añadir: -Habría estado bien con un poco de fruta y café ya que eso es lo que generalmente desayuno, pero es algo que no sabes porque no me conoces. Es estúpido estar casados y no saber nada el uno del otro.

-Tienes razón, Sasuke –dijo el rubio mientras se acomodaba en su silla, dispuesto a comer el apetitoso desayuno –Pero es algo que tiene solución. Estaba pensando que podemos salir de compras este día, necesito un guardarropa nuevo y quiero comprarte tu regalo de bodas. Podemos conversar y conocernos un poco, pero considero que aprenderemos más el uno del otro después de varios días de convivencia –tomó un pan de una canasta cercana y lo untó con mantequilla. –Hoy, por ejemplo, aprendí que tus patadas en la cama son mortales. Aún me duele la espalda por dormir en el piso. Eso es algo que tú nunca me habrías dicho y que sólo se puede conocer con el paso del tiempo.

-No te tiré de la cama, dobe… -mencionó el pelinegro después de tomar un plato con fruta y sentarse frente al rubio. –De seguro soñaste algo raro y te tiraste tu solito al piso.

-Nunca en mi vida había terminado en el piso, teme… esta es la primera vez y el único factor nuevo eres tú.

-Eres tan torpe que te caíste tu solito o te enredaste con la sábana.

-¡Tú me pateaste, teme!

-¡Dobe!

El silencio que siguió a la discusión no era para nada incómodo. A pesar de la pelea ambos luchaban contra la sonrisa que quería asomarse en sus labios. ¿Quién diría que podrían comunicarse de esa manera? No era lo convencional, pero por sus personalidades, era la manera perfecta entre ellos, no se sentían ofendidos y se encontraban a gusto con ello.

-Tal vez… debería ofrecerte una disculpa –habló el pelinegro cuando terminó su desayuno.

-¿Tal vez? Por tu culpa me duele la espalda –se quejó Naruto.

-Si no fueras tan orgulloso, podría haber considerado el pedirte la disculpa, pero ahora olvídalo.

-¿Yo, orgulloso? Piénsalo dos veces, teme.

-Como sea… trataré de no tirarte al piso esta noche, dobe.

-Vaya, eso es como una disculpa si viene de ti. Así que ¿esta noche sí dormiremos juntos?

-Dormir sí, sexo no.

-Nunca he obligado a nadie a tener sexo conmigo, Sasuke. Si quieres podemos esperar, pero no creas que soy muy paciente.

La advertencia de que el sexo vendría pronto, puso sobre alerta al pelinegro. Tal vez él tampoco pudiera esperar demasiado junto a alguien tan sexy y deseable como el rubio. Y mucho menos ahora que comenzaba a sentir algo por él… y ese sentimiento tal vez no le fuera del todo indiferente al rubio. La hermosa sonrisa que el rubio le regaló lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Quizá podría darle un masaje en la espalda para compensar el haberlo sacado de la cama…

* * *

La luna de miel pasó bastante rápido para los dos. Después del incidente de la cama, Naruto no había vuelto a despertar en el piso y obtuvo un masaje, cortesía de su sensual esposo, para compensar los dolores musculares ocasionados por dormir sobre la superficie dura y fría. Ese día fueron de compras, el rubio adquirió varios trajes costosos y hechos a la medida. A insistencia de Naruto, Sasuke se probó varias prendas, presentando un mini desfile de modas para su pareja. Cuando por fin terminó de ponerse todo lo que el rubio quería verle, éste ya había pagado todo y ordenado que se mandara al hotel.

-No deberías de gastar tanto dinero de una vez, dobe –aconsejó Sasuke

-¿Por qué no? Nunca había tenido tanto dinero para despilfarrar y ahora que lo tengo quiero gastarlo y consentirte, eso me hace feliz.

La sinceridad en las palabras de Naruto conmovió a Sasuke, aunque pudo ocultarlo muy bien y mantener su expresión facial bajo control. Tomó nota mental de agradecerle apropiadamente por cada regalo que le comprara en el futuro. Fue una sorpresa que ese mismo día, Naruto insistiera en llevarlo a una agencia de autos para comprarle su regalo de bodas. El pelinegro se quedó impactado al ver que su regalo consistía en un automóvil rojo deportivo último modelo, equipadísimo y tan caro que tuvo una punzada de culpabilidad al hacerle gastar semejante cantidad de dinero. Contrario a su personalidad fría, rompió un poco su coraza para susurrar un débil "gracias" en el oído de Naruto y se aventuró a dar el primer paso al acercar sus labios y besarlo con ternura. Por supuesto que el rubio no se quedó atrás y aprovechando la oportunidad aceptó los labios que tan tentadoramente le ofrecía Sasuke, pintando el beso con un tinte apasionado que el Uchiha no dudó ni tardó en seguir. Cuando ambos necesitaron aire, se separaron con las mejillas sonrosadas y Naruto se atrevió a comentar:

-Si ese será mi premio por comprarte un auto, no dudes en pedirme toda la agencia, Sasuke.

El pelinegro sabía que el comentario de Naruto había sido con buenas intenciones, sin embargo, se sintió ofendido al saber que su esposo estaba asociando los besos con los regalos, cosa que no le gustó para nada. En cierta manera, sintió que vendía sus besos por obsequios costos y no pudo evitar el hacer una comparación entre él y una prostituta. Su confusión interior debió de haberse reflejado en su rostro porque Naruto tomó inmediatamente sus manos entre las suyas y se disculpó.

-Sasuke… perdón, eso sonó bastante mal… yo no quiero que pienses que te estoy comprando todas estas cosas costosas porque quiero acostarme contigo. Eres mi esposo y ahora somos una familia, quiero consentirte y mimarte y…

-Corta el rollo, dobe… eso sonó increíble y ridículamente cursi. –interrumpió Sasuke con una media sonrisa en su rostro e inmediatamente retiró las manos del calor que le brindaba su nuevo compañero. Había entendido perfectamente los sentimientos de Naruto. No quería comprarlo, pero quizá por su origen humilde no sabía bien cómo expresar sus sentimientos e intentaba consentirlo al comprarle todo lo que pensaba que pudiera querer. A pesar de que la palabra "tierno" no existía en su vocabulario, no encontró ninguna otra palabra en su amplísimo léxico que le permitiera describir la expresión que el rubio tenía en ese momento.

-Eh… gra-graci-as por el auto. Es genial… -demonios. ¿Por qué era tan difícil agradecer algo? Itachi debería de haberle dado unos buenos azotes de pequeño para aprender a decir "gracias" sin tantos aprietos. Era en estas ocasiones cuando su personalidad fría y arrogante le pasaba la factura al entorpecerle expresar simples palabras como esas.

-Sí, pero creo que me estoy arrepintiendo de comprártelo –mencionó entre dientes el rubio.

-¿Por?

-En primer lugar, porque le vas a prestar más atención al coche que a mí. Y en segundo… me da miedo que un día quieras alcanzar la velocidad máxima y te pase algo… ¿me prometes tener cuidado cuando lo manejes?

-Dobe, no soy un chiquillo. Tendré precaución cuando vaya a los arrancones clandestinos…

-¡Sasuke!

-Era broma, dobe. Intentaré andar con precaución…

El resto del tiempo lo pasaron visitando lugares de interés turístico, comiendo en restaurantes de cinco estrellas, paseando por la ciudad de noche… una luna de miel perfecta, a excepción de que eran dos personas que no estaban enamoradas la una de la otra… o eso era lo que suponían. Tal vez el destino tuviera preparado para ellos algo más…

* * *

Regresaron a media tarde a la casa del Uzumaki. Al bajar de la limosina un par de empleados los estaban esperando junto a la puerta, listos para cargar el equipaje y acomodar las cosas que habían comprado. Lo primero que Naruto hizo, después de varios minutos de discusión (y uno que otro zape) para convencer a Sasuke de dejarse cargar para atravesar la puerta de su casa cual estilo nupcial, fue ir a su despacho ubicado al fondo de la planta baja, con vista al enorme jardín que decoraba la mansión. Encendió la grabadora y escuchó los cientos mensajes telefónicos que le habían dejado durante su ausencia. La mayoría de ellos eran de mujeres con hijas solteras que le ofrecían invitaciones a cenar y de personas interesadas en que invirtiera su millonario capital en diversas instituciones. El que más le llamó la atención fue el de Deidara, que le pedía que se comunicara en cuanto llegara. Marcó el número de teléfono de su asesor y esperó a que éste le contestara.

_-Hey Naruto. Bienvenido de vuelta. ¿Cómo les fue en la luna de miel?_

-Hola Deidara. No tan bien como me hubiera gustado, pero no puedo quejarme. Me casé con un chico maravilloso. Cuéntame ¿qué es eso tan urgente de lo que quieres hablar?

_-Me enteré que hay ciertos aspectos… digamos, algo turbios, en cuanto a las empresas que maneja tu nuevo cuñado._

-¿Orochimaru? ¿Qué sucede con él?

_-Exactamente, no lo sé. La víbora está manejando todo con mucha discreción. Te lo advierto porque no sé qué medidas vayas a tomar con respecto a Orochimaru ahora que es parte de tu "familia política". Ten mucho cuidado si piensas invertir tu capital con él. Como te digo, no sé exactamente qué es lo que pasa, pero algo no anda bien ahí. Voy a intentar averiguar más y te mantendré informado._

-Muchas gracias, Deidara. De hecho esto sí que influye en mi decisión de invertir en sus empresas.

_-No me lo agradezcas a mi… el que me puso sobre aviso fue el hermano de Sasuke, yo sólo hice algunas averiguaciones._

-De cualquier manera, gracias por eso, Dei. Cambiando de tema, quisiera acordar una fecha para poder hablar contigo sobre otro par de inversiones que quisiera hacer…

* * *

La inmensa mansión era demasiado silenciosa para Sasuke, a pesar de lo mucho que disfrutaba el silencio para poder mediar, pero en esos momentos de silencio no quería analizar los sentimientos que comenzaban a aflorar por su marido. Deambuló por la casa intentado distraerse al ir tomando nota de las cosas que hacían falta para terminar de decorarla; recogió algunos de los regalos de boda y después le llamó a su hermano Itachi.

-Itachi… ¿cómo te va?

_-Pequeño hermano tonto… todo va bien por aquí… o al menos eso creo. ¿Le informaste a Orochimaru que ya volviste de tu luna de miel?_

-No… y no se te ocurra decirle que ya estamos aquí. Es nuestra primera noche en casa y no quiero que el bastardo de mi cuñadito se aparezca por aquí.

_-¿Sucedió algo, Sasu?_

-Me enteré de que el imbécil de Orochimaru le ha hecho la vida imposible a Naruto. Te contaré cuando te vea. ¿Por qué no vienes mañana a comer conmigo? O mejor, podemos ir a comer fuera para presumirte mi nuevo auto.

_-¡Vaya! Te va bastante bien con tu chico multimillonario ¿verdad? Nos vemos mañana en tu restaurante favorito a las tres de la tarde, ni se te ocurra retrasarte que no voy a estar esperándote. Por cierto… ten cuidado con Orochimaru. Si sucede algo extraño llámame. No importa la hora._

-¿Me vas a decir qué pasa o tengo que adivinarlo?

_-Dudo que lo adivines. Pero de cualquier manera mañana te explicaré. Tiene que ver con Deidara, tú, yo y la fortuna del Uzumaki._

-Ya. Tengo una idea de lo que tu esposito piensa. Vaya que tiene una mente retorcida.

_-Siempre ha sido así. De seguro se les cayó de chiquito y le quedó dañado el cerebro. Nos vemos mañana, Sasuke._

Colgó el teléfono con lentitud. Comparó su matrimonio con el de su hermano y algo bueno salió de su vida con el rubio, Naruto era respetuoso y cariñoso con él. La vida de Itachi hubiera sido muy diferente de haberse casado con otra persona que lo tratara bien, así que Sasuke se dio cuenta de que se sentía agradecido de haberse encontrado a una persona buena y honesta como Naruto. Miró el reloj y vio que el tiempo se le había ido muy rápido, faltaba sólo una hora para que su esposo volviera, así que se dirigió a su habitación a arreglarse para cenar con él por primera vez en casa. Al entrar en su habitación se le vino a la mente que al estar en casa, Naruto podría intentar sonsacarlo para tener sexo y justo ahora se daba cuenta que comenzaba a sentir cariño por el dueño de los ojos azules, se dijo que tendría que ser fuerte para resistir la tentación de acostarse con él, cosa que era mucho más difícil que nunca.

* * *

Entró en el gran comedor justo cuando el reloj marcaba las 8:30 pm. Ahí lo esperaba su esposo Sasuke, vestido con unos pantalones que le hacía resaltar su apetecible trasero y sus ojos mucho más brillantes que nunca. Se sentó a la cabecera, con el pelinegro a su derecha. Junto a su plato se encontraba una pequeña caja de cartón corrugado, decorada únicamente con un par de listones rizados color verde fosforescente. Comenzaron a comer en silencio y permanecieron así hasta que llegó el delicioso postre.

-¿Todo ha ido bien en nuestra ausencia, Naruto?

-Sí. Kiba se encargó de algunos asuntos durante nuestro viaje.

Armándose de valor, Sasuke comenzó a decir: -Ese regalo –movió su cabeza en dirección de la cajita colocada cerca del rubio. –tiene un valor mmm… sentimental. Ese reloj perteneció a mi padre. Es de buena marca, porque mi padre solía decir que lo más importante no es la cantidad del tiempo, sino la calidad. Esa es una parte de mi regalo de bodas.

La cara de Naruto cambió de expresión y su esposo no pudo descifrar si era de odio, coraje, enojo o tal vez una combinación de las tres. Su regalo no le había impresionado mucho…

-Gracias –casi gruñó Naruto.

Aún no terminaban su comida cuando el mayordomo se acercó al rubio para avisarle que tenían invitados que no habían avisado que vendrían.

-¿Quiénes son?

-Son el señor Orochimaru y el hermano del joven amo.

El enojo que sintió Naruto se transmitió inmediatamente a su rostro, endureciendo la mirada y frunciendo el ceño, a pesar de que intentó mantener sus emociones bajo control para no alarmar a Sasuke.

-Todavía no hemos acabado de cenar. Sírveles café y diles que esperen –ordenó.

-Naruto… -habló Sasuke. –es bastante grosero que mi hermano y Orochimaru se hayan presentado esta noche, sin avisar. Si quieres puedo ir a hablar con ellos para pedirle que se ma…

-¿Estás nervioso, Sasuke? No haré nada que perjudique a tu hermano, pero no te puedo asegurar que Orochimaru salga ileso.

-No, no estoy nervioso. Lo más seguro es que Orochimaru se enterara que habíamos llegado e intentara venir a hablar lo antes posible contigo.

La cena continuó en un silencio bastante incómodo. La verdad es que _sí_ se encontraba nervioso. El simple hecho de que Orochimaru se encontrara allí no era para nada ninguna buena noticia. Con una sensación extraña en su estómago, Sasuke rechazó el delicioso postre que le ofrecían. _"Al mal paso, darle prisa", _se repetía. Naruto, por el contrario, se veía bastante tranquilo, aunque mirándolo de cerca, se podían notar leves arrugas que surcaban su entrecejo y los músculos de la mandíbula se encontraban tensos. El rubio sí aceptó el postre y se tomó su tiempo para saborearlo mientras Sasuke lo observaba comer, ansioso por terminar con lo que sea que Orochimaru quisiera hablar.

Una vez que acabó el postre, abandonó con tranquilidad su lugar en la mesa, recorrió la silla en la que el Uchiha estaba sentado y se dirigió junto a su esposo hacia la sala, dispuesto a enfrentar a Orochimaru y vengarse por lo que le había hecho pasar.

Cuando llegaron a la gran sala, Sasuke tuvo el impulso de correr hacia su hermano pero una mano en su codo lo detuvo. La mirada fría de Naruto estaba fija en el mayor y sin mirar al pelinegro le dijo:

-Sasuke, de seguro Itachi y tú tienen mucho de qué hablar.

El aludido captó la indirecta al instante. Naruto quería resolver esto por su cuenta, sin intermediarios. Y él estaba dispuesto a darle su espacio para que solucionara la situación como mejor le pareciere.

-No creo que sea conveni…

-Itachi –interrumpió su hermano al instante. –Vamos fuera, quiero presumirte mi regalo.

Sin darle tiempo al mayor de los Uchiha, Sasuke sacó de la sala a su hermano por una de las puertas de cristal que daban al jardín principal de la mansión. Sin embargo, Itachi no pensaba dejar solos a los dos chicos e intentó detenerlo para volver a la habitación.

-Sasuke, si los dejamos solos se van a matar.

-Mejor, así seremos dos viudos ricos y viajaremos por el mundo.

-No estoy de broma, Sasuke –repuso con seriedad el mayor. –Tenemos que estar ahí.

-Yo tampoco bromeo, aniki. El problema es de Naruto y él quiere enfrentar a su demonio personal.

-No sabes de lo que es capaz Orochimaru.

-Claro que sé muy bien de lo que es capaz. Pero Naruto no es ninguna niña indefensa. Además, Orochimaru está en una posición comprometida y no se atrevería a dañar o siquiera insultarlo porque correría el riesgo de perder la confianza y todo el dinero que Naruto representa.

La mirada en los ojos negros de su hermano y lo convincente de sus palabras lograron el objetivo de alejar a Itachi de la discusión que estaba teniendo lugar en esos momentos. Además, intentar convencer a su hermano de volver mediante la fuerza no era una opción ya que ambos tenían habilidades físicas más o menos al mismo nivel y el encuentro, además de mermar sus fuerzas, resultaría en un empate. Con un suspiro de resignación, el mayor continuó caminando hacia los jardines, con Sasuke siguiéndole de cerca. El silencio entre ellos no era para nada incómodo, al contrario, les permitió admirar el hermoso cielo estrellado que esa noche les regalaba y el canto de algunas ranas que estaban en un estanque cercano.

-Sasuke… dime qué fue lo que te dijo Orochimaru para convencerte de casarte con Naruto.

-En realidad, casi no dijo nada –respondió después de pensarse la respuesta durante bastante tiempo. –Cuando saliste con Kisame, me dijo que en mis manos estaba la solución de salvar nuestra herencia. No tuve que pensar mucho para decidir… de ninguna manera iba a dejar que tu sacrificio se fuera a la basura. Si tú saltas, yo también.

-Hermano… perdóname.

Extrañado, preguntó: -¿Por qué, aniki?

-Porque es mi culpa que te casaras con Naruto. Si yo hubiera estado más atento e involucrado con la empresa, me habría dado cuenta de que algo iba mal y hubiera buscado una solución antes de que el problema se volviera más grande.

-Pero estabas muy ocupado con tu propio negocio ¿verdad, Itachi? Tu despacho de arquitectos va muy bien y eso es lo que de verdad te gusta. Además, estabas muy atareado cuidando de mí y buscando a Dei-chan. Nunca te culparía por nada.

Itachi sonrió al escuchar que su hermano aún conservaba la costumbre de llamar al rubio "Dei-chan". Era muy cierto lo que decía Sasuke. A pesar de que a sus padres les hubiera gustado que estudiara administración de empresas o negocios internacionales para cuidar de su capital, Itachi había decidido seguir el camino de la arquitectura, algo que de verdad le apasionaba. Cuando se casó con Orochimaru, interrumpió sus estudios para dedicarse a cuidar de su hermanito además de que a su esposo no le gustaba que se relacionara con otras personas en la universidad, el simple hecho de verlo con otra persona despertaba los celos de Orochimaru y había recibido muchas palizas como consecuencia. Después, cuando Sasuke creció, Itachi maduró y dejó de lado los miedos que tenía ante su marido, pues ahora tanto él como Sasuke podían valerse por sí mismos, fue entones cuando se reveló ante la regla de Orochimaru de no ir a la universidad, abandonó la habitación que compartían y continuó con sus estudios, siendo el mejor de la generación a pesar de que sus compañeros ya llevaban varios años ejerciendo sus profesiones. Como la arquitectura no tenía ninguna relación con la administración, dejó el manejo de su capital en manos de Orochimaru y él se dedicó a su pasión: construir, crear y diseñar edificios. Todo su esfuerzo dio frutos y pronto se convirtió en un reconocido arquitecto. Ganaba mucho dinero por cada proyecto asignado y juntó una cantidad nada despreciable de dinero con el cual compró a su hermano un auto como regalo de graduación. Desgraciadamente el estúpido de su marido se dio cuenta de sus ahorros y cuando la empresa se vio en crisis, básicamente le arrebató el dinero con el propósito de salvar su capital. Como era de esperarse, Orochimaru nunca le devolvió el dinero y él continuó trabajando, pero de un tiempo a la fecha y debido a la recesión que pasaba el país, los proyectos eran escasos y muchos de ellos ni siquiera se ajustaban a los honorarios que justamente debía de recibir un arquitecto de su nivel.

-Hey, hermanito… ¿Naruto no es un bruto en _ese_ sentido?

-¿A qué…? –el menor de los Uchiha tardó un minuto en entender a qué se refería su hermano mayor. -¡Itachi! –exclamó Sasuke, con las mejillas súbitamente encendidas.

-Escucha. Si el tonto rubiales alguna vez te hace daño, no dudes y vuelve a la casa. Ya encontraremos la manera de solucionar esto, aún sin el dinero de Uzumaki. Y te prometo… que algún día te compensaré por este sacrificio.

-Imposible, aniki. Soy yo quien está pagando el sacrificio que tú realizaste cuando murieron nuestros padres. Cuando firmaste los papeles de matrimonio con Orochimaru y vi tu cara de infelicidad, me prometí que algún día te pagaría todo lo que hiciste por mí. Bien, ese momento ha llegado.

-Sasuke…

-No te preocupes, Itachi. Naruto es un buen chico. A pesar de todo lo que he hecho, es amable conmigo. Me ha tratado bastante bien. Además hay que estar ciego para no ver que es desgraciadamente sexy, pero tú nunca escuchaste eso de mí. ¿Entendido?

La risa de su hermano no tardó en escucharse. Los dos siguieron caminando en círculos por los jardines, tratando de no alejarse mucho de la sala por si hubiese que intervenir en caso de algún problema mayor. El tiempo parecía transcurrir demasiado lento justo como siempre sucede cuando esperas que pase rápidamente y te den las malas noticias.

-Ne, Sasuke… nunca me dijiste qué sucedió con Gaara.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja. No había pensado decirle a su hermano lo ocurrido con su ex-novio, pero en esos momentos no tenía cabeza para pensar en alguna mentirilla piadosa, así que decidió hablar con sinceridad, después de todo, Itachi sabría exactamente lo que era dejar al ser amado de lado para casarse por conveniencia y estaba seguro de que lo entendería completamente.

-No lo tomó bien, si a eso te refieres.

-Tonto. ¿Acaso esperabas que organizara una fiesta para celebrarlo?

-Le dije que nuestra relación no tenía futuro y que había encontrado un multimillonario elegante y guapo que podía darme la vida que merezco sin tener que esperar seis años más.

Definitivamente nunca esperó eso de Sasuke. Gaara pertenecía a una familia acaudalada, sin embargo, la herencia se dividiría entre los tres hermanos y no se le entregaría hasta que cumpliera los treinta años. A parte de eso, Gaara era un Casanova bastante discreto y el compromiso no figuraba en sus planes a futuro. Sin embargo, después de volverse pareja de Sasuke, había dejado de lado las conquistas y puso todo su esfuerzo en hacer que su relación funcionara. Claro, eso no había sido suficiente. Gaara se veía en un motel de vez en cuando con un chico muy parecido a Sasuke llamado Sai. Si bien Itachi estaba al tanto de la relación con el tal Sai, tuvo el tacto de no decírselo a su hermano para no arruinar su romance con Gaara, pues Sasuke se veía feliz de estar con el chico pelirrojo y no quería ser él quien le truncara su felicidad. Por esa parte no le importaba para nada que Sasuke hubiese dejado a Gaara. Lo que le dolía era haber destrozado la felicidad del menor, pero le quedaba el consuelo de que tarde o temprano la infidelidad de su pareja hubiese salido a la luz y de cualquier forma esa relación habría terminado. Sasuke nunca perdonaría una traición a su confianza, de eso podía estar seguro.

-Eso fue muy cruel de tu parte. Debiste de decirle la verdad.

-¿Y esperar que interrumpiera a media fiesta para armar un escándalo?

-Sabes que no lo haría…

-Y tú sabes que sí habría sido capaz de cualquier cosa por evitarla. Fue muy cruel de mi parte, lo reconozco. Pero… -titubeó por un minuto. –Da igual. Nunca me habría casado con él. Ahora debe de estar en un bar, ahogado en el alcohol y cogiendo con la primera puta que se le ponga enfrente.

-¿Cómo sabes eso, Sasuke? Podrás engañar al mundo entero, pero no a mí. Así que dime la verdad o te la sacaré a golpes ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo viste?

Sasuke deseó estrellar su cabeza contra cualquier pared que estuviera cerca. Tenía razón. Podría ganar el óscar a la mejor actuación, pero nunca habría podido engañar a su hermano. Bueno, tenía que contárselo a alguien y dado que su amigo Suigetsu no estaba en el país, no había en quien confiar. Resignado, contestó:

-La noche antes de mi boda.

Al mayor de los Uchiha no le sorprendió. Él también se había despedido de su pareja de la misma forma que su hermano. Ni siquiera había dormido esa vez porque no quería perder ni un segundo de su última noche con Deidara. Quería sentir su delicada y tibia piel pegada a la suya, escuchar su cálida respiración, el ritmo tranquilo de su corazón, hacerle el amor…

-¿Volverás a verlo?

¿En qué momento la noche se había tornado tan fría? No quería responder a la pregunta realizada por su hermano, pero aún existían sentimientos entre Gaara y él que no podía ignorar. Había tratado de hacerlo durante todo el viaje y vaya que lo había conseguido. Los hermosos ojos azules de Naruto le habían hecho olvidar otros hermosos ojos, pero de un color totalmente distinto. No pensó en Gaara durante los seis días que duró su luna de miel, pero sí había pensado en él en cuanto volvió a casa. Comenzaba a sentir cariño por el rubio, no lo podía ni quería negar, pero no lo admitiría todavía. No obstante, el pelirrojo había sido una parte importante en su vida, estuvieron tres años juntos y era lógico sentir algo por él. Mejor dicho, todavía _es_ parte de su vida.

-Itachi… no terminé mi relación con Gaara.

Bien, eso no se lo esperaba. Si Naruto se llegaba a enterar de que Sasuke aún se veía con el que suponía era su ex-novio, no quería imaginar de lo que era capaz.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? –Itachi se detuvo en el acto para acortar la distancia entre él y su hermano, por su tono de voz se podía concluir que estaba enojado con la respuesta dada por Sasuke.

-Escucha, aniki, no sé cómo explicarlo… en pocas palabras no quería renunciar a Gaara, pero durante el viaje me di cuenta de que no pensé en él como me había imaginado. Seguramente nunca estuve realmente enamorado.

-Vaya, Sasuke… si no estabas enamorado de él, ¿por qué demonios tardaste tres años en darte cuenta?

-Créeme que si lo supiera, mi cabeza no estaría hecha un caos. Estuve pensando y quizá confundí la costumbre de estar junto a Gaara con el amor.

Itachi silbó y retomó su camino en círculos a través de aquel oasis verde pensando en algún consejo sabio que pudiera darle a su hermano menor.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo… alguien a quien de verdad amas no se olvida tan fácilmente. Y si no pensaste en el pelirrojo sin cejas durante tu luna de miel… -la frase no necesitaba ser completada para entenderse.

-De cualquier manera, necesito tiempo para pensarlo bien.

Sasuke estaba al tanto que Naruto tenía todo lo necesario para que cualquier persona con dos dedos de frente se enamorara de él. Era un bruto, sí, pero una buena persona, amable, alegre, cariñoso y con nobles sentimientos. En cambio Gaara era todo lo opuesto. Refinado, educado, elegante y frío con los que le rodeaban… pero con un extraño aire que le intrigaba. Si lo comparaba con Naruto, las palabras y sentimientos de Gaara no tenían el toque de honestidad que sí tenía el rubio. Pero claro, en esos momentos sentía algo mucho mayor por el pelirrojo que por su ahora marido.

-Naruto es un buen partido –comentó Itachi. Después de un momento de reflexión, añadió – ¿Te has dado cuenta que los Uchiha somos totalmente vulnerables a los rubios? Por lo que me has dicho te gusta Naruto… Sasu-chan –rió. –No estarías confundido de no ser por el rubio. Piénsalo. Antes de casarte estabas seguro de que querías al pelirrojo sin cejas, pero hace unos momentos dijiste que ni siquiera pensaste en él.

-No sé, Itachi… es posible que tengas razón. Por el momento seguiré viendo a Gaara y después tomaré mi decisión.

-Trata de no tardarte mucho, hermanito… no creo que a Naruto le agrade la idea de compart… -un fuerte ruido los sacó de su conversación. Ambos sabían que aquel sonido provenía de la sala, justo donde Naruto y Orochimaru seguían hablando. –Te advertí que se iban a matar.

Ambos corrieron a través de los jardines tan rápido como sus piernas les permitieron. El primero en llegar al salón fue Sasuke e inmediatamente comenzó a buscar alguna señal que le permitiera saber el estado en que se encontraba Naruto. El rubio tenía las dos manos alrededor del cuello de Orochimaru a tal grado que elevó a este un par de centímetros del suelo antes de estrellarlo contra la pared más cercana. El anciano, por su parte, intentaba sin éxito soltarse del agarre de Naruto y al mismo tiempo lanzaba algunas patadas con el objetivo de golpear alguna parte del cuerpo del rubio y así buscar una oportunidad para escaparse.

Cuando Itachi llegó, segundos después de su hermano, actuó inmediatamente corriendo hacia Naruto e intentó que el rubio soltara el agarre que tenía en el cuello de Orochimaru. Estaría feliz de que la vieja serpiente se muriera en ese instante, pero no quería que Naruto se manchara las manos con sangre sólo para liberarlo de su infeliz matrimonio. Necesitó ayuda de su hermano quien intentaba jalar al rubio alejándolo del anciano mientras que Itachi trataba de retirar las manos del cuello de su todavía marido. Cuando por fin se sintió libre de las manos opresoras de Naruto, Orochimaru se dejó caer al piso, jadeando desesperadamente por aire sintiéndose bastante mareado y atolondrado.

El Uzumaki siendo detenido por los dos hermanos Uchiha, respiraba profundamente en un vano intento de tranquilizarse, pero ¿cómo perdonar las palabras que había pronunciado aquél ser ambicioso? Ni su combustión espontánea podría dejarlo suficientemente satisfecho en esos momentos. Cuando su respiración se normalizó, Itachi lo soltó despacio y con cautela, listo para retomar su agarre si el rubio intentaba volver a golpear al anciano. Naruto se quedó quieto, observando con desprecio y furia reprimida la figura patética de Orochimaru, quien ahora se apoyaba en un sillón cercano para ponerse de pie.

Los pulmones le ardían, la cabeza le punzaba como nunca en su vida, sus piernas se sentían débiles y pesadas amenazándolo con dejarlo caer en cualquier momento y el mareo no se quitaba. Él había intentado ser amable con el rubio, pero de seguro Sasuke ya había hecho su trabajo al envenenar su mente en su contra. Bueno, pues tendría que buscar otra manera de convencer a Naruto de que invirtiera más dinero en la compañía. La cantidad que el rubio había dispuesto para su empresa era una miseria comparada con todo el dinero que debía de tener en su cuenta principal.

-Lárgate ahora, Orochimaru. –siseó Naruto con todos los músculos tensos y preparados para saltar ante la mínima provocación. – ¡Sal inmediatamente de mi casa o te juro que no invierto ni un condenado peso en tu maldita empresa y a la mierda con todo!

-Vámonos –murmuró Itachi, colocándose junto a Orochimaru, tomándolo del codo y arrastrándolo hacia la salida. Antes de abandonar la sala, dirigió su azabache mirada hacia su cuñado y dijo: -Perdóname, Naruto.

Cuando los recién casados se quedaron solos, el rubio realizó un movimiento brusco para zafarse de la mano de Sasuke que seguía sujetando su brazo. Rápidamente extrañó el calor que el pelinegro le brindaba, pero necesitaba relajarse antes de caer en una crisis de ira y desquitarse con quien no tenía la culpa de nada. Caminó hacia un rincón de la sala donde se encontraban un par de botellas con distintos tipos de bebidas alcohólicas, llenó una copa hasta el borde de un líquido amberino y la bebió de un solo trago, dejando que el irritante líquido quemara la mucosa de su boca y de su esófago. En cuanto la copa estuvo vacía, volvió a llenarla otra vez y se sentó en el sofá que le pareció más cómodo. Se recostó y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos y queriendo olvidar la desagradable discusión que minutos atrás había sucedido en esa misma habitación.

Sasuke se mantuvo quieto, observando los movimientos del rubio, pensando en que tal vez el sentimiento que estaba experimentando en esos momentos era porque estaba un poco preocupado por la manera de beber de Naruto. Suspiró, un poco estresado porque su rubia pareja aún no le decía nada sobre el acuerdo con su cuñado. Era importante para él saber si su herencia se encontraba a salvo o no; si no había llegado a un arreglo con Orochimaru necesitaba saberlo para comenzar a buscar alguna manera de conseguir dinero para salvar su capital y, por supuesto, el de su hermano. Se sentó en el mismo sillón en el que se encontraba Naruto, junto a sus pies. Por unos instantes se dedicó simplemente a no perder de vista el precioso perfil de Naruto, sus hermosos ojos azules cerrados, sus pestañas rizadas, el delicado contorno de su nariz, la firme y sensual línea de sus labios… volvió a suspirar, al parecer se le estaba haciendo costumbre realizar esa acción.

-Y bien… -preguntó el azabache. -¿En qué acabó todo?

-Te lo había dicho antes: lo que yo haga con Orochimaru no es asunto tuyo –contestó, con los ojos aún cerrados.

-Necesito saberlo. Me casé contigo porque…

-Este matrimonio tuvo lugar porque yo quería –interrumpió. –La influencia de Orochimaru no tuvo nada que ver, y espero que eso le haya quedado bien claro.

-¿Puedo saber a qué te refieres con eso? –no quería ser entrometido, pero comenzaba a impacientarse.

-Tu cuñado cree tener ciertos derechos sobre mi dinero por el simple hecho de que él te convenció de casarte conmigo.

¡Vaya! Así que Orochimaru sí había visto ese matrimonio como una transacción monetaria, lástima que Naruto no fuera tan fácil de manipular; de haber sido otra persona, estaba seguro que Orochimaru le hubiera sacado todo su dinero, pero la personalidad de Naruto, fuerte y temperamental, no era algo tan sencillo de manejar, se sentía satisfecho de que su esposo le hubiera puesto un alto a las acciones y planes de su cuñado. Repentinamente recordó las palabras que su esposo mencionó después de detener su pelea: "_¡Sal inmediatamente de mi casa o te juro que no invierto ni un condenado peso en tu maldita empresa y a la mierda con todo!"_ ¿Eso significaba que sí iba a arriesgar su dinero para salvar el capital de los Uchiha? ¡Maldito Naruto! ¿Por qué no dejaba los rodeos?

-Te ves ansioso, Sasuke.

El azabache puso en palabras sus pensamientos: -Sólo suéltalo, dobe. Dime qué fue lo que decidiste hacer con él.

Los hermosos ojos azules se abrieron para fijarse en los contrarios. Podía notar que Sasuke se encontraba a la expectativa, su ceño fruncido era de lo más delatador. No tenía caso seguir torturando a su esposo, a fin de cuentas, se iba a enterar tarde o temprano de labios de su hermano. Volvió a cerrar sus ojos y la mano libre se enterró en sus cabellos rubios, alborotándolos.

-Invertiré una pequeña parte de mi dinero en la empresa, lo suficiente para tratar de salvar tu capital. Pero si Orochimaru no lo maneja correctamente, no habrá nada más que hacer.

Sasuke cerró los ojos, suspirando por décima vez en la noche, pero esta vez de alivio. Sentía que el estrés que había acarreado desde la boda, por fin se disolvía. Desgraciadamente, el condenado estrés ahora le pasaba la factura. Podía sentir los pequeños vasos sanguíneos de sus sienes palpitando fuertemente, amenazándolo con provocarle una jaqueca terrible. Se puso de pie y se encaminó al dormitorio que compartiría con Naruto. Mientras tanto, el rubio sólo miró atentamente las acciones del pelinegro. Decidió no irse al dormitorio con él, al menos por el momento. Todavía se encontraba alterado por la visita de Orochimaru y no quería inquietar con su mal humor a su adorado Sasuke, así que decidió darse unos minutos para calmar su ánimo antes de irse a dormir. El sillón rechinó cuando se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia el mismo jardín que minutos atrás habían recorrido los Uchiha. Antes de salir, no pudo evitar fijarse en la mancha de sangre que decoraba su costosa alfombra persa. Un gruñido de desaprobación salió de sus labios entreabiertos. Antes de intentar ahorcar a Orochimaru, le había propinado un buen puñetazo en el rostro; aún le escocían los nudillos, señal de que el ojo de aquel anciano mañana amanecería bastante hinchado y, con suerte, morado. Sin embargo, no pudo reprimir que los recuerdos invadieran de nuevo su mente. El muy canalla tuvo el mal gusto de referirse a Sasuke como una puta cualquiera, y vaya suerte la que corrió. En un arranque de ira, arrojó la copa semi-vacía a la pared más cercana, haciéndola añicos y dejando la mancha del licor sobre la pintura color crema. Lo habría molido a golpes de no ser porque los hermanos Uchiha lo detuvieron justo a tiempo. También se sentía tentado a cancelar el acuerdo que había hecho con Orochimaru, pero no quería que Sasuke e Itachi perdieran el dinero que sus padres les habían heredado.

"_Tienes que calmarte"_ se repetía una y otra vez. Ni siquiera el fresco aire del exterior le sirvió para relajarse. Tal vez otra copa… _"detente, Naruto. No quieres ser como tu padre."_

* * *

Orochimaru daba vueltas en la sala de su casa como león enjaulado. Se repetía una y otra vez lo desagradecido que había resultado el rubio. Gracias a él, fue que Sasuke había aceptado la propuesta de matrimonio. Aquel mocoso rubio maleducado debería de haberle agradecido _apropiadamente_. Estaba demasiado enojado. Encabronado. Varias de las mesas ya habían sufrido su ira. Y por si fuera poco, si Itachi continuaba mirándolo de esa forma, tendría el _gusto_ de volver a golpearlo.

-Vas a dejar zanja.

-¡Cállate! Todo es tu culpa. ¿Qué le dijiste a tu hermano? ¿Lo obligaste a que se abriera de piernas para que el Uzumaki le consintiera en todo?

Podía pasar por alto cualquier insulto a su persona pero nunca perdonaría que hablaran mal de su hermano. Poniéndose de pie, decidió enfrentarlo. Él también tenía curiosidad por saber qué era lo que había provocado la furia del rubio.

-Mi hermano no es una puta como Kabuto. Aquí la pregunta es ¿qué fue lo que _tú_ le dijiste a Naruto?

La maldita cara le dolía demasiado. Aquel rubio tenía una fuerza descomunal. Una y mil veces lo maldecía por su personalidad explosiva. Golpeó la pared más cercana a él. Habría golpeado el rostro de Itachi de no ser porque éste se hallaba en sus cinco sentidos y sería capaz de esquivarlo y devolvérselo con facilidad, no como la noche pasada, en la que se aprovechó de los efectos del alcohol para dominarlo con relativa facilidad.

-No quiero hablar contigo. –contestó, cogiendo las llaves del auto que se encontraban en una mesa cercana y huyendo de su residencia. Tal vez Kabuto o Kimimaro podrían calmarlo. Ya se las cobraría al Uzumaki.

Ni siquiera había alcanzado la puerta cuando Itachi se interpuso frente a él. Su fuerte mirada siempre le había intimidado, pero Orochimaru se podía defender en el pasado amenazando con hacer daño a Sasuke. De esa manera, siempre lograba que Itachi hiciera todo lo que le dijera. Pero ahora, Sasuke ya no vivía con ellos y tenía alguien que lo protegiera. Meterse con Naruto no era opción, al menos por el momento. El rubio tenía mucho más dinero, poder e influencia que él.

-Ya inicié el proceso de divorcio. Los papeles llegarán a tu oficina a más tardar esta semana.

-¿Estás dispuesto a perder el dinero de tus padres, Itachi?

El menor dibujó una diminuta sonrisa. Había revisado el testamento de sus padres y el acuerdo prenupcial junto a su abogado, un astuto hombre llamado Kakashi Hatake, y gracias a la astucia de las dos mentes brillantes, encontraron una cláusula en el último documento que podía actuar a favor de Itachi. Pero esa era un arma que aún no quería revelar. Dejaría que Orochimaru pensara que no iba a pelear por el dinero; de esta forma el mayor bajaría la guardia.

-Tal vez me corresponda algo por aguantarte tantos años.

Orochimaru empujó al Uchiha para poder salir de la mansión. Sin embargo, sabía a la perfección que Itachi no estaría tan confiado de no ser porque tenía un as bajo la manga. Tomó nota mental de vigilarlo de cerca y consultar al mejor abogado que el dinero pudiera pagar. No iba a ceder ni un peso de lo que les había arrebatado a los hermanos sin antes pelear por ello. Estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando su retorcida mente decidió torturar más a Itachi antes de partir:

-¿Quieres saber por qué el bruto de Uzumaki se enojó? –esperó una respuesta que nunca llegó, pero aún así decidió confesarle lo ocurrido, claro, agregando detalles que él mismo se inventó sólo para enfurécelo más. –Le dije que Sasuke era la puta más cara que alguna vez tuve el gusto de conocer. Después de todo, logró enganchar a un millonario como él. También le pregunté si su nuevo maridito era _complaciente_, o yo mismo me encargaría de educarlo adecuadamente, pero le aseguré que aprendió bastante bien de Gaara, así que no tendría ningún problema para domarlo. ¡Se me olvidaba! –exclamó en un tono sarcástico que asqueó e irritó aún más al menor. –Creo que le dolió más que le mencionara que tu tonto hermano sólo aceptó casarse por el dinero que él representa y si no invertía en la empresa, entonces Sasuke le pediría inmediatamente el divorcio, a fin de cuentas ese era el principal objetivo. ¿No crees que eso hace a Sasuke una puta? Tal vez fina, elegante y cara, pero a fin de cuentas, una prostituta que se vende por mucho dinero.

Una desagradable carcajada salió de su boca justo antes de que cerrara la puerta sin darle tiempo a Itachi de realizar ningún movimiento. El maldito había logrado escapar en una nueva muestra de cobardía. Pero ya se encargaría de cobrárselas todas juntas cuando se divorciaran. Sin su capital, la empresa de Orochimaru estaba perdida. Y bien sabía Itachi que la cosa que más amaba la serpiente en este mundo era el dinero.

* * *

El dolor de cabeza se intensificó más rápido de lo que creyó posible. Buscó en el botiquín una buena dosis de medicamento para la migraña y decidió tomar el doble de lo recomendado. El dolor era martirizador. Se metió en el baño de su habitación y abrió la toma de agua para llenar la elegante tina de mármol que dominaba la nada pequeña habitación. Cuando estaba a mitad del llenado, el azabache se despojó de su ropa y se sumergió en el agua caliente, dejando que los chorros a presión golpearan su blanca espalda y ayudaran a que la tensión desapareciese. Mientras dejaba que el agua realizara su magia, se dedicó a pensar en su matrimonio. Tenía el potencial para funcionar, se dijo, siempre y cuando ambos pusieran de su parte para que progresara. Sasuke se prometió tratar de confiar más en el rubio, pero a cambio, también quería un poco de confianza de parte de Naruto. Si iban a pasar el resto de su vida juntos, deseaba que se formara entre ellos algún lazo de cariño. Qué ridículo sonaba eso. Pero, aunque nunca lo admitiera, deseaba un matrimonio como el de sus padres. Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha se amaron mucho, y adoraban a sus hijos, que eran consecuencia del fruto de su amor. Los recuerdos de su infancia eran los más felices que tenía, compartiendo con sus padres y con su hermano. Deseaba una familia, pero eso no ocurriría si él continuaba cerrando su corazón a Naruto. El rubio tenía cualidades que nunca creyó encontrar juntas en una misma persona, era cariñoso y a su lado sabía que estaba protegido. Si llegaban a adoptar a un niño, el rubio sería un padre maravilloso, y tal vez, podrían llegar a ser una verdadera familia… pero debía de darle oportunidades a Naruto. Cada vez que intentaba besarlo sucedía una de dos cosas: Sasuke daba una excusa tonta para evitar ser besado (dobe, mira, ¡un ovni!) o correspondía el beso, pero cuando Naruto intentaba profundizarlo, él se estremecía para acto seguido, alejarse de él. Se prometió que modificaría su comportamiento para con el rubio… pero eso empezaría mañana, porque ahora sólo quería irse a su muy cómoda cama y dormir.

Salió del cuarto de baño envuelto en una gruesa bata de toalla. Buscó en el enorme vestidor su pijama y decidió ponerse sólo la parte inferior. Faltaba poco para que terminara la primavera, pero el calor aún era insoportable por las noches. Dejó que su cabello siguiera húmedo y caminó hasta el otro extremo de la habitación en donde había un balcón que daba justo a los hermosos jardines principales. Abrió la puerta corrediza de cristal y se asomó. No vio rastros de su pareja por ningún lado y supuso que estaba en la parte posterior de la casa, donde se encontraba el establo principal y algunos huertos. No iba a esperarlo despierto, así que entró, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Prendió el aire acondicionado y lo programó a una temperatura agradable, no muy fría para poder dormir cómodamente sin tener que ponerse la parte superior de su pijama. Apagó todas las luces, dejando sólo prendida la pequeña lámpara del lado donde dormiría Naruto.

Se estaba acomodando para dormir cuando entró su marido en la habitación. El rubio pensó que Sasuke ya estaba dormido, así que intentó hacer el menor ruido posible mientras se dirigía al baño. Cerró la puerta y se sorprendió de encontrar un paquete de pastillas sobre el lavabo. Las revisó, dándose cuenta de que Sasuke había tomado doble dosis. Bueno, el pelinegro no era un niñito y si había decidido tomar esa cantidad debía de saber las consecuencias. Tomó una ducha rápida, quería dormirse cuanto antes y olvidar el mal rato que había pasado con Orochimaru. Salió del baño y se encontró con su esposo, de pie frente a un mueble que servía como tocador, bebiendo agua directamente de la jarra que la mucama les llevaba todas las noches.

-Es muy pronto para fingir un dolor de cabeza, teme.

Sasuke dejó la jarra y se dirigió de nuevo a la cama.

-El estrés me produce unas migrañas terribles. Un analgésico y dormir generalmente las curan.

Naruto gruño, pero también se metió en la cama: -Un simple "no" habría bastado. No soy de los que obligan a nadie, ni siquiera a su esposo, a tener relaciones.

El pelinegro no quiso responder nada. No quería enfrascarse en una discusión sin sentido que agravara su jaqueca. Naruto tampoco quería comenzar una disputa, por lo cual ya no comentó nada. Se sentía algo estúpido al estar acostado en la enorme cama, con las manos entrecruzadas sobre el torso y mirando el blanco techo. Aunque Sasuke había dicho que tenía dolor de cabeza, el rubio decidió que un simple abrazo y beso de buenas noches no empeorarían su condición. Recostándose sobre su lado derecho le quedó la espalda de Sasuke a su alcance, tan tentadora… se acercó a él más, hasta que su pecho rozó la blanca espalda de él. Pasó el brazo derecho por debajo de la almohada de Sasuke, y el izquierdo lo puso sobre su cadera, bajándolo casi hasta su pierna y atrayéndolo más hacia su pecho. Olfateó las limpias y frescas hebras de cabello azabache que están justo bajo su nariz. Acomodó su cabeza en la almohada que ahora compartía con Sasuke y susurró en su oído:

-Buenas noches, teme.

Sasuke se recordó la promesa de darse el tiempo para disfrutar de esos momentos de intimidad y cercanía que su marido tenía con él. En lugar de huir, como lo había hecho todas las noches que durmieron en el hotel, se quedó quieto, disfrutando del dulce calor que emanaba el cuerpo moreno y sensual del rubio. Casi podía jurar que sentía cada músculo perfectamente marcado del pecho de Naruto en su espalda. Bueno, si quería que su matrimonio funcionara él también tenía que ceder en algo, así que giró su cabeza lo suficiente para depositar un casto beso en la punta de la nariz del rubio, regresó su cabeza a la posición anterior y entrelazó su mano derecha con la que se encontraba sobre su cadera. En la mañana tendría suficiente tiempo para auto-reprocharse por ser tan condenadamente cursi, pero esa noche, se deleitaría con el calor de sus manos enlazadas.

-Buenas noches, dobe.

_**Continuará…**_

**¡Después de mil años, he vuelto! Una disculpa por la tardanza, pero ya saben mi excusa de siempre. Este semestre es terrible, ¡no me gusta ninguna de mis materias! Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Me costó muchísimo trabajo mantener la hosquedad de Sasuke, incluso creo que no lo logré bien, porque muchas escenas son demasiado melosas para él. Aún así, seguirpe trabajando para que su personalidad no sea muy OOC. Tardé como una semana completa para terminar este capítulo extra-largo como una compensación por la tardanza. Estoy bastante orgullosa de haber logrado ¡12 mil palabras! Ni siquiera en las monografías que realizo me puedo explayar tanto. Pero he de confesarles que tuve un bloqueo bastante grave con la plática entre los Uchiha, no sabía cómo incluir el tema de Gaara. Sí, he decidido que las cosas no serán nada fáciles para Naruto. Digo yo, si me tuviera que casar con alguien, por más sexy y adorable que sea, aún así sentiría algo por mi ex. Ya veremos cómo Sasuke se comienza a enamorar de nuestro rubio adorable. Otro personaje que también introduje es Kakashi. Adoro a este sexy profesor (desearía que todos mis profesores fueran tan lindos como él.) aunque todavía no sé si tomará un rol activo dentro del fic… tal vez pueda meter algo de KakaIru a pesar de que no es una de mis parejas favoritas… yo quiero que se quede solito para poder quedármelo yo jajajajajaja. Si alguien tiene algún comentario al respecto no dude en hacérmelo saber, me servirá de inspiración y guía. Estaba pensando en hacer una encuesta sobre si Naruto debería enterarse de que Sasuke no terminó con Gaara y escribir una escena de reconciliación ardiente o dejar al rubio en la ignorancia y escribir algo romántico… mmmm… las dos son opciones bastante atractivas jajajaja. Bueno, ya veremos cómo resolver esto. Decidí poner a Itachi de arquitecto porque generalmente en los fic AU es abogado, administrador de empresas o algo así. El porqué es arquitecto tiene inspiración en una personita que amo mucho y está estudiando esa carrera. Aaaah… sí, cosas sentimentales de chicas frustradas, pero en carne propia pude experimentar el refrán que dice "nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde". No creo que esa persona lea este fic, pero aún así este capítulo está dedicado a él y quedará la evidencia de que hice algo cursi por él. Si, hasta yo tengo mis ataques de cursilería empalagosa y ridícula. **

**Ya sé que esto no es un espacio para compartir frustraciones, pero seré feliz si alguien llega a leer toda esta palabrería. Estoy bastante bloqueada con mi otro fic, **_**Velis Nolis**_**. Incluí a Sakura en la trama, pero ahora no sé exactamente qué papel quiero que desempeñe y, lo más difícil de todo, no sé cómo hacer para evitar que mi odio hacia ella no se refleje en la lectura. Digo yo, no todos detestamos al chicle humano de la misma manera en que yo lo hago, pero de verdad, esa sujeta ¡me frustra! Hace un par de días vi el capítulo semanal de Naruto Shippuden *SPOILER* y amé la parte en la que mi rubio consentido le dice **_**"Odio a las personas que se mienten a sí mismas"**_** ¡fui tan feliz! Esa bola de pelos rosados debería de entender que la promesa que Naruto le hizo es importante, pero el 99.9% de la insistencia de buscar a Sasuke tiene que ver con razones personales… entiéndase: amor. Personalmente, si mi mejor amiga me rechaza, me golpea y tiene intenciones de matarme la próxima vez que me vea, yo la dejo de buscar… en cambio si fuera el amor de mi vida yo seguría insistiendo hasta traerlo de vuelta. Jejeje sí, ese es mi pensamiento yaoista *SE ACABA SPOILER* Prefiero mil veces a Naruto con Hinata, pero prefiero un billón de billones a Sasuke con Naruto… Sí, yaoista hasta la muerte. Bueno, ese es mi principal problema con el otro fic… intentaré no provocar el odio de los lectores que quieren a Sakura, pero no prometo nada… además también me está costando muchísimo trabajo manejar el personaje de Sasuke, por las mismas razones que este fic. En fin… si alguien llegó hasta aquí, de verdad lo admiro. Son casi 800 palabras de cosas intrascendentales. Igual, muchas gracias a quienes se tomaron el tiempo de leer esto.**

**¡Perdón por tanta palabrería! Ahora sí, vamos a los agradecimientos: **

**Como siempre, agradezco infinitamente a esas personitas especiales que se toman el tiempo de dejar un review y también agradezco a aquellos que siguen este fic anónimamente. Gracias a: _Ah that gentleman, TheRusso, lirionegro-san, gee, ANIA, los tres chiflados _y_ Aahil._**

**Cuídense mucho y espero actualizar pronto porque este viernes comienzan las tan anheladas ¡vacaciones de pascua! Aunque tengo que estudiar para un condenado examen, quiero tomarme un tiempo para tratar desbloquearme y continuar con el capítulo de **_**Velis Nolis**_**, ya que sólo llevo como 100 palabras.**

**Bien, nos leeremos pronto.**

**Kerky**


	6. Capítulo VI: Comprobar la hipótesis

Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes utilizados me pertenece y es sin fines de lucro, hago esto sólo para tratar de satisfacer mi sueño frustrado de ser escritora y ver enrolados a Naru y Sasu.

Advertencias: yaoi, AU, lime, lenguaje soez…

Parejas: NaruxSasu, ItaxDei, OroxIta

* * *

**I don't know speak about love **

_Capítulo V: Pasos del método científico: comprobar la hipótesis._

Su despertar fue muy diferente a los anteriores. Por primera vez estaba ausente el calor que rodeaba su cuerpo y el beso de buenos días. Aunque no era necesario, giró su cabeza de negros cabellos hacia el lado opuesto sólo para confirmar que estaba solo. Nunca había considerado en qué invertiría su tiempo una vez terminada la luna de miel y si acaso ese pensamiento asaltó su mente, no se puso a indagar demasiado en él, pero si de algo estaba seguro era que no se quedaría en la mansión a esperar a su marido como buena ama de casa. Eso jamás.

Se levantó de la enorme cama y caminó hacia el cuarto de baño. Todavía le quedaba un leve dolor de cabeza, consecuencia de la tensión emocional vivida la noche pasada. Mientras se bañaba, decidió ir a visitar a su hermano a la oficina e investigar sobre la inversión que su ahora esposo realizó con su cuñado. Más tarde, podría salir a comer o buscar algo en que invertir su tiempo… después de todo, no tenía una licenciatura en literatura por nada; buscar un trabajo de medio tiempo tal vez no sería tan malo.

* * *

Sasori le había insistido en que le llamara por la mañana para quedar de comer en algún lado, pero el rubio no tenía humor para gastar una hora de su tiempo con su novio discutiendo acerca de la próxima exposición de arte que habría en la ciudad. Lo quería, sí… pero ¿amarlo? Bueno, eso estaba discusión. Esa misma mañana despertó en el departamento de su pelirrojo novio, pero contrario a otras ocasiones, literalmente huyó de él. Maldito Itachi. Todo era su culpa. ¿Por qué, de entre todas las personas, tuvo que besuquearse con él? Su cabeza era un mar de confusión. ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando? Aunque el condenado y sexy pelinegro le gustara era un hombre casado. Ca-sa-do. Ya, podría decir que era un maldito matrimonio por conveniencia pero él no era plato de segunda mesa de nadie. Llevó sus manos a su cabellera, despeinándola en un gesto de frustración. Debía de decirle a Sasori lo que había ocurrido y terminar su relación, porque si las cosas seguían el mismo rumbo, él se quedaría como el perro de las dos tortas: sin Itachi y sin Sasori. Pensándolo seriamente, la noche anterior había llegado a la conclusión de que su relación con el pelirrojo era igual que el matrimonio de Itachi: mera conveniencia. Al rubio nunca le gustó estar solo y mucho menos después de la ruptura con su pelinegro novio y por lo tanto, había aceptado en su vida al primero que le confesó su sentimientos. Y por esa misma razón no le rompería el corazón a Sasori. No es que albergara alguna esperanza de volver con el Uchiha, pero tampoco estaba en su personalidad jugar con Sasori. Sí, lo mejor sería llamar al pelirrojo, citarlo para comer y darle la noticia. Haría eso… cuando reuniera el coraje suficiente para realizar la llamada. ¡Demonios! ¿Tenía que ser tan cobarde?

-Uchiha… ¿por qué tenías que aparecerte de nuevo? –comentó para sí mismo el rubio, justo antes de azotar su frente con el borde del escritorio un par de veces. Si no sacaba al pelinegro de sus pensamientos, difícilmente podría concentrarse en su trabajo. Y hablando de trabajo, eso le hizo recordar la llamada que un par de días atrás había recibido de Itachi.

_-¿Deidara?_

_-Sí, él habla. ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?_

_-Ni se te ocurra colgar, que es algo importante. _

_-¿Y por qué rayos habría de…? –el tono de su voz disminuyó hasta casi desaparecer cuando reconoció la voz proveniente del otro lado de la línea -¿Itachi? –tal vez su mente le estuviera jugando una mala pasada. ¿Cómo había conseguido el número de su teléfono celular?_

_-Sí, soy yo. Escucha… necesito que investigues los negocios en los que está metido Orochimaru. Es probable que tu cliente Naruto, invierta con él, ya sabes, por la boda con mi hermano. No quisiera que mi nuevo cuñado perdiera su fortuna por una mala inversión con la serpiente. _

_-¿A qué te refieres?_

_-No lo sé, pero algo anda mal. Investigaré por aquí y si tengo noticias, te avisaré. Pero lo mejor será que adviertas a Naruto. Eso sí… no le digas que yo te dije. Lo último que deseo es que piense que los Uchiha somos estafadores. _

_-Bien. –contestó el rubio, después de todo él tenía un dedo sobre el pulso de los negocios debido a su carrera por lo que había pocas cosas que sucedieran sin que él no se enterara. _

_-¿Tú estás bien?_

_La pregunta lo pilló desprevenido. Primero le llamaba sin saludar y ahora ¿se preocupaba por su salud? _

_-Sí ¿por qué no estarlo?_

_-Discúlpame por preocuparme por tu salud –ironizó el pelinegro. _

_-Me sorprendió, es todo… además eso se pregunta primero, pero ¡claro! El señor Uchiha se preocupa primero por los negocios sin importarle si yo estoy hospitalizado o agonizando._

_Del otro lado de la línea se escuchó una risa leve. –Pareces una niñita ofendida, Dei._

_El rubio daba gracias al cielo que Itachi no pudiera observar el sonrojo de sus mejillas. Tal vez sí había sonado como una chica, pero ¿acaso la buena educación no iba primero? No le costaba nada preguntar por él primero… las ideas en su cabeza se detuvieron. Acaso ¿estaba celoso? Y lo peor del caso ¿estaba celoso de que Itachi antepusiera los negocios? Lo primero que hizo después de descubrir la verdad fue estrellar su cabeza en la pared más cercana. ¿Desde cuándo unos malditos negocios despertaban sus celos?_

_-¿Dei?_

_-¿Y ahora qué, Itachi?_

_-Perdón por mis malos modales. Pero pensé que colgarías en cuanto supieras quién soy._

_-Da igual… ¿eso era todo lo que tenías que decirme?_

_-No, hay otra cosa más importante que debo decirte…_

_-¿Qué? Sabes, no tengo todo el día para discutir contigo –"Pero me encantaría quedarme escuchando tu voz". ¿Qué demonios pensaban sus neuronas? ¡De verdad estaba mal de la cabeza!_

_-Dei… ya te dije que no me daré por vencido. _

No pudo articular ninguna palabra… ni siquiera fue capaz de pensar: su cerebro se congeló en el preciso momento en que escuchó la frase del pelinegro. _"No me daré por vencido"_. Tal vez debería de hablarle de Sasori o de lo que fuera con tal de que le dejara en paz. Pero ¿quería él que Itachi volviera a desaparecer de su vida? Que lo colgaran de un árbol, pero la respuesta era no.

Regresando al presente, tomó su celular y marcó el número que se sabía de memoria. Era hora de poner las cartas sobre la mesa y terminar con Sasori antes de que el pelirrojo saliera herido. Aunque era probable que el propio Deidara también terminara con el corazón roto –otra vez– lo mejor siempre era, es y seguirá siendo hablar con la verdad. Esperaba no equivocarse, porque si lo hacía, su mundo se derrumbaría.

* * *

Montado en su caballo, Naruto se dirigió a las propiedades del norte, en donde se encontraban los establos y parte de algunos sembradíos que decidió conservar después de descubrir el petróleo. Quería revisar el estado de varios de sus animales que, según los reportes de Kiba, habían resultado heridos con un alambre salido de la cerca.

Mientras el ardiente sol quemaba parte de la piel expuesta y el seco aire despeinaba sus ya alborotados cabellos, no pudo evitar pensar en su esposo. _Esposo. _Por fin Sasuke era suyo. Estaba tan feliz que tenía el infantil impulso de saltar como conejo con una estúpida sonrisa en los labios. Claro, no lo haría. De todo lo que había conseguido, sin lugar a dudas, Sasuke era su posesión más preciada. Era el premio por una vida llena de esfuerzo y trabajo duro. Y no pensaba renunciar a él tan fácilmente. Por un lado estaba muy seguro de que no lo amaba ni lo amaría nunca. Para él, el amor era como Santa Claus: un mito infantil. Un arranque de lujuria que acabaría cuando las hormonas se controlaran. Siempre pensó de esa manera y no iba a cambiar sus ideas ahora por un hermoso azabache.

Miró su mano izquierda… en el dedo anular llevaba una argolla. Era demasiado simple, algo que no esperarías encontrar en una persona con los recursos casi ilimitados que tenía el rubio. El delgado aro de oro sin ninguna otra decoración, adornaba su mano desde esa mañana. Antes de casarse, había comprado los anillos de matrimonio pero nunca le dio el suyo a Sasuke. No iba a obligarlo a usar algo como eso que lo hiciera sentirse atado a él. No, señor. El Uchiha era libre de elegir con quien quería estar. Le daría el tiempo necesario para asimilar que ahora estaba casado con él, tal vez en un futuro no muy lejano el propio azabache tomaría la iniciativa de utilizar un anillo y entonces él le daría el que compró. Mientras tanto, Naruto pensaba utilizar su anillo de casado… cuando estuviera lejos de su marido. No había ninguna necesidad de que Sasuke se enterara que el rubio moría por gritarle a los cuatro vientos que estaba casado con el chico más sexy de toda la región.

Pensar en Sasuke siempre le sacaba una sonrisa. Cada día era feliz al despertar a su lado y tocar su blanca piel, oler las hebras de su cabello… ¡Demonios! ¿Acaso existía un mejor aroma que el cabello de su Uchiha recién lavado? Podría jurar que el simple hecho de oler aquel delicioso aroma de menta y la propia fragancia del pelinegro lo hacían delirar. Había tenido que recurrir a todo su auto-control para no saltar sobre Sasuke y violarlo ahí mismo. Le daría el tiempo suficiente para que se acostumbrara a su presencia y después… bueno, él no se caracterizaba por ser un hombre paciente.

Suspiró, con la tonta sonrisa bobalicona en su rostro. Mañana mismo iría a la ciudad a dar parte de su dinero para invertir en la empresa de Orochimaru y buscaría a un buen abogado que lo asesorara para buscar una adopción. Convencería a Sasuke de firmar los papeles y cuando adoptaran un niño, él se dedicaría en cuerpo y alma a cuidarlo. Le daría todo lo que él no tuvo en su infancia y sobre todo, lo amaría hasta que le doliera. Podía darse el lujo de querer a su hijo, pero nunca a Sasuke… porque su hijo nunca lo traicionaría ni se iría con otro.

Decidido, aceleró el paso de su caballo. Si lograba resolver los problemas en su rancho rápido, podría dedicarse el resto del día a los asuntos financieros y comer en la mansión con Sasuke. Ya quería que la noche llegara para poder estar cerca del moreno.

* * *

-Joven Sasuke, ¡qué sorpresa verlo por aquí!

El moreno se quitó los oscuros lentes y asintió en dirección a TenTen. Ella había sido secretaria de su hermano básicamente desde que abrió su despacho y conocía a ambos Uchiha a la perfección. Incluso recibió una invitación a la boda.

-Se ve radiante. El matrimonio le sentó bastante bien ¿no?

¿Radiante? Por favor… tal vez todos creyeran en la patética historia del príncipe azul, en donde uno se enamora del rico y apuesto galán que salva a su familia de la ruina económica y viven felices para siempre. Pues bien, a él no le pasaba eso. Podría decir que se sentía _encariñado_ con el de ojos azules, pero nada más… podría decirse también que le estaba dando una oportunidad a su matrimonio, pero que sencillamente, entre ellos sólo había química –un exceso de ella, desde el punto de vista del pelinegro- y una tensión sexual por las noches que en cualquier momento uno de los dos cedería a la pasión y con ello arrastraría al otro. Sacudió su cabeza. Tenía que olvidar el asunto del sexo por una temporada, mientras se decidía qué hacer con su pelirrojo casi-novio.

TenTen parpadeó sorprendida. El hermano de su jefe parecía perdido en el espacio… bueno, suponía que era consecuencia del amor. ¿Qué más podría pedir un chico como Sasuke Uchiha? Se había casado con el soltero más rico, guapo y codiciado de la región. Que envidia le tenía… si tan sólo el hombre del que ella estaba enamorada fuera la mitad de guapo que Naruto, sería feliz. Pero bueno, Rock Lee era un buen chico, trabajador y agradable. Aunque tenía que admitir que la naturaleza reservó todas sus dotaciones de belleza para Sasuke, Naruto e Itachi. Tomó el teléfono que estaba sobre su escritorio y comunicó a Itachi la presencia de su hermano en el despacho.

-Sasuke, dice tu hermano que puedes pasar.

El pelinegro hizo un gesto con la cabeza a modo de agradecimiento y pasó a la oficina de su hermano. Allí dentro, pudo ver que Itachi estaba concentrado en unos planos, haciendo mediciones milimétricas sobre uno de los dos restiradores que estaban en su oficina. Por un momento se preguntó por qué no había heredado la misma habilidad que Itachi. _No tengo paciencia para cosas tan pequeñas como esas_, se contestó mentalmente. Lo suyo era la lectura. Desde pequeño le gustaba encerrarse en su habitación y leer cualquier libro que estuviera a su alcance. Tal vez no era lo más sano para un niño de seis años pasarse todo el día tratando de descifrar lo que autores de la talla de Friedrich Nietzsche u Oscar Wilde plasmaban en cada una de sus obras, pero eso mismo era la razón que lo volvía especial.

-Hey, Itachi.

Sin levantar la mirada de los planos, el mayor contestó: -¿Qué tal te va, Sasuke?

-Bien… -se sentó frente al escritorio de roble de su hermano, tomando algunos de los papeles que estaban encima de él y echándoles una hojeada, la mayoría de ellos eran facturas y estados de cuenta. -¿Mucho trabajo?

-Algo así… en realidad es sólo un proyecto, pero es de los gordos. –dejó los planos sobre el restirador en que estaba trabajando y se dirigió a su escritorio para poner toda su atención en Sasuke. –Y ¿a qué debo el honor de tu visita, hermanito?

-Que amable eres, Itachi. –contestó sarcásticamente. –Como buen hermano, vine a saludar… bueno, la verdad es que no hay nada que hacer en la maldita mansión. Está alejada de todo y de todos. Una maldita tarde y ya estoy harto de ella. Además, el condenado dobe se fue por la mañana sin despedirse y no volverá hasta la comida.

-¿Aburrido sin tu esposito? –comentó con una sonrisa ladeada en el rostro marca Uchiha.

-Cállate. –protestó el menor. Se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia el lado derecho de la oficina, donde había varios cuadros colgados en la pared, algunos reconocimientos y títulos obtenidos por su hermano. -¿Cómo te fue anoche? Orochimaru no se veía nada contento con lo que pasó.

El mayor de los Uchiha alzó las cejas. ¿Así que esa era la razón por la cual su hermano iba a visitarlo? Estaba preocupado por él y había utilizado la excusa de estar aburrido para ir a verlo. El problema de Sasuke era que nunca dejaba que los demás se dieran cuenta de sus sentimientos, pero a él no lo engañaba. Después de todo, eran hermanos y habían estado juntos por los últimos veinticuatro años.

-Tienes razón, Sasuke. No estaba nada contento. Y mucho menos después de que le pedí el divorcio.

Sasuke giró tan rápido que casi pierde el equilibrio. Estaba sorprendido, pero también aliviado de que al fin su hermano tomara la decisión de alejarse de Orochimaru.

-¿En serio? Pues… ya era hora.

-Sí… ¿no vas a preguntar nada más?

-¿Para qué? Dudo que me vayas a contestar.

-Hoy estoy de oferta, hermanito. Pregunta lo que quieras.

Sasuke lo pensó dos veces. Cuando su hermano mayor decía _"estoy de oferta"_ era porque tenía un as bajo la manga que, la mayoría de las veces, significaba un cobro adicional por cada pregunta hecha. Dicho de otra forma, Itachi le contestaría lo que quisiera a cambio de que él hiciera lo mismo con las preguntas de su aniki.

-¿Qué pedirás a cambio, Itachi?

Con una sonrisita de superioridad y mirándose las uñas de las manos, el mayor le contestó: -No sé a qué te refieres.

-Claro, tu mentecilla calculadora no está planeando nada. –ironizó

-De verdad no sé de que hablas.

Con la delicadeza de una vaca, se dejó caer de nuevo en la silla que había ocupado antes.

-De acuerdo. No estás planeando nada.

-Exacto.

-Muy bien. Entonces dime ¿qué te hizo tomar la decisión de divorciarte?

Itachi dejó la muy interesante tarea de inspeccionar sus uñas para poner su atención en los ojos negros tan parecidos a los suyos: -Tú… y Deidara.

-Vi a Dei-chan en la boda y comprendo que quieras volver con él, pero ¿por qué yo?

-Porque ahora que estás con Naruto, él puede protegerte. –soltó la simple y llana verdad. Orochimaru no podría tocarle ni un pelo a Sasuke mientras este estuviera bajo la protección de alguien más rico y poderoso que él.

-Entonces… ¿podríamos decir que a Orochi le salieron mal los planes al casarme con Naruto?

-Sí y no. Sí, porque ahora él ya no tiene nada con qué amenazarme y no, porque de todos modos recibirá dinero.

Sasuke soltó otra pregunta que venía rondando su mente dese la noche anterior. -¿Sabes cómo fue el acuerdo entre él y Naruto?

El mayor negó con la cabeza: -Por lo que escuché, Naruto sólo invertirá una parte de su dinero.

-Sí, eso fue lo que me dijo a mí. Pero ¿por qué mi _cuñadito_ estaba tan enojado? Digo, si va a recibir el suficiente dinero para salvar la empresa, no sé por qué demonios se enoja.

-Avaricia, Sasuke. Sospecho que Orochimaru quería controlar toda la fortuna de Naruto…

-Pues que siga soñando, porque no dejaré que toque el dinero del usuratonkachi.

Los minutos en silencio transcurrieron hasta que Itachi decidió romperlos al preguntar: -No has dicho nada de nuestra herencia, Sasuke.

El aludido alzó los hombros y se puso a juguetear con sus gafas de sol. -¿Qué quieres que diga, aniki? Si te divorcias antes del tiempo establecido, él se quedará con todo ¿no es así?

-Y a pesar de que sabes eso ¿no te importa?

-Claro que no. Si la fortuna de los Uchiha es el pago de tu felicidad, entonces será bien invertida.

El rostro de Itachi formó una leve sonrisa. Aunque Sasuke lo negara, se preocupaba demasiado por su hermano y las palabras dichas eran meramente la verdad. Itachi había sacrificado su felicidad para evitar que lo mandaran al orfanato y ahora que podía rehacer su vida, no le importaría perder el dinero de sus padres con tal de que su hermano fuera libre.

-Pero… -continuó Sasuke. –No estarías divorciándote sin tener una carta secreta. Eres muy inteligente, así que ya dime qué planeas.

-No puedo engañarte ¿verdad?

-No eres el único Uchiha inteligente.

-Bien… hace un par de días descubrí que Orochimaru tiene una amante…

-Eso no es ninguna novedad, aniki. –siempre había estado al tanto de que su cuñado nunca le fue fiel a su hermano, así que eso en realidad no era una gran noticia.

-Lo sé… pero en esta ocasión ella es mujer y le ha dado un hijo.

-¿Orochimaru es… papá? –no pudo evitar hacer una cara de repulsión. Se veía tan viejo que bien podría parecer el bisabuelo del niño. Y otra cosa ¿quién en su sano juicio sería capaz de acostarse con ese tipo? Claro, la excepción a la regla siempre sería Kabuto, pero no dudaba que el susodicho tuviera algún problema mental que hiciera idolatrar a su cuñado.

-Pues ya ves… esta mujer se llama Anko. Y con ella y su hijo, tendremos la evidencia de que "Orochi" ha sido infiel.

-Eso lo sabemos desde siempre, Itachi.

-Sí, pero nunca lo podíamos comprobar de manera cien por ciento confiable.

-¿Pero en qué cambia eso? Digo, ahora que lo puedes comprobar ¿de qué te servirá?

-Es algo muy importante, Sasuke… según el contrato prenupcial, juramos "fidelidad y lealtad hasta que la muerte nos separe" no puedo creer que dijera eso, necesito un enjuague bucal ahora…

-No seas payaso y ve al grano. –el menor buscó en sus bolsillos una cajita con dulces de menta y le ofreció a Itachi que gustoso aceptó el caramelo.

-Bueno, no te explicaré los detalles legales porque son muy revoltosos, pero esta cláusula nos da un buen argumento para anular el contrato prenupcial ya que Orochimaru no cumplió la parte de "ser fiel" así que con ello se podría invalidar la cláusula acerca de la herencia.

-Dicho de otra forma… te podrías separar de él sin perder el dinero.

-Exacto, hemanito… ¿me das otro dulce? –Sasuke le lanzó la caja.

-¿Cómo lo lograste?

-Fácil. Sólo necesitaba un error como ese por parte de Orochimaru y a un abogado inteligente como Hatake.

Sasuke estaba feliz porque al fin terminarían los días de tortura para su hermano. Ahora sólo necesitaba que sus propios días de tortura terminaran… y eso lo lograría cuando sus pensamientos dejaran de recordarle la traición que estaba cometiendo con Gaara. Tenía que escoger a uno y temía que Naruto estuviera ganando mucho más terreno en su corazón de lo que el pelirrojo alguna vez tuvo.

* * *

Las dos de la tarde. Sasuke llegó a la mansión para compartir la comida con su esposo. No era que muriera de ganas de verlo, pero si quería que su matrimonio funcionara lo menos que podía hacer era convivir los pocos momentos libres que el rubio tenía. Se sentó a la mesa e inmediatamente el mayordomo le sirvió su comida. No quería empezar a comer hasta que llegara su marido, pero la salsa de tomate sobre el filete se veía pecaminosamente buena. Se abofeteó mentalmente. Esperaría a Naruto. Pero eso no le impediría probar un poco de la roja salsa. Mojó su dedo con la salsa y la probó. Deliciosa. Aún así, decidió esperar. Se sirvió un poco de vino tinto y se obligó a pensar en cualquier otra cosa menos en los tomatitos. Cuando el mesero volvió al comedor y se llevó los cubiertos de Naruto, comprendió que no comerían juntos.

-¿No vendrá Naruto?

-Lo siento, joven amo. El señor Uzumaki tuvo algunos problemas en las propiedades del norte y avisó que no vendría a comer.

Sasuke asintió y comenzó a devorar su ya fría comida. Cuando terminó, se dio cuenta que no tenía nada más que hacer. Tal vez jugara un videojuego en la enorme sala con el home theater… o podía ver alguna película en la enorme pantalla que adornaba la misma habitación… o buscar algo entretenido que hacer en internet. También tenía la opción de ir a la ciudad y encontrarse con sus amigos o ver una película… pero daba la casualidad de que Suigetsu y Jugo no estaban en el país por asuntos familiares y al ir a la ciudad correría un riesgo innecesario de encontrarse con Gaara. Aún no se sentía capaz de darle una respuesta, necesitaba seguir pensando sobre ello. Al final de cuentas se decidió por buscar un libro e ir a tumbarse a la sombra de un árbol en el jardín que rodeaba la alberca de la mansión. El clima era bastante caluroso pero la temperatura comenzaba a disminuir conforme avanzaban las horas. Se perdió en la lectura y no se fijó en la hora hasta que el mayordomo le preguntó si tomaría su cena a lo cual se negó. Se llevó el libro a la habitación y continuó leyendo hasta que sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse por el cansancio, pero esperaría a Naruto para hablar con él. ¿Qué rayos estaba pensando? De ninguna manera Sasuke Uchiha esperaría a su marido para hablar con él sólo por el simple hecho de extrañarlo. ¿Lo extrañaba? Sus ojos casi se salieron de sus órbitas al comprender la respuesta… ¡Sasuke Uchiha _extrañaba_ a Naruto Uzumaki! Sí, extrañaba las tontas charlas con él, sus absurdas peleas…

¡Era ridículo, tonto e infantil!

No había manera de que un sujeto como _él_ pudiera extrañar a un tipo como _Naruto. _Tomó su teléfono celular y marcó el número de su hermano… sin importarle que fuera casi medianoche.

_-¿Estás bien, Sasuke? ¿Pasó algo? ¿Dónde…?_

-Aniki… -interrumpió -¿Alguna vez has extrañado a alguien?

_-Sasuke… ¡eres un imbécil! ¿Sabes qué hora es? Pensé que algo te había pasado… ¡niño del demonio! Me diste un susto de muerte._

El menor hizo un gruñido que podía significar cualquier cosa, pero Itachi lo interpretó como una disculpa.

-¿Y bien?

_-Sí, he extrañado a personas especiales._

-¡Ese es el punto! Yo también extraño a personas que me _importan._ Pero yo lo que quiero saber es ¿alguna vez has extrañado a una persona que no sea importante para ti?

Itachi se tomó su tiempo para responder: -Sasuke, creo que cuando te das cuenta de que extrañas a alguien es porque ya se ha vuelto importante para ti.

La línea quedó en silencio. Las palabras de Itachi no hicieron más que confirmar lo que tan estúpidamente ya sabía: Naruto era alguien especial para él. ¿Qué tan especial? No tenía ni idea. Eso era algo sumamente estúpido, porque sólo tenía una semana de convivir con él.

-La próxima vez me fijaré en la hora antes de llamar –dijo a manera de disculpa. –Y… gracias, aniki.

Muy bien. Sasuke cerró los ojos y recargó su espalda en el cabecero de la cama. Tenía que poner sus pensamientos en orden. Número uno: estaba casado con Naruto Uzumaki. Número dos: la boda fue por conveniencia. Número tres: aún mantenía una relación con su ex-novio Gaara. Número cuatro: apenas cumplía siete días de casado y recién se daba cuenta de que sentía algo _especial_ por su marido. Tal vez era algo tarde para comenzar a enamorarse ¿no?

* * *

Naruto entró a su habitación casi a la una de la mañana. Después de haber arreglado los problemas en las tierras del norte se dispuso a vigilar las cuentas bancarias, facturas y demás papeles que tapizaban su reluciente escritorio. Quería adelantar todo el trabajo posible para pasar el fin de semana junto a Sasuke… tal vez podrían salir a… ¿qué? No tenía idea de qué le podría gustar a Sasuke ni a qué se dedicaban los ricachones en su tiempo libre. Suponía que iban a esos lugares elegantes donde mujeres con grandes pulmones se dedicaban a cantar cosas inentendibles mientras los demás fingen mirarlas con unos lentes pequeños y muy chistosos. No era que le apeteciera ir, pero lo toleraría por el moreno.

Harto de los papeles, se levantó. Dejaría el resto a Deidara, que para eso le pagaba bastante bien. Miró su reloj de mano: 12:23 a.m. Pasaría por la cocina a buscar algo que comer –esperando interiormente que hubiera ramen instantáneo- y después subiría a dormir junto a su azabache favorito.

Buscó en su amplio clóset algo que pudiese usar para dormir cómodamente y echó una mirada a la vieja y casi desecha caja de zapatos que estaba escondida en la parte más alta y profunda del armario. Dentro se encontraban recuerdos importantes que habían marcado cada etapa de su vida: una foto de su madre, otra en la que aparecían sus padres y él, una carta escrita por Kushina antes de fallecer junto a una fina pulsera de plata que ella había usado todos los días, un cochecito de juguete, el boleto de la primera vez que entró al cine, un tornillo que había robado del auto de Sasuke… y el más reciente: el regalo tan especial que el pelinegro le había dado. Sería tonto negar que no tenía miedo del regalo, pero esa era la verdad. Existían algunas razones por las cuales deseaba esconder ese regalo y no estaba listo todavía para explicárselas al moreno. Estaba agradecido por el regalo y ni siquiera le dio las gracias, algo cruel y vil de su parte… pero encontraría tiempo para explicar y agradecer a Sasuke.

Cerró la caja y la volvió a dejar en el rincón más alejado, donde estaba seguro de que no la encontraría su esposo. Regresó a su cama y encontró al pelinegro profundamente dormido, programó la alarma para levantarse temprano y se acomodó justo como siempre lo hacía: pegaba su pecho a la espalda de Sasuke, pasaba un brazo por debajo de la almohada ocupada por el moreno y con el otro brazo rodeaba la esbelta cadera blanca, mientras que su cabeza encontraba siempre un lugar entre las finas hebras negras. Esa posición parecía no molestarle al pelinegro y a él le fascinaba, por lo cual era un acuerdo no escrito entre ellos. Respiró profundamente, enterrando su nariz en las hebras azabaches, deleitándose con su aroma. Sasuke murmuró algo que podía significar cualquier cosa y acercó más su cuerpo al del rubio, buscando más contacto entre ellos. Naruto sonrió y apretó mucho más el brazo que rodeaba a Sasuke.

-Buenas noches, teme.

* * *

Cuando la alarma sonó a las siete de la mañana, Sasuke se levantó sobresaltado, buscando a Naruto. Gran fallo… Naruto ya se había ido. ¿A qué hora se levantaba ese condenado dobe?

Decidió preguntarle al mayordomo si sabía algo sobre la rutina de Naruto. Mostrándose sorprendido, el joven mayordomo explicó:

-Bueno, no llevo mucho tiempo de conocerlo, pero el señor Naruto siempre sale muy temprano de la mansión, cerca de las seis y media de la mañana.

-¿Nunca viene a comer?

-Antes de que se casara, pocas veces venía a comer.

El azabache asintió. Él estaba poniendo todo su empeño en el maldito matrimonio pero al rubio no parecía importarle. Entonces ¿por qué tanta insistencia en casarse? Había sido el rubio quién había buscado a Sasuke para casarse, pero ahora que ya estaban juntos ¿ya no era divertido buscarlo?

-Joven amo… -los pensamientos sobre cómo matar dobe's fueron interrumpidos por el mayordomo –El señor Naruto siempre ha estado solo y ha hecho las cosas a su manera. Tal vez necesita un poco de tiempo para acostumbrarse a la vida de casado.

Tiempo… sí, todos necesitaban tiempo. Y analizándolo bien, era conveniente esa distancia que había puesto Naruto. Él pensaría qué hacer con Gaara mientras el rubio se acostumbraba a su presencia. Podría soportar eso… así, cuando Naruto se volviera el esposo ideal, él ya habría tomado una decisión sobre Gaara.

-Sasuke… aunque tú no tengas nada que hacer, yo_ sí_ tengo trabajo.

No le molestaba ver a Sasuke… pero el pelinegro debía de entender que visitarlo en su oficina seis días seguidos era exagerar.

-No hay nada que hacer en la mansión.

-¿Qué demonios hacías mientras vivías conmigo, hermanito?

Sasuke alzó los hombros. La vida en la ciudad era más divertida que en la alejada mansión de Naruto. Todos los días se despertaba y se dormía solo. No había visto al rubio en toda la semana. Cuando llegaba por la noche, Sasuke ya estaba dormido y le daba trabajo despertarse, así que se limitaba a preguntarle cómo le había ido en el día pero nunca escuchaba la respuesta porque el rubio se dormía enseguida. Y levantarse a las seis de la mañana para hablar con él parecía misión imposible.

-Deberías buscar un trabajo de medio tiempo, Sasuke. Tendrás algo que hacer y aparte ganarías algo de dinero para mantener tu independencia.

-Mmhf…

-Tan comunicativo como siempre…

-¿No necesitas ayuda en algo, Itachi?

-Se va a acabar el mundo… -repuso sarcásticamente, mientras buscaba en la computadora un archivo. Lo imprimió y metió en una carpeta. Después se puso de pie y buscó unos planos. Le dio todos los papeles a su hermano. –Aprovecharé tu oferta. Necesito que lleves estos papeles a la oficina de los Yamanaka. Diles que lean el contrato y lo firmen si están de acuerdo con la propuesta que les he hecho.

-¿Yamanaka?

-Ajá… -sonrió, mientras le daba pequeños empujoncitos hacia la salida -Anda, ve a presumir tu deportivo nuevo.

-¡Itachi! ¡Con los Yamanaka no!

-Esperarás hasta que te den una respuesta…

-¡No quiero ver a la pesada de Ino! –pero su hermano no lo escuchó porque prácticamente le cerró la puerta en la nariz.

TenTen lo miró sorprendida. Era bastante anormal que el hermano de Itachi se apareciera todos los días en la oficina, pero algo aún más inusual era que gritara de esa forma.

* * *

Llegó a media tarde a la oficina de Itachi. Los Yamanaka habían firmado, pero él no se salvó de tener que soportar a la primogénita de la familia durante todo el día y parte de la tarde. Maldito Itachi… si eso era lo que ganaba por ser amable, ya no volvería a visitarlo.

Entró sin ser anunciado y lanzó la carpeta al escritorio de su hermano mayor.

-Me debes algo muy grande… tan grande como una isla en las Bahamas.

El mayor no pudo ocultar su sonrisa. –Tú te ofreciste a ayudarme. Piensa en todo lo que has hecho por mí… Si hubiera ido yo, habría perdido tiempo valiosísimo con Ino. Así que gracias, hermanito.

El pelinegro refunfuñó molesto, dejándose caer en la silla que estaba frente al escritorio.

-¿Te fue muy mal, Sasuke?

-Ni te imaginas… primero tuve que aguantar sus chillidos de emoción al verme. Y mientras esperaba a que su padre leyera el contrato y revisara los planos, tuve que aguantar su plática, sus críticas a la Haruno, sus quejas sobre la dieta que está siguiendo… después me arrastró a un restaurante de ensaladas. ¡Nada de carne! Cuando volvimos, me alegré de que Inoichi ya hubiera firmado.

-Lo siento, Sasuke. –mencionó el mayor, sin sentirlo realmente. Ino se volvía una chica muy pesada cada que veía a los hermanos Uchiha, así que Sasuke realmente lo había salvado. -¿Vas a volver a la mansión?

-No… -comentó, mientras se ponía de pie. –iré a buscar algo que comprarle al dobe.

-¿Te refieres a Naruto? –inquirió, alzando sus perfectas cejas negras.

-¿A quién más?

-Pensé que le habías dado el reloj de nuestro padre…

-Sí, pero no creo que le gustara… -repuso serio. –Tal vez sea algo demasiado insulso para un hombre tan rico como él. Buscaré algo que lo sorprenda.

-Baka… ¿por qué le vas a regalar otra cosa?

-Porque parece la única forma de que el muy idiota comprenda. –contestó enojado, no con Itachi, pero sí con Naruto y la situación que estaba viviendo. –además, es una pequeña compensación por todo lo que él me compró durante el viaje.

El mayor parpadeó sorprendido ante los casi gritos de su hermano: -Bien. Entiendo lo de las compensaciones. Lo que no quedó claro es lo que dijiste al principio _"parece la única forma de que el muy idiota comprenda"_… ¿qué quieres que comprenda?

-…

-¿Sasuke?

El Uchiha menor quiso jalar de sus cabellos en frustración. ¿Cómo le haría entender a su rubio marido que quería que pasara más tiempo con él, sin parecer una chica y sin parecer enamorado?

¿Enamorado?

-¡Sasuke! Deja de estrellar tu cabeza con la pared, la vas a abollar y despintar.

¡Imposible! Él no estaba enamorado de Naruto. Jamás de los jamases. Nunca de los nunca. De ningún modo. No.

-¡Si tanto quieres quedar idiota, ven para acá y te daré una buena colleja, pero deja mi pared en paz!

-…

-¡Sasuke! Cuando admitas que estás enamorado ¿dejarás en paz mi pared?

-¡No, aniki! No estoy enamorado. Sólo… ¡eso es! –dejó de golpear la pared con su frente pero ésta ya mostraba una marca roja en el centro, consecuencia de los repetidos golpes. -¡Lujuria!

-¿Qué?

-El amor no existe… sólo es un arranque de lujuria. Cuando las hormonas se calman, la lujuria también y uno se da cuenta de que está "desenamorado".

-¿Sasuke? –preguntó con extrañeza el de cabello largo. –ese es el argumento más estúpido que he escuchado.

-Pero es cierto… no amo a Naruto, sólo lo deseo. Y si controlo mis hormonas, volveré a ser el hombre calmado y frío que todos conocen.

-Hey, Sasuke…

Demasiado tarde. Su hermano ya había salido de la oficina, resuelto a encontrar una solución a sus problemas.

* * *

-Señor Naruto. ¿Me permite unas palabras con usted?

El rubio alzó sus hermosos orbes zafiro de su postre y puso atención a su mayordomo.

-Claro que sí. Siéntate, Sora.

El joven se negó. –Lo que tengo que decir es breve y espero me disculpe si lo estoy ofendiendo. Lo que sucede es que el joven Sasuke, se ha mostrado contrariado por su ausencia en la mansión. Usted está casado pero no ha visto a su esposo en toda la semana. Quizá es hora de poner en primer lugar al joven Sasuke y después sus negocios.

Naruto abrió sus ojos, sorprendido. Su joven mayordomo tenía toda la razón del mundo y no hizo otra cosa más que poner los pensamientos de Naruto en palabras.

-No te preocupes. Tendrías toda la razón del mundo si este matrimonio se hubiese llevado a cabo por amor. Pero nuestra situación es un tanto diferente y complicada. –explicó el rubio.

-Lo sé, señor Naruto. Se casaron porque usted lo quería a él. Pero debería de platicar más con él, pasar más tiempo juntos. De esa manera, su situación cambiaría.

-Le daré a Sasuke el tiempo que necesite para que se acostumbre a mí. –se levantó con elegancia de la mesa. –quizá después tendremos una relación normal.

-¿Tiene miedo de enamorarse de él? ¿Por eso se aleja?

-Exactamente, Sora. –la voz de Kiba resonó desde la entrada al comedor. –Naruto es un cobarde que no quiere enamorarse de su marido.

-Kiba… -el tono de advertencia utilizado por Naruto le advirtió que no era un tema que le agradara tocar.

-Vamos, Naruto –el castaño rodeó con sus brazo los hombros de su socio. –tú tienes miedo de que Sasuke te abandone y te quedes sumido en la depresión y en el alcohol. Toda la vida supe que tenías miedo de acabar como Minato. Pero piénsalo… tú no tienes porqué terminar así.

El rubio se zafó del abrazo de Kiba: -¿Cómo puedes asegurarlo, Kiba? ¿Cómo puedes jurar que Sasuke se quedará a mi lado por siempre? Él es un chico atractivo. Podría largarse con quien quisiera. ¿Cómo podría evitar que se fuera con otra persona?

-Enamorándolo… -intervino Sora. Cuando se dio cuenta de que los otros dos hombres lo miraban fijamente, huyó del comedor. –Con permiso, señor Naruto, joven Inuzuka.

-Él tiene razón –comentó Kiba después de pensarlo un rato. –Si Sasuke se enamora de ti, no te dejaría.

-Claro, Kiba… -repuso sarcásticamente. -¿Por qué se enamoraría de mí? No soy como el tal Gaara. Soy un bruto que no estudió, no sé mucho de cosas elegantes ni sé cómo comportarme en la sociedad. Dime, ¿de qué se puede enamorar Sasuke? Soy todo lo contrario a él.

-De verdad que eres un bruto, Naruto. Eres una buena persona, eres amable y gracioso. –suspiró –Yo no sé mucho de esas cosas, pero eso debería contar para algo ¿no? Trata de abrirte más con él, de venir a comer todos los días. ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor y se enamora de tu bella cara.

-Cállate, Kiba… no ayudas en mucho. –salió del comedor, directo a la sala para dejarse caer en un sillón que solamente se veía cómodo, pero no lo era. -¿Alguna vez viste a Gaara? Tengo que admitir que es bastante apuesto, fino, elegante, viste bien… ¿cómo competir contra eso?

-Sí, conozco al pelirrojo sin cejas ¿recuerdas que yo te acompañaba en tus tardes de acosador? Ahí tienes un punto a tu favor: tú sí tienes cejas.

Naruto rió. Kiba no siempre era pesado.

-¿Cómo haces que alguien se enamore de ti?

-Primero, tendrías que trabajar en algo tú. Deberías de creer que el amor existe y no es sólo lujuria.

-Olvídalo, Kiba. –repuso un poco molesto mientras miraba a su amigo que estaba de pie frente a él. –Bueno… es difícil cambiar lo que has creído por más de quince años. Confío en un contrato, en un apretón de manos… pero no en algo tan intangible como el amor… Sasuke me gusta, no lo niego. Pero ¿amarlo? Es complicado hacerme a la idea de que pueda amar a alguien, sobre todo si no creo en el amor.

-¿Sabes, Naruto? Eres un caso perdido… -Kiba se rindió. Hablar con Naruto acerca de algo que él no creía era más difícil que tratar de explicar porqué la nieve es blanca. –Mañana es domingo. Aprovecha el día con Sasuke y trata de no estar de mal humor el lunes en el trabajo. –hizo una pausa, mientras caminaba hacia la salida. –Yo creo que puedes enamorar a Sasuke y tú enamorarte de él. No lo veo como algo imposible. Nos vemos el lunes.

Naruto se quedó solo en la inmensidad de su mansión. Podía tener todo lo que quisiera: autos, propiedades, ropa, todas las cosas que el dinero puede comprar… pero a pesar de todo, se dio cuenta de que ni con todo el dinero del mundo, podría conseguir algo que mantuviese a Sasuke a su lado.

* * *

Cuando llegó a la mansión, todas las luces estaban apagadas excepto las del jardín principal. Recordó que Naruto les daba la tarde del sábado y todo el domingo libre a los empleados para que pudieran descansar y visitar a sus familias. Pero eso también implicaba que ellos dos se quedarían solos en la mansión por 36 horas. Pero con la rutina de su rubio marido, lo más seguro era que pasaría el día aburrido y solo en la maldita mansión. Su hermano le había comentado que usaría el fin de semana para buscar a Deidara y hablar con él. Pues bien… ahora comenzaba su aburrido fin de semana.

Se dirigió a la biblioteca para buscar algún libro interesante y esperar a Naruto despierto… incluso si eso significaba mantenerse toda la noche en vela para esperarlo. Debía hablar con él. ¿Cómo iba a funcionar su matrimonio si nunca se hablaban? Antes de llegar a la biblioteca, observó que por debajo de una de las puertas salían algunos débiles rayos de luz, al parecer de la televisión. Quizá alguno de los sirvientes había dejado el aparato encendido.

Cuando vio al rubio mirando lo que suponía era una película de acción, suspiró aliviado… al menos no tendría que quedarse toda la noche esperándolo.

-Dobe… al fin te apareces. –comentó, mientras caminaba hacia el mismo sillón en el que estaba recostado su rubio marido.

-Lo siento, teme –Naruto se sentó, para dejarle más espacio a Sasuke. –he estado bastante ocupado. Nos fuimos por una semana y quedaron muchas cosas que arreglar.

El pelinegro asintió, mientras se sentaba en el otro extremo del sillón, dejando mucho espacio de por medio. Fue entonces cuando se dio el lujo de mirar a Naruto. Éste tenía la pinta de haber estado descansando antes de que Sasuke le interrumpiera: llevaba el rubio cabello revuelto, estaba descalzo y la camisa se encontraba completamente desabotonada dejando ver su tostadita y apetecible piel y los músculos ligeramente marcados de su abdomen. El pulso de Sasuke se aceleró, confirmando la teoría que le había explicado a su hermano: lujuria.

-Y bien dobe… ¿tan ocupado estabas que ni siquiera venías a comer?

Naruto encogió los hombros, restándole importancia al hecho y dirigiendo toda su atención hacia el pelinegro.

-¿Cómo te ha ido en la semana? –preguntó, mientras clavaba sus hermosos ojos azabache en los azules de Naruto.

-Bien… hemos tenido algunos problemas en el norte, pero se resolverán.

-Ah… me alegro.

¿Podía azotar la rubia cabeza de Naruto contra el televisor? Parecía que hablaba con un completo desconocido y no con su marido… y eso comenzaba a frustrarlo, pero evitaría que el rubio lo notara.

-¿Cómo te ha ido a ti, Sasuke?

Recargó su espalda en el sillón, alzando su brazo y acomodándolo a lo largo de la cabecera del sofá, como si quisiera alcanzar la rubia cabellera.

-Bastante aburrido, dobe… no hay nada que hacer aquí. He pensado conseguirme un trabajo de medio tiempo.

-No lo necesitas –repuso inmediatamente. –si quieres algo, dímelo y te lo compraré. Puedo abrir una cuenta a tu nombre si es lo que quieres. No necesitas trabajar.

-¿Crees que puedes resolver todo con dinero, usuratonkachi? –preguntó enojado. –estar todo el día aquí es terriblemente aburrido y tú nunca estas. No te estoy pidiendo ni dinero ni permiso, dobe. Conseguiré un trabajo para tener algo que hacer por las mañanas.

A Naruto no le gustaba la idea de que Sasuke trabajara. Si él conseguía un empleo, eso solo significaba que conocería más personas… y si conocía más personas, tal vez se enamorara de alguna de ellas. Pero prohibiéndole salir no resolvería nada. Para empezar, el pelinegro no le haría caso; en segundo lugar, si quería que Sasuke se sintiera cómodo y feliz a su lado, alejándolo de la sociedad no lo iba a conseguir. Suspiró frustrado. No le quedaba más remedio que ceder a los deseos de Sasuke.

-De acuerdo… pero no será un trabajo pesado, deberás tener los fines de semana libres y contestarás el teléfono inmediatamente cuando te llame. –el rubio también estiró el brazo, alcanzando apenas a rozar los dedos del pelinegro.

-Las reglas no las pones tú… -contraatacó, pero de forma más tranquila. Naruto había accedido y por el momento, era suficiente.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, se quedaron en silencio observando al contrario. El silencio no era del todo incómodo. Los dedos de Naruto rozaban la punta de los dedos de Sasuke, jugueteando en una caricia tierna y algo infantil, pero aún así, Sasuke no se opuso. Había deseado compartir un momento así con el rubio, sin trabajo ni discusiones que los interrumpieran.

El primer paso lo dio Naruto. Se acercó hasta los rosados labios de Sasuke y los besó, sin hacer presión todavía, sólo compartiendo una tierna caricia. ¡Había extrañado tanto los firmes labios del pelinegro toda la semana! Jugó con el labio inferior de Sasuke, lo delineó con su lengua y después lo mordió. El pelinegro abrió sus labios y permitió el acceso de la lengua de Naruto a su interior. Sus lenguas comenzaron a entrar y salir, bailando a un ritmo sumamente sensual y placentero. Sasuke comenzó a recostarse en el sillón, abriendo sus piernas para que el rubio se acomodara entre ellas y poder continuar con el beso en una posición más cómoda. Casi al mismo tiempo que Sasuke se recostaba, Naruto también se acomodó sobre el cuerpo del moreno, poniendo ambas manos a los lados de la cabeza del pelinegro y acomodándose en el espacio que su pareja dejó al separar sus piernas. Durante varios minutos, el beso continuó sólo interrumpido por pequeñas pausas para tomar aire y seguir, sus lenguas luchaban una contra la otra, sus dientes chocaban y los gemidos sofocados decoraron el ambiente.

Sasuke se atrevió a llevar sus manos hacia el pecho descubierto de Naruto, tocando los marcados pectorales y guiando sus manos hacia los hombros, para poder quitar la camisa. El rubio captó el mensaje, se levantó para quitar la molesta prenda y volvió para besar los labios del moreno de nuevo. Sin la estorbosa camisa, las manos de Sasuke acariciaron la ancha y tostadita espalda bajando hasta donde el inicio del pantalón le obstruía tocar la piel. También recorrió el marcado abdomen de Naruto, deleitándose con cada cuadrito que lo decoraba. La actitud juguetona de Sasuke le dio el valor para bajar sus labios hacia el cuello, besando y lamiendo cada parte de la suave piel que estaba a su alcance.

-¿Sabes cuánto te extrañé esta semana?

La voz de Naruto cerca de su oído le provocó escalofríos por todo su cuerpo y un jadeo que supo controlar a tiempo. Él también lo había extrañado, pero no era necesario que el rubio lo supiera. Las manos del rubio bajaron por los costados de su abdomen, buscando el filo de la roja playera para sacarla, provocando que Sasuke se estremeciera con el roce de sus manos. Cuando llegaron a su objetivo, Sasuke se sentó por un momento, alzó los brazos y Naruto le quitó la prenda. Enredó sus brazos detrás de la cabeza rubia y lo atrajo hacia él para volverlo a besar mientras el rubio dejaba caer parte de su peso sobre Sasuke para conseguir que se volviera a acostar y continuar.

Besó el blanco hombro antes de darle un suave mordisco. Continuó bajando hasta atrapar entre sus labios el rosado botón, succionándolo, estrujándolo con sus dientes, rodeándolo con su húmeda y caliente lengua y ganando varios gemidos de parte de Sasuke; sostuvo su peso con una sola mano y con la otra, acarició el otro pezón que no estaba recibiendo atención por parte de sus labios. El cuerpo de Sasuke era perfecto y se había vuelto su adicción desde el momento en que lo vio por primera vez. Su hombría comenzaba a palpitar peligrosamente bajo su pantalón ante la entusiasta respuesta del moreno.

Los gemidos que salieron de su boca los catalogó de inmediato como condenadamente sucios y vulgares, pero Naruto no coincidía con él. Escuchar su nombre con el tinte de pasión que Sasuke le daba era condenadamente excitante. Y esos gemidos se volvieron aún mejores cuando sus manos tomaron la cadera de Sasuke e introdujo su lengua en el perfecto ombligo del perfecto abdomen del pelinegro.

-Naru…to... ¡ah!

Las manos de Sasuke no se estuvieron quietas y acariciaban las doradas hebras, incitándole a continuar con la deliciosa caricia que ahora delineaba cada músculo de su abdomen. Sintiéndose al borde de la pasión, enredó sus piernas en las caderas del rubio, descubriendo que tanto su miembro como el de su esposo se encontraban bastante despiertos. Como respuesta a la acción del moreno, Naruto se apartó de Sasuke y sonrió, para dirigirse a asaltar los hinchados labios del otro, que no dudó en abrir su boca y permitir que sus lenguas volvieran a juguetear dejando que un poco de saliva escurriera por sus barbillas, misma que el pelinegro no vaciló en lamer obteniendo que el rubio se estremeciera con la húmeda caricia. Los besos de Naruto lograban que se olvidara de todo, le atontaban la razón y por primera vez en su vida, no se quejaba. A pesar de la experiencia que tenía, admitía que jamás había sido besado de la manera en que el rubio lo hacía. Las sensaciones que experimentaba con él, nunca las había sentido, ni siquiera con Gaara. Las manos recorriendo su cuerpo y la pasión que despertaban en él eran imposibles de describir. Y la manera en que él estaba respondiendo también era nueva. La emoción de tener a Naruto sobre él, besándolo y simulando unas embestidas con su pelvis, rozando ambos miembros aún sobre la tela de los pantalones era indescriptible… los gemidos que salían de su boca… estaba seguro de que con nadie había gemido de esa manera. Sus propios oídos casi no podían creerlo. Se escuchaba tan vulgar, pero era increíblemente excitante saber que sólo Naruto podía lograr eso. En esos momentos deseaba que Naruto continuara, que le quitara de una vez por todas el maldito pantalón y fundirse en uno solo. Podía ceder un poco de su orgullo y dejar por esta vez al rubio arriba, pero se las cobraría más adelante. Apretó entre sus manos el firme trasero de su marido, era completamente delicioso, también él ansiaba estar dentro de Naruto, pero por el momento, dejaría que su orgullo sufriera sólo un poquito. ¿Quién dijo que los uke's no podían disfrutarlo también? Pues estaba muy equivocado. Él había sido pasivo en varias ocasiones y no era del todo malo. Tal vez sólo el dolor inicial, pero después podría jurar que llegaba a ser mucho más placentero que ser el seme.

Po otro lado, Naruto se deleitó con la vista de Sasuke debajo de él. Sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus labios hinchados por los ardientes y salvajes besos, su cabello despeinado y contrastando con el pálido color del sofá, esos gemidos excitantes, el notorio bulto de su entrepierna aún envuelto por la tela, su pecho subiendo y bajando a un ritmo rápido para satisfacer la demanda de oxígeno… ¡maldita sea! Su entrepierna dolía y le reclamaba enterrarse en aquél pálido cuerpo, reclamarlo como suyo, embestirlo hasta casi partirlo y derramarse dentro. Deseaba intensamente a Sasuke como nunca había deseado a nadie más. Volvió a besarlo, no podía parar de hacerlo, los labios del pelinegro eran su droga personal, besarlos era una delicia y en cuanto finalizaba el beso, ya deseaba volver a besarlo… nunca era suficiente. Adoraba esos labios que ahora le pertenecían. Recorrió con sus manos todo el cuerpo del azabache, desde el cuello hasta la cadera. Se topó con el pantalón y ni lento ni perezoso lo desabotonó y bajó el zipper, en tanto que el moreno, hacía lo mismo con su pantalón. Ambos se separaron un momento sólo para quitarse las estorbosas prendas junto con la ropa interior. ¿Para qué negarse a algo que era evidente? Los dos lo habían deseado desde el primer momento en que intercambiaron saliva, sólo necesitaban que las circunstancias fuesen favorables para ambos. La tensión sexual vivida durante las últimas semanas al fin había vencido a la cordura y la razón, arrastrándolos por el precipicio de la pasión y sensualidad.

Las manos de Naruto tocaron la sensible piel del interior de sus muslos, subiendo cada vez más lento hacia su miembro. Sasuke se estaba anticipando a lo que venía, se moría de ganas de que Naruto lo tocase, lo besara, lo llevara al mismísimo paraíso. Se mordió el labio inferior cuando sintió las manos muy cerca de su objetivo.

-¿Estás seguro?

¿Qué si estaba seguro? ¡Lo deseaba más que nunca! ¿Cómo rayos se atrevía a preguntar algo así? ¿Acaso su actitud demostraba lo contrario?

-¿Sasuke? –insistió el rubio. Tal vez se moría de ganas por enterrarse en aquel delicioso culo, pero podría controlarse si su moreno no estaba seguro.

-¿Qué hice… -jadeó por un poco de aire- para que pensaras lo contrario… dobe?

El rubio sonrió ante su propia estupidez. Sasuke había respondido e incluso participó todo ese tiempo… si el moreno no hubiera querido, fácilmente podría haberlo rechazarlo e incluso golpeado, pero nada de eso sucedió. Bien, quizá todo fuera resultado de las hormonas, pero de ninguna manera desaprovecharía la oportunidad de estar con Sasuke de la manera en que siempre había soñado.

-Sólo me aseguraba, teme.

-Pues espero que esto lo confirme, usuratonkachi… -dicho esto, el pelinegro rodó hacia un lado provocando que el rubio cayera del sofá y él quedara sobre su rubia pareja. Si el torpe de Naruto no iba a continuar, él lo obligaría.

Aprovechando el quejido de sobresalto que soltó Naruto, el moreno coló su lengua dentro de su boca, robándole un salvaje beso que los dejó sin aliento. De alguna u otra manera, logró hacerse un espacio entre las piernas del rubio y entonces rompió el beso para mirar su siguiente objetivo. Naruto soltó quejido de inconformidad pero se obligó a cambiar por un sensual gemido cuando su miembro fue envuelto entre las frías y delgadas manos de Sasuke. ¡Maldición! Aquello era el condenado paraíso. Las caricias en el tronco se alternaban con deliciosas caricias justo en la punta, llevándolo a un estado de placer indescriptible. Si se le ocurrió pensar cuándo y con quién había aprendido Sasuke a satisfacer de esa manera a su pareja, lo olvidó cuando las caricias cambiaron a ser húmedas y calientes. Cerró los ojos fuerza cuando la lengua de Sasuke recorrió toda su longitud y llegó al glande, haciendo círculos en la punta y despertando la locura en el rubio.

-¡Maldita sea, Sasuke! Hazlo ya…

El moreno sonrió con satisfacción y superioridad. Se separó un poco de su amante para soplar sobre la delicada piel y logrando un escalofrío en el rubio quien encontró excitante el contraste que existió entre su piel, húmeda por la saliva de Sasuke y el aire caliente. Gruñó de satisfacción cuando al fin el moreno engulló por completo su miembro, cubriéndolo con el placentero calor de su boca. Si aquello era el paraíso, ya se imaginaba cómo sería entrar en su cuerpo, embestirlo y sacarle los más excitantes gemidos que jamás haya exclamado. Las manos de Sasuke tomaron su cadera de ambos lados para evitar atragantarse en el momento en que las manos de Naruto rodearon su cabeza, intentando profundizar el contacto.

-¡Demonios! Ah… más rápido, teme… ah…

Ya estaba en su límite. Sus sueños jamás habían sido tan placenteros el momento que estaba viviendo. Se forzó a abrir los ojos… la simple visión de la negra cabellera entre sus piernas junto con el indefinible placer que la cálida boca le ofrecía era más que suficiente para provocarle el mejor orgasmo de su vida. Enredó sus manos entre las azabaches hebras y jaló con brusquedad de ellas, obligando a Sasuke a dejar de lado su faena y acercándolo a su boca, para besarlo profunda y salvajemente mientras derramaba su semilla entre ambos cuerpos.

-¡Sasu….ke! Ah… mmm…

Se detuvo un minuto para jalar un poco de aire. Toda su piel se hallaba cubierta por perlitas de sudor y aún sentía el placentero hormigueo recorrerle todo el cuerpo. Retiró algunos de los rubios mechones que cubrían su frente y miró a Sasuke, que se recreaba con la visión de un Naruto desnudo y sonrojado debajo de su cuerpo. Era condenadamente excitante escuchar su nombre saliendo de los labios del rubio y aún más, saber que era él quien le provocaba esa reacción a su amante. Naruto alborotó los cabellos azabaches y lo besó, atrayéndolo para posteriormente rodar por la alfombra e invertir posiciones. Era su turno de devolverle a Sasuke todo el placer recibido. Muchas noches soñó con tener el cuerpo de su azabache a su entera disposición y ahora parecía estarse cumpliendo. Sin más retraso, llevó sus labios hacia el miembro todavía erguido del moreno, dándole un trato parecido y succionando fuertemente, alternando con leves mordiscos. Se separó sólo un momento para mirar fijamente las orbes azabaches empañadas en placer.

-Dilo, Sasuke…

-¿Qué? –sus manos revolvieron el cabello rubio, intentado decirle que se dejara de habladurías y continuara con el trabajo pendiente.

-Mi nombre –susurró.

Los dedos de Naruto delinearon los finos labios del Uchiha, su caricia era apenas un roce, como si tuviera miedo de lastimarlo. Él había susurrado el nombre de su azabache esposo durante casi toda la felación, pero Sasuke se rehusaba a hacerlo. No era que se quejara de los jadeos y gemidos, pero necesitaba saber que el moreno esta disfrutándolo… aunque si lo pensaba bien, era cuestión de egoísmo: quería reafirmar que sólo él lograba llevar a Sasuke al más absoluto placer, necesitaba asegurarse que se sintiera tan abrumado por el goce que le proporcionaba que llegara a olvidar los nombres de otros. Sólo quería que en su mente estuviera su propio nombre, oírlo de sus labios cuando alcanzara el éxtasis gracias a él…

Sopló sobre los dedos que acariciaban sus labios y alcanzó a atrapar un dígito entre sus dientes, mordiéndolo placenteramente y enviando escalofríos de placer que recorrieron todo el cuerpo de Naruto. Luego, envolvió el dedo con su lengua, lamiendo y cubriéndolo con su cálida saliva. Su rubio amante no pudo hacer nada más que mirarlo extasiado, imaginando enterrar ese afortunado dedo en el interior cálido y estrecho de Sasuke. No podía quedarse quieto más. Si el moreno no quería gemir su nombre, _él_ haría algo al respecto. Lo llevaría al límite hasta que no tuviera más remedio que gritar su nombre. Como si leyera sus pensamientos, el pelinegro sacó su lengua y lamió la parte de atrás de su oreja, para después susurrarle:

-Oblígame…

Aceptó el reto. Doblegaría a Sasuke hasta que lo único que saliera de sus labios fuera su nombre. Retiró el dedo de la boca no sin antes recibir un mordisco más fuerte que el anterior.

-Tenlo por seguro, Sasuke.

Volvió a tomar su miembro con la boca, succionando fuertemente y llevándolo hasta lo más profundo que su garganta le permitía sin provocarle arcadas. Sus manos acariciaban cada centímetro de piel expuesta a su alcance, incluso una de estas manos traviesas llegó a uno de los excitados pezones del pelinegro, lo retorcía entre sus dedos y lo jaloneaba, provocando aún más gemidos. La otra mano, que tenía el dedo ensalivado, comenzó a hurgar en la estrecha entrada de Sasuke, acariciando y tentándolo antes de introducirse por completo en él y conseguir que el moreno arqueara todo el cuerpo contra el del rubio. Era incómodo, pero sabía que la sensación desaparecería en un instante. El dedo dentro de su cálido interior comenzó a moverse, buscando aquél punto que volvería loco de pasión al Uchiha.

Mordió su labio hasta casi sangrar para evitar gritar el nombre de su rubio esposo cuando sintió que éste alcanzaba la próstata con sólo un dedo. No le daría el gusto… aún. Las succiones continuaban en su miembro, el dedo en su interior y algunas caricias de vez en cuando a sus testículos lo volvieron loco. El rubio sabía exactamente cómo lograrlo. Su respiración se agitó demasiado cuando sintió que el clímax estaba cerca. Estrujó entre sus manos el moreno trasero de Naruto, los músculos de su cuerpo se contrajeron con deliciosas oleadas de placer y trató de apartar la boca del rubio pero sin lograrlo.

-Mmmh… ¡ah!... Na…Naruto ¡oh!

Otro roce más en su próstata y derramó su semilla dentro de la boca de Naruto, quien sin dudarlo ni un segundo, tragó todo el líquido de Sasuke.

Con una sonrisa de superioridad y con restos del blanquecino líquido escurriendo por las comisuras de sus labios miró a su sofocado amante pelinegro y le dijo:

-Al parecer no soy tan malo después de todo…

¡Ese dobe! Alargó sus brazos para acercarse y compartir un último beso. El rubio se dejó caer en el agitado pecho de Sasuke, tratando de normalizar sus respiraciones. Con su cabeza tan cerca del pecho de su esposo, era capaz de escuchar los fuertes y rítmicos latidos del corazón. Cerró los ojos y por un momento creyó que su propio corazón latía al mismo tiempo que el de Sasuke.

-¿Quieres continuar, teme?

Se mordió el labio. Si la sesión de besos y felaciones había logrado llevarlo al paraíso, ¿qué sería sentir a Naruto en su interior? Su duro y caliente miembro adentrándose profundamente con salvajes embestidas, mientras el rubio sostenía sus piernas sobre sus hombros, partiéndolo, reventándolo, derramando su caliente semen en su estrecho interior, mientras Naruto gemía su nombre… de sólo imaginarlo, su miembro comenzaba a despertarse de nuevo ¿sería posible? Acababa de correrse y ya quería estar de nuevo enredado con Naruto.

El rubio miraba los fascinantes ojos negros. Casi podía adivinar lo que el moreno pensaba. Y él no se quedaba atrás porque el escuchar a Sasuke gemir su nombre –muy bajito, pero logró escucharlo- había comenzado a despertar su miembro nuevamente. Tal vez pudiera persuadirlo con un beso salvaje…

Con un suspiro de anticipado placer, el moreno giró sobre uno de sus costados para quedar de espaldas a Naruto, ofreciéndole una espectacular vista de su blanquito trasero. Se alzó un poco, ofreciéndose en silencio. El rubio no tardó mucho en acomodarse sobre su espalda y comenzar a besarla, sacando su lengua y delineando su columna, bajando lentamente hasta…

¡Maldito celular!

No tenía intenciones de contestar, de ninguna manera dejaría su placentera sesión de sexo con el buenazo de Naruto para tomar la llamada. Y el rubio tampoco tenía ninguna gana de dejarle ir.

Cuando sintió los dientes del rubio dándole un mordisco en una de sus nalgas, se sobresaltó y puso más atención al timbre de su teléfono. Y reconoció perfectamente que ese tono era especialmente designado para las llamadas de Gaara. Sabaku no Gaara lo estaba llamando justo en el preciso momento en que Naruto estaba a punto de cogérselo. Nada podía salir peor.

-Gaara…-susurró muy débilmente, para que Naruto no escuchara el nombre de su ex saliendo de sus labios.

Se alejó bruscamente del rubio y buscó entre las prendas su pantalón; cuando lo halló, sacó su teléfono y contestó.

-¿Qué quieres?

_-Escuché de tu hermano que tu nueva vida es bastante aburrida. Así que pensé que tal vez podrías darte una vuelta por mi casa y "divertirte" un rato._

Sasuke rodó los ojos. Si supiera que en ese mismo instante estaba _divirtiéndose _bastante…

-Lo pensaré. Te llamo después.

_-¡Espera, Sasuke! Si el idiota de tu marido no te sabe complacer, siempre me tendrás a mí. _

-No te preocupes por eso –replicó en tono agresivo. –Es bastante bueno saberlo, pero no creo tener ese problema. Ese terreno se le da _especialmente _bien.

No esperó por la respuesta del pelirrojo y cerró el teléfono. ¿Podría haber sido más inoportuna la maldita llamada? Suspiró y buscó a su rubio marido con la mirada. Lo encontró observándolo fijamente con sus ojazos azules. Por un momento, se sintió ligeramente incómodo de que Naruto lo estuviera prácticamente devorando con la mirada.

Se aclaró la garganta mientras buscaba alguna excusa para decirle a Naruto, pero no fue necesario porque el rubio fue el primero en hablar

-¿Y bien?

-Bueno… -titubeó. –eh… no quisiera terminar aquí, pero tal vez deberíamos… ya sabes… ¿esperar?

-¿Esperar? –la rubia ceja se curveó hacia arriba, como si Sasuke estuviera hablándole en chino

-Sí… tal vez conocernos mejor y… no sé… creo que vamos algo rápido, considerando que tenemos sólo dos semanas de conocernos…

-No parecías quejarte hace un minuto –aclaró –además, no eres una virgen doncella, teme. Ambos podríamos disfrutar de una buena sesión de sexo y conocernos mejor con el tiempo. –se encogió de hombros mientras se ponía el pantalón. –Tu argumento es válido, supongo… pero se contradice con lo que sucedió hace un momento. Si no querías ¿por qué no te detuviste?

El rubio tenía razón, pero ¿cómo explicarle que verlo con la camisa abierta y sus besos le habían hecho olvidar el poco tiempo que llevaban de conocerse? Sí, tal vez se había dejado llevar por la pasión, pero ahora que estaba en sus cinco sentidos –la maldita llamada del pelirrojo le activó las neuronas- se daba cuenta de que… ¿qué? ¿Por qué no podía continuar? Sería una estupidez dejar pasar esa grandiosa oportunidad de poder follar con el rubio toda la maldita noche y satisfacer de una buena vez sus revolucionadas hormonas. Total, según las propias palabras de Naruto una vez satisfecha la lujuria las personas se "desenamoraban".

El silencio prolongado, mientras el moreno sostenía su debate mental, fue malinterpretado por Naruto: -Explícame que fue lo que pasó hoy, teme. Si sólo querías satisfacerte podrías haberlo hecho tú solito y no dejarme con las ganas.

-¡Perdóname por querer follar con mi marido! –Soltó sarcásticamente –la próxima vez, buscaré al mayordomo.

-¡Pues ábrete de piernas a quien se te de la regalada gana, Sasuke!

-¡Bien! Me cogeré al mayordomo en tus narices.

-¡Ese no es el punto, teme! –expresó entre enojado y desesperado por la discusión. Casi se arrancaba los rubios cabellos… no sabía que una discusión con Sasuke pudiera desesperarlo a tal grado.

-Entonces dime tú cuál es el punto….

-¡Yo quería acostarme contigo! Y esa estúpida llamada lo arruinó todo –convenientemente no dijo que escuchó claramente el nombre de "Gaara" saliendo de los labios de su marido. Haría algo al respecto con el pelirrojo, pero no ahora. –¡Eres un maldito calienta-pollas! Tuve suerte de estar en casa hoy, ya que cualquiera te hubiera servido para hacerte una…

-¡Genial! –le gritó al rubio, interrumpiéndolo mientras este salía de la sala y subía las escaleras directo a su habitación –¡ahora me acusas de desfogarme contigo! Bien, si quiero volver a hacerlo ¡tal vez deba llamar a Kiba!

-¡Eres un imbécil, Sasuke!

-¡No! ¡Tú eres el estúpido!

Se paró en lo alto de las escaleras y giró sobre sus tobillos para observar al moreno que se encontraba justo a la mitad de la escalinata.

-¡Cállate!

-¡Me callo si quiero, dobe!

Enojado, se encaminó a su recámara y azotó la puerta al entrar.

-¿Encerrándote solucionarás todo, usuratonkachi?

-Ambos estamos enojados –explicó un poco más tranquilo, abriendo la puerta sólo un poco para que Sasuke pudiera escucharlo. –Lo mejor será descansar esta noche y mañana hablaremos. No quiero decir o hacer algo de lo que pueda arrepentirme después. –cerrando la puerta de nuevo, se dejó caer en la cama. Las malditas discusiones siempre tenían la habilidad de agotarlo. Algunas personas podían sacarle provecho a la ira, pero a él lo dejaba exhausto.

El moreno respiró profundo antes de darse media vuelta y buscar alguna habitación de invitados disponible para su uso. Naruto tenía razón y hasta lo sorprendió al tomarse un tiempo antes de seguir con la discusión. Después de todo, el condenado rubio tenía buenas ideas de vez en cuando. Por el momento sólo deseaba tomar un baño de agua helada y descansar. Mañana, cuando sus neuronas estuvieran frescas y listas para el combate, discutiría con Naruto.

* * *

Salió del baño y no encontró a Sasuke en su cama, sintiéndose aliviado. Tal vez el azabache dormiría en alguna de las recámaras disponibles para los invitados. No quería pensar en él… aunque el azabache creyó ocultarlo, había escuchado perfectamente bien el nombre de Gaara saliendo de sus labios. ¡Por eso no quería gemir su nombre! Temía confundirlo con el pelirrojo. ¡Maldito Sasuke!

Arrojó enojado la toalla hacia cualquier esquina de la habitación. Caminó por toda sus recámara, dando vueltas como animal enjaulado al mismo tiempo que trataba de ordenar sus pensamientos. Estaba celoso, sí, lo admitía. Pero ¿acaso no era normal? Había estado a punto de cumplir sus sueños follándose al azabache y éste lo dejaba por contestar una llamada de su ex-novio. Tenía todo el derecho del mundo de enojarse. Además, Sasuke accedió a acostarse con él sólo porque estaba necesitado. ¡Y se arrepintió al último minuto!

-Sasuke… de verdad eres un imbécil.

Se acostó en su amplia cama, abarcando todo el espacio que podía. Aún sentía la piel de Sasuke bajo sus manos, los labios correspondiéndole, el azabache cabello entre sus dedos… frenó sus pensamientos. Si continuaba con eso, se volvería a excitar y no quería tomar otro baño con agua helada. En la mañana pensaría algo para solucionar sus problemas con Sasuke, porque si de algo estaba seguro, era que no soportaría otra noche sin el cuerpo del moreno junto al suyo.

Antes de cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por Morfeo, debía realizar una llamada. Tal vez fuera un paranoico, pero la llamada del tal Gaara lo había dejado intranquilo. De cualquier forma, nunca estaba de más prevenir…

* * *

Abrió los ojos cuando la luz del sol le molestó. Buscó sobre la mesita de noche su despertador, pero los recuerdos de la noche pasada lo asaltaron, recordándole que había dormido en una de las habitaciones para invitados. Se encontraba desnudo, sólo cubierto por la delgada sábana porque ni siquiera se había molestado en ir a su habitación para sacar un pijama. Se tapó hasta la cabeza, en un vano intento por alejar la molesta luz solar de sus ojos y continuar durmiendo. Rodó hacia el lado contrario de la cama, pero sus intentos por seguir dormido fueron en balde. Cuando abrió los ojos, vio frente a él un enorme jarrón con varias flores llamativas. Frunció el ceño, extrañado… no recordaba haberlas visto cuando entró en la habitación la noche pasada. Además, olían exquisitamente bien y se veían recién cortadas. Se sentó a observarlas más de cerca y notó un pequeño sobre escondido entre las ramas. Curioso y con la esperanza –absurda- de que fuera de Naruto, lo abrió para sacar la pequeña tarjetita, escrita a mano, que decía:

_Lamento haberte gritado de esa forma anoche. Te espero en el jardín para desayunar y tratar de arreglar esto. Despertar sin ti fue terriblemente solitario. _

¿Qué se creía Naruto? ¡Él no era ninguna chica para recibir flores y notitas cursis! Pero… sería estúpido admitir que no estaba feliz por la nota. Que lo cortaran en pedacitos, lo colgaran de un árbol o lo sometieran a la peor de las torturas medievales pero jamás admitiría que las flores fueron un detalle increíble de parte de Naruto. Estúpida y absurdamente emocionado, pero fingiéndolo muy bien, se dirigió a la recámara que compartía con el rubio, dispuesto a darse un baño y bajar a desayunar con su rubio marido.

Cuando por fin se reunió con Naruto, un plato con fruta recién picada y una aromática taza de café lo estaban esperando. Se sentó frente al rubio, sin saludar. Esperaría a que él diera el primer paso. Endulzó sólo un poco su delicioso café, prestándole más atención a la bebida que a los ojos azules que lo observaban fijamente sobre la mesa.

Naruto, que no se caracterizaba por ser una persona de ilimitada paciencia, se obligó a romper el silencio y comenzar con la discusión. Entre más rápido aclararan el asunto, más tiempo tendrían para disfrutar juntos de un merecido domingo.

-¿Dormiste bien?

-Mmmhf… -las cosas iban bien… al menos el azabache se había dignado a darle un gruñido como respuesta. El rubio rodó los ojos, la tarea de hablar con el moreno no sería nada fácil.

-Estaba pensando que quizá podemos salir y hacer algo que te guste o no sé… ¿quieres ir a la ópera?

Otro refunfuño como respuesta. ¿Cuántos gruñidos más necesitaría soportar antes de escuchar una respuesta coherente?

-De acuerdo… ¿quieres ir al hipódromo? Hoy compiten algunos de los caballos que hemos criado.

El azabache se limitó a seguir con su desayuno. ¿Ley del hielo? Pues al rubio le estaban entrando unas tremendas ganas de patearlo y después, paradójicamente, besarlo hasta que se quedaran sin aliento.

-¡Muy bien Sasuke! –exclamó, poniéndose de pie y paseando alrededor de la mesa. Un minuto más sentado y su auto-control lo abandonaría. –Grítame, golpéame o haz lo que quieras hacer, pero tenemos que arreglar esto. No podemos estar toda la maldita vida enojados por una tontería…

-¿Tontería? –gritó el azabache, interrumpiendo la perorata del rubio. –Pues si a ti te pareció una estupidez el follar contigo…

-¡Me usaste para satisfacerte y luego me dejaste!

-¡Naruto! ¿Acaso querías que me cogiera al mayordomo? Es una tontería que _tú _seas el ofendido_._ ¡Me comparaste con una prostituta!

Quizá estaba molesto por haberle cortado el rollo a la mitad, pero más furioso le ponía que la razón de eso hubiera sido la maldita llamada del pelirrojo Gaara. Ese había sido el punto clave, lo demás, simplemente había contribuido en menor medida a su enojo. Golpeó la mesa con el puño, no quería perder el control y mucho menos con Sasuke. Ahora admitía que él había tenido toda la maldita culpa del malentendido, ¿qué tenía de malo que el moreno se acostara con él? Nada. Al contrario… de no haber sido por la actitud del pelinegro, nunca hubieran llegado más allá de un par de besos. Él había malentendido todo por el coraje contra Gaara. Eso lo había comprendido cuando se encontró solo en la inmensidad de su cama. Y llegó a la conclusión de que la disculpa debía de salir de él.

-De acuerdo –admitió –Yo no tenía derecho de gritarte de esa manera… pero estaba muy molesto por lo que sucedió. ¡Esa maldita llamada…!

-Con llamada o no –interrumpió –te habría detenido.

-¿A qué…?

-Sí, tal vez yo no tenía derecho a satisfacerme contigo de la manera en que lo hice. Pero ¿hubieras preferido que Sora se encargara de eso?

-¡Por supuesto que no, teme! –contestó inmediatamente, aterrado ante la idea de llegar a su casa y encontrarse a su mayordomo entre las piernas de su marido. –Yo… lo siento.

El azabache asintió y continuó con su desayuno: -Olvidémoslo. Los dos tuvimos parte de la culpa.

Naruto resistió el impulso de abrazar por la espalda a Sasuke y apoyar su nariz en los cabellos oscuros. La discusión había resultado mejor de lo que esperaba. Volvió a su lugar en la mesa pero ya no comió el frío ramen, en su lugar, se dedicó a observar a su pelinegro esposo, preguntándose cómo era posible enojarse con un ser tan condenadamente atractivo.

-Hey, dobe ¿Quién preparó el desayuno? Según recuerdo, les diste el día a todos los sirvientes.

El Uzumaki se revolvió incómodo en su asiento, pero contestó con sinceridad: -Bueno… yo mismo lo preparé. No es tan difícil picar un poco de fruta y calentar el agua para el ramen.

-Vaya… pensé que no sabías cocinar.

-Viví solo por más de quince años. Al menos tenía que aprender a hervir agua para sobrevivir con ramen instantáneo.

-Dobe… ¿no comías otra cosa?

-Mmmm… -murmuró, pensando en las pocas veces que se había dado el lujo de comer fuera de casa. –a veces Kiba preparaba algo y comíamos juntos… pero la mayor parte del tiempo lo pasaba trabajando, no tenía tiempo para las comidas. Cuando llegaba por la noche, estaba tan cansado para preparar algo decente, que prefería comer algo rápido y acostarme a dormir.

-¿Y los fines de semana?

-Era lo mismo, teme. Aunque… a veces Kiba y yo visitábamos la ciudad un par de horas, para distraernos del trabajo.

-Creí que hoy también irías a trabajar.

La hermosa sonrisa de Naruto iluminó su cara: -No. Me prometí a mi mismo que los sábados por la tarde y todo el domingo serían para ti.

Sasuke casi se atraganta con el café ante la repentina declaración del rubio, por lo que decidió dejar de lado su deliciosa bebida –aunque nunca admitiría frente a Naruto que el café estaba bastante bueno.

-Nee, Sasuke… ¿A dónde quieres ir hoy?

-Da igual… ¿no querías ir al condenado hipódromo?

* * *

Mientras Sasuke se preparaba para dormir, reconoció el que domingo había transcurrido demasiado rápido. Después del breve desayuno, habían ido al hipódromo a ver competir algunos de los caballos que se habían criado bajo la vigilancia de Naruto. Tenía que admitir que los caballos negros eran ejemplares hermosos y de pronto le entraron unas enormes ganas de aprender a montar. Luego de la carrera, fueron a visitar algunas agencias de autos ya que el rubio quería cambiar su sencillo auto por uno más lujoso y deportivo. Cansados y sin que Naruto se decidiera por ningún coche, terminaron el día en un restaurante muy conocido por su excelente comida. Sasuke se sorprendió de que en ningún momento existiera ente ellos un silencio incómodo, al contrario, el rubio no podía estar callado ni un minuto y opinaba de cualquier cosa mientras él sólo respondía con monosílabos u oraciones extremadamente cortas cuando era necesario.

Dejó caer su cuerpo sobre la cama, estirándose como gato y buscando una posición cómoda para dormir. Naruto se encontraba hablando por teléfono en la habitación de al lado… la que se suponía sería de los futuros niños Uzumaki-Uchiha. Naruto no había vuelto a mencionar el tema y él aún no sabía que pensar. Ser padre nunca había estado en sus planes, pero al parecer el rubio tenía una extraña fijación con la paternidad y él no era nadie para impedírselo… tal vez dentro de un par de años podría sentar cabeza y cuidar a un niño.

Cuando Naruto entró en la habitación, observó a su marido sumido en sus pensamientos, con la mirada perdida. Sonrió. Incluso en ese estado, Sasuke se veía demasiado atractivo. Resistió el impulso de saltar sobre él y besarlo, primero tenía que hablar con él sobre un asunto que había estado molestándolo un par de días.

-Sasuke –el pelinegro se sentó sobre la cama y prestó atención a lo que el rubio tuviera que decirle. –Bien, tal vez no sea el momento adecuado para hablar sobre esto, pero… -caminó hasta donde estaba sentado el otro, sin soltar en ningún momento la carpeta que sostenía en sus manos. –Hablé con un abogado…

-¿Abogado? ¿Por qué…?

-No te preocupes, no quiero divorciarme de ti –bromeó. –Es sólo que… yo tuve poco tiempo para disfrutar a mi familia. Mi mamá murió cuando yo era muy pequeño y mi padre…él no tenía tiempo para dedicarse a críame. Así que… quisiera formar una familia. Fui a hablar con Iruka y me dio varias opciones para poder tener hijos. Una de ellas es adoptar, pero para eso necesitaríamos tener varios años de casados… aunque el dinero en estos casos siempre puede influir en las decisiones de los jueces. Y por otro lado… -suspiró –es una opción nueva, la idea es "alquilar" un vientre. Puede sonar frívolo y es bastante tedioso someterse a los exámenes psicológicos y además conseguir una mujer que se preste a ello. Pero… ¿podrías pensarlo un poco, Sasuke? -le tendió la carpeta. -¿por qué no lees la información y piensas sobre ello? Incluso hay un par de documentos relacionados con la adopción que puedes firmar si decides aceptarlo.

-Hey, dobe –estaba sorprendido por toda la información recibida. –¿No crees que vas demasiado rápido? Digo, apenas llevamos dos semanas juntos.

-Pero… ¡tener una familia siempre ha sido mi sueño! ¿Te imaginas, teme? –los ojos azules resplandecían ante la idea que cruzaba su mente. –Llegar a casa, encontrarte a ti y a los niños, salir juntos los domingos, organizar vacaciones familiares, jugar con ellos en el jardín… ¡enseñarles a montar! Comprarles juguetes, disfrazarnos de renos en Navidad…

-Sería más fácil si te hubieras casado con una mujer, usuratonkachi.

La mirada azul se oscureció ante el comentario de Sasuke. –Pero yo no quería a ninguna mujer a mi lado… sí, quizá habría sido más fácil, pero la única persona que me gusta eres tú. ¿No quieres hijos, Sasuke?

La pregunta lo puso en un aprieto. No quería obstaculizar los sueños de Naruto, pero tampoco esperaba tener una familia tan pronto. –No es que no quiera… creo que no es el momento adecuado.

-Bien… -contestó el rubio después de pensarlo un par de minutos. Evitando la mirada del moreno continuó: -Pero al menos podrías echar una mirada a la información. Tal vez cuando cambies de opinión…

-Prometo que lo leeré, dobe. –le contestó al mismo tiempo que dejaba los papeles sobre la mesita de noche. Bostezó. –Estoy cansado.

Naruto asintió. El también estaba cansado… el haber visitado varias agencias y las apuestas en el hipódromo habían agotado sus reservas de energía. Se acomodó en su lado de la cama, sin abrazar a Sasuke. Desde el suceso en la sala, había evitado el contacto físico por temor a incomodar al pelinegro. Aunque requiriera de todo su autocontrol, no besaría a su marido hasta no estar seguro de que el pelinegro estuviera cómodo con eso.

Del otro lado de la cama, Sasuke también se acomodó para dormir. Apagó la luz de la pequeña lámpara y dio las buenas noches a su pareja. Ninguno de los dos podía dormir. Mientras Naruto pensaba cómo lograr que Sasuke se sintiera cómodo con su presencia y aceptara sus besos, el pelinegro se encontraba cavilando sobre la aburrida semana que le esperaba. Y además… extrañaba el calor de Naruto en su espalda. Dio vuelta sobre su costado, para quedar completamente boca arriba y observar el blanco techo. Sería una tontería quedarse toda la noche despierto por tal ridiculez, pero el cuerpo de Naruto estaba a su alcance y podría acercarse a él en cuanto el rubio se durmiera. Sí, eso haría. El rubio tenía un sueño muy pesado, así que en cuanto comenzara a roncar, se acercaría a él y Naruto no lo notaría. Cuando despertara por la mañana, él todavía estaría dormido y no tendría que soportar las reprimendas.

-Dobe ¿ya estás dormido? –susurró, esperando que no hubiera respuesta, pero se sorprendió cuando las sábanas a su lado comenzaron a moverse y Naruto se acomodó igual que él, mirando aburrido el techo.

-No. No puedo dormir.

-Mmmhf… yo tampoco.

-Es algo incómodo ¿verdad? Estoy cansadísimo, pero no puedo conciliar el sueño.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, cada uno en su propio mundo.

-¿Vendrás mañana a comer?

-Tal vez…

-Mmmhf…

-¿Quieres ver una película?

-Si tú quieres…

Naruto tomó el control remoto que estaba en su lado de la cama y presionó uno de los botones que se sabía de memoria, acto seguido, frente a ellos se desenrolló la enorme pantalla y se iluminó la habitación con las luces del televisor. Buscó en los canales alguna película que le gustara.

-¿Saw IV?

-Hey, esa me gusta, dobe. –comentó el pelinegro, arrebatándole el mando y subiendo el volumen.

-No es que me de miedo… pero tal vez podríamos ver una comedia… -la ira en los ojos azabaches lo hicieron cambiar de opinión. Pero ese tipo de películas en lugar de darle sueño, le provocaba insomnio. -Deberíamos de ver algo aburrido para poder dormir, teme.

-¿Miedito?

-Claro que no, pero… -no pudo evitar brincar cuando "algo" inesperadamente saltó en la escena. -¡maldita sea! Sí, me inquietan este tipo de películas –confesó, revolviéndose incómodo en la cama. –No me gusta pensar que un día podría ser secuestrado y sometido a diferentes torturas sólo para satisfacer el gusto de un maniaco.

-Si quieres puedo abrazarte –sonrió con superioridad el moreno.

-No lo necesito, pero… ¡demonios! –cerró sus bellos ojos azules cuando saltó un chorro de sangre. –Te despertaré a media noche si tengo pesadillas.

-Mi oferta sigue abierta, dobe.

-No soy una niña asustada… ¿por qué rayos debe de abrir esa maldita puerta? Todo mundo sabe que algo saldrá de… ¡carajo! –gritó –de acuerdo, no nací para ver estas películas.

Juraría que estaba soñando… ¿Sasuke estaba riéndose? Y lo peor del caso ¿de él? Bueno, pues que el condenado pelinegro se riera lo que quisiera, pero no iba a ver esa maldita película repugnante por nada de mundo. Intentó quitarle el control remoto a Sasuke, pero él fue más rápido y lo puso fuera de su alcance.

-Dáme eso, Uchiha –amenazó… aunque por la ligera sonrisa en sus labios no podía considerarse amenaza. –Dámelo o ya verás…

-Intenta quitármelo…

Naruto se lanzó sobre el pelinegro, tratando de inmovilizar sus manos para poder arrebatarle el maldito mando, pero el pelinegro era bastante ágil y pronto su pelea por el control se convirtió en un lío de brazos, piernas, sábanas… al final, Sasuke se encontraba sentado sobre la cadera de Naruto, con el control en una de sus manos, agitándolo en señal de triunfo y con la otra sosteniendo las dos manos del rubio sobre su cabeza.

-Bien, dobe… -acercó sus labios a los de Naruto, que sonreía por la actitud juguetona de su moreno marido. -¿Qué es lo que querías que te diera? –preguntó con un tono de voz sumamente sensual que logró erizar toda la piel del rubio.

Sus ojos azules miraban fijamente los labios que estaban sobre él. Podría jurar que esos labios le estaban sonriendo, divertido por la situación en que se encontraban. Estaba tentado a besarlo… y lo haría, aunque eso tal vez le costara un golpe de parte de Sasuke.

-Dame un beso… -susurró.

-¿Eso es lo que quieres? –acarició con su nariz el fino perfil de los labios del rubio.

-Hazlo ya… -cazó los labios del moreno, por fin saboreándolos y sin encontrar resistencia por parte de su marido. Sus lenguas jugaron un buen rato, entrando en la cavidad contraria, saboreando, acariciando… Sasuke se atrevió a romper el beso, alejándose de Naruto y escondiendo su cabeza sobre el hombro del rubio.

-Te dejé ganar –exclamó, mientras se acomodaba bajo el cuerpo de Sasuke, buscando una posición cómoda para ambos, porque de ninguna manera dejaría que su pelinegro se alejara de él.

-Sí, claro –contestó con tono sarcástico y al mismo tiempo también buscaba una posición cómoda, igual que Naruto. –Admite que soy mucho más ágil que tú, dobe.

-Si eso es lo que crees… -por fin pudo obtener el control porque Sasuke básicamente lo había olvidado en cuanto comenzó el beso. Cambió a un canal de música tranquila para poder conciliar el sueño… claro, que el calor de Sasuke sobre él, sus pechos respirando al mismo tiempo y su olor cerca de su nariz eran más que suficientes para poder dormir.

-Buenas noches, dobe.

Pero ya no obtuvo respuesta. Naruto estaba completamente dormido, con una sonrisa en sus labios. Sasuke sonrió para sus adentros. Tal vez debería de poner películas de terror psicológico frecuentemente si con eso aseguraba dormir cerca del rubio.

* * *

-Sasuke… ¡ya fue suficiente! ¡Piérdete en la ciudad o algo! Algunos sí tenemos trabajo que hacer.

El menor de los dos hermanos se encogió de hombros. Otra vez despertó solo en la habitación, pero a diferencia de las ocasiones anteriores, tenía un vago recuerdo de haber recibido un beso de buenos días por parte de Naruto. Lo tenía pensativo el hecho de no recordar si había correspondido al beso o no.

-¿Me estás corriendo, Itachi?

-Tal vez… ¡hey! –exclamó, acordándose de algo. -¿Te acuerdas del primo Sai?

-¿El pintor de cuarta?

-No sabía que lo llamaras de esa manera… pero sí, de él te estoy hablando.

-Él es una persona inolvidable… -dijo con ironía. Claro, imposible olvidar que la única vez que los había visitado, "decoró" su consola de videojuegos con estrellitas y caritas felices sólo para "quitar la cara de amargado de su primo Sasuke"

-Me llamó el sábado. Preguntó si no estabas interesado en conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo.

-Habla…

-Sai está dando clases de dibujo en una preparatoria cercana. Pero al parecer la maestra de literatura se tomará la licencia por maternidad y es probable que prefiera quedarse con su bebé. Así que buscan una persona con amplios conocimientos del tema, por eso pensó en ti. -concluyó, mientras buscaba un par de planos entre un montón de papeles

-¿Tienes su número?

-No pensé que te interesaría… -buscó entre los contactos de su celular y le pasó el teléfono a su hermano cuando lo encontró.

-Todo depende de las condiciones… -marcó y esperó a que le contestaran. -¿Sai? Habla Sasuke. Mi hermano me comentó sobre el trabajo… bien, ¿a qué hora? Sí, no hay problema. ¿Dónde está la escuela? Sí… sí sé donde… de acuerdo. –colgó y le comunicó a su hermano las noticias. –Me dijo que conseguirá una entrevista para mí a las once y además me recomendará con la directora… tal vez debería de darle las gracias.

-¿Tal vez?

-Sí… no creo que lo merezca después de dejar mi nintendo lleno de estrellitas.

-¿Fue él? –rió –siempre pensé que había sido un ataque de femineidad tuyo.

-Da igual. Lo veré después de la entrevista. ¿No sales a comer algo?

Itachi Uchiha suspiró. Esperaba que su hermano consiguiera el trabajo para que, por lo menos, dejara de usarlo como distracción.

* * *

-Su currículum es fantástico, pero no veo que tenga experiencia previa. –los ojos avellana leían los méritos que estaban anotados sobre el papel. -¿El mejor de su generación y varias recopilaciones? Definitivamente usted tiene los conocimientos necesarios… pero ¿sería capaz de lidiar con este trabajo?

-No veo porqué no. –contestó, fijando su mirada en la rubia mujer frente a él.-Es cierto que no tengo experiencia dando clases, pero le aseguro que no encontrará ningún maestro mejor capacitado que yo. –tal vez sonara altanero, pero también se mostraba seguro de sí mismo y esperaba que la directora lo notara.

-Tiene usted razón. No es fácil hallar maestros de literatura tan preparados como usted. Pero me sorprende que una persona como usted busque dar clases en una escuela preparatoria en lugar de una Universidad. Con su preparación, no sería nada difícil conseguir ser catedrático –se tomó un momento para dar un trago a su café. -¿cuál es el truco aquí?

-Señora Tsunade –expuso –pertenezco a una de las familias más acaudaladas del país. No necesito trabajar para ganar dinero, busco un trabajo que no me robe mucho tiempo y que me permita aplicar mis conocimientos. Empezar aquí no es mala opción y usted misma lo ha dicho, si lo deseo en el futuro puedo dar clases en una universidad.

Tsunade Sejuu asintió. El chico frente a ella era engreído, altanero y presumido, pero estaba bien preparado y por su personalidad, sería difícil que los alumnos se negaran a obedecerlo. Podría darle una oportunidad a Sasuke mientras buscaba a un maestro de tiempo completo.

-Bien. Si lo quiere, el puesto es suyo. Dará clases a tres grupos de preparatoria, tres veces por semana. Por lo tanto, serían nueve clases cada semana y deberá adaptarse al horario ya establecido. Lunes y miércoles de ocho de la mañana a dos de la tarde, jueves de diez a doce y viernes de nueve a una de la tarde. Como son pocas clases, el sueldo no es la gran cosa, pero…

-Está bien –interrumpió –el sueldo no es el problema y los horarios no consumen todo mi tiempo. Seré un profesor estricto y disciplinado, espero que eso no vaya en contra de los objetivos de la escuela.

-Al contrario –se puso de pie –eso es lo que se busca en nuestros profesores. Por favor, vaya con mi asistente Shizune y ella le dará toda la información que necesita para comenzar este miércoles.

* * *

Salió de la oficina en el preciso momento en que la campana anunciaba que el día había finalizado para los alumnos. Pronto, se vio envuelto entre cientos de chicos y chicas que anhelaban por fin salir del arduo día de clases e ir a sus casas. Con mucho trabajo y uno que otro empujón, logró alcanzar la entrada principal y zafarse de la marabunta de alumnos. Afuera estaban varios coches estacionados y personas esperando por alguien. No puso mucha atención a eso y se dirigió hacia su propio coche, pensando que sería difícil llegar a tiempo a la mansión debido al tráfico de la hora pico. Sin fijarse, se estrelló con una jovencita de cabello rubio cenizo.

-Lo siento –murmuró mientras la ayudaba a recoger algunos de los papeles que soltó por el repentino choque. Cuando terminó de recoger se los tendió a la chica, que ahora lo miraba con sus grandes ojos verdes, sonrojada y embobada ante la irreal belleza del azabache. Por un momento, aquella mujer le pareció terriblemente familiar…

-Hey, Kaede, vámonos… -resopló una voz detrás de Sasuke, obviamente dirigida a la chica que estaba frente a él.

-Enseguida –contestó para posteriormente dirigirse al hombre con el que había tropezado –Etto… ¿viene a recoger a alguien? Soy la representante de todos los grupos de primer año y puedo asegurarle que conozco a la mayoría. Mi nombre es Nara Kaede.

-¿Nara? –la chica asintió. –No lo olvidaré, señorita Nara. Tenga por seguro que nos veremos después.

-¿Kaede? –la voz de antes se acercaba más hacia ellos, pero esta vez Sasuke pudo reconocer el tono bajo y penetrante…

-Ya voy, tío… ¿me podría decir su nombre? –preguntó entusiasmada por las palabras del azabache. Definitivamente sus compañeras sentirían envidia al enterarse que había conseguido a un chico tan apuesto como él.

Con un poco de pánico –pero disimulándolo excelentemente bien- dio media vuelta para encontrarse con la persona que había intentado evitar durante toda la semana.

-Nunca me imaginé encontrarte aquí, Sasuke

-Gaara… -susurró.

La hora de enfrentar a sus demonios había llegado.

* * *

_**Continuará…**_

**¡Hola lectores!**

Lamento muchísimo la demora, pero esta vez no tardé tanto en actualizar… creo… bueno, no… ¡tardé 2 meses! Pero era fin de semestre y me tenían bastante ocupada… en fin, para compensar les traigo un capítulo con más de 15.000 palabras (según mi contador de Word) y con un pequeño lime, eso fue lo que me atrasó también. Trabajé como una semana en él (ya sé que no se nota, pero es la verdad) comencé bastante inspirada y las letras salían como por arte de magia… hasta que mi familia llegó a casa y con ella se fue la inspiración. Sí, estaba en mi momento emotivo y lo arruinaron. Después, mi musa se negó a ayudarme con el lime… gajes de vivir aún con la familia.

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, como ven, apenas y mencioné el ItaDei, pero me gustó dedicar este cap básicamente al NaruSasu… ¿qué tal les pareció la discusión, el lime y la medio-reconciliación? El pobre Sasuke decidió probar la teoría de Naruto sobre las hormonas y el desenamoramiento pero no se imaginaba que el rubio se fuera a enojar por la súper inoportuna llamada de Gaara… y ahora que consiguió un trabajo se volvió a encontrar con él. ¡Pero de ninguna manera se lo pondré fácil a Naruto! En el próximo capítulo habrá celos, lemon al por mayor y trataré de escribir más sobre Deidara e Itachi.

Bueno, agradezco los reviews de: PoykaTerrorist, EnferSama, TheRusso, lirionegro-san y Arisis. Y también un sincero agradecimiento a los lectores anónimos que siguen el fic o que han agregado esta historia a sus favoritas.

¡Me despido por ahora y espero leernos pronto!

Kerky


	7. Capítulo VII:Tercera ley de Newton part1

Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes utilizados me pertenece y es sin fines de lucro, hago esto sólo para tratar de satisfacer mi sueño frustrado de ser escritora y ver enrolados a Naru y Sasu.

Advertencias: **yaoi**, AU, lime, **lemmon**, lenguaje soez… si no te gusta, aprieta el botoncito rojo con una "x" que se encuentra en la esquina superior derecha de tu pantalla.

Parejas: NaruxSasu, ItaxDei.

* * *

**I don't know speak about love**

Capítulo VI: Tercera ley de Newton: _A toda acción corresponde una reacción de igual intensidad pero en sentido contrario. _Parte I.

–En los primeros años del siglo XX, el drama poético, la tragedia romántica y las obras de sutil estilo simbólico poblaron la escena dramática. –dejó la tiza en el pizarrón y dio media vuelta para quedar de frente a sus alumnos. –Los tres grandes dramaturgos de este periodo… ¿podría decirnos sus nombres y obras, señorita Naara?

La joven enrojeció al instante. Cuando Sasuke le dijo que volverían a verse, lo último que imaginó fue que vería a ese monumento de hombre en su salón de clases ¡como su profesor de literatura! Sus ojos verdes miraron hacia su cuaderno, algo completamente inútil porque no tenía nada anotado. Llevaba una semana sin anotar nada en su cuaderno de literatura. Pero, de una cosa estaba segura… ¡no era su culpa! Ninguna de las mujeres del salón podía prestar atención a otra cosa que no fueran los hermosos ojos negros de su profesor, su excitante voz y su _magnífico_ trasero enfundado, ese día, en un pantalón de vestir oscuro y entallado a la perfección. ¿Quién, en su sano juicio, podía poner atención al teatro contemporáneo con ese hombre frente a ellas? ¡Si reprobaba la materia, la culpa sería exclusivamente del sexy maestro de literatura!

–¿Y bien, Naara?

–Ah… –titubeó un instante, estaba en un gran dilema. Si no respondía nada, quedaría como una tonta frente a todo el salón que la había elegido como la chica más lista de primer año… –¿Luigi Pirandello?

–¿Me está preguntando?

Negó vehementemente con la cabeza. –Pirandello nació en 1867 y entre sus obras principales destacan "La Sonata del espectro", "Ensueños" y…

–Muchas gracias por demostrarnos su ignorancia. –interrumpió el moreno. Después de una semana la clase ya estaba acostumbrada a los despectivos y mordaces comentarios del nuevo profesor. –Luigi Pirandello pertenece al grupo de escritores del teatro contemporáneo. Las obras que usted mencionó fueron escritas por August Strindberg, precursor del expresionismo. Los tres grandes dramaturgos por los que pregunté son Rostand, Maeterlinck y Annunzio. –los alumnos anotaron esos nombres en sus cuadernos, parecía algo importante y era muy probable que lo preguntara en el examen. –Cuando ponga más atención a mis palabras en lugar de mi trasero, entonces podrá contestar correctamente.

–¡Pero yo no…! –miró a sus compañeros. Muchos de ellos tenían esa expresión de quien está haciendo un increíble esfuerzo por no reír. Otros, la miraban con pena. Pero las chicas no le prestaban atención: estaban mirando con admiración el tan difamado trasero de su profesor mientras este escribía en la pizarra la lista de obras que leerían.

* * *

Sasuke recogió algunos de los papeles que tenía dispersos en su escritorio y los guardó en su elegante portafolio. Era jueves, día en que sólo daba dos clases y después era libre de poder ir a casa. Antes de salir, se topó con la directora Tsunade.

–Uchiha ¿cómo le va?

–Perfecto. He tenido ciertas _dificultades_ con algunas de las chicas, pero nada pasó a mayores.

La mujer asintió en señal de entendimiento. Ella bien sabía que un profesor sexy alborotaría las ya alteradas hormonas femeninas, pero la personalidad fría del moreno era más que suficiente para ponerlas en su lugar y evitar que los percances alcanzaran dimensiones extraordinarias.

–¿Puede pasar un minuto a mi oficina? –en silencio caminaron hasta la dirección. Saludó con un movimiento de cabeza a Shizune y entró.

–¿Shizune le habló sobre los exámenes?

–Sí. Me dijo que se hacen exámenes cada bimestre para promediar la calificación, pero también puedo aplicar otros exámenes cuando yo quiera. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

–Así es. –señaló la directora. –Los exámenes bimestrales son muy importantes porque es el momento en que un alumno puede subir la calificación. Dentro de una semana comenzaremos a prepararlos por lo cual tal vez sea necesario que se quede un par de horas extras para que nos ayude con la redacción de todos los exámenes. Claro, todo esto se le recompensará económicamente. –aclaró.

El pelinegro asintió. Naruto había adquirido la costumbre de llegar a la hora de la cena, así que un par de horas extras no le quitarían tiempo al intento de relación matrimonial que llevaba con el rubio.

–¿Cuántas horas extras?

–No lo sé… dos o tres horas extras cuando mucho. Depende de cuánto tiempo le tome revisar cada cuestionario.

–De acuerdo. Entonces, la buscaré la próxima semana –se retiró de la oficina en el momento que sonó la campana, avisando el fin de las clases por ese día.

Maldijo el hecho de tener que atravesar todo el patio para llegar a la salida. Desde aquella vez que vio a Gaara evitaba salir junto con todos los alumnos, pero ese día sería imposible. Sólo esperaba no toparse con el pelirrojo.

* * *

Por fin, viernes. Terminó su clase cinco minutos antes de lo reglamentario, eso le daría tiempo de escapar de la marabunta de alumnos que se encontraban ansiosos por el fin de semana. Corrió hasta su auto pensando las probabilidades de que Naruto fuera a comer a casa, como había prometido. Suspiró y tomó la carretera principal.

Después de conducir poco más de una hora, llegó a la granja que buscaba. Estacionó su bellísimo deportivo en la sombra de un gran árbol y bajó, preguntando por el dueño. Un hombre de mediana edad lo recibió y lo condujo al interior del lugar. Minutos después, satisfecho con su compra, montó de nuevo en su automóvil ahora con rumbo a la mansión.

Cuando llegó, fue recibido por el mayordomo. Afortunadamente Naruto no había llegado.

–Hey, Sora… en un par de minutos llegará algo que he comprado para Naruto. No le digas nada, ¿de acuerdo? En cuanto llegue, diles que lo dejen en los establos del sur.

–Claro que sí, joven. –aunque era rara la actitud del moreno, aceptó las órdenes.

Fue a cambiarse de ropa por unas más cómodas. Las camisas de vestir no le gustaban, pero debía de dar una imagen formal en la escuela. Tomó de su armario una playera color vino, unos jeans y cambió sus zapatos por unos deportivos para andar en casa. Mientras esperaba a que llegara su esposo, miró los jardines. Más allá del verde pasto estaban guardando el segundo regalo que iba a obsequiarle. Esperaba que al menos este sí le gustara.

* * *

–¡Estuvo delicioso! Me encanta el helado. –exclamó el rubio después de lamer la cuchara embarrada de helado de vainilla.

–A ti te encanta toda la comida, dobe…

–Claro que no. Odio las verduras.

–No sé cómo me casé con un usuratonkachi que detesta los tomates… –antes de recibir una respuesta por parte de Naruto, preguntó. –¿Volverás al trabajo?

–Eso depende. ¿Harás algo para entretenerme?

–¡Idiota! –se contuvo. Lanzarle el vaso con whisky no sería buena idea y no quería empezar a discutir, así que tuvo que calmarse. –Hay algo que me gustaría hacer… –vio el sonrojo de las mejillas del rubio. –¡No es lo que te imaginas, dobe!

Suspiró frustrado. Ya se cumplían tres semanas de casados y, quitando la excitante escena de la sala, no había nada de intimidad entre ellos más que unos besos muy apasionados. Al principio pensaba que podría esperar a que Sasuke diera el primer paso, pero su paciencia se agotaba… ¿podría emborracharlo y llevárselo a la cama? Sí, podría… pero Sasuke lo odiaría de por vida si se atrevía.

–¿Qué quieres hacer, teme?

–Enséñame a montar… –se detuvo un segundo –¡idiota! ¡A caballo! CA-BA-LLO –intentó controlar sus gritos pero la sonrisita pervertida de Naruto cuando dijo la palabra "_montar_" lo había alterado demasiado y, para que negarlo, sus hormonas comenzaron también a alborotarse. –¡Quiero aprender a montar a caballo! –y añadió con voz más baja. –Porque, siendo sinceros, no necesito instrucciones para _montarte._

¿Podía una simple frase como esa ponerlo a mil? Ahora sabía la respuesta: por supuesto. Era imposible evitar que su mente se llenara con imágenes de él, tirado en la cama, con Sasuke sobre sus caderas, gimiendo y…

–¡Naruto! –el dueño de sus sueños estaba frente a él, gritándole y con su pálido rostro sonrojado. –¿Entonces?

Sonriendo, lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró hacia afuera. –¡Vamos, Sasuke! Pasearemos por todo el lugar.

* * *

–¡Me duele todo! –lanzó con un murmullo de voz cuando logró bajarse del caballo, después de montar por más de dos horas.

–No seas exagerado, teme… mira, cuando termines de montar debes de traer a tu caballo aquí. No es necesario almohazarlo, puedes pedirle a cualquiera que veas que lo haga por ti, después de todo nadie dirá "no" al esposo del dueño. –la sonrisa de Naruto resplandecía más que nunca. Definitivamente ese paseo les había hecho muy bien a los dos. En primera, porque Naruto ahora sabía que el pelinegro estaba interesado en lo que hacía. Además, como Sasuke había aprendido a montar, tenía la excusa perfecta para salir más seguido con el rubio.

Sí, durante el paseo, Sasuke había decidido que le gustaba _demasiado_ pasar tiempo con su dobe marido. Adoraba sus sonrisas y las tonterías que decía. Pero no lo admitiría. Todavía no.

–¿Eh? Yo no tenía ese caballo aquí… –comentó mientras entraba al establo con los demás animales y veía de cerca a ese caballo en particular. –Definitivamente tú no eres mía. –miró la hermosa yegua negra frente a él, sin ninguna marca en su cuerpo.

–Es nueva –le contestó el moreno, recargándose en los barrotes de madera del establo. –La trajeron esta tarde.

–Es extraño… yo no pedí ningún…

–Es tuya. La compré para ti. –interrumpió. –Escucha… y presta atención, porque no pienso repetirlo. –advirtió. –Ya sé que no te gustó mi otro regalo, el reloj de mi padre. Así que pensé en comprarte algo que te gustara… el fin de semana me di cuenta que te encantan las carreras de caballos y decidí comprarte esta yegua. Tiene tres años y ha sido entrenada para correr…

–Sasuke, no tenías que hacerlo… –dejó a los animales para volver junto a Sasuke.

–Lo sé. Pero tú me has regalado muchas cosas. Si no aceptas mis regalos, entonces yo tampoco podré aceptar los tuyos. ¿Entendido? –los ojos azules definitivamente no estaban nada felices; aún no sabía qué era, pero no parecían alegres por el regalo. –Iré a darme un baño para no amanecer adolorido mañana.

Se marchó a la mansión sin ser seguido por el rubio. Se sentía frustrado. La tarde había comenzado perfectamente bien y ahora estaba arruinada, todo por culpa del regalo. ¿Por qué Naruto no era capaz de aceptar sus regalos? Quizá era muy pronto para entender lo que su rubio marido pensaba.

* * *

–Tómese esto –Sasuke aceptó agradecido la pastilla y el vaso con agua. –Le ayudará a no estar tan molido mañana.

–Gracias, Sora. –dejó el vaso en la mesa y se retiró a su habitación. Tuvo suerte de encontrarse con el joven mayordomo después de bañarse. Esperaba que la medicina hiciera pronto su efecto y relajara sus tensos músculos, porque a esas alturas estaba seguro que mañana no podría moverse en todo el día.

Volvió a su habitación con un paso nada elegante en un chico como él. Maldito Naruto. Sabía que la primera vez montando era bastante dolorosa y el rubio se había excedido llevándolo por toda la propiedad. Lo mataría… en cuanto pudiera volver a moverse con libertad. Se lanzó a la cama sin ningún tipo de cuidado, adorando en silencio la comodidad del colchón. Pronto, se quedó dormido.

Naruto entró en su habitación cuando estuvo seguro de que Sasuke dormía. Sus regalos… era difícil de explicar algo como eso y no se imaginaba cómo lo tomaría el moreno. Después de todo, sus infancias habían sido muy diferentes y era probable que no comprendiera sus razones. Sonrió al mirar al pelinegro. La luz continuaba encendida por lo cual pudo observar los pómulos sonrojados debido al fuerte sol de la tarde. Sacó de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón el anillo de matrimonio que escondió esa misma tarde antes de entrar al comedor a compartir los alimentos con Sasuke. Lo ocultó dentro del cajón de su mesita de noche. Miró al pelinegro. Era tan feliz… sólo esperaba que su pequeña felicidad durara mucho tiempo.

* * *

Tal y como había vaticinado, no podía moverse sin que le doliera ningún músculo. Como era de esperarse, el rubio no estaba a su lado. Suspiró y se sentó sobre la cama. Ese día se daría el lujo de quedarse toda la mañana en cama, viendo alguna película o leyendo cualquier libro.

–¿Joven? –unos toques en la puerta lo distrajeron de la televisión. –He traído el desayuno.

–Adelante –el mayordomo entró con una bandeja sobre la cual había fruta, pan tostado, jugo, café… –Supuse que estaría dolorido porque no se levantó temprano y me tomé la libertad de subir su desayuno. Espero que no le moleste, joven.

–Para nada. –agradeció en silencio el no tener que bajar al comedor para desayunar algo.

–El señor Uzumaki me dijo que llegaría temprano. –con un movimiento respetuoso salió de la habitación.

Una vez terminado el desayuno, llenó el jacuzzi con agua tibia y se hundió en él, dejando que los chorros de agua a presión aliviaran un poco el dolor. Se obligó a salir cuando su teléfono celular timbró con el tono característico de Itachi.

–_Tonto hermano menor… ¿Continúas con vida?_

–¿Necesitas algo, comadreja? –contestó con el mismo tono mordaz de su hermano.

–_¡Sigues vivo! Sólo estaba preocupado porque no has venido a molestar a la oficina. ¿Cómo te va con tu nuevo trabajo?_

–Todo va bien.

–_¡Qué bueno! Entonces me voy, ya casi es hora de ir por Deidara._

–¿Dei-chan? Espera… ¿estás saliendo con él?

–_Te contaré los detalles después. Pero sí, ya estamos saliendo. Hoy iremos a festejar que le dieron los papeles del divorcio a Orochimaru. ¡Pronto seré libre!_

–Genial. Me daré una vuelta por la oficina el martes.

–_Te espero el martes, entonces._

Finalizó su llamada y buscó en su armario uno de los bañadores que le había obsequiado Naruto. Escogió el de color blanco y salió a la piscina. A pesar de las nubes, el clima era ideal para darse un chapuzón y su cuerpo comenzaba a dejar de dolerle. Salió a la alberca de la mansión y se lanzó directamente al agua. Nadó un rato, mientras contemplaba algunas nubes de tormenta que comenzaban a aproximarse. _"Tal vez llueva por la noche"_, pensó. Una de las sirvientas de la cocina se acercó para informarle que eran las cuatro de la tarde, lo cual significaba que los sirvientes ya tenían permitido retirarse y la mansión se quedaría sola.

Salió de la alberca y se dejó caer en una tumbona para tomar un poco del escaso sol mientras esperaba la llegada de su dobe marido. Una hora después se encontraba desesperado porque no había ni rastro de Naruto. Estaba decidiendo entre darse un último chapuzón o entrar a comer algo cuando por fin escuchó los pasos de su esposo en la entrada principal. Cerró los ojos y se lanzó al agua.

Naruto percibió el ruido y salió al jardín. Estaba un poco frustrado porque Kiba prácticamente lo echó de los establos por su insoportable mal humor. ¿Qué querían que hiciera? Toda la mañana la había pasado pensando las palabras adecuadas para explicarle a Sasuke lo sucedido, pero nada parecía ser apropiado.

–Hola, teme. ¿Cómo te sientes?

–Bien –nadó hasta la orilla, mirando como el rubio se quitaba los zapatos y calcetines, doblaba un poco su pantalón, se sentaba en el borde de la piscina y metía los desnudos pies al agua. –¿sucede algo?

–Sí. Quiero explicarte por qué reaccioné así, pero no sé cómo decírtelo. –se llevó ambas manos a los rubios cabellos, frustrado por su incapacidad para expresarse. Evitó la mirada oscura que intentaba conectarse con la suya y giró la cabeza para el lado contrario.

–Gracias… -susurró, volviendo su mirada hacia el cielo y observó las oscuras nubes que cubrían el cielo de verano. –Es sólo que… no estoy muy acostumbrado a los regalos.

Con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, Naruto recordó su solitaria infancia y dejó que los sentimientos se transformaran en palabras para Sasuke.

–Aparte de los pequeños regalos gratis en la compra de algo, no he recibido ningún obsequio a lo largo de mi vida. –explicó –No te digo esto para que sientas lástima o compasión por mí. Mi madre murió cuando yo era muy pequeño y mi padre nunca recordó mi cumpleaños o navidad. Yo era el único niño del que siempre se olvidaba Santa Claus. Me sentí extraño cuando me regalaste el reloj de tu padre porque tiene un gran valor sentimental y no creo que lo merezca…

La mano mojada de Sasuke lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa y lo jaló hacia el agua. No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y un segundo después estaba justo al lado de su pelinegro con el agua a medio pecho y empapado. Los ojos negros estaban frente a él y uno de los finos dedos de Sasuke tocó sus labios para impedirle pronunciar una palabra más.

–Entiendo –aseguró. –Estaba desconcertado por la forma en que reaccionaste, pero ahora ya lo entiendo. Me alegra que te hayan gustado. –aunque era un momento un tanto incómodo para el rubio, agradeció que Sasuke pudiera entender lo difícil que era ser el único niño que no salía a presumir sus nuevos cochecitos de juguete el día después de navidad.

Cerró los ojos y se permitió sentir el calor que emanaba del dedo de Sasuke. Ansiaba más de ese calor, pero no estaba seguro de que el Uchiha lo dejara acercarse. Corriendo el riesgo de recibir una paliza, enredó sus manos en la estrecha cintura del moreno y lo atrajo hacia sí, agradeciendo que el pelinegro no se quejara. Apoyó su barbilla en uno de los pálidos hombros y se quedó quieto, disfrutando del contacto con su marido.

–De verdad, gracias… –murmuró, escondido entre los brazos de Sasuke, que subieron a rodear su espalda. –La yegua es uno de los mejores ejemplares que he visto. Y el reloj también es precioso… gracias, gracias… –besó desesperadamente el hombro de su marido, aguantando las ganas de llorar. Sasuke era la primera persona que le regalaba algo de tanto valor como el reloj y nunca se había sentido de esa manera tan… vulnerable. El ver esos regalos le había recordado la soledad de su infancia y la tristeza de ser el único niño que nunca rompía una envoltura de brillante papel.

Por un momento, Sasuke se sintió igual de triste al recordar la primera navidad después de la muerte de sus padres. Afortunadamente, él había tenido a su lado a Itachi, pero ni siquiera podía imaginar la tristeza de estar solo y tener que valerse por sí mismo. Tenía que agregar una razón más a su lista de "cosas que admiro del dobe".

Acercó sus labios a los de Sasuke y al notar que el moreno no se alejaba, lo besó. Tiernamente al principio, lento y suave, un beso de cariño y agradecimiento que fue convirtiéndose en uno más sensual y feroz cuando el pelinegro cruzó los brazos detrás de la nuca de Naruto. Invadió la cálida cavidad del rubio, dejándolos sin respiración en pocos segundos. Acarició las finas hebras doradas que se colaban entre sus dedos mientras miraba los hermosos ojos azules. Un ataque de ternura lo invadió y juntó sus narices en una caricia por demás infantil y cursi; Naruto pensó que la faceta tierna de Sasuke era adorable.

Alejó su cabeza de Naruto al notar lo cursi de aquella caricia e, inevitablemente, sus mejillas se sonrojaron. El rubio rió ante el gesto de su pelinegro. Molesto por la burla, dio media vuelta y apoyó sus manos en la orilla para impulsarse hacia arriba y salir, pero las fuertes manos de Naruto lo detuvieron y volvió a la alberca.

–Gracias… –volvió a susurrar, esta vez, justo en su oído.

¡A la mierda todas las defensas! Le gustaba ese chico y mucho. Y estaba seguro que él le gustaba al rubio otro tanto porque nadie le contaba algo tan íntimo a cualquiera ¿verdad? Olvidando todo lo que su razón le hacía recordar, se giró hacia él, quedando de frente una vez más, con su espalda completamente apoyada contra el borde de la piscina. Enredó sus piernas en las caderas de su marido y lo besó de nuevo. Sus lenguas salieron para acariciarse y comenzar una danza. Torpemente, empezó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa del rubio para tener acceso completo a su desnudo pecho mientras que el rubio se encargaba de meter sus manos entre el bañador de Sasuke y su piel, tomando el bien formado trasero entre sus manos y estrujándolo, logrando sacar gemidos de anticipado placer del moreno.

–¿Sabes…? ¡ah! –gimió al momento en que Naruto atrapaba uno de sus rosados botones entre sus labios. –es realmente una buena idea… que los sirvientes tengan libre el fin de semana. ¡mmm!

Por fin terminó de desabrochar la estorbosa prenda y deslizó sus manos por todo el pecho de Naruto, sintiendo cada delineado músculo tensarse al toque de su piel. Continuó bajando las manos hasta llegar al bien trabajado abdomen y siguió más allá, topándose con el pantalón del rubio. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se sumergió completamente en el agua para quitar el molesto cinturón y bajar el zipper.

Salió a la superficie con la respiración agitada y el hermoso rostro enmarcado con mechones de su despeinado cabello. Naruto pensó en ese momento que nada era más hermoso que la imagen de su azabache, con las mejillas sonrojadas y las gotas de agua recorriéndole el rostro. Con un hábil movimiento se deshizo de la camisa ya desabrochada y del pantalón e interiores, quedando completamente desnudo en el agua. Besó de nuevo a su amante y sus ávidas manos bajaron por toda la anatomía del pelinegro. Con presteza quitó su bañador, dejándolos a ambos en las mismas condiciones.

–¿Hoy… no te echarás hacia atrás… teme?

Pasó una de sus manos por entre sus cabellos, para acomodarlos un poco y retirarlos de sus ojos. –Hoy no tengo ningún teléfono que nos interrumpa…

Sonriendo, abrazó a su moreno amante y recorrió con su lengua la extensión del largo cuello de Sasuke, deteniéndose en un punto para marcarlo como suyo y dejarle un chupetón visible. Por su parte, el pelinegro se dedicaba a encajar sus uñas en la piel de la espalda, también dejándole marcas, pero de arañazos. Tomó con fuerza los muslos de Sasuke con sus manos y lo alzó, para dejarlo sentado sobre el borde, justo a la altura perfecta para que su boca quedara al mismo nivel que el miembro semi-despierto de su amante. Con su lengua humedeció sus labios en un acto por demás sugerente y besó la punta del pene de Sasuke, logrando un suspiro de aprobación.

–¡Naruto…! ¡mmm…! Quiero… –la vergüenza de su propia reacción ante los ojos azules le impidió completar su petición.

Bajo la atenta mirada azabache, metió todo el miembro en su boca, recibiendo un excitante gemido por parte del pelinegro. Con una de sus manos, detuvo la cadera de Sasuke para que éste no lo ahogara cuando comenzara a moverse y con la otra, acariciaba los rizos negros de la intimidad de su esposo y de vez en cuando se aventuraba a acariciar un poco más allá, llegando hasta los testículos y acariciando en círculos su estrecha entrada.

–¡Dobe…! ¡aah! Más…

Succionó con mayor fuerza y el mundo comenzó a volverse borroso para Sasuke. La atención en su entrepierna y las caricias en su entrada amenazaban con hacerle perder la razón. Hundió sus manos en las doradas hebras, incitándole a ir más profundo.

–¡Ah! Es… ¡mmmn! ¿Dónde aprendiste… usuratonkachi? –se quejó un poco cuando sacó su miembro de la boca, cortándole las ganas de correrse.

–¿Quieres saber? –dio un lametón a lo largo del tronco. –A veces soñaba… con tenerte justo así… –un beso en la punta. –y me preguntaba… ¿qué le gustaría a Sasuke?… –bajó su lengua por el miembro, pasó sobre la fina piel de los testículos y buscó la entrada, abriéndose paso con la lengua entre el apretado anillo de músculos.

–¡Naruto! –mordió sus labios para evitar gritar de placer ante la erótica caricia de Naruto. ¡Por Kami-sama! Podría jurar que estaba en el mismísimo infierno, quemándose de placer junto a su sexy demonio rubio. –¡Maldición…! ¡aaaah!

Jaló de los rubios cabellos, alejándolo de su entrepierna pero acercándolo a sus labios para besarlo. Con un pequeño salto, volvió al agua y acercó sus cuerpos para que ambos miembros erguidos se tocaran. Para aumentar la fricción, rodeó los dos falos con su mano y comenzó a acariciarlos al mismo tiempo, escuchando por fin algunos gemidos bajos y roncos de Naruto. La caricia continuó mientras su rubio amante mordía su hombro.

–¡Sasukeee…! ¡ah!

–¿Te imaginabas esto… dobe?

–Algo así… pero es mucho mejor en la realidad. –contestó. Ni en sus más pervertidos y húmedos sueños se sentía de esa manera. Su miembro siendo acariciado por las manos de Sasuke, los labios del pelinegro besando su cuello…

Lo tomó por las nalgas, obligándolo a rodear sus caderas con las piernas a lo cual el pelinegro aceptó inmediatamente. Terminó la caricia en sus miembros, a cambio, se dedico a pellizcar los botones rosaditos de su marido, intercalando besos y mordiscos en toda la superficie de piel que se encontraba a su alcance. Suspiró de placer cuando un dedo comenzó a hurgar su entrada. Cerró fuertemente sus ojos y movió sus caderas, tratando de profundizar el contacto. Lamió la parte de atrás de la oreja de Naruto, provocándole un escalofrío que recorrió todo su cuerpo. Un segundo dedo se introdujo, encontrando poca resistencia. Sus húmedos cuerpos se estremecieron debido al viento que comenzaba a soplar más fuerte, colándose entre las plantas del jardín e impregnando el ambiente de una susurrante y tranquila melodía.

–Sasuke… –susurró junto a su oreja. –¿estás ansioso? Por fin voy a hacerte mío.

Sus caderas se comenzaron a mover rítmicamente cuando los largos dedos del rubio tocaron su punto placentero. –No soy de nadie, dobe… ¡ah!

–Eres mío, Sasuke…

–Déjate de tonterías y ya métemela… ¡mmm! –besó los labios del rubio una última vez antes de soltar las caderas de Naruto para dar media vuelta y quedar de espaldas, de esa forma su amante tendría un mejor acceso a su entrada. –Hazlo ya…

Naruto estaba sorprendido, pero si se quedaba viendo embobado el perfecto trasero de su esposo, Sasuke era capaz de cambiar de opinión. Juntó su pecho con la espalda del pelinegro y depositó un tierno beso en la nuca.

–¿Seguro, teme? No te he dilatado lo suficiente.

–No seas bobo, no soy una niñita… anda, ya métela. –por fin sus sueños se harían realidad… tomó su miembro con una mano para guiarlo hasta el apretado agujerito.

–¡Sasu…ke! ¡Cielos…! ¡aaaah!

–¡Mmm…! Espera un segundo… –sentía la dureza candente de Naruto palpitando dentro de él, lista para comenzar a bombear en el momento en que él decidiera. Apoyó sus manos contra la orilla para no estrellarse contra ella cuando el rubio comenzara a embestirlo. Movió un poco su cadera en el momento en que se sintió listo para iniciar.

–Muévete, dobe…

Naruto pensaba que en cualquier momento despertaría. Aquello definitivamente era un sueño… pero la estrecha calidez que lo envolvía _debía _ser real. Obedeciendo al moreno, comenzó a moverse despacio, preguntándose cómo había sobrevivido casi un mes sin poseerlo de esa manera. Las embestidas aumentaron de velocidad y el cielo comenzó a iluminarse por rayos que presagiaban una tormenta.

–¡Sasukeee…! ¡ah!... ¡eres increíble…!

Su sonrisa de superioridad –¡claro que era increíble! ¿Qué esperaba el dobe después de todo? –desapareció, cambiando su expresión por una de puro placer cuando varias embestidas dieron en el punto más sensible de su interior. Jadeando, miró sobre su hombro la cara de Naruto. Con los ojos cerrados, el entrecejo fruncido, las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios apretados parecía que estaba pensando en el por qué de la gravedad en lugar de estar follándoselo. ¿Necesitaba tanta concentración para atinar o qué demonios le pasaba?

–Dobe… –abrió los ojos para mirar los negros orbes de que lo observaban de reojo y se dio cuenta que de verdad aquello era real, que era su miembro el que penetraba el interior del azabache en aquella alberca de su mansión. Tomó con fuerza la esbelta cadera frente a él y enterró sus dedos en ella dejando marcas que serían muy visibles debido a la pálida piel de Sasuke.

–¿Qué pasa, teme…? ¡mmm!

–Olvídalo… ¡ahí! ¡aaah!

Sus brazos comenzaron a dolerle por soportar la fuerza de las embestidas para evitar estrellarse contra el borde, ¿quién diría que el dobe era tan bueno en la cama? Mordió su labio inferior con fuerza para impedir que un grito de placer saliera de su boca. Sintiendo el final cerca, llevó una de sus manos a su miembro para masturbarse al mismo tiempo que las estocadas. Bajo el agua, su mano fue rodeada por la de Naruto, captó el mensaje y dejó al rubio atenderlo. Los escasos rayos de sol que se colaban entre las oscuras nubes provocaban un contraste en el paisaje que lo hacía parecer casi irreal. Las contracciones en los músculos pélvicos comenzaron a estrechar más el pene de Naruto y el cuerpo de Sasuke comenzaba a estremecerse mientras que la sangre en sus venas se convertía en fuego líquido.

–¡Naru…to! ¡ah! Ya casi…

–¡Espera! –lo interrumpió el rubio y salió completamente de su interior… ¿se vengaría por lo sucedido en la sala?

Giró el cuerpo de Sasuke para quedar frente a frente y lo besó, buscando de nuevo la entrada del pelinegro para hundirse en ella con una fuerte embestida que los dejó sin aliento. La espalda de Sasuke ahora chocaba contra la orilla de la alberca y era probable que saliera un moretón por tantas embestidas tan fuertes, pero no le importó.

–Quiero ver tu cara… cuando te corras… ¡ah! –embistió una vez más. –tu cara llena de placer… –atrapó el lóbulo de su oreja. –¡mmm…! Tu cara cuando mi calor se derrame en tu interior… –una torrencial lluvia que comenzó a caer y el cielo gris complementaron el paisaje.

–¡Idiota! ¡aah! –no sabía si maldecir o alabar el lenguaje de Naruto, pero en esos momentos poco le importaba. Sin poder reprimirse, arqueó completamente su espalda y gritó el nombre de Naruto cuando por fin se corrió.

El rubio adoró la manera en que el orgasmo de Sasuke hacía que su entrada se contrajera de tan deliciosa manera, estrujando su miembro de forma exquisita. Sus ojos azules se clavaron en la cara de placer de Sasuke, a leguas se notaba que había tenido un orgasmo fantástico. Un par de embestidas más y su nombre saliendo de los labios del moreno de manera tan extremadamente sensual le anunciaron que el final se avecinaba. Escondió su cara entre el hombro y el cuello de su amante y se corrió.

–¡Maldición…! ¡aaah! Sasukee… mío, mío… –repetía mientras su cuerpo se contraía por el placer.

Compartieron un perezoso beso antes de salir, exhaustos, de la piscina. Sin ninguna prisa y disfrutando de la fría lluvia que golpeaba su rostro y cuerpo, caminaron hacia la cálida mansión que los esperaba con las luces encendidas. Atravesaron el jardín y Naruto tomó de la mano a Sasuke, como colegiala enamorada. El moreno intentó que lo soltara, sin conseguirlo. Dejó que el rubio continuara sujetando su mano, después de todo, la mansión estaba sola y si ellos no se lo decían a nadie, entonces nadie tendría que saber que a Sasuke le _encantaban_ los mimos cursis después del sexo.

* * *

Despertó por un repiqueteo constante. Abrió sus ojos azules y vio a Sasuke sentado a su lado, con la laptop sobre las piernas y concentrado en la pantalla mientras tecleaba a gran velocidad.

–Buenos días, Sasuke.

–Hola, dobe. –lo miró un segundo para después volver a su trabajo. –¿Por qué no duermes otro rato? Apenas son las siete.

El rubio se levantó apoyándose sobre los codos y echó un vistazo a la pantalla de la computadora.

–Estoy acostumbrado a levantarme temprano. ¿Qué haces?

–Un examen sorpresa. Espero que cuando vean sus terribles calificaciones, se motiven a estudiar. –Naruto recostó su rubia cabellera en el regazo del moreno, dejando su cabeza entre el teclado y el abdomen de Sasuke y éste abandonó el trabajo de redactar.

–_Pregunta número quince "En Áyax, la obra del griego Sófocles ¿qué características definen a Teucro, Menelao, Ulises y Agamenón en relación con la perspectiva enfrentada?"_ ¿Qué demonios es eso, teme? Tú lo que quieres es que reprueben.

–No seas escandaloso. Podrán contestarlo si han leído la obra. –retiró algunos de los mechones rubios de los ojos y Naruto se permitió disfrutar el repentino gesto tierno del Uchiha.

– "_Pregunta número veintitrés. Mencione las características de la obra dramática de Esquilo_." ¿Acaso detestas a tus alumnos?

–Sólo a las que pasan más tiempo mirándome el trasero que poniendo atención a lo que digo. –el rubio gruñó con desaprobación. _Nadie_ tenía derecho de ver lo que era _suyo._ Sin embargo, Sasuke podía defenderse perfectamente bien de un par de niñitas en busca de una presa. –Esquilo se caracteriza por su grandeza y el espíritu religioso que impregnó todo su teatro. En sus versos aparece constantemente una voluntad de digni… ¡mmnh! –sus palabras fueron calladas por un beso de Naruto al que no se opuso en absoluto. Dejó la computadora en el suelo y entregó su total atención al beso.

En poco tiempo, Naruto se encontraba sobre él, besando sus párpados, las mejillas… algo tierno y poco usual en el rubio. Ambos se encontraban desnudos, después de lo ocurrido en la piscina ninguno tuvo intenciones de vestirse. Los besos en el rostro de Sasuke bajaron al cuello, donde se encontraba la marca del día anterior.

–Dobe… anoche estuvimos haciéndolo como conejos y tal vez deberías dejar descansar a mi culo un par de horas.

Los ojos azules se clavaron en la seria cara del moreno, tratando de adivinar si era broma o no lo que había dicho. Vale, tal vez sí se había excedido un poco por la noche, pero era la primera vez que su marido estaba tan dispuesto a complacerlo y no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad.

Con una sonrisa, se quitó de encima no sin antes darle un pico en los labios y volvió a su lugar en la cama, con la sábana enredada sobre sus esbeltas caderas, apenas cubriéndole lo necesario. –De acuerdo. ¿Quieres desayunar? El chef dejó algo comestible en el refrigerador.

–Adelántate, usuratonkachi. Sólo termino el examen y te alcanzo.

–¿Te falta mucho?

–Sólo un par de preguntas más.

–Bien. Trata de no torturar demasiado a tus alumnos, teme.

Buscó un pantalón cómodo en el armario y tomó un bóxer antes de bajar a calentar algo. Sasuke sonrió y volvió a su trabajo de redactar un complicadísimo examen. Tal vez seguiría el último consejo de su esposo para ayudar a los despistados estudiantes.

* * *

–Deidara… ¿algún día te dignarás a pasar más tiempo conmigo que con tu teléfono? –preguntó un aburrido pelinegro mientras veía a su rubio novio mandar un mensaje.

–Espera, Itachi, esto es importante…

–¿Y yo no?

–Tú no me llevarás a la ruina económica si te ignoro por un par de minutos.

–A mi lado no necesitarías trabajar… –aseguró el pelinegro mientras picaba con el tenedor su ya olvidado desayuno.

–No quiero ser un mantenido. Además, ¿qué haría todo el día? –guardó el celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón y volvió al ataque del pastel de chocolate que había ordenado.

–Podrías quedarte en mi oficina por si me asaltan las ganas de follarte…

–¡Itachi! –exclamó con la cara roja por la vergüenza. ¿Acaso los Uchiha habían nacido sin el gen del sentido común? –¿No vas a comer?

–No tengo ganas… a decir verdad estoy algo preocupado –confesó. –Orochimaru recibió los papeles ayer, pero ni siquiera me ha llamado para gritarme o amenazarme.

–Sería bueno que pusieras bajo alerta a Sasu-chan.

–Lo llamé ayer. Irá el martes a la oficina.

–Supongo que está bien, entonces. ¿Cómo le va con su matrimonio?

–No hablamos mucho de ello –explicó –Hace un par de días, se escuchaba un poco más animado que de costumbre. Tal vez ha encontrado algo bueno en el cabeza hueca.

–Naruto es una buena persona –su celular vibró anunciando otro mensaje. –Es una persona con la que se puede conversar y es bastante amable. Un tipo agradable. –frunció el ceño. Trataba de zafarse del embrollo con uno de sus clientes, pero no tenía opción. –Itachi, debo volver a la oficina para checar un par de papeles.

–Menos de una semana de novios y tres plantones. Espero con ansias la sorpresa que me tendrás el día de la boda –ironizó.

–¿Bo-boda? Eso es… ¿quién habló de casarse, Uchiha? –no estaba molesto. Nervioso, tal vez…pero la palabra "matrimonio" no iba con él. Además, Itachi aún no se divorciaba y… ¡era un caos! Se puso de pie y sacó su cartera para pagar la cuenta. –No soy tu novio… eso suena demasiado cursi y afeminado. ¡Además, nunca me lo pediste!

–_Eso sí _que es afeminado, Dei. Pensé que no teníamos que cumplir esas formalidades. Si quieres puedo ir a tu casa y pedir permiso para salir esta noche.

–¡Dudo que mi madre me de permiso de salir con un hombre casado! –golpeó la mesa, llamando la atención de los otros clientes. Itachi jaló la manga de su chaqueta y lo obligó a sentarse.

–En proceso de divorcio, no lo olvides. Discúlpame si pensé que entenderías las cosas sin decírtelas. ¿Qué te parece si salimos esta noche de nuevo?

–Ya hemos salido mucho esta semana y la gente comenzará a hablar. –razonó el rubio. –Es sólo que… acabo de terminar con Sasori y no quiero precipitar una relación contigo.

–¿Te importa lo que la demás gente piense de nosotros? –cuestionó con un tono levemente molesto. –Sobrevivimos a las críticas y a las miradas de desaprobación cuando comenzamos a salir hace años. ¿Y ahora te preocupas por esto? –entendió la verdad al mirar los hermosos ojos del rubio. –No puede ser… ¡te preocupa Sasori! Eso es estúpido, Deidara. Tú y yo sabemos que saliste con él por conveniencia…

–¡Ya cállate, Itachi! Sí, estoy preocupado por Sasori. ¿Qué va a pensar cuando sepa que lo boté y un par de días más tarde ya estaba contigo? Tal vez no lo entiendas, pero destrocé su corazón. Él en verdad me amaba… y ahora estoy arriesgándome por ti. No es nada fácil, Uchiha. Dame algo de tiempo para acostumbrarme a la idea. Además, tú todavía no eres libre. Por lo que a la gente respecta, yo estoy saliendo con un hombre comprometido.

Suspiró frustrado, pero no por las palabras del rubio, sino por su propia actitud. Nunca había pensado en que Deidara se sentiría de esa manera, algo totalmente desconsiderado de su parte. Y el rubio tenía toda la razón del mundo. Aún no se separaba legalmente de Orochimaru y salir con Deidara pondría en riesgo la reputación del rubio. Que tonto al no pensar en algo así… estaba tan feliz de que lo aceptara de nuevo en su vida que había olvidado los sentimientos de Deidara.

–Discúlpame. –dijo en voz baja. –No pensé en nadie más que en mí. Fue algo estúpido de mi parte…

–Olvídalo. –volvió a ponerse de pie. –Gracias por entenderme, Itachi. ¿Qué te parece si salimos a cenar esta noche? Podríamos invitar a Sasuke y Naruto.

El moreno asintió. –Los llamaré más tarde. ¿Paso por ti o nos vemos en el restaurante?

–Me gusta más tu auto. –contestó después de pensarlo un poco. –¿Me llamas para confirmar la hora?

–Por supuesto.

Inesperadamente Deidara se puso frente a él y depositó un beso simple sobre sus labios. Se separó velozmente como si hubiera hecho alguna travesura y volvió a su propio auto. Malditos papeles que debía revisar. Si no fuera por eso, podría pasar la mañana con Itachi.

* * *

Frente a ellos estaba un enorme tazón con palomitas de maíz recién hechas, otro con frituras de maíz, uno más con donas de chocolate y varias botellas de soda y cerveza. Sasuke alzó una de sus perfectas cejas ante tal panorama.

–¿Asaltaste la alacena?

–Y el refrigerador también… no creo que el chef se moleste por robar algo de comida chatarra. –contestó Naruto, acomodándose frente al televisor de la gran sala de estar del segundo piso. –¿Qué película quieres ver? Olvídate de Saw… –advirtió antes de que el moreno sugiriera alguna de esas terribles películas.

Se sentó al lado del rubio y tomó el tazón de palomitas. Tendría que hacer mucho ejercicio después de comer semejante cantidad de calorías si quería mantener su sexy figura; tal vez un poco del "deporte de cama" esa noche lo ayudaría con las calorías extras. En realidad le importaba poco la película que escogieran, él era ligeramente feliz con un maratón dominguero de películas de acción junto al dobe de Naruto.

El teléfono inalámbrico de la mansión sonó, atrayendo la atención de los dos chicos porque ninguno esperaba llamadas de nadie. Con flojera, el rubio contestó la llamada.

–¿Diga?

–_Hola, Naruto. Habla Itachi. Disculpa por molestarte, pero el torpe de Sasuke no contesta el celular. ¿De casualidad…?_

–Aquí está –interrumpió. –¿Quieres hablar con él?

–_Te lo agradecería mucho, cuñadito. _

Estiró la mano para acercar el teléfono a Sasuke. –Te llama tu hermano.

El pelinegro tomó el teléfono. –¿Sucede algo, comadreja sarnosa?

–_¡Vaya! Estas de muy buen humor, tonto hermano menor. Hey, ¿qué van a hacer hoy por la noche?_

–Maratón de películas de terror. ¿Quieres venir?

–_¿Tienes la nueva película de saw en 3D? –preguntó emocionado._

–No, pero el dobe puede conseguirla.

–_¡Fantástico! No, espera… _–_se obligó a volver al porqué de su llamada a pesar de lo mucho que le gustaban esas películas. –Deidara me dijo que si querían salir a cenar con nosotros esta noche. Ese es el verdadero motivo de la llamada._

–No lo sé. –dudó un momento. –Debería preguntarle al usuratonkachi. Espera un segundo. –tapó la bocina para que su hermano no escuchara. –Hey, dobe. Dice Itachi que si quieres salir a cenar esta noche con él y Dei-chan.

–Como quieras… ya te terminaste toda la comida de la nevera, así que sería buena opción salir a alimentarnos de algo que no sea chatarra. Además tu hermano me cae bien. –agradeció la oportuna invitación de su cuñado. Sasuke y él habían acordado ver un "maratón de películas de acción" por la tarde a cambio de un "maratón de películas de terror" por la noche. No era que _él_ tuviera miedo de _ese_ tipo de películas, no señor. Pero… prefería evitarlas si era posible.

–Itachi –volvió a tomar el teléfono. –Dijo que sí. ¿Dónde nos vemos?... bien, ahí estaremos. –lanzó el teléfono a otro sillón, tomó una cerveza y se preparó para comenzar con el maratón de películas de acción al lado de Naruto.

* * *

Y de nuevo había caído en la tentación, pero era básicamente imposible resistirse al encantador aroma de Sasuke después de bañarse. Gruñó cuando el moreno mordió fuertemente su hombro y araño su pecho. Jaló sus azabaches hebras y lo besó ferozmente mientras Sasuke continuaba montado sobre él, subiendo y bajando sus caderas para penetrarse con el erguido miembro de Naruto, dejándole una vista maravillosa.

–¡Teme! ¡Te la estás tragando toda….! ¡aah! Malditamente estrecho… mmm…

Sonrió con superioridad y apoyó las dos manos en el duro abdomen del rubio para tener un punto más de apoyo y elevar su pelvis, haciendo las penetraciones aún más profundas.

–¿Te gusta, Naruto? ¡ah!

–¡Kami!... ¡me encanta! –gimió una vez más, encajando sus dedos en el blanco trasero de su marido.

–Se siente tan… -se acercó al oído de Naruto para susurrar. –profundo… ¡ah!

Decidió que nunca se cansaría de ver esa sensual y excitante imagen de Sasuke montado sobre sus caderas, con la piel sonrojada por el esfuerzo y cubierta de gotitas de sudor, los negros cabellos revueltos y enmarcando su rostro, los labios hinchados por los besos y el pecho con algunas marcas recientes y otras no tan recientes de mordiscos y chupetones. ¡Dioses! Podría morir en ese mismo instante y sería feliz. El suave, estrecho y cálido interior de Sasuke se apretaba alrededor de su pene con cada embestida, haciéndole gemir de manera descontrolada.

–¡Tu culo es delicioso, teme! ¡mmm…! –gimió al sentir la lengua del moreno en una de sus tetillas. –¡Ah! Toda mi polla entra tan deliciosamente…

–¡Dobe! –se detuvo un momento para mirarlo a los ojos. –Tu lenguaje soez… ¡aaaah! –jadeó en el momento en que Naruto súbitamente invirtió posiciones.

–¿Quieres que deje de decir vulgaridades? –subió una de las piernas de Sasuke a su hombro y lo embistió profundamente.

–¡Aah! Iba a decir que… -otra embestida –¡ah! Me pone a mil tu lenguaje sucio…

Fue el turno de Naruto para sonreír con superioridad. –Debiste de decirlo antes, teme… –empujó una vez más en su interior, tocando el punto que volvía loco a Sasuke.

–¡Maldita sea Naruto! Más rápido… –le encantaba la forma en que su miembro quedaba atrapado entre su abdomen y el de Naruto, acariciándolo con cada embestida. –Ya casi… ¡ah!

–¡Sasuke! ¡aaah! Te voy a partir, teme…

–¡Ahí otra vez! Dobe…

Un par de fuertes embestidas más en el punto correcto y Sasuke se corrió, arqueándose y gimiendo el nombre del rubio; casi al mismo tiempo que su entrada se estrechó, Naruto también se quedó sin respiración y sus músculos se contrajeron en un delicioso orgasmo que culminó en el interior del pelinegro. Jadeando, cayó a un lado del pelinegro, rodeó su espalda con sus brazos y se acomodó para dormir. Le dio un beso en la mejilla –algo totalmente ridículo, si preguntan a Sasuke –y enterró la nariz en el cabello del moreno para perderse en su aroma.

–¿Tu hermano y Deidara tiene una relación? –preguntó instantes después de que su pulso volviera a la normalidad.

–No lo sé, dobe. –mintió. –¿Te molestaría?

–Creo que no… –contestó después de un tiempo. –Itachi es agradable y Deidara también, incluso creo que harían una linda pareja… aunque aún está Orochimaru.

–Mi hermano comenzó los trámites de divorcio. –confesó.

–¡Oh! –con una de sus manos acarició la espalda de Sasuke, deteniéndose un momento para besar el moretón que mancillaba su espalda, producto de las embestidas en la alberca. –Por mi está bien. Pero… ¿qué pasará con la herencia?

–Itachi consiguió un abogado muy inteligente, con su ayuda evitaremos que la serpiente se quede con nuestra herencia. –suspiró ante las caricias en su espalda. –¿Hay alguna forma de que tú pierdas el dinero que invertiste?

–Le pregunté a Deidara sobre eso y me aseguró que la única forma sería que lo robara el mismo Orochimaru.

–Me alegró que no invirtieras todo tu dinero con él. –murmuró.

–¿Sabes? –detuvo sus caricias y acercó su cuerpo al de Sasuke. –Debo admitir que me gustó mucho este fin de semana…

–En pocas palabras, te gustó follarme. –repuso sarcástico.

–No seas tan duro. –comentó en tono bajo. –Me agrada pasar tiempo contigo. Follar fue fantástico, lo acepto, pero… estar contigo es lo que me gusta. –amoldó su cuerpo al del moreno. –Buenas noches, teme.

–Despiértame antes de que te vayas, ¿sí?

–¿Para qué? –preguntó extrañado. –Tú no entras al trabajo tan temprano.

–Es por… –le costaba admitir que no quería despertar solo después de acostarse con él. –Sólo hazlo ¿quieres? No me gusta irme a trabajar sin saber nada de ti. –contestó en voz tan baja, que a Naruto le costó escucharlo.

–Como quieras.

–Casi lo olvido –exclamó. –Esta semana me quedaré un par de horas extras para ayudar con los exámenes bimestrales. Es probable que no venga a comer, pero de seguro estaré aquí para la cena.

–Bien. Entonces te veré en casa hasta la noche.

–Sí. Buenas noches, usuratonkachi.

* * *

Todos los alumnos abandonaron el aula con los ojos muy abiertos, sudorosos, con la piel pálida y algunos, hasta temblando. ¿Qué demonios había sido eso? Difícilmente podría ser llamado "examen sorpresa"… tortura psicológica medieval definitivamente sería un mejor nombre.

–¿Contestaste algo de eso? ¡Nunca en mi vida mi cerebro había trabajado tanto! –exclamó uno de los chicos que estaba fuera del salón esperando a sus demás compañeros.

–Al menos tu cerebro no colapsó cuando leyó la primera pregunta –respondió Kaede, que salía del aula igual que los restantes.

–¿Cómo puede ser tan cruel? –volvió a quejarse. –Si la pasó muy bien el fin de semana ¿no debería regresar de buen humor?

–¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó la muchacha.

–¿No lo viste? –alzó una ceja ante la respuesta negativa de Kaede. –¡Tenía chupetones en su cuello! Por Kami… con el profesor Uchiha, ni una semana de sexo salvaje harán que se vuelva menos amargado.

–Tal vez sea por eso. –intervino un segundo chico. –De seguro el profesor es un frígido que odia el sexo y su novia lo obligó. –concluyó, encogiéndose de hombros.

–¿Podríamos dejar de hablar sobre la vida sexual del profesor? –inquirió Kaede porque en verdad no le apetecía imaginarse a su maestro enredado con otra tía.

–¿Y de qué quieres que hablemos? ¿Del terrible examen que todos reprobaremos? Lo único que supe contestar fueron las dos últimas preguntas. Parecían una broma, incluso eran de opciones. Yo creo que no las escribió él. –dijo el primer chico.

–¿Por qué no? tal vez lo hizo para ayudarnos. –Kaede confiaba en que su profesor no sería tan cruel.

–¿En verdad crees que el profesor preguntaría algo como eso? ¡Por Kami! ¿Quién pondría esas preguntas?

–¡Todos de vuelta al salón! –exclamó Sasuke. –Continuaremos con la clase.

Cuando todos estuvieron en sus lugares y callados, el moreno preguntó.

–¿Alguna duda con el examen? Todas las preguntas fueron de temas que hemos visto, si pusieron atención a la clase entonces no les supone ningún problema. Los exámenes sorpresa continuarán, estén preparados. –vio una mano alzada. –¿Cuál es su pregunta, Akimichi?

–Eh bueno… yo quisiera saber… ¿de cuántas preguntas era el examen?

Sasuke reprimió el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco, sospechaba que el chico había olvidado dar la vuelta al examen y contestar las preguntas de la parte trasera.

–Treinta.

–Entonces… este… las últimas dos preguntas ¿fueron hechas por usted?

Apretó fuertemente su puño y cerró los ojos. No debió haberle hecho caso al dobe y poner dos preguntas tan sencillas como esas. Sinceramente, ¿quién fallaría la pregunta sobre el nombre del griego que escribió la obra _"Medea"_ si entre las opciones se encontraba Eurípides y Elton John? Había sido algo muy estúpido, pero recordar a su marido diciéndole "no tortures demasiado a tus alumnos" influyó en las últimas preguntas.

–Sí, yo las escribí porque un _dobe cabeza hueca_ –dijo las últimas tres palabras en voz muy baja –me recomendó ayudarlos. Aunque de cualquier manera, supongo que todos reprobarán. ¿Hay otra pregunta? –ante el silencio de la clase, decidió continuar. –Bien, empezaremos con el texto poético. Abordar la poesía y su lenguaje significa tocar el mundo y, en especial, la vida sensible…

Los alumnos decidieron prestar un poco de atención y orar para que el "dobe cabeza hueca" les ayudara un poco en el próximo examen.

* * *

Cuando Naruto llegó a la mansión, Sasuke se encontraba en el estudio calificando los exámenes que había aplicado esa mañana. Más de alguno le había causado risa por las respuestas tan absurdas. Hasta el momento tenía poco más de la mitad de las pruebas revisadas y ninguno de los alumnos había fallado las dos últimas preguntas. Casi golpea su cabeza contra el escritorio. La próxima vez evitaría realizar el examen mientras Naruto estuviera cerca.

–¿Teme? Ya llegué… –y hablando de dobes su rubio marido asomó la cabeza por el marco de la puerta, regalándole una de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas.

–Sí, ya me di cuenta. –contestó. –¿Cómo fue el trabajo hoy?

–Bien. Hoy fui a visitar a Ao. Es muy linda ¿sabes? –las cejas del moreno se curvaron ligeramente ¿Ao?

–¿Y quién demonios es esa tipa? –no eran celos. Para nada. ¿Quién podría sentir celos de un dobe con un cuerpazo de Adonis? Él no. Sólo quería _conocer_ las amistades del rubio.

–La yegua que me regalaste, le puse el nombre de "Azul" porque ese color me recuerda a ti… –le tomó un segundo comprender. –¿Estas celoso, Sasuke?

–Por supuesto que no. –replicó inmediatamente, poniéndose de pie y ocultando su rostro sonrojado. Una vez más se repitió: no eran celos. –Iré a cenar. ¿Vienes?

–Te alcanzo en un minuto. Debo hacer una llamada primero.

El moreno salió del estudio y el rubio se apresuró a sacar su teléfono celular. Se aseguró de que Sasuke estuviera lo suficientemente lejos para que no escuchara nada, marcó un número y esperó a que le contestaran del otro lado.

–¿Neji Hyuuga? Habla Naruto.

–_Señor Uzumaki. ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?_

–Sí. Quiero cancelar el contrato que hice contigo. Ya no creo que sea necesario seguir a Sasuke.

–_De acuerdo. Entonces el sábado terminará mi trabajo y le enviaré un reporte adjuntando las fotografías._

–Muy bien. Cualquier gasto extra házmelo saber para pagarte. Te llamaré el sábado.

Suspiró con alivio. Al fin se quitaría ese peso de su conciencia. Sabía que contratar un detective privado para seguir a Sasuke estaba mal, pero por alguna extraña razón le inquietaba mucho la llamada de Gaara. Naruto nunca había confiado en los presentimientos o como sea que se llamara ese extraño sentimiento de ansiedad, le parecía absurdo que una opresión en el pecho significara alguna premonición, pero quería asegurarse de que el moreno no se veía con Gaara. Ahora sólo quedaba esperar que el Uchiha nunca se enterase de lo que había hecho. Decidió encerrar el asunto en el baúl del olvido y se encaminó al comedor para cenar junto a Sasuke.

* * *

–¡Sora! –exclamó. Si no se daba prisa pillaría el tráfico de la hora pico y llegaría tardísimo a la escuela. –No encuentro la lista de asistencia. ¿No la has visto?

El mayordomo negó con la cabeza. –¿Recuerda dónde la vio por última vez?

–La dejé en mi habitación.

–Preguntaré a alguna de las sirvientas que limpiaron su recámara. –el mayordomo salió del estudio para llevar a cabo su tarea. No le tomó mucho encontrar a una de las mucamas y preguntarle por el mentado papel.

–¡Joven Sasuke! Dice una de las asistentas que guardó un papel en el cajón del señor Uzumaki. Tal vez sea ese…

Rápidamente el moreno se dirigió a su habitación y abrió sin dudarlo el cajoncito de la mesa de noche de Naruto. A simple vista no había ningún papel. Sacó varias de las cosas que había dentro, desesperado. En la parte más posterior del cajón encontró una caja de terciopelo negro. Aunque la tentación de abrirla era demasiada, la dejó de lado para continuar su búsqueda. Finalmente encontró la lista debajo de otros papeles que parecían estados de cuenta con muchos ceros. Suspiró de alivio y ordenó al mayordomo que volviera a poner en orden el cajón. Tomó la cajita de terciopelo que había llamado su atención y dudó un segundo entre abrirla o no. Cediendo a la tentación, la abrió.

–Hey, Sora. ¿Sabes qué es esto? –con la caja abierta, le mostró el contenido. El brillante anillo dorado resplandeció bajo los rayos del sol matutino que se colaban por la ventana abierta.

–Pues… se parece bastante al anillo de matrimonio que utiliza el señor Uzumaki. –respondió muy seguro. Él era bastante observador y si su memoria no le fallaba, podía jurar que lo había visto antes en el dedo anular izquierdo del rubio.

–¿Anillo? El dobe nunca ha usado ningún anillo. –tomó la argolla y encontró escrito con finas letras cursivas su nombre y la fecha de su boda en el interior del aro.

–Eso es porque el amo Uzumaki siempre se lo quita antes de entrar a la casa… –su voz comenzó a bajar de tono al comprender de repente que tal vez había revelado un secreto que no le correspondía.

–¿A qué te refieres?

–¡Na-nada! No sé nada. –demasiado tarde, porque una vez que a Sasuke se le metía algo en la cabeza no había poder humano que lo sacara de su terquedad.

–Escúpelo. –dijo el moreno con una mirada que no daba opción a otra cosa.

–¿Sasuke? –una cabellera castaña se asomó por la puerta. –¡Qué sorpresa encontrarte! Me dijo Naruto que ya no estarías aquí porque te ibas temprano a tu trabajo. Hey, Sora. –se dirigió al mayordomo. –El cabeza hueca me envió por unos paquetes que llegaron ayer.

–¡Ya se los traigo, joven Inuzuka! –salió de la habitación rápidamente, agradecido de poder zafarse del interrogatorio que de seguro le esperaba con Sasuke.

–Así que ya te lo dio ¿eh?... –comentó Kiba señalando con un movimiento de cabeza el anillo que Sasuke sujetaba. –Tendré que felicitarlo, pensé que el gallina nunca se atrevería. –Sasuke intentó fulminarlo con su mirada azabache.

–No sé a qué te refieres, Kiba. Pero estaré agradecido si fueras _tan_ amable de explicarme…

–Eh…–titubeó. Frente a él, los ojos negros comenzaban a adquirir un brillo rojizo que de verdad daba miedo. Ahora entendía el porqué Naruto siempre trataba de mantener feliz al azabache. –Bu-bueno… ese es tu anillo de matrimonio ¿no? Naruto los compró antes de la boda, pero no se atrevió a dártelo porque no quería obligarte a que usaras algo así, ya sabes, ideas locas de Naruto sobre el desamor y las hormonas. Él siempre usa el suyo y ni siquiera se lo quita cuando les ayuda a los mozos a limpiar las caballerizas. ¡Eso es todo lo que sé! ¿Podrías dejar de intentar asesinarme con tu mirada?

–¿Algo que quieras agregar?

–¡Na-nada más, se-señor…! ¡De verdad no sé nada más! –sus pupilas se dilataron al darse cuenta del error que había cometido al contarle algo como eso a Sasuke. Se tiró al piso y unió sus manos, implorándole al moreno. –Pero por favor ¡no le digas a Naruto que yo te conté! Es capaz de matarme lenta y dolorosamente, hacer mi cadáver trocitos y tirarlos en la comida de los cerdos… ¡por favor!

–Bien, Kiba. Gracias por tu colaboración. –salió de la habitación con la hoja de papel y el anillo aún en su mano sin prometerle a Kiba salvar su vida.

Durante todo el camino hacia la escuela se dedicó a pensar sobre su reciente descubrimiento. Era algo estúpido ocultar el anillo, entonces ¿por qué rayos había hecho eso Naruto? Podría haberle dado el anillo y que el propio Sasuke decidiera si usarlo o no. Tendría que preguntárselo directamente al rubio. O simplemente podría usar la argolla sin decirle nada. Durante un tiempo intentó ocultar el hecho de su casamiento a Gaara, pero ahora ya estaba más que decidido. Su relación con el pelirrojo ni en un millón de años podría llegar a ser la décima parte de lo que era con Naruto. Y ya no tenía intención de ocultarlo. Se colocó el anillo en el mismo dedo que Naruto y lo contempló un instante. ¡Que el mundo entero se diera cuenta de que Sasuke Uchiha ya no era soltero! Eso le hizo recordar que llamaría a Gaara para poner punto final a su relación y volver con Naruto libre de remordimientos.

* * *

Cuando Naruto llegó a la mansión, le sorprendió no encontrar al moreno. Extrañado, tomó el teléfono para llamarle pero inmediatamente lo dejó en su lugar cuando recordó que Sasuke le había comentado sobre ayudar con los exámenes bimestrales. Aunque estaba aliviado, decidió verificar la información y llamó a Neji, quien efectivamente le confirmó que su marido había estado todo el día en la escuela y que en esos momentos se dirigía a su hogar. Conforme, olvidó sus preocupaciones y subió a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa. Lo primero que hizo fue quitarse su anillo y dejarlo en la cajita en donde siempre lo guardaba, junto al del Uchiha. Parpadeó, quizá estaba cansado pero… ¿dónde demonios estaba la caja? Revolvió todo lo que había en el cajón, pero la condenada caja seguía sin aparecer.

–¡Sora! –sacó completamente el cajón y vació todo su contenido en el suelo. Revisó una por una todas las cosas que había, pero ninguna de ellas era la caja que buscaba. –¡Sora! ¡Ven inmediatamente! –el pánico comenzó a apoderarse de él ¿Y si Sasuke la había encontrado? –¡Sora!

–No seas tan escandaloso, dobe. Sora fue a estacionar mi coche. ¿Pasa algo?

El color prácticamente desapareció de su rostro. El anillo que buscaba estaba justo en el dedo de Sasuke. Los ojos casi se salieron de sus órbitas, respiró profundo y se preparó para lo que sea que viniera a continuación.

–¿Y bien? –volvió a preguntar el moreno, mientras lanzaba su camisa a algún rincón y se sacaba los zapatos.

–Es-estaba buscando algo.

–¿Te ayudo? –le dio la espalda al rubio, que seguía en el suelo. Cerró sus ojos azules y los volvió a abrir, de seguro el sol de mediodía le provocaba alucinaciones.

–N-no… esperaré a So-sora. –tambaleante, se puso de pie, caminó un par de pasos y se dejó caer en uno de los sillones de la habitación.

–Como quieras. –se puso un pantalón deportivo y una camisa blanca. –Iré a correr. Vuelvo en media hora. Si tienes hambre, puedes comenzar a cenar.

–Sasuke… -estaba a punto de salir de la recámara cuando escuchó la voz del rubio llamándolo. Sin dejar de darle la espalda, escuchó lo que tenía que decir. –E-ese anillo…

–Algo estúpido de tu parte, dobe. La próxima vez que te cases, dale el anillo a tu pareja desde el primer día y no esperes a que él o ella lo descubran por su cuenta. Si no lo haces todos creerán que tu pareja sigue estando soltera. –cerró la puerta de golpe y corrió hasta el jardín.

Naruto estaba sorprendido. Lo último que se esperaba era que Sasuke aceptara con tal docilidad su matrimonio, siendo que él se había negado a casarse desde el primer momento. Aún creía que estaba soñando o que quizá era una mala broma. Después de un par de minutos de analizarlo, sonrió. No había sido tan malo después de todo. Ahora podía usar su anillo sin tener que quitárselo antes de ver a Sasuke. De cualquier manera, esperaba que el atarantado de Sasuke no volviera a hacer algo como eso… o terminaría enamorándose del moreno.

* * *

El azabache miraba extasiado el cuerpo desnudo del rubio debajo de él. Cerró los ojos cuando sintió los dedos de su amante enterrándose en las hebras negras de su cabello, tanteando hasta encontrar la liga que sujetaba el resto de su cabello en una molesta coleta. La cascada de hebras azabaches fue liberada y su rostro, enmarcado por ellas, se veía aún más hermoso. Con sus manos en la nuca de su amante, lo obligó a bajar un poco para compartir un húmedo y lujurioso beso antes de comenzar el vaivén con sus caderas.

–Ita… Itachi… no tan rápido. –protestó ante las rápidas y potentes embestidas del moreno. Llevaba un tiempo desacostumbrado al sexo y su fogoso amante comenzaba demasiado resuelto.

–Dei… –su lengua delineó el contorno de atrás de su oreja. –Sigues tan deliciosamente estrecho como… ¡ah!... como cuando tenías dieciséis. –estaba ansioso por enterrarse más profundamente en aquel angosto paraíso, llegar más lejos de lo que fue el tal Sasori y borrar todo rastro de su esencia.

–Eres un… ¡demonios, Itachi! –abrió más sus piernas para que su amante se acomodara mejor entre ellas y su pene entrara aún más profundo.

–¿Lo habías olvidado, Dei…? –susurró cerca de su oreja, frenando el ritmo de las embestidas para concentrarse en la profundidad y las sensaciones, buscando aquél punto que sabía de memoria que enloquecería a su rubio. –Todo lo que… sólo yo puedo hacerte sentir.

–Egocéntrico… -que lo partiera un rayo, pero no estaba dispuesto a subirle el ego al moreno reconociendo que sólo Itachi podía hacerlo suspirar de placer con un simple roce. Sólo el Uchiha lograba sacarle unos gemidos tan vulgares que hasta él mismo se avergonzaba de ellos. El moreno era capaz de lograr que se corriese con un simple beso. Así de adictivos eran los hermanos Uchiha. Por una fracción de segundo se preguntó si Naruto se sentiría de la misma manera. Las diestras manos de Itachi tomaron sus muslos para apoyarlos sobre sus hombros, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

–Después de esto… serás incapaz de olvidarme, Deidara… –con una fuerte estocada se adentró en lo más profundo de su interior, sacándole un grito de puro placer. Cerró sus ojos y enterró sus uñas en la perfecta espalda del moreno, dejaría marcas, pero poco le importaba. Nadie, además de él, podía ver la desnuda espalda de _su_ moreno amante.

Itachi también cerró sus ojos para concentrarse en el indescriptible placer que le provocaba el interior tan cálido de su amante rubio. Sabía que el placer era provocado por el hecho de que era su persona especial con quien compartía aquel acto. Ni el mejor amante del mundo podría provocarle el sinfín de sensaciones que Deidara despertaba con algo tan simple como su voz. Sólo habían sido un par de años, pero para Itachi esos años habían sido el equivalente a un siglo. Soltó uno de los muslos del rubio para atender el necesitado miembro de su amante al ritmo de las estocadas.

En una fracción de segundo, Deidara logró hacerse con el control y giró sobre el moreno para quedar encima de él. Itachi acarició las doradas hebras mientras buscaba una posición sobre sus caderas que le permitiera penetrarse de manera cómoda. Apoyó las manos en el pecho del mayor y se impulsó hacia arriba, dejándose caer casi al mismo tiempo que el Uchiha alzaba sus caderas, consiguiendo una profundidad que los dejó satisfechos a ambos.

Disfrutó del espectáculo que se desarrollaba frente a él, con Deidara sonrojado, sus rubios cabellos moviéndose al compás de las embestidas, el excitante sonido de su miembro entrando y saliendo del interior de su amante y los gemidos que complementaban la situación. Un par de segundos después, su entrada se contrajo deliciosamente, estrujando el caliente miembro de Itachi y culminando con el orgasmo de los dos.

Agotado, se acomodó en el pecho de Itachi. Los últimos rayos del sol lentamente comenzaban a desaparecer y la pequeña habitación se oscurecía. El aroma del moreno mezclado con el del sexo inundaba el ambiente. Con la punta de su dedo trazó círculos distraídamente en el pecho de Itachi, disfrutando de la dureza de cada uno de los músculos y de la calidez que emitía su perfecta piel. El moreno, a su vez, enterraba los dedos en la larga cabellera y se dedicaba a mirar el techo. Intentó retirarse del interior de Deidara, pero el rubio tensó los músculos, impidiéndoselo.

–Dei… será incómodo si...

–Ya lo sé. Sólo… quédate un poco más. –murmuró y buscó refugio entre los brazos del mayor, que lo envolvió gustoso. –Sé que no debería preguntar algo desagradable después de hacer algo tan agradable, pero… ¿qué sucedió con Orochimaru?

–Me llamó ayer por la noche. –se revolvió incómodo y el rubio pudo notar la tensión en el cuerpo. –Quiere que nos veamos para llegar a un acuerdo. Le dije que si tenía algo que decirme, se lo dijera a mi abogado.

–¿Y Sasuke?

–Él estará bien mientras siga junto a Naruto. Orochimaru no le tocará ni un pelo al esposo de uno de los hombres más ricos del país ¿no lo crees?

–Por supuesto. Después de todo, el matrimonio no resultó del todo mal. –besó el pecho del moreno y sus dedos bajaron hasta el bien formado abdomen. –¿Tienes algo que hacer mañana temprano o te quedas esta noche?

Envueltos por la oscuridad, sonrió y fue a la caza de los labios contrarios para enredarse en un beso lujurioso. Las caricias de Deidara pronto lo hicieron olvidarse de la pequeña mentirilla que dijo. No era necesario que su amante se enterara de la reunión que había acordado con su futuro ex-esposo al día siguiente por la tarde.

* * *

Un día más en la escuela, pero afortunadamente ya era viernes de nuevo y había finalizado la revisión de exámenes gracias a que adelantó trabajo los días anteriores. Suspiró con satisfacción. Una clase más y sería libre de irse a su casa, nadar un poco y después salir a cenar con Naruto o tener una buena sesión del sexo ardiente que tanto le gustaba. El timbre sonó anunciando el cambio de clase. Acomodó su escritorio y todos los maestros salieron inmediatamente de aquella sala de reuniones. Sasuke buscó en uno de los armarios un par de gises blancos y, cuando dio media vuelta, se encontró frente a frente con Kaede. Estaba tan distraído que ni siquiera había escuchado los pasos de aquella muchacha. Se preocupó un poco; estaba estrictamente prohibido que una alumna se encontrara a solas con un profesor y la situación empeoraba en aquellos momentos, ya que alumnos y maestros se encontraban cada uno en sus respectivas clases. Si la directora o cualquier otra persona entraba y malinterpretaba la situación…

–¿Qué haces aquí, Naara? –esperando que no pareciera muy obvio, intentó poner la mayor distancia posible entre él y la chica. –Sabes que los alumnos no pueden entrar a la sala de los profesores.

–Profesor Sasuke, yo… –la manera en que la chica enroscaba su pelo entre sus dedos era muy conocida para él. En el pasado, cientos de chicas habían tratado de llamar su atención coqueteándole de la misma manera en que lo hacía Kaede. –Necesito hablar con usted, profesor. Es un asunto… privado.

Estaba molesto con la chica. Llevaba dos días con su argolla de casado ¿acaso no se había dado cuenta? Tomó su maletín y las cosas que necesitaría para su siguiente clase. Sin voltear a ver a la chica, contestó. –Con gusto te ayudaré si tienes algún problema con mi materia. Si es un problema de otra índole, no te molestes en decirme porque ni siquiera te escucharé. –tomó la perilla de la puerta y advirtió antes de salir. –Búscame a la salida y no vengas sola.

* * *

–¡Profesor Sasuke! –casi lo había olvidado…

–Naara… –miró a la chica rubia. Kaede convenientemente había olvidado lo de "ir acompañada". –Tengo algo de prisa, así que habla rápido.

–Yo… me preguntaba… –para Sasuke no pasó inadvertido el sonrojo de sus mejillas. –Es que… la literatura no es mi fuerte. Me esfuerzo por entenderla, pero simplemente no puedo. Tal vez… si usted tiene un poco de tiempo… quizá podría explicarme mejor las cosas _individualmente_ porque en un grupo tan grande como el mío a veces me distraigo mucho… entonces, ¿podría verlo algunos días de la semana a la salida?

–¿Y donde quieres que te explique? ¿En un restaurante o en tu casa? –la chica no notó la ironía tras las palabras de su profesor. –Quizá sea una buena idea…

–¿En serio? –los ojos se iluminaron ante la posibilidad de pasar un par de horas a solas con el sexy profesor de literatura y sólo sería cuestión de tiempo para que el moreno sucumbiera ante sus encantos…

–Sí… muchos alumnos tienen el mismo problema que tú. Eres la representante de primer año ¿no? pues reúne a todos los estudiantes que tengan el mismo problema y formen un grupo de estudio. Consigan un aula y pónganse a leer el maldito libro todos los días. Estoy seguro que en un grupo habrá confianza y se podrán ayudar entre ustedes sin necesidad de tener a un profesor. –se dio media vuelta, dejando a la chica sorprendida con sus palabras. Tal vez era muy duro, pero si dejaba que la situación continuara, podría meterse en problemas, por lo cual prefería poner un alto inmediatamente.

Alguien lo detuvo, jalándolo de un brazo. Molesto, intentó zafarse al tiempo que decía: –Naara, si no me sueltas… –se interrumpió cuando giró y miró de frente a la persona que obstaculizaba su salida. –¿Gaara?

–¿Problemas con mi sobrina?

–¡Tío Gaara! Mamá no me dijo que tú vendrías a recogerme. –la muchacha miraba entre extrañada y sorprendida la escena entre su profesor y su tío. ¿Acaso se conocían?

–Temari salió de la ciudad por una comida que no pudo posponer.

–Gaara, suéltame. No es el lugar más adecuado para hablar. –el agarre en su brazo se hizo más fuerte.

–Si no quieres armar una escena, te invito a comer. Sólo déjame llevar a Kaede a su casa.

Sasuke estaba atrapado. Si se negaba, la discusión con Gaara atraería la atención de miradas curiosas. Y ahora, gracias al pelirrojo, Kaede tenía un gran chisme que divulgar por todo el plantel. Y si aceptaba… bueno, sólo esperaba que a Naruto no se le ocurriera ir a comer a la mansión.

* * *

Aún se preguntaba ¿cómo demonios había terminado así? Esa misma mañana, cuando pensó en su tarde con "una buena sesión de sexo ardiente" lo último que se imaginaba era estar desnudo y debajo de _Gaara_, recibiendo sus caricias y dejándose hacer. ¿Qué rayos pensaba? Él era un hombre _casado_ y "ligeramente enamorado" de su marido. Se suponía que no sentía nada por el pelirrojo. Entonces ¿por qué estaba ahí? ¿Por qué no hacía nada para detenerlo? El alcohol que había tomado no era lo suficiente para hacerlo perder la cabeza. De pronto, comprendió: intentaba "compensar" a Gaara por la ruptura. ¿Por qué? Él no era _tan_ buena gente como para compensar a todo el mundo.

Los labios de Gaara mordisquearon uno de sus sensibles botones rosaditos, pero en lugar del acostumbrado placer, sintió asco. La lengua del pelirrojo no era suave y delicada como la de Naruto; las caricias no lo encendían como lo hacían las del rubio; sus besos… ni siquiera le llegaban a los talones a los sensuales besos que el dobe le regalaba. Tal vez era su culpa porque no debería de estar comparando a sus dos amantes ¿o sí? Quizá si se concentraba en sentir… Imposible. Las caricias de Gaara no lograban ni acelerarle la respiración. Sentía la húmeda saliva que recorría su pecho como si fuera un pulpo deslizándose por su piel.

–¿No te gusta? –Sasuke ni siquiera lo escuchó, pero estiró sus brazos para alcanzar los rojos cabellos. Fue entonces cuando apareció ante su vista el dorado anillo. –Entonces pasaré a lo siguiente para que gimas como la fierecilla que eres, Sasuke.

¿En verdad iba a serle infiel a Naruto? ¿Estaba dispuesto a arruinar su matrimonio por una estúpida relación sexual que ni placer le proporcionaba? Cerró los ojos e imaginó que era Naruto el que besaba el interior de sus muslos, el que lamía su poco despierto miembro y enredaba sus manos en sus cabellos. Un dedo palpando su interior lo obligó a abrir sus ojos y se enfrentó con la realidad. No lo deseaba. Al que quería entre sus piernas, sin lugar a dudas, era a su rubio dobe. Mirando una vez más aquel aro de metal que lo unía a su marido, reunió fuerza y empujó a Gaara.

–No. –poco le importaba la cara de sorpresa del pelirrojo. Inmediatamente buscó su ropa y se vistió velozmente, dejando a Gaara perplejo y muy excitado.

–¿Qué mierda haces, Sasuke? –se puso de pie y acorraló al moreno contra la pared. –Si no te gusta, puedo dejarte arriba.

–Olvídalo, Gaara. No sé que me pasó, pero no quería llegar a esto. Debí terminar contigo antes de beber vodka. Olvídate de mí y_ nunca _vuelvas a buscarme.

–Espera, Sasuke… no puedes dejarme _así_. –señaló su erguida entrepierna. –Si no quieres que la puta de tu esposita se entere, haz algo al respecto.

–Púdrete, Gaara. Yo mismo le diré si es necesario. Tú y tus amenazas de nenita no me asustan. –se liberó del agarre y literalmente corrió hasta la salida, pero antes de irse añadió: –Si buscas a alguien con quien follar, no creo que Sai se niegue. –cerró con un portazo y buscó un taxi que lo llevara hasta la escuela para recoger su auto.

Afortunadamente un taxi pasó de inmediato y se subió sin pensarlo, no quería que su ex lo siguiera. Respiró profundamente. Casi anochecía y el aire del atardecer con una sutil fragancia a tierra mojada llenó sus pulmones. Por fin podía respirar sin la extraña opresión en su pecho que lo asaltaba cada vez que pensaba en el pelirrojo. Sabía que Gaara se acostaba con su primo Sai, pero no le había tomado mucha importancia ya que siempre había pensado estúpidamente –como colegiala enamorada– que al que verdaderamente amaba el pelirrojo era a él y no al "pintor de cuarta". Pero eso ya era agua pasada. Al fin volvería a casa, y comenzaría su relación con Naruto como debió de ser desde un principio.

Naruto se había quedado dormido, esperándolo en el sillón de la sala. El televisor aún estaba encendido y mostraba un partido de tennis. Acarició la frente del rubio, retirando algunos de los mechones dorados. Sonrió ante la inesperada muestra de cariño nada propia de él. Con cuidado para evitar despertarlo, se acomodó sobre el cuerpo de su marido, tarea bastante difícil dado el reducido espacio del sillón. Naruto sintió el calor y los movimientos de Sasuke por lo que entreabrió sus ojos color zafiro y extendió sus brazos para acomodarlo en su pecho.

–¿Por qué tardaste tanto? –preguntó medio adormilado.

–Hoy era último día para revisar los exámenes. –mintió. Los días anteriores también había llegado tarde por lo cual el rubio no sospechó nada. Acomodó su mejilla sobre el hombro de Naruto, dejando sus bocas a escasos centímetros de distancia. –¿Me extrañaste?

–Mm… ajá… –aunque tenía ganas de hacerle el amor al moreno en esos momentos aquél abrazo que compartían era un acto creaba un lazo más íntimo y profundo que cualquier relación sexual imaginada. Depositó un beso cariñoso en la mejilla del moreno y cerró sus ojos.

–Deberíamos ir a la cama, aquí es incómodo. –deseaba darse un baño para quitarse la pegajosa sensación de los labios de Gaara, pero no quería desaprovechar la oportunidad de estar entre los brazos de Naruto.

Sin rechistar, obedeció las palabras del moreno poniéndose de pie, rodeó la mano de Sasuke con la suya y caminaron hasta su habitación. Mientras permanecían con las manos entrelazadas, se dio cuenta de que el rubio llevaba puesto el reloj que le había obsequiado. Sonrió satisfecho. Estaba seguro de que esa relación funcionaría.

Ya en la alcoba, Naruto se desvistió dejándose sólo el bóxer y se aventó a la cama. Estaba cansado y feliz.

–Voy a darme un baño. No tardo. –se retiró inmediatamente a la ducha. Abrió el agua caliente, tomó jabón y comenzó a restregarse el cuerpo, intentando borrar los recuerdos de Gaara. Talló tan fuerte que su pálida piel se volvió rojiza.

Cuando estuvo satisfecho, se enredó una toalla en la cintura y salió. El teléfono repiqueteaba insistentemente, pero ambos lo ignoraron. Se vistió también sólo con la ropa interior y se coló en la cama junto a Naruto que lo esperaba para dormir juntos.

–Tu celular está sonando, teme… –murmuró el rubio. El azabache se sobresaltó… ¿y si era Gaara? Había olvidado bloquear sus llamadas.

–Déjalo, dobe.

–¿Y si es urgente? –fue el turno del celular de Naruto. Aquello era bastante raro. ¿Quién llamaría en la noche de manera tan insistente? Miró la pantalla extrañado al reconocer la persona que lo llamaba. –¿Deidara?

–¿Dei-chan? –preguntó extrañado. Su celular volvió a sonar. –Contéstale a Dei, Naruto.

Mientras Naruto le contestaba a su asesor financiero, el moreno también tomó la llamada que entraba a su celular –Deidara… ¿pasa algo?

–_Naruto, disculpa la molestia. He intentado llamar a Sasuke pero no me contesta… ¿está ahí? Si no fuera algo urgente no los molestaría. _

El rubio giró su cabeza para buscar a su marido. –Espera un minuto, Deidara. Sasuke está hablando por teléfono.

–_Muchas gracias. –dudó un momento antes de atreverse a preguntar. –De casualidad ¿no sabes algo de Itachi? Esta mañana me dejó un recado diciendo que nos veríamos a las siete de la tarde, pero… no llegó. Quizá sea un paranoico pero…_

–¡¿Qué? –exclamó Sasuke a quien sea que estuviera del otro lado de la línea. Su voz se quebró, pero trató de ocultarlo. Aún así, no pasó desapercibido para el rubio. –¿E-en qué hospital está? Él está… está vivo ¿ve-verdad?

–Deidara –habló con el otro rubio. –Creo que algo pasó… Sasuke… acaba de decir algo sobre un hospital.

–_Es… es Itachi ¿cierto? ¡Dímelo!_

–Cálmate un minuto, Deidara. Espera a que Sasuke me explique y enseguida te digo. –tapó el celular, ignorando los gritos desesperados que provenían del otro lado y dirigió toda su atención al pálido rostro del moreno que buscaba en el armario algo para vestirse.

–¿Qué sucedió, Sasuke? Deidara me acaba de informar que tenía una reunión con Itachi esta tarde pero tu hermano nunca llegó. ¿La llamada tiene que ver con eso?

Luchaba contra las lágrimas. De verdad que intentaba reprimirlas, pero era muy difícil. El chico duro y frío comenzaba a desmoronarse. Poniendo su mejor cara de póker se acercó a Naruto.

–¿Puedo hablar con Dei-chan?

Sin decir una palabra le extendió su celular al moreno.

–Dei… me acaban de llamar del hospital. Itachi… al parecer intentaron asaltarlo y… lo hirieron. Su estado es grave… –se detuvo un momento para controlar su voz. –están a punto de meterlo al quirófano.

Naruto veía la preocupación en el rostro de Sasuke. Inmediatamente tomó la misma ropa que se había quitado y se vistió. Después de darle los datos sobre el hospital, el Uchiha lanzó el teléfono al mullido colchón. Terminó de vestirse y se puso de pie. Internamente luchaba para no derrumbarse en ese mismo momento. Itachi era el único de su familia que quedaba. Si algo llegara a pasarle… no, ni siquiera quería imaginarlo. Las manos de Naruto rodearon sus caderas por detrás y la barbilla del rubio se apoyó en su hombro. Podía sentir el calor del pecho de su esposo en la espalda.

–Sasuke… –susurró en su oído. –Yo no sé nada de medicina, sabes que soy un ignorante… pero estoy seguro de que todo estará bien, ya lo verás. Tu hermano es un chico fuerte, igual que tú. Haremos lo que sea necesario ¿de acuerdo? Buscaremos los mejores médicos, las mejores medicinas… haremos lo que sea ¿entendido? Pero todo va a estar bien. –sabía que en esos casos las palabras ofrecían poco consuelo, pero quería que Sasuke supiera que estaría a su lado, apoyándolo en todo lo que pudiera. Cualquier cosa con tal de evitar que el moreno sufriera. Y fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta que el ver a Sasuke sufriendo también se reflejaba en él, como un espejo. ¿Eso sería amor? Sufrir cuando tu pareja sufre, buscar cualquier remedio para volver a verlo sonreír… quizá sí, pero no tenía tiempo para pensar. Debía de llevar a su adorado pelinegro al hospital lo más pronto posible.

Soltó lentamente a Sasuke y se encaminó hacia la puerta principal. Tomó las primeras llaves que vio. Abrió la puerta, pero las manos del moreno, estrujando la tela de la camisa en su espalda, le impidieron moverse.

–Espera un poco, Naruto… –se había prometido nunca llorar frente a otra persona desde el día en que vio a Itachi llorar por su culpa. Sucedió cuando murieron sus padres. Después del entierro él se había escondido en la cocina donde solía pasar la mayor parte del tiempo su madre y había llorado hasta que sus ojos se secaron. En medio de todo el mar de lágrimas vio como su hermano mayor se asomaba por la puerta y lloraba de la misma manera. Fue entonces cuando comprendió que su dolor también les causaba dolor a otros. El pequeño pero decidido Sasuke se había jurado a sí mismo que jamás volvería a llorar frente a nadie… no podría soportar hacer sufrir a los demás ni causarles lástima.

Había cumplido esa promesa al pie de la letra. Desde ese día Itachi jamás lo vio llorar frente a él, tampoco sus amigos o incluso Gaara lo habían visto derramar una sola lágrima. Entonces ¿por qué venía ese chico rubio a derrumbar todas las barreras que se había puesto? Definitivamente Naruto era especial. El rubio permaneció sin decir una palabra mientras la delgada tela de su camisa se humedecía lentamente.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**¡Hola a todos!**

**¿Cómo les va? Espero que de maravilla. ¿Alguien lee las notas de la loca autora? Bueno, hoy no sé qué decirles, excepto pedir disculpas por la tardanza. Como ven, este capítulo está un poco… no sé… ¿cómo les pareció? ¿Muy "sexoso"? Por fin el tan esperado lemmon NaruSasu. ¡Sufrí tanto escribiéndolo! Utilicé como inspiración una imagen de Naruto sin camisa en un lago y Sasuke sangrando por la nariz… jejejeje fue muy divertido. Espero que les haya gustado y me dejen su opinión y/o comentarios.**

**Sobre el lemmon ItaDei… ¡mil veces más difícil que el NaruSasu! Oh por Dios… busqué inspiración, pero… ¿qué les pasa a los demás autores? ¿Por qué ponen a Dei con Madara o con Sasori? ¡Buaaaa! Intenté buscar doujinshis del lindo de Ita con Dei, pero… ¡sólo encontré uno! Y lo peor… estaba en francés o alemán… no recuerdo qué idioma era, me inclino más por el francés, pero no lo recuerdo bien. ¿por qué es tan cruel la vida? Entiendo el inglés, algo de italiano y portugués… ¡pero no el francés! Casi me tiro a llorar. En fin… espero que les haya gustado la embarradita de lemmon que dejé. **

**Y Sasuke… ¿qué puedo decir de él? Se nos apendejó (atolondró, aturdió, embobó, se le fueron las cabras al monte o como quieran llamarlo) y se fue con Gaara. Afortunadamente reaccionó al último minuto y evitó que llegara más lejos. Sólo nos queda esperar que Naruto no se entere y que las cosas vayan bien. Sasuke ya terminó con Gaara, ya se enteraron de los anillos y ahora sólo quedan que sean felices y coman perdices. **

**Síp… Itachi lindo está en el hospital. ¿realmente habrán intentado asaltarlo? Con esa cara y ese cuerpazo cualquier mujer es sospechosa ¿no? aunque ninguna de nosotras llegaríamos al extremo de dispararle… ¡pobrecito! Les prometo que vivirá, pero no les prometo poco dolor… muajajajaja (la autora corre a esconderse detrás de… ¿por qué nadie me defiende? Bah… algún día me vengaré)**

**No queda más que agradecerles a los lectores que tan amablemente se toman el tiempo de dejarme un review, de verdad muchas gracias. No encuentro palabras para describirles lo mucho que me animan y alegran sus comentarios. MIL GRACIAS A: TheRusso (mención especial: ¡muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios! Siempre me anima leer tu opinión y ver tu nombre entre la lista de reviews), AoiSakura6, milk goku, lirionegro-san y kaRura-UchihaI-wtf. ¡Gracias por su apoyo! No sé cómo agradecérselos, siento que las palabras nunca son suficientes.**

**Y a todos aquellos que han agregado esta historia como su favorita o se han "suscrito" por así decirlo ("alert") muchas gracias por su silencioso apoyo. También se los agradezco de todo corazón.**

**Que tengan una semana excelente.**

**Kerky**

**Palabras: 14.079**


	8. Capítulo VIII:Tercera ley de Newton par2

Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes utilizados me pertenece y es sin fines de lucro, hago esto sólo para tratar de satisfacer mi sueño frustrado de ser escritora y ver enrolados a Naru y Sasu.

Advertencias: **yaoi**, AU, lime, **lemon**, lenguaje soez… si no te gusta, aprieta el botoncito rojo con una "x" que se encuentra en la esquina superior derecha de tu pantalla.

-.-.-comienza lemon

.-.-. termina lemon (por si hay alguien que no quiere pervertir su pura y casta mente y dejarla en un estado deplorable como la de esta autora)

Parejas: NaruxSasu, ItaxDei.

* * *

**I don't know speak about love**

Capítulo VI: Tercera ley de Newton: _A toda acción corresponde una reacción de igual intensidad pero en sentido contrario. _Parte II.

–Uchiha… ¡Itachi Uchiha! –exigió Deidara en el mostrador de urgencias. –¿Dónde está? ¡Quiero verlo!

La enfermera, acostumbrada a ese tipo de reacciones por parte de los familiares en urgencias, contestó sin despegar su mirada de uno de los expedientes. –¿Es usted pariente del señor Uchiha?

El rubio titubeó. Legalmente no era nadie para exigir información acerca del pelinegro, pero _necesitaba_ saber que su amante estaba bien. Perderlo una vez había sido desastroso… perderlo una segunda vez sería fatal. –Yo… eh… soy su… ¡primo! ¡Soy su primo! Deidara Uchiha.

La enfermera dejó su labor para echarle un vistazo al rubio. –¿Tiene alguna identificación?

Tragó en seco. Era más que obvio que ninguna identificación suya tenía el apellido Uchiha escrito. –Olvidé mi cartera…

–Lo siento, señor. Sólo tengo autorización para hablar con los familiares directos del paciente. –hojeó el expediente. –Por lo que sabemos, los únicos que tienen derecho a esa información son su hermano, Sasuke Uchiha y su pareja, Orochimaru.

El termómetro de paciencia de Deidara llegó a cero grados. –¡Bien, no soy su maldito primo! Él es mi… ¡es mi novio!

–¿Deidara?

Olvidó la cara estupefacta de la enfermera y giró para encontrarse cara a cara con un Sasuke mojado y detrás de él, con el rubio Naruto. Se acercó hacia ellos, conteniendo el impulso de tomar al pelinegro por las solapas y acorralarlo contra una pared hasta que le dijera lo que necesitaba saber. –¡Sasuke! ¿Cómo…?

–También acabamos de llegar, Deidara. –intervino Naruto y después se dirigió a Sasuke. –Ve a preguntar por tu hermano, teme.

Mientras el pelinegro se acercaba al mostrador, los dos rubios notaron la presencia de un doctor detrás de ellos.

–¿Familiares de Itachi Uchiha? –preguntó al aire el médico.

–¡Doctor Fuji! –llamó la enfermera. –Aquí está el hermano del paciente.

–Perfecto –el galeno se acercó al pelinegro, ofreciéndole un sujetapapeles y una pluma. –Su hermano sufrió una herida en el abdomen y otra en el pecho. Tiene una hemorragia moderada y es precisa una operación urgente para detenerla. Si está de acuerdo, firme el consentimiento para proceder inmediatamente.

Anonadado por la información recibida, Sasuke se limitó a firmar los papeles y entregarlos al médico. El hombre asintió y comentó que dentro de poco vendría alguien a explicarle la situación de su hermano y a resolver cualquier duda que tuvieran, dicho esto, volvió con paso veloz al quirófano para preparar la operación.

Todo lo que sucedió después, permanecía como un mal sueño para Sasuke: las horas que pasaban lentamente, el café amargo que se enfriaba, las idas y venidas de médicos y enfermeras, la desesperación de Deidara, pero sobre todo, el sutil calor que Naruto le proporcionaba a su lado. Mientras él se mantenía sentado como una muñeca sin vida en uno de los sillones de la sala de espera, Naruto se encargaba de preguntar al personal sobre la evolución de la operación, le compró un café y unas galletas que el azabache se sintió incapaz de comer y sostenía su fría mano entre las suyas, todo esto mientras permanecía a su lado, brindándole su silencioso apoyo. Recordaba estar dormitando, recargado en el hombro de su esposo, cuando por fin el doctor salió del quirófano, con la bata azul manchada de sangre, lo cual sólo provocó más estrés y pánico en Deidara y, por supuesto, en el pelinegro.

–La operación terminó bien. –notó las miradas clavadas en las manchas de sangre y se castigó mentalmente por no quitarse la bata quirúrgica antes de salir del quirófano. –Su hermano estará una o dos horas en recuperación, después lo pasarán a cuidados intermedios y por la mañana se le asignará una habitación privada. El señor Itachi perdió mucha sangre por lo que tuvimos que transfundirle algunos paquetes y estará débil por un par de días. Necesitará estar en reposo durante mucho tiempo porque la herida fue muy grande. ¿Alguna pregunta?

–¿Él… él estará bien?

–Toda operación tiene riesgos… pero si las cosas evolucionan bien, no tendrá ningún problema en el futuro. –el cirujano estrechó las manos de los tres hombres y se retiró a descansar lo que restaba de la noche.

* * *

Se quedaron toda la noche haciendo guardia, en espera de alarmantes noticias que afortunadamente no llegaron. Cuando el sol asomó sus primeros rayos entre las nubes, una enfermera les informó la habitación a la cual sería trasladado e inmediatamente se dirigieron hacia allá. Naruto apretó ligeramente el hombro de su esposo para darle valor a que entrara en la habitación. En silencio, también Deidara dio su aprobación a Sasuke para que pasara primero. En cuanto tomó el pomo de la puerta, alguien lo apartó de un manotazo.

–No se permite el ingreso a nadie.

–Soy su hermano. –reprochó con ira en la voz. –¿Quién demonios…?

–Sasuke, cállate. –interrumpió Deidara al ver la placa oficial que colgaba del cinturón de aquél hombre.

–Su hermano no puede ver a nadie hasta que preste declaración.

–¿Y cuándo será eso? –preguntó.

–Necesitamos que el doctor evalué su estado físico y psicológico para que apruebe que el señor Uchiha está en condiciones de declarar. En cuanto eso suceda, llamaremos al ministerio y después podrá ver a su hermano.

–¡No me venga con esa…!

–Sasuke. –advirtió con fría voz Naruto. –¿Vamos a desayunar? No has comido nada y apenas dormiste. –lo último que necesitaba era que otro Uchiha estuviera en la mira de los policías por faltarles al respeto. –Deidara, ¿nos acompañas?

–Yo no quiero separarme de Itachi…

–Itachi está bien –intentó razonar. –Y no creo que ayudes mucho si te pones mal por no comer. ¿Crees que le dará gusto verte debilucho y pálido por descuidarte?

A regañadientes, los dos reconocieron que Naruto tenía razón. El estarse castigando sin comer definitivamente no ayudaría en nada a la recuperación de Itachi y, además, necesitarían todas las fuerzas posibles para afrontar los siguientes días que serían ajetreados. Siguieron al rubio hasta la cafetería del hospital y desayunaron algo a insistencia de éste.

–Itachi estará bien. –dijo Naruto mientras aún estaban en la cafetería. –Lo peor ha pasado y ahora lo importante es concentrarnos en su recuperación.

–Y en atrapar a quien hizo esto. –concluyó Deidara.

–Orochimaru… –susurró Naruto. –Hay muchas posibilidades de que fuera él.

–Está resentido por el divorcio. –comentó Sasuke mientras jugaba con la comida de su plato. –Un loco como él es capaz de cualquier cosa.

–Aunque es probable que sea él, no deberíamos aventurarnos demasiado. Podría haber sido un simple asalto. –indagó Deidara.

–De cualquier manera, no se quedará así –el pelinegro se puso de pie. –Dobe, iré de regreso a la sala de espera.

–No lo harás. –contradijo. –Tú y yo iremos a casa a bañarnos. Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

–¿Puedes decirme qué cosa es más importante que mi hermano? –siseó con furia.

–Nada, lo sé. –también se puso de pie. –Pero al menos deberías llamar a la escuela para avisar que no irás hoy y yo tengo que dejar el rancho en manos de Kiba. De regreso, pasaremos por algunas cosas de tu hermano.

–De ninguna manera…

–Sasuke, Naruto tiene razón de nuevo –intervino –casi no has dormido y no puedes dejar el trabajo botado así como así. Yo también seguiré su consejo, avisaré a mis socios e iré a darme un baño. Itachi dejó algo de ropa y objetos personales en mi departamento, yo los traeré.

–Gracias, Deidara. –tomó la mano de Sasuke y este rápidamente contestó alejándose del rubio. –dejaremos nuestros números telefónicos en urgencias, por si surgiera alguna novedad.

Deidara asintió. –Entonces nos veremos en un par de horas.

* * *

–Usuratonkachi… –murmuró Sasuke mientras recorría a paso rápido los silenciosos pasillos blancos del hospital.

–Sasuke, necesitabas descansar… –contestó el rubio por milésima vez en el día, intentando hacer razonar al pelinegro que el dejarlo dormir un par de horas en la mansión había sido mejor idea que despertarlo para ir al hospital.

–No debiste dejarme dormir tanto… es más de mediodía.

–Ya, ya… perdóname ¿sí? Es sólo que ayer no dormiste para nada y sabes que no te dejarán ver a tu hermano hasta que no despierte y preste declaración. Y según el doctor, pueden pasar un par de días antes de que Itachi esté lo suficientemente consciente para hablar con la policía.

El azabache se limitó a gruñir como respuesta y aceleró sus pasos para dejar atrás a su esposo. Odiaba admitir que el rubio tenía la razón. De hecho, debería de agradecerle por todo lo que había hecho desde que recibió la llamada de urgencias ya que Naruto parecía tener el sentido común que a él le faltaba en esos momentos. Estaba a unos pasos de la habitación de su hermano cuando vio salir a un par de hombres y a un doctor del cuarto de Itachi. Los hombres se despidieron del médico y continuaron su camino hacia la salida.

–¿Doctor Fuji?

–¡Señor Sasuke! Estábamos buscándolo.

–Itachi… –susurró con temor, clavando su obscura mirada en la puerta. –¿Pasó…?

–No, no. –interrumpió el médico, calmando la sensación de terror que surgió en Sasuke. –Su hermano despertó por la mañana y habló con la policía hace unos momentos, de modo que ya puede pasar a verlo. Aún está débil y debe descansar lo más que pueda, le pido que sus visitas sean lo más breves posibles.

El Uchiha asintió y giró para ver los ojos azules de Naruto. Unos segundos después, otra cabellera rubia apareció detrás de la de su marido.

–Deidara, ¿quieres…?

–No. Pasa tú primero, Sasuke. Eres su hermano y creo que él te necesita más en estos momentos. –extendió su mano para darle al moreno una pequeña maleta oscura. –No sé que necesitará, pero traje algo de ropa, otros objetos personales y sus pantuflas.

Tomó la maleta y respiró profundo para darse valor antes de abrir la puerta. La inmaculada habitación blanca era pequeña, fría e impersonal. No había nada decorando las paredes y el pequeño sillón que se encontraba junto a la cama había vivido mejores tiempos. El oscuro cabello de Itachi contrastaba con las pulcras sábanas blancas y sus ojos azabaches estaban cerrados. Tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible avanzó hacia el sofá y se dejó caer sobre él, observando de cerca a su hermano mayor.

Su rostro se encontraba cubierto por una mascarilla de oxígeno, su tórax y abdomen estaban desnudos. De entre las costillas salía un tubo que terminaba en un aparato cuadrado a los pies de la cama. Su abdomen se encontraba totalmente cubierto por una gasa que mostraba algunas manchas de sangre. Una sábana cubría el resto del cuerpo a partir del ombligo. Las dos manos de Itachi se encontraban perforadas por catéteres a través de los cuales le pasaban distintas soluciones. Suspiró audiblemente y se recargó en el incómodo respaldo. Prestó más atención a la habitación, notando un pequeño clóset frente a la cama, una puerta que suponía era el baño y una silla del lado contrario de la cama. Tomó la maleta y la guardó dentro del clóset. Esperaba que no tuviera que pasar mucho tiempo antes de que Itachi pudiera salir del hospital.

El ruido de la madera lo sacó de su sueño. Se obligó a abrir los ojos para ver quién había entrado en esa ocasión y sonrió agradecido al reconocer la cabellera de su pequeño hermano. Con cuidado, se quitó la molesta mascarilla de oxígeno y lo llamó.

–Sasu…ke.

El aludido giró inmediatamente al reconocer la voz de su hermano, olvidó la tarea de acomodar las cosas y corrió al lado de Itachi.

–Eres un torpe… –Sasuke nunca reconocería lo asustado que había estado de perder a su hermano. –No vuelvas a hacer algo así.

–¿Dónde… Naruto? –le costaba un poco hablar con la garganta seca debido al oxígeno, pero esperaba que Sasuke pudiera entender lo que trataba de decir.

–Afuera. Hey, intenta descansar un poco. –quitó la mano de su hermano de la mascarilla para volverla a dejar en donde debía estar, pero Itachi no se lo permitió.

–Naruto… dile… entre.

–Ahora no. –insistió. –Vuelve a dormir.

–Sasuke… Naruto…

–Naruto está bien, Deidara está bien, yo estoy bien. Ahora a dormir… por todos los demonios Itachi, vuélvete a poner la mascarilla o llamaré a la enfermera para que te ponga un sedante. –la mirada de Itachi tuvo el mismo efecto que hace diez años, cuando lo regañaba por colorear en las paredes. Cediendo, preguntó: –¿Quieres que lo llame?

Asintió y Sasuke fue a buscar a Naruto. Asomó la cabeza e inmediatamente las dos cabelleras rubias fijaron su atención en él.

–Eh… Naruto, Itachi quiere hablar contigo.

Naruto miró a Deidara y éste sólo asintió, sin dejar de sentirse un poco herido por ser abandonado de esa manera, después de todo, él era la pareja de Itachi, entonces ¿por qué demonios quería ver a Naruto antes que a él? Suspiró. Ya tendría tiempo de reclamarle más adelante al moreno.

–Hola, Itachi. –saludó el rubio a su cuñado. –El doctor dijo que…

–Ya sé… lo que dijeron –protestó el paciente. –Quiero hablar contigo…

–¿Qué sucede?

–Orochimaru… él fue.

Sasuke golpeó la pared con tanta furia que sus nudillos comenzaron a sangrar. –¡Ese maldito bastardo! Lo voy a matar… –con intenciones asesinas, trató de salir de la habitación, pero su escape se vio limitado por Naruto.

–Espera, Sasuke.

–¡Suéltame! –forcejeó, intentando librarse de la mano de Naruto que lo aprisionaba.

–Sasuke… idiota –intervino Itachi. –No vayas…

–Ya escuchaste a tu hermano, señor Uchiha –protestó el rubio con cierta molestia en su tono. –Ahora siéntate y escucha lo que quiere decir.

–Soy lo bastante grandecito para que me den órdenes ¿no lo creen?

Naruto ignoró el reproche de su esposo y volvió toda su atención a su cuñado, que intentaba por todos los medios que le prestaran un poco de atención antes de que los analgésicos causaran efecto y se volviera a dormir.

–Bien. Dices que fue Orochimaru quien te disparó. ¿Le mencionaste eso a los policías?

El pelinegro negó con la cabeza. –Orochimaru no… mandó a alguien. Él nunca… se atrevería a exponerse.

–¿Está molesto por lo del divorcio? –aventuró el rubio.

–Sí, pero… matarme...

–¿Por qué te mataría? –preguntó el menor de los Uchiha. –Aunque tú murieras, ya soy mayor de edad y la herencia de nuestros padres pasaría directamente bajo mi control. No tiene sentido.

–A menos que… intentara matarte a ti también, Sasuke. –concluyó Naruto con un hilo de voz.

Los ojos azabaches de Itachi se iluminaron. Al fin habían comprendido lo que eso implicaba. Él sólo había sido el primer eslabón, el siguiente sería Sasuke. Estaba seguro de que Orochimaru no se rendiría y cuando se enterase que había sobrevivido, buscaría otra manera de eliminarlo a él y después a su hermano. –Naruto… cuida a mi hermanito.

–Hey, comadreja, no necesito a nadie que me cuide. –protestó, sintiéndose como si fuera un niño pequeño e indefenso que debía ser protegido, cosa que no era.

–No te preocupes, cuñado. No dejaré a Sasuke solo.

Itachi sonrió y volvió a acomodarse la mascarilla. Ahora por fin podía estar tranquilo al haberle advertido a Naruto sobre el peligro que ahora corría su hermano. Sabía que el rubio cuidaría bien de Sasuke, aunque éste no lo quisiera. Se sintió adormecido por los efectos de los medicamentos y sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse.

* * *

–¿Eso fue lo que dijo? –preguntó Deidara

–Sí. Tenemos que estar atentos, no sabemos si Orochimaru intentará volver a… –se interrumpió. Aún le era difícil imaginar lo que podría haber pasado. –Pero también debes de cuidarte tú, Deidara. Quizá quiera vengarse de ti.

–No te preocupes por mí, se cuidarme bastante bien. Tendremos que estar atentos. Los hombres de Orochimaru podrían averiguar en qué hospital está Itachi e infiltrarse. Sólo imagina… si uno de ellos se disfrazara de médico o enfermera y pusiera un medicamento equivocado en el suero…

–Creo que ves demasiadas telenovelas, Deidara. –comentó Naruto con un ligero tinte burlesco.

–No está de más. Todo podría ser posible. –se defendió. –Tendremos que solicitarle el gafete a cualquiera que entre en la habitación de Itachi.

–Te acusarán de paranoico. –dijo Sasuke.

–No me importa. La gente puede pensar lo que quiera. –fijó sus ojos azules en los azabaches de su cuñado. –¿Qué has pensado sobre esta noche? Me imagino que estás cansado y…

–Puedes quedarte a cuidarlo, Deidara. –interrumpió. –Creo que él apreciaría más tu compañía que la mía.

–No digas eso. Tú eres su hermano.

–Sí, pero no soy el amor de su vida.

Las mejillas pálidas se tiñeron de rojo rápidamente y movió frenéticamente la cabeza, negándolo: –No, no… yo… eh, lo que quiero decir es… bueno…

–Dobe, vámonos. –se puso de pie. –Cualquier cosa, llámanos. Vendré por la mañana.

* * *

La habitación estaba bastante oscura y sólo escuchaba el "bip" de las máquinas que medían su frecuencia cardiaca y presión arterial. Intentó distinguir entre las sombras algo que le resultara familiar, pero sólo reconoció el peculiar calorcillo que cubría su mano izquierda. La movió un poco y susurró el nombre de quien sabía, era el dueño de aquel calor.

–Deidara…

El movimiento y su nombre susurrado por aquella melodiosa voz bastaron para despertarlo. Sonrió con emoción al notar que Itachi ya estaba despierto y lo había reconocido al instante: –Itachi ¿cómo te sientes? ¿Te duele algo?

–No… prende la luz.

El rubio se puso de pie e hizo lo que le pidió. Se volvió para observar la burlona sonrisa del mayor que era notoria a través de la gruesa mascarilla. –¿De qué demonios te ríes, Uchiha?

–Tu cabello…

Se llevó una mano a sus rubios cabellos sólo para darse cuenta de que estaba completamente despeinado y esponjado. Una marca de la sábana donde se había apoyado antes de quedarse dormido recorría su mejilla roja, las ojeras resaltaban contra su pálida piel y su ropa estaba mal acomodada. Definitivamente, aquella no era la imagen de un hombre atractivo, pero sí la de un hombre que había estado preocupado. Intentó peinar un poco su rebelde cabello con sus dedos antes de volver al lado de Itachi.

–Tu hermano y Naruto me contaron lo que les dijiste. Pero ¿cómo sabes que fue Orochimaru quien mandó a hacerte esto?

–Te mentí…

El rubio asintió. –Fuiste a ver a Orochimaru aquel día ¿verdad? Por eso te inquietaste cuando te pregunté de él.

"_Sé que no debería preguntar algo desagradable después de hacer algo tan agradable, pero… ¿qué sucedió con Orochimaru?"_

–¿Cómo…?

"_Quiere que nos veamos para llegar a un acuerdo. Le dije que si tenía algo que decirme, se lo dijera a mi abogado."_

–¿Crees que no lo noté? Tu cuerpo se tensó inmediatamente. Y apretaste los dientes antes de contestarme. Siempre haces eso cuando vas a mentirme. Además, cuando hicimos el amor… –se sonrojó al recordar aquella noche. –Bueno, no estabas tan concentrado como deberías.

–Deidara…

–Ya. Debiste decírmelo. ¿Imaginaste que me molestaría por eso?

–No quería… insistirías en ir conmigo.

–Por supuesto que sí, pero…

–No soportaría perderte… –interrumpió.

–Eres un idiota, Itachi. ¿Y cómo crees que me sentí al ver que no llegabas? ¿Acaso sabes lo que sentí cuando tu hermano me dijo que estabas grave en el hospital? ¿Las horas que pasé esperando que salieras del quirófano? Eres el idiota más grande que he conocido, Uchiha.

–Dei… –intentó detenerlo, pero el rubio había azotado la puerta del baño, encerrándose allí.

–Definitivamente, eres un imbécil, Itachi. –susurró, pretendiendo acallar sus sollozos. Se sentiría como una nenita llorando frente a Itachi. Abrió las llaves del lavamanos para disimular los sollozos que no lograba suprimir.

Mojó un trozo de papel y lo puso sobre sus ojos rojos, esperando que el frío lo ayudara a bajar el enrojecimiento causado por tanto llorar. Se limpió la nariz, se lavó la cara y pellizcó sus mejillas. Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando escuchó unos toques en ella. Extrañado, la abrió sólo para encontrarse con Itachi frente a él, con una mano sobre la herida del abdomen y la otra en el marco de la puerta.

–¿Qué rayos crees que haces, Uchiha? –pasó uno de los brazos de Itachi sobre sus hombros para ayudarlo a volver a la cama. –¿Qué demonios piensas? –con mucha dificultad regresó de vuelta a la cama, evitando enredarse entre las sondas que colgaban.

–Estabas… llorando.

–No, no lo estaba. Acuéstate. –ordenó.

–Sí lo estabas… por mi culpa.

–Yo no lloro –acomodó las almohadas y cogió la sábana para tapar a su moreno amante, que sólo usaba un par de pantalones de tela azul y con olor a antiséptico. Cuando estaba por cubrir el desnudo vientre, se percató que sangre fresca comenzaba a manchar la gasa. –Demonios, Itachi. Eres un idiota, volviste a abrir la herida.

–Estoy bien…

–Por supuesto que no estás bien. Llamaré a la enfermera.

–Espera… –alcanzó a tomar la muñeca del rubio y lo jaló con fuerza para acercarlo a su rostro y besar sus labios. –Perdón. –susurró cuando terminó el beso.

–¿Perdón por qué? ¿Por mentirme, por preocuparme, por…?

–Por todo… perdón, Dei. –los ojos negros eran tan hermosos y estaba repletos de sinceridad que era imposible no perdonarlo.

–Sólo… no lo vuelvas a hacer ¿quieres? No me mientas. –desvió la mirada.

–No más secretos… ugh…

–Voy por un médico.

Cuando volvió, acompañado por un doctor y la enfermera, Itachi tenía la frente cubierta por gotitas de cristalino sudor, fruto del intenso dolor que sufría. Inmediatamente el médico se puso guantes y retiró la gasa del abdomen. Por primera vez Deidara pudo ver la enorme herida que tenía el pelinegro.

–Se rompieron dos puntos. Necesito volver a coser la piel. –la enfermera tomó el material necesario de un carrito y se lo pasó al médico. Anestesió la zona y después comenzó a suturar.

El rubio observaba la enorme herida vertical que atravesaba todo el abdomen del moreno, desde un par de centímetros debajo del ombligo hasta otro par de centímetros arriba de éste. Lateralmente, más o menos a nivel de la cintura del lado izquierdo, había otra herida diferente, redonda y con los bordes quemados, por donde había entrado la bala.

–¿Por qué su herida es tan grande? –preguntó desconcertado.

–Cuando una bala entra en el abdomen, es muy difícil observar los órganos que dañó porque el orificio es muy pequeño. –explicó sin dejar de reparar la herida. – Lo mejor que podemos hacer es abrir totalmente la cavidad abdominal y revisar por nosotros mismos cada centímetro de intestino, cada órgano y cerciorarnos de reparar todo lo dañado. Afortunadamente, en este caso la bala no dañó ningún órgano importante.

–¿Y ese tubo que sale de su pecho?

–La segunda bala dañó la cavidad torácica y provocó una hemorragia importante. Esta sangre desplazaba al pulmón, por lo cual ponemos esta manguera para sacar toda esa sangre y fijarnos que efectivamente ya no haya más hemorragia. Se quedará un par de días con este aparato y cuando comience a sanar la herida del abdomen, podrá irse a casa. –miró con cierto reproche al pelinegro. –Claro que primero tendrá que demostrar que es capaz de cuidar de sí mismo y que conoce el significado de la palabra "reposo".

–Lo… siento…

–Enfermera, cambiaremos su plan terapéutico. Agregaremos grandes dosis de sedantes porque el señor Uchiha no conoce lo que es "reposo", así que lo mantendremos dormido durante largos periodos de tiempo.

–No, yo… era importante… Deidara…

–Nada es más importante que su recuperación. –cortó el hilo y cambió la gasa. –Si no puede quedarse quieto, lo dejaré sedado.

–Estaré quieto… prometido.

–Bien. –el médico miró al rubio. –¿Usted está a cargo de su cuidado? –Deidara asintió –Lo exhorto a que mantenga al paciente en reposo. Este contratiempo pone en peligro su salud. Si la herida se infecta, no quiero ni decirle las complicaciones que puede traer. Tenga un ojo sobre él y cuídelo. Si el señor Uchiha insiste en moverse, lo dormiremos un par de semanas.

–Le prometo que Itachi no se moverá de su cama, doctor. –prometió el rubio.

–Espero que así sea. –miró con severidad al paciente. –Aún no se ha salvado del todo, señor Uchiha, así que descanse.

Después de que el médico y la enfermera abandonaran la habitación, Deidara también volvió a sentarse en el nada cómodo sofá.

–Ya oíste al doctor, Itachi. A dormir.

Esbozó una débil sonrisa detrás de la mascarilla de oxígeno y asintió, dejándose llevar por el sopor que los medicamentos le ocasionaban.

* * *

–Sora, necesito hablar contigo. Ven a la biblioteca después de la cena. –ordenó Naruto en cuanto entró en la mansión junto a Sasuke.

–Por supuesto, señor. –el mayordomo los siguió hasta la sala. –¿Se les ofrece algo? La cena ya está lista.

–Iremos en un minuto, Sora. –contestó el rubio.

–Yo no cenaré.

–Tienes que comer algo, Sasuke. –protestó

–Todo el día has intentado rellenarme con comida. –se quejó el pelinegro. –Creo que soy lo suficientemente mayorcito para saber cuándo tengo hambre y cuándo no.

–Tal vez sí, pero con lo que ha sucedido…

–No tengo hambre. –interrumpió. –Y no pienso comer nada más por hoy.

–De acuerdo… –Naruto se rindió. Lo cierto era que Sasuke tenía razón y hasta él mismo se sentía agotado de pasar casi todo el día en el hospital, por no decir que la noticia dada por Itachi le había puesto los pelos de punta. –Si no quieres cenar, entonces…

–Tampoco me iré a dormir –completó el moreno, arrebatándole las palabras a su rubio marido.

–¡Eres imposible! –exclamó desesperado. –¿Qué rayos vas a hacer, entonces?

–Leer y preparar la clase de mañana. –contestó. –Cena tú si quieres. –subió las escaleras y fue a la habitación en donde guardaba temporalmente el material de las clases.

La habitación aún tenía las paredes sin color y sólo había un par de sillas, un estante con libros y un escritorio demasiado grande para el gusto del moreno. Cada vez que entraba en esa recámara, recordaba el deseo de Naruto de adoptar un niño. La habitación principal comunicaba con ésta y se suponía que era ahí donde dormiría el primogénito de la familia Uzumaki-Uchiha. Alejó los pensamientos sobre paternidad de su mente y se concentró en la literatura. Un par de minutos después se dio cuenta que tenía los papeles al revés. Su mente se encontraba perdida en la advertencia de su hermano. ¿Y si él era el siguiente? Orochimaru era capaz de cualquier cosa por obtener dinero y poder, muestra de eso era que Itachi estaba en el hospital. Realmente no estaba asustado, sólo preocupado… ¿cómo reaccionaría Naruto si él moría? ¿Se enojaría, se pondría triste o simplemente buscaría otra persona con la cual casarse? Lo más lógico era que consiguiera otra persona para poder adoptar un niño… o quizá se arriesgaría a casarse con una mujer que pudiera cumplir su deseo sin tantos trámites legales. Dejó de lado las listas de alumnos y los exámenes y fue a buscar a Naruto. Si mal no recordaba, estaría en la biblioteca. Sus pies lo dirigieron hacia allá en pocos segundos. Escuchó voces saliendo del interior y su curiosidad pudo más, por lo que se quedó en el marco de la puerta entreabierta, espiando la conversación entre su marido y el mayordomo.

–… quiero que adviertas a todos. Cualquier persona que no sea invitada por mi o por Sasuke es sospechosa, por más inocente que parezca. Vigila bien todo el rancho y cualquier anormalidad, repórtamela inmediatamente.

–Por supuesto, señor Uzumaki. –respondió obedientemente

–Y otra cosa. No dejen salir solo a Sasuke. No es seguro para él andar vagando por el rancho. Mantén un ojo en él.

–Puedo cuidarme perfectamente, Naruto… –abrió completamente la puerta e intervino. –No es necesario que me vigilen como a un bebé. Sora, puedes retirarte.

El mayordomo miró indeciso a sus dos amos. Se encogió de hombros y salió, decidiendo que haría caso a Naruto sin que Sasuke se enterara, de ese modo ninguno de los dos se enojaría con él. Estaba a punto de salir de la biblioteca cuando repentinamente recordó la correspondencia que había llegado.

–Señor Uzumaki, llegó esto por correo hoy.

El sobre blanco se veía sospechoso y sólo llevaba inscrito el nombre de Naruto con una caligrafía muy particular y elegante. El rubio reconoció enseguida la letra de Neji Hyuuga, ese sobre contenía las fotos que el detective había tomado durante la semana entera que siguió al moreno. Tomó el sobre como si quemara e inmediatamente lo guardó en uno de los cajones de su escritorio, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para su pareja.

–¿Qué es eso?

–Un cheque que me debían. –mintió, asombrándose de la facilidad con la que salió de sus labios la farsa. –¿Y a qué debo tu honorable visita?

Sasuke caminó alrededor de las estanterías, fingiendo buscar un libro. –Quería ver si hay algo bueno para leer.

–Sí, claro… –comentó irónicamente. –¿Qué sucede?

–Nada… –miró con interés uno de los títulos que había llamado su atención. –Mañana sólo tengo una clase, así que me pasaré toda la tarde con Itachi. Quizá vuelva en la noche.

–Bien, si es lo que quieres. –murmuró con indiferencia mientras tecleaba algo en la computadora. –Pasaré por ti a las ocho al hospital ¿te parece bien?

–De ninguna manera. Puedo cuidarme perfectamente. ¿Por qué todos insisten en tratarme con un niño? He vivido más de veinte años así y hasta la fecha, ha dado resultado.

–Creo que no lo entiendes. Sé que puedes cuidarte perfectamente, pero Orochimaru…

–No estoy dispuesto a andar con una niñera todo el tiempo, dobe. –escuchó el suspiro frustrado del rubio. –Esta discusión no nos llevará a ningún lado.

–¡Vaya! Al menos estamos de acuerdo en algo. –dijo con ironía. Pensó que no tenía muchas alternativas. –¿Qué sugieres?

–Quiero seguir como hasta ahora. Tendré más cuidado. –prometió.

Naruto aceptó resignado. Era imposible hacerle cambiar de opinión, tendría que vigilar más al moreno y buscar alguna excusa para pasar más tiempo con él. Después de todo, Sasuke tenía razón: no era un bebé. Además, debía de confiar en su pareja, ¿no era eso en lo que se basaban los matrimonios?

* * *

–Nos dio mucho gusto tenerlo aquí… –dijo una de las enfermeras antes de ponerse colorada y corregir –¡Lo siento! Eso sonó horrible…. No me da gusto que usted haya resultado herido, pero me dio mucho gusto el haberlo conocido.

Itachi sonrió ante el evidente comentario coqueto de la enfermera y miró de reojo a un furioso Deidara.

–No creo que ese sea el comentario más apropiado en esta ocasión –comento mordazmente el rubio. Si las miradas mataran… la pobre enfermera ya estaría más de tres metros bajo tierra.

–Cálmate, Dei… la señorita sólo quería despedirse de mí. –le guiñó el ojo, a cual la mujer respondió con un par de risitas nerviosas.

–No pensé que fueras _tan_ cariñoso con las enfermeras. Ni que te hubieran cuidado tanto.

–Bueno, no puedo ser grosero con alguien tan amable. –la mujer estuvo a punto de desmayarse ante las palabras de Itachi.

–Yo… ¿estaría bien que lo llamara? –ante la iracunda mirada azulina añadió inmediatamente: –Para preguntar por su salud, por supuesto. Además… tal vez necesite a alguien que lo cuide un par de semanas, ya sabe que el doctor recomendó reposo absoluto.

–¡Suficiente! –explotó Deidara. –Esperaré a Sasuke en el recibidor. –indignado ante la actitud de su novio se dispuso a marcharse de la habitación, pero le fue imposible salir porque la todavía pálida mano del pelinegro lo detuvo.

–Discúlpame, pero no creo que eso sea posible. Estoy seguro que me atenderán perfectamente… además, tengo un novio muy celoso. –hizo un terrible esfuerzo por no reír ante la cara sorprendida de la joven y el rostro colorado del rubio.

–Hey, Itachi, el dobe nos espera. –dijo Sasuke mientras entraba en la habitación de su hermano.

Habían acordado que Itachi pasaría un par de días en la mansión para asegurarse de que estaría a salvo de Orochimaru, ya que la policía aún no daba con él y la residencia era bastante segura debido a que Naruto había contratado guardias para que vigilaran el lugar donde vivía su adorado pelinegro.

Con paso firme, los tres hombres abandonaron el hospital después de 15 días de visitar a Itachi allí. Como Sasuke había dicho, Naruto los esperaba en el automóvil frente a la entrada principal. El paciente se despidió de los doctores que le atendieron, no sin antes ser advertido de lo necesario que era el que guardara reposo un par de días más. Dejó la silla de ruedas y subió a la parte posterior del carro.

–¡Por fin! –suspiró con alivio Deidara, que viajaba junto a Itachi. –Ya estaba enfadándome de las enfermeras fastidiosas.

–Más bien estabas celoso. –contestó Itachi. –Si las miradas mataran, habrías terminado con la mitad de la población femenina del hospital.

–Eran unas resbalosas… –murmuró.

–Tengo que darle la razón a Deidara. –intervino el otro rubio. –Yo las escuché pelearse por tener la oportunidad de ayudarte a bañar.

–¿Qué puedo decir? Es el encanto Uchiha. Tú también deberías tener cuidado con Sasuke.

–Y que lo digas… las mujeres están locas. –explicó Sasuke.

–Las chicas son seres completamente extraños. -concluyó Naruto.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión, todo estaba preparado. El mayordomo los guió a las habitaciones que usarían durante su estancia y los dejó descansar. Naruto se disculpó con Sasuke y salió de la mansión, con la excusa de ir a trabajar. De esta manera, el pelinegro quedó con el resto del día libre. Se dedicó a revisar los trabajos pendientes de sus alumnos y a preparar las clases de la semana. Pronto llegó la noche y se vio cenando solo en el enorme comedor porque Deidara e Itachi no bajaron a cenar y él no se atrevía a molestarlos. De vuelta en su habitación decidió leer mientras esperaba el regreso de su rubio marido, pero se durmió sin haber escuchado sus pasos y, cuando despertó al día siguiente, Naruto ya no estaba. La única señal de que el rubio sí había dormido en la misma habitación eran las revueltas sábanas a su lado.

* * *

–¿A qué condenada hora llegaste, Naruto? –un adormilado Kiba lo saludó con una palmada en la espalda.

–Desde las seis. –contestó el rubio sin dejar de mirar los caballos aún dormidos.

–Demasiado temprano… y más en domingo.

–Sí, bueno… la situación es difícil. –le confesó a su amigo. –¿Cómo te sentirías tú si un montón de extraños invadieran tu casa?

–¿Cómo? –el castaño rascó su cabeza en señal de confusión. –Bueno… técnicamente no son extraños. Es tu cuñado y su novio. Además, ellos seguirán siendo extraños para ti porque no te esfuerzas en conocerlos. ¿Qué haces en el trabajo? Deberías estar en la cama con tu esposo y desayunar con tu nueva familia política.

–Tienes razón, Kiba, pero… Sasuke no es Sasuke cuando está cerca de Itachi.

–¿Qué puedo decir? Sólo me alegro de que yo aún no esté enamorado.

–No estoy enamorado… ya hemos hablado mucho acerca de eso. –protestó.

–Y seguiremos hablando de ello hasta que lo admitas. ¿Acaso olvidaste todas aquellas veces que te acompañé a espiar a tu "amado" Sasuke? Llevas siglos enamorado de él, pero eres el único que se niega a admitirlo. –Kiba comenzaba a exasperarse, Naruto podía ser tan terco como él y eso los llevaba a enfrascarse en largas discusiones.

–¡No estoy enamorado! Le tengo cariño, sí, pero ¿amor? Jamás.

–Sí, claro. –comentó con ironía –Entonces explícame por qué demonios no te has "desenamorado" si ya te acostaste con él varias veces. ¿Dónde queda tu teoría de la lujuria y las hormonas?

–Eso es… tal vez porque no me he acostado lo suficiente con él. –dudó un segundo antes de continuar. –Tú mismo lo dijiste… llevo años tras él. Es lógico que un par de acostones no sean suficientes para calmar la lujuria.

–Es lo más estúpido que he escuchado en mi vida. –fijó sus oscuros ojos en los azules de su amigo. –Admítelo.

–Yo… –no era fácil intimidar a Naruto, pero se vio obligado a desviar la mirada ante la insistencia de Kiba. –Bueno… tal vez, y repito, tal vez… _quizá _le tenga un poco más de cariño a Sasuke de lo que debería.

–No es lo que quisiera escuchar, pero por algo se empieza. –sonrió. –Ahora ¿qué vamos a hacer con los caballos?

* * *

Una maldita semana…

Una maldita semana _sin_ Naruto….

Una maldita semana _sin _Naruto pero con el loco de su hermano y su futuro cuñado.

De verdad no le importaba tener en su casa a Itachi y a Deidara… pero ¡eso era el colmo!

–¡Ah! Itachi… eso es increíble… ¡ah!

–Amo como me cabalgas, Dei…

¿Por qué tenía que soportar eso? Sabía que su hermano desarrollaba _ese _tipo de actividades con su novio Deidara, pero ¿escucharlos? No le gustaba para nada imaginarse la escenita de esos dos y no quería hacerlo pero los gritos de éstos no dejaban nada a la imaginación. Pero lo que de verdad le molestaba… ¡era la envidia!

Sí, le tenía envidia a su hermano. ¿Por qué? Bueno, él era un chico sano, atractivo y sexuado, por lo tanto también tenía sus necesidades sexuales pero el encargado de satisfacerlo, léase entre paréntesis "su marido", no estaba en esos momentos. ¿Para qué demonios servía tener un marido que se cae de bueno si no lo podía tener un par de días en su cama? El rubio no se había acercado ni siquiera a besarlo durante toda una semana; siempre despertaba solo y, aunque se esforzara por quedarse despierto hasta que Naruto llegara, le era imposible. Se puso de espaldas y metió la cabeza bajo las almohadas, tratando de sofocar los gritos de placer que provenían de las habitaciones de invitados. Maldita mansión con sus malditas paredes de papel. Por un momento se preguntó si los sirvientes alguna vez habrían escuchado sus gemidos y la sola idea le coloreó el rostro de rojo. Dio un par de vueltas más en su enorme cama y cuando los gemidos terminaron, comenzó a conciliar el sueño… pero el gusto le duró poco.

–¡Deidara! Otra vez… ¡ah!

Enfadado, se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta de la habitación de su hermano, tomó aire y tocó fuertemente un par de veces. Escuchó murmullos del otro lado de la puerta y se decidió a abrirla.

–¿Pueden dejar de follar como conejos? O al menos, háganlo sin que los pueda oír, maldición. –cerró con un portazo, tratando de olvidar la imagen desnuda de Deidara entre las piernas de su hermano. ¡Por Kami! Había tratado de _no_ imaginarlos, pero ahora le sería difícil sacar la verdadera imagen de su pobre cabeza. Volvió a abrir la puerta. –Deidara, ten cuidado con la herida de mi hermano, se supone que no debería hacer ningún esfuerzo.

Cerró la puerta. Aún no se había alejado más de unos pasos cuando escuchó a su hermano gritar: –No te preocupes por mí, hermanito. Como viste, Deidara se encarga de todo el trabajo.

–¡Estúpido Uchiha! Vas a traumar al pobre de Sasuke –gritó también el rubio, seguido de sonidos de objetos estrellándose con las paredes y uno que otro golpe.

–¡Ay! Eso dolió, Dei…

Sasuke cerró los ojos fuertemente. Eso era _demasiada_ información para su débil y lujurioso cerebrito. Corrió a su habitación y se lanzó a su cama. Maldijo a Naruto por millonésima vez en el día y trató de volver a dormirse, pero la necesidad era mayor. Sin más remedio, se resignó a que esa noche tendría que satisfacerse solo. Afortunadamente el baño estaba dentro de su habitación y nadie tendría que enterarse que el gran Sasuke Uchiha recurría a la famosa "Manola" para auto complacerse.

* * *

Al día siguiente Sasuke volvió a enfrascarse en su trabajo. Itachi y Deidara disfrutaban de la piscina y no se atrevía a mirarlos después de la noche pasada. Suponía que, en cuanto su mirada se cruzara con la de su cuñado, nuevas imágenes asaltarían su mente pero con Naruto de protagonista, así que no confiaba en su autocontrol.

–Sora. –llamó al mayordomo. –¿Has visto a Naruto?

–Si mal no recuerdo, el señor Kiba mencionó algo acerca de ir a los terrenos del sur. –contestó Sora.

–Gracias.

Decidido, Sasuke se puso ropa cómoda para ir a cabalgar. Naruto lo estaba evitando, y sea cual fuere la razón, él estaba resuelto a encontrarle un porqué a su distanciamiento. Llegó a las caballerizas y encontró a Ao. Montó en la yegua y cabalgó hacia los terrenos del sur. Si su memoria no le fallaba, recordó que el rubio le había prohibido categóricamente ir a esa zona de la propiedad. Ignoró la advertencia de su marido y fue hacia allá. Después de recorrer un gran tramo, encontró a varios de los trabajadores y les preguntó sobre el paradero de Naruto. Los hombres le respondieron que su esposo estaba en las oficinas, revisando unos papeles y le mostraron el camino. Después de atravesar una larga plantación de árboles, llegó al pequeño edificio sin muchos problemas. En el horizonte, se vislumbraba una pequeña casita de madera y dedujo que tal vez era la vivienda de alguno de los trabajadores. Sin tocar la puerta, entró.

Dentro del edificio se encontraba Kiba jugando con su cachorro Akamaru, un par de hombres que guardaban las herramientas de trabajo y Naruto, sentado frente a una sencilla mesa de madera, firmando los permisos necesarios para comenzar a vender sus productos en el mercado. Todos levantaron la mirada hacia el recién llegado, mostrando respeto por la pareja de su jefe. Algunos de los hombres admiraron al atractivo Sasuke, pero todos se retiraron en silencio, incluido Kiba, quien salió con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Naruto levantó la mirada de los papeles y se quedó estupefacto al ver a su esposo allí. Lo primero que pensó, fue que tal vez le iba a dar una mala noticia…

–¿Estás muy ocupado?

–Eh… no, ya terminé. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Sasuke? ¿Pasó algo?

–No. Estoy bien.

–¿Itachi?

–Él y Deidara están bien.

–¿Entonces? –levantó una de sus rubias cejas, confundido.

–¿Qué fue lo que te molestó? –preguntó directamente Sasuke.

–¿Eh? –se puso de pie para quedar frente al moreno. –No estoy molesto por nada ¿a qué viene la pregunta?

–Olvídalo. Sólo era una suposición –fingió interés en el paisaje que se asomaba por la ventana para evitar mirar directamente a los ojos azules. La habitación quedó en un silencio incómodo que Sasuke se vio obligado a romper. –Nos vemos en la cena, dobe.

–¡Espera! –bloqueó la salida con su cuerpo. –No te atreverías a preguntar algo sólo porque sí. Debe haber algo más…

–Es todo. Ahora, quítate de la puerta, dobe.

Sonrió ante el sufijo no tan cariñoso con el que Sasuke tenía la manía de llamarlo. –¿Es porque casi no me has visto?

–Por supuesto que no. Muévete. –ordenó, avergonzado por haber sido descubierto. Detestaba que Naruto entendiera sus sentimientos con tan solo una mirada, tal vez por eso mismo también detestaba mirarlo fijamente a los hermosos ojos zafiro. Inconscientemente sabía que el rubio podía desnudar su alma con una sola mirada y por eso se forzaba a darse media vuelta, intentado que sus sentimientos se mantuvieran lo más ocultos posible.

–Así que me extrañaste… –canturreó el rubio. –He tenido mucho trabajo, Sasuke. –mintió.

–No me colmes la paciencia. Muévet… –las palabras murieron en su boca al ser besado por el rubio.

Instintivamente lo supo. Sabía que el azabache lo extrañaba tanto como él, pero su orgullo le impedía admitirlo. En ese aspecto, eran muy parecidos. Lo besó ferozmente, tratando de transmitir todos sus sentimientos en el calor del beso. Sus lenguas lucharon fieramente, en una batalla en la cual era difícil ser el ganador, pues no era una lucha por la dominación. Sus manos se aferraron al cuerpo del contrario y ambos cedieron a sus sentimientos. Arrojó el cuerpo del moreno sobre la mesa, mandando a volar todos los papeles que había sobre ella. Aflojó su corbata mientras el azabache le ayudaba a desabrochar sus pantalones. Todo ocurrió muy rápido, sin palabras tiernas pero con acciones rápidas. Naruto lo embestía profundamente y él se aferraba a la mesa, dejando marcas sobre la madera, enredaba sus piernas en la esbelta cintura del rubio y recorría toda la anatomía de él, mordiendo y besando la piel a su alcance, dejando huellas de propiedad que tardarían días en quitarse. Se arqueó al recibir el calor de la esencia de Naruto en su interior.

–Sasuke… –suspiró, escondiendo su cara en el cuello del moreno. –Te quiero…

El moreno parpadeó sorprendido. ¿Un sueño, tal vez? Era imposible que Naruto le dijera esas palabras. Tomó con sus manos el rostro de su amante, separándolo de su cuello y obligándolo a verlo a la cara.

–¿Qué dijiste, dobe?

Las pupilas de Naruto se dilataron. Había dicho las palabras que tanto tiempo atrás se prohibió decir y justo apenas se daba cuenta que escaparon de su boca inconscientemente, mientras aspiraba la embriagante fragancia de Sasuke.

–¿Qué? ¿Dije algo?

–No… –contestó rápidamente, pero después de pensarlo, añadió: –Sí. Dijiste que me querías. ¿Es cierto?

Naruto dejó de abrazarlo y se puso de pie, subiendo el cierre de su pantalón y abrochando su camisa. –Me dejé llevar por el momento.

–¿Sólo es eso? –incrédulo, buscó su pantalón y ropa interior para vestirse.

–Yo… –sabía que era un error mirar los hermosos ojos negros, pero lo hizo. Su color más oscuro de lo normal le advirtió que aquellas palabras lo habían herido, pero que su orgullo lo haría actuar como si nada hubiera pasado. También sabía que era un error envolverlo en sus brazos de la manera en que lo estaba haciendo. –No quise decir eso… yo… bueno, no sé explicarlo.

"_No sé hablar de amor_

_Te miro y se me va la voz_

_Porque la respiración me falta_

_Y siento la emoción crecer"_

–No es necesario, dobe. –Sasuke se revolvió entre sus brazos, intentando zafarse del abrazo pero el rubio no lo permitió.

–Sí te quiero… –murmuró, admitiendo en voz alta su debilidad. –No puedo decir "te amo", pero… tal vez algún día…

–Eres demasiado cursi, Naruto. –no lo admitiría, pero sentía que podía morir en ese mismo instante y aún así sería feliz.

Los ojos brillantes de Sasuke le decían que había hecho lo correcto al confesarle sus sentimientos. Sonrió y se aferró aún más al cuerpo del moreno.

–¿Vas a cenar con nosotros?

–Tengo una mejor idea. Te invito a cenar a donde quieras, sólo tú y yo. –el azabache asintió con la cabeza y dejó escapar un suspiro. Por fin esa noche no le molestarían los gemidos de su hermano porque estaría distraído gimiendo de placer entre los brazos de su delicioso rubio.

* * *

–Convivir con ellos no es tan malo. –le confesó Naruto a Kiba mientras enviaba un correo electrónico desde la computadora de la biblioteca. –Itachi es bastante agradable y me ha contado historias increíblemente vergonzosas de Sasuke. ¿Me creerías si te digo que a Sasuke le encantaba darles de comer a todos los gatos callejeros que se encontraba? Su madre siempre se enojaba, pero él continuaba salvando gatitos.

–Naruto… ¿te das cuenta de lo único de lo que hablas es Sasuke, Sasuke y más Sasuke?

El rubio alzó sus cejas, sorprendido ante las palabras de su socio. –¿De verdad? No me había fijado en eso.

–Pues ya va siendo que sí. Y te ves diferente… ¿pasó algo de lo que deba enterarme?

Naruto sonrió y negó con la cabeza. –Sólo estoy feliz, ¿es malo eso?

–Para nada –contestó inmediatamente. –Incluso los trabajadores se dieron cuenta de tu cambio y están felices por el aumento de sueldo. Y bien ¿me vas a decir o tendré que adivinar?

–Quédate con la duda. Y ahora dime ¿por qué rayos estás aquí?

El muchacho castaño suspiró y se acomodó mejor en la mullida silla frente al escritorio. –Hoy no tengo ganas de trabajar. ¿Qué te parece si vamos por unos tragos esta tarde?

–Me parece una buena idea. –aunque preferiría pasar tiempo con el pelinegro, Sasuke estaría ocupado ese sábado en una junta de trabajo para revisar los nuevos planes de estudio. –Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que tomamos por última vez.

Kiba asintió. –Oye, el trabajo está al día ¿por qué no descansas hoy?

–No lo había pensado. –confesó. –Supongo que estoy acostumbrado a trabajar todos los días de la semana o tal vez no soy un vago como tú.

–¡Hey! Eso duele, hombre –se puso de pie. –Bien, me voy a trabajar, pero volveré después.

La habitación quedó vacía después de que Kiba se fue. Naruto dejó los papeles y el trabajo que requería administrar una gran fortuna como la suya y se dedicó a pensar en lo que había comentado antes con su amigo. Era cierto que no siempre había sido rico y que, cuando aún era un adolescente, había trabajado todos los días de la semana para conseguir lo mínimo para subsistir y nunca se daba el lujo de tomarse unas vacaciones. Miró a su alrededor, notando lo diferente que eran las cosas. Ahora estaba rodeado por el lujo que no había tenido desde pequeño, su apellido era respetado y estaba casado con la persona a la que más quería. Pero a pesar de tener todo eso y más, seguía teniendo miedo de amar. Miedo de entregarle el corazón a una persona y que lo devolviera hecho pedazos. Claro, era el típico argumento de telenovela, pero para él era aún más. En la ficción, la gente se encerraba en un caparazón impenetrable para no volver a sufrir, pero Naruto jamás había experimentado eso o más bien, se negaba a admitir que alguna vez había amado a alguien pero tenía el conocimiento suficiente para saber que amar implicaba sufrir. Había vivido en primer asiento el sufrimiento de su padre Minato, las noches llenas de soledad del hombre después de la muerte de Kushina y eso lo espantaba. No quería terminar como Minato, un hombre exitoso que terminó ahogando sus penas en el alcohol, olvidándose de su hijo y de todos sus amigos. El rubio sacudió su cabeza, tratando de desaparecer esos recuerdos que cruzaban su mente. La imagen de Sasuke se materializó frente a él con tanta fuerza que se obligó a cerrar los ojos. Le dolía pensar en él y no porque hubiera algún problema… su cariño por él se estaba alejando de su alcance y eso era algo que no quería, pero tampoco quería ser odiado por el moreno. ¿Por qué la vida tenía que ser tan difícil? ¿Por qué no había un botón de "bloquear" en el corazón? Confiar en Sasuke significaría sufrir, porque estaba seguro de que un día el moreno encontraría a alguien digno de él y se iría, después de todo Sasuke estaba casado por mero interés económico con él y nada le impedía irse con otra persona que de verdad lo quisiera, porque él no podía darse el lujo de amar a nadie y mucho menos a Sasuke.

–No tienes que terminar como tu padre, Naruto. –se dijo en voz alta. –Si te arriesgas a amarlo y él te abandona ¿qué pasaría contigo? –lo meditó con su conciencia y se contestó: –Nada… porque no tendría ninguna razón para vivir.

Sonrió, recordando aquellos días en los que el pelinegro estaba tan lejos de su alcance como la luna. Recordaba la primera vez que lo había visto afuera del teatro de la ciudad, vestido impecablemente para la ocasión. Quedó tan enganchado de él que grabó en su memoria el nombre con el que una chica pelirroja lo llamó: "Sasuke". La ciudad en la que vivían no era muy grande, así que pronto se enteró de su apellido Uchiha y los sueños de volver a ver a aquel monumento de hombre se habían esfumado. El apellido Uchiha estaba ligado a la riqueza y la aristocracia, algo contra lo cual el rubio no podía luchar. Soltó una ligera risa remembrando los días en los que obligaba a Kiba a acompañarlo a la ciudad a buscar al condenado moreno y sobre todo, el día que se colaron en una fiesta disfrazados de meseros para poder verlo más de cerca. Sí, era el recuerdo de Sasuke el que lo hacía esforzarse día con día, para forjarse un nombre respetable y conseguir llegar a su nivel para tener el privilegio de poder hablarle. Sin Sasuke, entonces su vida nunca habría tenido sentido.

–Sin él… me hubiera dejado morir.

–Lo has amado más tiempo del que imaginas. –el rubio se sorprendió por la voz de Deidara. –Bueno, eso es lo que creo… cuando pensé que Itachi iba a morir, traté de imaginar mi futuro sin él. ¿Y sabes algo? No pude hacerlo, porque no hay un futuro sin él… yo también me habría dejado morir.

–Deidara…

–No sé qué pasa con ustedes dos, pero lo que sí sé es que Sasuke no es de las personas que harían algo sólo porque lo obligan.

–Creo que…

–Sí, no tengo nada que ver en el asunto. Así que cambiemos de tema ¿te parece? He tenido muy olvidadas tus finanzas de este mes y pensé que tal vez podría trabajar con los números esta tarde. ¿Te molesta?

–Para nada –se levantó y dejó el asiento libre. –Ya sabes que tienes acceso a todos los datos desde esta computadora. ¿Necesitas algo más?

–Por el momento no, gracias. ¿Por qué no vas a la piscina con Itachi? Aunque él no te pueda acompañar bajo el sol, disfrutará de tu compañía.

–Sí, tal vez sea buena idea.

Justo como Deidara había dicho, encontró a su cuñado en el jardín que rodeaba la piscina, oculto bajo un enorme sombrero de ala ancha y unas gafas para el sol, debajo de un árbol que daba una sombra muy refrescante.

–Hola Itachi –saludó el menor. –¿Cómo te sientes?

–¿De verdad quieres saberlo, cuñadito? –el mayor de los Uchiha había adquirido el hábito de llamarlo en diminutivo. –Me siento como un estorbo. Creo que el día en que me dejen volver a la normalidad seré demasiado viejo para moverme por mi cuenta.

–No seas tan exagerado, Sasuke y Deidara están preocupados por ti, es todo.

–_Demasiado_ preocupados, diría yo.

–Bueno, el asunto de Orochimaru no es para tomarse a la ligera. –señaló el rubio. –Tú mismo lo dijiste en el hospital.

–Lo sé… y aún sigo preocupado por Sasuke, pero es demasiado testarudo para hacerme caso. –Hizo una pausa antes de cambiar de tema. –Por cierto ¿cómo va todo con él?

Naruto lo miró, extrañado. –¿A qué te refieres? Pensé que me odiarías por ser el que te quitó a tu hermanito.

–Para ser sincero, al principio te despreciaba –confesó el pelinegro. –Sabía que estabas usando nuestra situación económica para sacar provecho de Sasuke. No estaba muy contento con la idea de que un perfecto desconocido se casara con mi hermano, pero fue el propio Sasuke quien lo decidió. Después… –suspiró antes de continuar. –Sasuke hablaba maravillas de ti y ahora que te he conocido, creo que eres la persona indicada para cuidar de mi hermanito. Veo cómo te preocupas por él y Sasuke parece ser feliz contigo, así que yo no tengo ningún problema. Es la primera vez que veo a mi hermano realmente enamorado.

–No creo que Sasuke esté enamorado de mí. –al rubio el parecía algo extraño tener ese tipo de charlas con su cuñado. –Es un matrimonio por conveniencia, después de todo.

–Naruto, no deberías sacar conclusiones apresuradas sin haber escuchado a Sasuke. Lo conoces, no es el tipo de persona que le grita a los cuatro vientos sus sentimientos. –añadió. –Sí, tal vez fue un matrimonio arreglado, pero nada impide que se convierta en un matrimonio normal.

–Hay algo que lo impide, Itachi. Yo.

El pelinegro se quitó sus gafas oscuras, contrariado ante las palabras de Naruto. –¿Qué quieres decir?

–Yo no puedo amar a nadie. No _voy_ a amar a nadie. Ni siquiera a Sasuke.

–¡Es lo más estúpido que he oído en mi vida! –exclamó. –Siempre _podemos_ amar a alguien.

–Yo me lo he prohibido porque no me arriesgaré a sufrir como idiota cuando Sasuke decida largarse.

–¿Y por qué tendría que irse mi hermano? –replicó molesto. –Desde mi punto de vista eres tú quien también se puede largar en cualquier instante. Una relación de pareja se basa en la confianza. ¿Cómo puedes exigir que Sasuke no te abandone si tú no te lo exiges a ti mismo? Es absurdo.

–Sasuke es atractivo, algún día encontrará alguien mejor que yo y descubrirá el error que cometió al casarse.

–Mi hermano no haría eso… –su tono de voz disminuyó cuando recordó lo que Sasuke le había comentado acerca de su inconclusa relación con el pelirrojo.

–Sasuke nunca ha dicho que me ama. Desde mi punto de vista significa que no soy nada más que un simple gusto pasajero.

Bueno, Itachi sabía que Naruto tenía una parte de la razón, pero no iba a ponerse en contra de su propio hermano. El asunto era de Sasuke y Naruto exclusivamente y el pelinegro no tenía porque interferir en eso. Sólo esperaba que su hermano no tardara mucho en decirle a Naruto de sus sentimientos.

* * *

Se sorprendió de encontrarse con los ojos azules aún cerrados, Naruto tenía la costumbre de despertar siempre antes que él, así que aprovechó la rara oportunidad para contemplar maravillado las hermosas facciones del rubio. Le pareció increíble que nunca se hubiera dado cuenta de lo largas que eran sus pestañas rubias, ni de lo firmes y apetecibles que parecían sus labios. Deslizó suavemente la punta de sus dedos sobre los labios de Naruto, comprobando la suavidad de éstos e inmediatamente se arrepintió al notar el ligero movimiento de los párpados, signo inequívoco de que Naruto comenzaba a despertar. Dio media vuelta sobre su costado para darle la espalda al rubio y se escondió entre las sábanas. En cuestión de segundos, notó los brazos del Uzumaki rodearlo y atraerlo hacia su pecho. Cerró los ojos, esperando que el típico saludo de buenos días por parte del rubio lo sacara de su adormecimiento.

–¿Dobe? –preguntó, al no escuchar nada por parte de su pareja.

–Mmm… –murmuró el otro, enterrando su rostro entre los finos cabellos negros, como era su costumbre.

Sasuke decidió no insistir. Naruto solía levantarse temprano todos los días y el dejarlo descansar un par de horas más, no le vendría nada mal al rubio. El problema se presentó cuando Sasuke, entumecido por permanecer varias horas en la misma posición, miró el reloj que marcaba las diez de la mañana. Era demasiado extraño que su esposo permaneciera tantas horas en la cama.

–Hey dobe, ya son las diez. Deberíamos bajar a desayunar. –codeó las costillas de Naruto para intentarlo despertar.

–Un minuto más, por favor.

Extrañado, esperó el tiempo que el rubio le pidió, notando que la piel de Naruto que estaba en contacto con su espalda, se encontraba más caliente de lo habitual.

–¿Dobe? –se revolvió entre las sábanas para quedar de frente al Uzumaki, observando el sonrojo de las mejillas del rubio y las cristalinas gotas de sudor que cubrían su frente. Abandonó la cálida y cómoda cama para ir al baño por el botiquín y conseguir un termómetro que rápidamente fue a parar a la frente de su pareja.

–38.5°C –murmuró después de esperar los tres minutos reglamentarios. Volvió de nuevo al baño para empapar una toalla en agua fría y colocarla sobre la frente de Naruto. Se vistió rápido y arregló un poco sus cabellos antes de bajar a buscar a su hermano.

–¿Dónde demonios están? –exclamó al no encontrar ni rastro de Itachi ni de Deidara. Los sirvientes tenían el día libre, así que estaba solo. –Y ahora ¿qué rayos hago?

La única solución que se le vino a la mente fue llamar a Kiba, tal vez él conociera al médico de Naruto. El castaño le aseguró que llamaría al doctor y lo enviaría a la mansión.

Para Sasuke, el tiempo pasó más lento que de costumbre. A pesar del escaso conocimiento que tenía en el manejo de la fiebre, recordó que su hermano y sus padres solían refrescarlo con paños empapados en agua, además de ponerle ropa ligera y darle muchos líquidos. Intentó hacer lo mismo con Naruto, pero definitivamente no era nada bueno en eso. Cuando intentó darle de beber agua, mojó la camisa del rubio. Y aunque nunca lo dijera, ante cada quejido de dolor de su esposo, sentía una opresión en el pecho y la impotencia de no saber qué hacer se apoderaba de él. Se alegró internamente al escuchar el timbre de la puerta y bajó las escaleras rápidamente para abrirle al doctor.

Cuando abrió la puerta, su ligera sonrisa de agradecimiento se esfumó. Frente a él no se encontraba un médico, si no una doctora de cabello rosado y grandes ojos verdes. Recordaba haberla visto anteriormente, sólo que no sabía dónde.

–¡Hola Sasuke! Kiba me llamó diciendo que Naruto no se sentía muy bien. Lo revisaré en un segundo ¿puedo pasar?

El pelinegro se hizo a un lado, dejando pasar a la mujer, pero sin dejar de mirarla con desconfianza. Aquella fémina parecía más una actriz de cine que una doctora. Mientras subía las escaleras detrás de ella, no dejó de observar el atuendo atrevido de la mujer. Definitivamente un sentimiento que no presagiaba nada bueno se apoderó de él. Y su molestia fue mayor cuando se dio cuenta que la doctora sabía exactamente el camino hacia la habitación principal.

Sin esperar a ser invitada, abrió la puerta del dormitorio y se dirigió a toda prisa hacia Naruto, que decía cosas sin sentido por la fiebre. Abrió el maletín que llevaba y buscó en él las herramientas necesarias para comenzar a evaluar el estado de salud de Naruto, todo esto bajo la atenta mirada del azabache, que la observaba desde el lado opuesto de la cama.

–¿A qué hora comenzó con la fiebre?

–No lo sé.

–¿Algún otro síntoma que notaras?

–Ayer todo parecía normal.

–¿Tos, dolor de cabeza, debilidad…? –insistió.

–No.

–Entonces ¿en qué demonios te fijas? –murmuró por lo bajo de tal manera que Sasuke no alcanzó a escuchar y se colocó el estetoscopio para escuchar los pulmones del rubio. Minutos después de examinar a Naruto, dijo al pelinegro: –Tiene una fuerte infección. Si fueras un poco más cuidadoso, habrías notado algún cambio desde ayer.

–Discúlpame por no darme cuenta hasta del número de veces que pestañea. –contestó con ironía.

–Si fueras una buena esposa, lo hubieras notado.

–Para empezar, no soy una mujer, así que ahórrate tus comentarios mordaces, dame la maldita receta y lárgate.

–Esto no estaría pasando si Naruto se hubiera casado con una chica.

–¿Una chica como tú, por ejemplo? –intentó controlar la ira que comenzaba a invadirlo. Si hubiese sido un hombre quien le dijera esas cosas, seguramente ya lo hubiera golpeado, pero debía de recordar que no era nada educado darle un puñetazo a una mujer.

–Si él me hubiera elegido…

–Lástima por ti. Suerte para la próxima. Ahora dame la maldita receta y vete de _mi _casa. –enfatizó sus palabras con una sonrisa de superioridad. Después de todo era _él _ quien estaba junto al rubio.

–Pronto se dará cuenta de que tú nunca podrás darle la familia que quiere. En cambio yo, podría quedarme embarazada en cuanto él me lo pidiera. –se puso de pie y garabateó algo en un recetario.

–Si me escogió a mí, por algo será ¿no lo crees? Además, Naruto pronto tendrá al hijo que tanto anhela. –mintió.

La mujer abrió sus ojos verdes ante la sorpresa: –No me digas que… ¿firmaron los papeles de adopción? –susurró con un hilo de voz.

–Así es. –tragó en seco y miró de reojo a Naruto, esperando que no estuviera despierto y escuchando.

–Sakura… –murmuró Naruto. –¿Qué haces aquí?

–¡Naruto! –inmediatamente se arrodilló a su lado. –Kiba me llamó, me dijo que estabas enfermo, así que vine a revisarte. –esbozó una de esas sonrisas reservadas sólo para él. –Tienes una infección en la garganta terrible. Kiba me contó todo lo que ha pasado con tu cuñado, así que supongo que el estrés te ha pasado la factura. –miró con odio a Sasuke. –Creo que no te saben cuidar como lo mereces, Naru. No tienes que levantarte tan temprano para ir a trabajar.

A pesar de tener los ojos cerrados, Naruto sonrió: –Es mi deber trabajar para proveerle a Sasuke todo lo que necesite. –dijo en broma.

Las palabras de Naruto no hicieron más que reavivar el enojo en la doctora, que literalmente fulminaba a Sasuke con la mirada. Por el contario, el Uchiha escuchaba felizmente como las palabras de Naruto se clavaban dolorosamente en la mente de aquella mujer.

–Pero no deberías de trabajar tanto. Después de todo, él también gana su dinero trabajando. ¿O me estás diciendo que es un mantenido? –rió bajo.

–Por supuesto que no. –intervino el pelinegro, harto de Sakura. –Yo tengo mi propio dinero y no me faltaría nada si tuviera que vivir por mi cuenta. –omitió los detalles de la herencia familiar, pero esperaba que el inepto de Naruto no le hubiera contado nada a ella. –¿No deberías dejar descansar a Naruto?

Como respuesta, buscó en su maletín unas pastillas y le tendió dos a Naruto, acercándole el vaso con agua que Sasuke había dejado en la mesita de noche anteriormente. El rubio tomó el medicamento y volvió a recostarse entre los cómodos almohadones.

–Las pastillas que te di ayudarán a bajar la fiebre, pero tendrás que tomar antibióticos al menos durante una semana. Hoy no tengo nada que hacer, así que me quedaré a cuidarte.

–No es necesario. –interrumpió Sasuke. –Yo me quedo con él.

–No pudiste siquiera atender una fiebre. ¿Cómo piensas cuidarlo? –contraatacó.

–Puedo hacerlo. –insistió. –Es hora de que lo dejes descansar.

–Sasuke puede cuidar de mi muy bien, Sakura. –intervino el rubio. –Será mi enfermero personal.

–Pero, Naruto…

–Estaré bien. Soy fuerte. –reclamó.

–De acuerdo. –se dio por vencida. –Debes estar al pendiente de él. –se dirigió a Sasuke. –Cualquier cambio, llámame.

El pelinegro asintió y ambos caminaron hacia la salida. Al acercarse a la puerta principal, el Uchiha sacó su cartera y le preguntó: –¿Cuánto te debo?

Sakura endureció su fría mirada. –Nunca le cobro a los amigos.

–Pero yo no soy tu amigo. ¿Cuánto es?

–Tú no, pero Naruto sí. –abrió la puerta de un jalón y bajó los escalones. Antes de perderse de vista, miró sobre el hombro a Sasuke y le dijo: –No sé si sea cierto lo de la adopción, pero estaré _encantada_ de que me inviten a la fiesta de bienvenida del heredero del imperio Uzumaki.

–Eso tenlo por seguro. –contestó sonriendo y cerró la puerta de un golpe, esperando que ni Sakura ni Naruto se enteraran que días antes había roto los papeles de la adopción.

* * *

A media tarde, Naruto se sentía un poco mejor aunque no del todo recuperado, por lo que acompañó a Sasuke al jardín a leer. Ambos se sentaron bajo la sombra de un árbol y compartieron un rato de silencio agradable. Después de la lectura, Naruto le preguntó a Sasuke sobre su autor favorito y comenzó una agradable plática acerca de la literatura y lo que más le gustaba de ella al pelinegro. Naruto escuchó maravillado las anécdotas de Sasuke en la universidad y de lo bien que la pasaba encerrado en su habitación, leyendo títulos que él jamás había escuchado. Era como tener un profesor de literatura particular, cosa que le agradó al rubio, pues una de sus metas era volverse un hombre más culto, que pudiera estar al nivel de su esposo.

–¿Qué te parece si esta semana que estarás de descanso lees un libro? Cuando termines, podríamos discutir acerca de los personajes o de la trama. –el rubio asintió encantado con la idea, pues así tendría más tiempo para pasar con Sasuke. –¿Todavía te duele la garganta?

–Sí, un poco. –contestó con voz ronca. –Se me pasará en un par de días.

–¿Sasuke? –Deidara se asomó al jardín y sonrió al ver al par de tortolitos bajo el árbol. –¡Itachi! Están en el jardín. –gritó.

Un par de segundos después, los cuatro estaban reunidos en el jardín.

–¿Y me buscabas para…? –preguntó el pelinegro.

–Nos llamó la policía. Atraparon a Orochimaru ayer. –Itachi les relató los pormenores del arresto.

–¿No es fantástico, Sasuke? Ahora estaremos más tranquilos y podremos regresar a nuestras casas. –comentó Deidara.

–Sí, es genial. –afirmó el menor de los Uchiha. –¿Cuándo se irán?

–¿Tanta prisa tienes en quedarte a solas con el buenazo de tu marido? –preguntó Itachi con una sonrisa pícara, logrando que el pálido rostro de su hermano se tornara carmesí.

–¡Itachi! ¿No ves que Naruto está enfermo? Necesita tranquilidad.

–Por supuesto. –contestó con sarcasmo. –Nos iremos el martes o miércoles, por si tienes la idea de hacernos fiesta de despedida.

Sasuke suspiró resignado. –Ten por seguro que no, aniki. Iré a preparar algo de cenar ¿qué quieren ustedes?

–Nosotros ya cenamos, gracias Sasuke. –contestó Deidara. –Será mejor comenzar a empacar. Y tú, Uchiha –señaló a Itachi. –Hoy fue un día muy ajetreado, así que irás directamente a descansar.

–Pero, Dei…

–Sin peros. –interrumpió. –Buenas noches, Naruto. Espero que te mejores.

El rubio agradeció con un movimiento de cabeza y observó a la parejita alejarse junto con Sasuke, que iba hacia la cocina. Se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia su habitación para darse una ducha antes de cenar.

Ya en su dormitorio, arrojó la toalla con la que había secado sus rubios cabellos hacia un rincón de la habitación, tirando sin querer uno de los cestos de basura. Aunque se sentía muy débil y cansado, se inclinó para recoger los papeles que estaban regados por el piso.

–Esto es… –reconoció su firma en aquellos papeles. Sasuke había roto por la mitad los documentos que necesitaban para comenzar los trámites de adopción.

* * *

–¡Naruto! –Kiba entró en el despacho de la mansión sin esperar a ser anunciado. – ¿Cómo te sientes hoy? Los chicos necesitan que alguien les eche una mano en los establos, al parecer hay más trabajo ahora que se acerca el invierno.

–Me siento mucho mejor. Diles que tal vez mañana me dé una vuelta para ayudarles.

–No te sientas obligado. –el castaño se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio. –Según Sakura, tu resfriado fue bastante fuerte y apenas llevas dos días de descanso. Pero supongo que Sasuke te ha cuidado bien ¿no?

Kiba notó la frialdad en los ojos azules y se preguntó por qué sería el cambio tan repentino. Días atrás, ante la sola mención de su esposo, al rubio le brillaban los ojos, pero ahora las cosas no parecían tan bien entre ellos.

–¿Sucedió algo que quieras contarme?

–Sasuke rompió los papeles de la adopción. No quiere ningún compromiso conmigo.

–Bueno… –Kiba tartamudeó, intentado encontrar las palabras apropiadas para decir en ese tipo de situación. –¿Has hablado con él? Supongo que Sasuke tiene sus razones.

–¿Por qué no me lo dijo? Pensé que tal vez… bueno, yo fui el único idiota que se emocionaba ante la idea de formar una familia.

–No te lo tomes tan a pecho. Tal vez Sasuke ya está embarazado y no es necesario que adopten. –rió por la broma, pero la frialdad en los ojos de su amigo lo obligó a callarse. –De acuerdo, creo que deberías hablar con él sobre esto. Siempre hay una explicación ¿no lo crees? Quizá está considerando la idea de alquilar un vientre.

–Lo que creo, es que yo tenía razón. Sasuke no quiere ningún lazo conmigo porque planea abandonarme.

–Creo que no podrías ser más pesimista porque no eres más rubio. –comentó con ironía. –Nunca sabrás lo que piensa si no se lo preguntas. –concluyó el castaño.

Esa noche, Naruto se armó de valor para hablar con Sasuke, pero sus intentos murieron cuando el azabache se lanzó a devorar con ansia sus labios. Aún se sentía débil por la gripe, por lo cual tuvo que conformarse con acurrucarse junto al blanco cuerpo de su amante.

–Dobe ¿te tomaste la medicina? –preguntó Sasuke al sentir la cálida y húmeda piel de Naruto.

–Creo…

Sasuke se dirigió a la mesita de noche y tomó el termómetro. Mientras esperaba, contó las pastillas para la fiebre, notando que Naruto no había tomado la dosis del día. El termómetro confirmó la sospecha del azabache, Naruto ardía en fiebre. Lo obligó a tomar el medicamento y se quedó junto a él hasta que su respiración se normalizó. Apartó los rubios cabellos de la frente y delineó los finos párpados.

Medio adormilado y atontado por la fiebre, Naruto sintió los fríos dedos de Sasuke acariciarlo. ¿Habría sido sólo su imaginación? Tal vez la fiebre lo hacía delirar, pero si era cierto, no quería que se le bajara nunca. Quería seguir sintiendo los labios del Uchiha sobre su rostro, su fría lengua delinear sus labios y, sobre todo, las suaves palabras en su oído: _"Te quiero, dobe". _Producto de su imaginación o no, se acurrucó junto a su adorado pelinegro y se sumió en un tranquilo sueño, por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Sonrió al sentir el calor pegarse a su cuerpo. Internamente, oró para que Naruto estuviera lo suficientemente dormido o sedado para no escuchar las palabras que escaparon instintivamente de su boca. ¿Cómo podía ser que él, Sasuke Uchiha, hubiera admitido que amaba a un dobe como Naruto Uzumaki?

"_Bésame, no se hablar de amor_

_Cuerpo a cuerpo lo entenderás mejor_

_Bésame, no se hablar de amor_

_Quítame el aliento, sé mi ladrón."_

* * *

–Es raro que estés en cama a esta hora.

–Cállate, Kiba. –contestó con voz ronca, mientras se escondía debajo de las sábanas. El dolor de cabeza era increíblemente fuerte.

–De acuerdo, te dejo descansar. ¿Quieres que llame a Sakura?

–No, estaré bien. Si sólo viniste a ver a tu amigo sufrir por un maldito resfriado, ya puedes largarte.

–Bueno, es cierto que vine a preguntar por tu salud, pero también vine por el cheque para pagar los fertilizantes que llegan hoy, ¿recuerdas?

El rubio asintió y al instante se arrepintió de hacerlo. El simple hecho de mover su cabeza era toda una tortura para él.

–Creo que lo dejé en un sobre blanco, en el primer cajón izquierdo del escritorio. Sólo le falta mi firma. ¿Puedes ir por él?

Kiba obedeció a su amigo y minutos después estaba de nuevo frente a Naruto, con una pluma en la mano.

–Había varios sobres blancos… te traje todos porque no quiero ser un metiche y meterme en lo que no me importa.

Naruto se recostó en la cabecera y procedió a revisar los tres sobres que Kiba le había llevado. El primero contenía un estado de cuenta y en el segundo sobre encontró lo que buscaba. Firmó el cheque y se lo dio al castaño. Cuando Kiba abandonó la habitación, Naruto abrió el último sobre blanco por pura curiosidad, sabía que en él se encontraban las fotos que Neji Hyuuga le había tomado a Sasuke durante la semana que le ordenó vigilarlo. Sacó el montón de fotografías y comenzó a revisarlas. Sonrió al ver una imagen de Sasuke frente al pizarrón con los brazos cruzados y dirigiéndoles una mirada de odio a sus alumnos. Vio otra foto de Sasuke desayunando con Itachi y una más de su adorado pelinegro hablando con la directora de la escuela.

Estaba devolviéndolas al sobre cuando sintió un mareo y las últimas fotos se cayeron de sus manos, esparciéndose sobre la sábana que cubría sus piernas. La sangre se le congeló en las venas al reconocer al pelirrojo que ponía la mano sobre la cintura de Sasuke. Temblando, echó un vistazo a las fotos del viernes. Su mano se cerró en un puño y sus nudillos se volvieron blancos del coraje. La foto frente a él mostraba a Sasuke semidesnudo, tendido sobre la cama y con el pelirrojo recorriéndole el pecho con sus labios. Arrojó las demás fotografías, furioso consigo mismo y con Sasuke.

–Uchiha… –murmuró con una voz tan fría que podría competir contra el hielo. –Si lo que querías era jugar, podrías habérmelo dicho y jugábamos los dos.

* * *

–¿Dobe?

Sasuke miró extrañado a su alrededor. Era bastante raro que la mansión estuviera con todas las luces apagadas sobre todo porque no era sábado ni domingo, días que los empleados de la mansión tenían libres. Al recordar el rostro enfermo de Naruto por la mañana, dudó que el dobe tuviera intenciones de salir, así que ¿dónde demonios se había metido todo el mundo? El timbre de un mensaje recibido resonó desde su teléfono celular.

"_Dei y yo salimos a cenar. Llegaremos tarde."_

Eso lo dejaba solo en la gran mansión. El ajetreo de cuidar por las noches a Naruto aunado a la larga y aburridísima junta de planeación del ciclo escolar hacían mella en él, dejándolo cansadísimo. No lo reconocería frente a nadie, pero durante las últimas noches se levantaba cada dos o tres horas para asegurarse de que el rubio dormía bien y no tenía fiebre. Era una tontería, lo sabía bien, pero era lo mínimo que podía hacer por él y la mejor parte era que nadie se enteraría de que el orgulloso Sasuke Uchiha pasaba sus noches en vela preocupado por un simple resfriado de su pareja.

Tenía hambre y estaba cansado, así que la idea más apetecible que vino a su mente fue la de buscar algo rápido en el refrigerador, darse una ducha caliente y enterrarse en la cama a dormir diez horas seguidas. En su camino hacia la cocina se topó con el comedor levemente iluminado por unas velas aromáticas, con música suave, rosas blancas y una botella de vino de la mejor calidad lista para ser abierta. Parpadeó sorprendido, pensando que aquella imagen sólo eran imaginaciones suyas secundarias al cansancio. Después de frotarse los ojos y pellizcarse concluyó que aquello no era ninguna alucinación.

–Me alegro de que llegaras, teme. –la voz de Naruto provenía del fondo de la habitación. –La cena se va a enfriar. ¿Tuviste un día duro?

–Sólo las últimas horas. –contestó. -¿Qué rayos es todo esto?

–¡Vaya! ¿No lo recuerdas, Sasuke? Hoy cumplimos un mes más de casados.

El moreno observó con ojo crítico a su esposo e hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no derramar la saliva que se produjo en su boca al ver a tan apetecible rubio enfundado en un pantalón blanco que se pegaba a su trasero como una segunda piel. La camisa negra, desabrochada, le daba un toque informal y travieso, además de que dejaba ver su muy bien trabajado abdomen. Internamente se preguntó por qué Naruto no utilizaba más seguido el color negro, pues le quedaba de maravilla. Tomó nota mentalmente de cambiar el guardarropa naranja chillón por colores oscuros que hicieran ver a Naruto aún más sexy de lo que ya era. ¿Qué estaba pensando? Sacudió la cabeza y se volvió a la realidad.

–¿No crees que es demasiado cursi esto, usuratonkachi?

El rubio se encogió de hombros. –Sólo es un pequeño detalle. No hemos celebrado apropiadamente ninguno de nuestros aniversarios.

–Y no es necesario. Te casaste con un hombre, no con una chica.

–Pensé que sería un lindo detalle. –caminó hacia la mesa para destapar la botella de vino. –¿Me acompañas a cenar?

El Uchiha estaba demasiado cansado para discutir. Se dejó caer en una silla sin nada de su habitual elegancia, en cambio el rubio se sentó frente a él con una gracia que nunca había visto antes. Y qué decir de la sensual sonrisa que adornaba su rostro… el complemento perfecto para una romántica velada… lástima que Sasuke sólo tenía ganas de comer cualquier cosa y largarse a dormir.

–¿Y cómo te fue hoy en la escuela? –retomó la conversación el rubio. –¿Volvieron a fastidiarte las alumnas?

–No –tomó un sorbo del delicioso vino y se obligó a ignorar la pegajosa sensación de la ostra resbalando por su garganta. –Sólo las últimas horas fueron molestas. –aclaró al recordar la fastidiosa junta.

–Te ves agotado… ¿de verdad estuviste en una junta?

–¿A qué te refieres, dobe? Si quieres decir algo, dilo. –aunque mantuvo su tono de voz bajo control, la furiosa mirada azabache transmitía la molestia.

–No sé qué quieres decir, teme. ¿Hay algo de lo que deba enterarme?

Por un momento cruzó por su mente una imagen de los ojos aguamarina de Gaara sobre él, pero fue olvidada al instante que miró los hermosos ojos azules clavados en él y la enorme sonrisa. Aunque si se detenía a pensarlo un segundo, era raro que Naruto sonriera tanto…

–Puedes preguntar a Tsunade, si quieres.

–Perdón, Sasuke. Es que te ves demasiado agotado para estar en una simple junta.

–Sí, bueno… además no he dormido muy bien.

Después del breve diálogo, la cena transcurrió en un incómodo silencio. Pronto, la botella quedó vacía. Al finalizar el postre, Naruto se puso de pie y desapareció un momento para volver, segundos después, con una pequeña caja de regalo azul.

–Teme… compré esto para ti.

–No soy…

–Ya lo sé –interrumpió el rubio. –No eres una niñita que necesite regalos, pero tampoco puedes negarme el derecho de comprarte algo de vez en cuando.

Suspirando, tomó el paquete que su esposo le ofrecía. –¿Debo abrirlo ahora?

–Como quieras, teme. –se agachó para quedar a la misma altura del moreno y besó sus labios. Al sentir la calidez y la presión de los labios de su marido sobre los suyos, intentó negarse, pero las caricias de Naruto sobre sus hombros lo hicieron cambiar de parecer y pronto abrió sus labios para profundizar el beso.

Detuvo las manos de Naruto al sentir que intentaban colarse por debajo de su camisa. –Dobe, estoy cansado… –murmuró entre besos.

–Podemos ir a la cama temprano –replicó inmediatamente sin dejar a un lado la tarea de desabrochar la interminable fila de botones de la camisa del moreno.

–Dobe… –jaló los rubios cabellos para separar sus labios un segundo. –Lo digo en serio. Estoy muy cansado.

Los ojos azules se fijaron en la azabache mirada un par de segundos antes de que su dueño se rindiera y suspirara. –De acuerdo. Vamos a la cama.

–Te lo compensaré el fin de semana. –negoció Sasuke mientras subía las escaleras hacia su habitación.

–No creo poder esperar hasta el sábado. –Naruto observaba a Sasuke subir elegantemente los escalones delante de él, de tal manera que de frente estaba una maravillosa vista del espectacular trasero del moreno.

Sasuke ignoró su comentario y continuó su camino hacia la recámara. Al llegar frente a la puerta, sintió el duro cuerpo de su marido pegado a su espalda y su cálido aliento acariciando su oído. El moreno pensó que algo raro le pasaba, pues el simple hecho de saber la cercanía de sus cuerpos alborotaba sus hormonas… podría jurar que el exquisito perfume del rubio lograba que ya no estuviera _tan_ cansado para realizar otras actividades.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ahogó un suspiro cuando las manos de Naruto apretaron firmemente su trasero mientras que su mano dudaba en la perilla de la puerta, entre abrirla y entrar a la cama o tumbar a Naruto ahí mismo y follarlo. Un ataque de besos en su cuello lo convenció de abrir la condenada puerta. Segundos después estaba dentro de la recámara, empotrado contra la pared, con las piernas enredadas en la esbelta cintura de Naruto y comiéndose a besos. Gimió entrecortadamente al sentir las expertas manos de su amante acariciar su pecho, entreteniéndose en los rosados botoncitos y estimulándolo al mismo tiempo que Sasuke olvidaba la idea de ir a dormir y esperar hasta el fin de semana.

Un camino de saliva recorrió desde su mandíbula hasta la clavícula derecha en donde un fuerte chupetón por parte de Naruto dejaría una marca que tardaría días en quitarse. Detestaba que el rubio dejara marcas visibles en su pálida piel, así que coló sus manos por los costados, debajo de la desabrochada camisa de su esposo, hasta hallar su destino en la bronceada y musculosa espalda de éste; ahí, encajó sus uñas en la suave piel, rasgándola y dejando un par de heridas simétricas que le recordarían lo mucho que odiaba los chupetones. El moreno se mordió un labio hasta hacerlo sangrar para evitar el gritito de placer que el otro le provocó al frotar sus pelvis de manera rítmica y deliciosamente placentera. Por supuesto que no era la primera vez que follaba con Naruto, pero las sensaciones que el rubio le provocaba a su cuerpo siempre parecían ser como la primera vez… ardientes, excitantes, tan enloquecedoras que lo llevaban al borde del precipicio para hacerlo saltar al mar de placer que le esperaba.

Para Naruto, el efecto de tener al terco moreno entre sus brazos y dispuesto a entregarse a la pasión, tenía el efecto de mil afrodisiacos juntos. Adoraba la manera en que los susurros con su nombre luchaban por escapar de los orgullosos labios del Uchiha, la manera en que el sonrojo del acto sexual coloreaba su pálida piel, la forma en que se refugiaba en su pecho después de un orgasmo maravilloso... nunca serían suficientes las palabras para describirlo, así que era mejor dedicarse simple y sencillamente a sentir la manera en que su moreno arañaba su espalda, el constante movimiento rítmico de sus caderas frotándose, los sonidos de su acto retumbando en cada una de las paredes de su habitación... volvió a besar aquellos labios que nunca se cansaría de reclamar como suyos pero que sabía, pertenecían a alguien más…

–¿Qué le pusiste a la comida…mmh… dobe? –preguntó Sasuke cuando logró reunir el aire suficiente para decir más de tres palabras seguidas.

–¿No te fijaste? –sonrió al ver los ojos azabache cerrados. –Dicen que las ostras aumentan la libido… ¡ah! Y creo que tienen razón.

Separó más sus piernas para que Naruto se acomodara mejor y lograr un mayor contacto entre sus sudorosas pieles mientras continuaban besándose y jugando con sus lenguas. Las manos que estaban entre los rubios cabellos se deslizaron hacia abajo para finalizar su recorrido en el atractivo y duro trasero, apretándolo y empujándolo contra su propio cuerpo.

–¡Ah! Teme… eres delicioso.

–Lo sé. –sonrió con superioridad, mientras le daba un buen apretón a aquellos pedazos de carne.

El Uzumaki rió con fuerza ante el arrogante gesto de su marido. Le encantaba el orgullo del moreno y la poca sutileza con la que restregaba su superioridad frente a los demás. Tal vez a los demás les parecería irritante la actitud de Sasuke, pero para él sólo era una más de las cientos de cosas que lo fascinaban. El moreno desvió el curso de sus pensamientos al morder el labio inferior de su amante para traerlo de vuelta al juego, comenzando así un nuevo beso. Naruto, sin abandonar los labios del otro, dejó de apoyarse sobre una mano para usarla en la tarea de desabrochar los pantalones de su amante.

El cuerpo de Sasuke se arqueó cuando el rubio deslizó un solo dedo sobre su erguido y sensible miembro.

–¿Ansioso, Sasuke? –le susurró al oído. –Pensé que estabas demasiado cansado…. Podemos continuar el sábado.

–Si paras, te mato… –contestó entrecortadamente.

Naruto rió entre dientes y continuó. La respiración del moreno se aceleraba a medida que la húmeda lengua se deslizaba por su piel, tentándolo con la boca y los dientes hasta llegar al lugar que requeriría mucha atención en los siguientes minutos. Enterró sus dedos en las suaves hebras rubias cuando recibió la atención que esperaba. Naruto sostuvo las caderas impacientes del azabache para evitar ahogarse y subió la mirada hacia el rostro del otro para ver la cara contraída de placer.

Arrodillado, se detuvo un par de segundos para sacar el miembro de su boca y buscar entre los bolsillo de su ropa un pequeño tubo de lubricante para embarrarse dos de sus dedos antes de volver a la felación. El fuerte tirón en sus cabellos le indicó que el dedo que entró por el estrecho agujerito de Sasuke había sido placentero; segundos después el otro dedo penetró dentro del moreno, por lo cual protestó.

–No tan deprisa, dobe… –se quejó, pero el rubio hizo oídos sordos a sus palabras.

Succionó con fuerza el pedazo de ardiente carne que tenía entre sus labios, provocando un grito de placer que el azabache no alcanzó a reprimir. Soltó el miembro no sin antes dejar un tierno beso en la suave y sensible piel del glande. Volvió a ponerse de pie, sacó de entre sus ropas un condón que abrió, poniéndoselo rápidamente y dio vuelta bruscamente a su amante causando que el pálido rostro se estrellara contra la fría pared. Las acciones de Naruto fueron tan vertiginosas y el que usara un preservativo lo dejó tan absorto en sus pensamientos, que apenas tuvo tiempo de protestar antes de sentir las manos del rubio separando sus nalgas ferozmente y adentrándose con una potente embestida que lo lastimó.

–¡Idiota! –gritó, apretando sus puños por la brusca penetración. La preparación no había sido lo suficientemente cuidadosa ni duradera para evitar el ardor y la sensación punzante en su entrada. –Eres un… ¡no te muevas! –ordenó al sentir los movimientos rítmicos de las caderas de Naruto y lo miró sobre el hombro con sus oscuros ojos.

–Relájate, teme… –el intenso dolor había contraído reflejamente los músculos, dándole una increíble estrechez que lo haría terminar si el moreno continuaba tenso.

–¿Cómo mierda quieres que me relaje? Claro, como no eres tú al que le metieron algo por el culo… –gruñó entre dientes mientras respiraba profundamente, intentando relajarse un poco para destensar los músculos contraídos que sólo lograban aumentar el dolor.

–Es la primera vez que te quejas más que una niñita, Sasuke. –comenzó ligeras embestidas, buscando el punto que haría a Sasuke olvidarse del dolor.

–¡Claro que me quejo, imbécil! Eres un bruto… ¡ah! –a pesar del dolor inicial, la estimulación a su próstata aún era placentera. –Cuando yo te folle, entonces podrás saber porqué me quejo… ¡mmm!

–Ni siquiera lo intentarás, teme –apresó con sus fuertes manos las esbeltas caderas, provocando que el moreno se agachara un poco, dejando un acceso más fácil a su entrada.

Cuando la mayoría quejidos de Sasuke fueron sustituidos por gemidos de placer, Naruto embistió con más fuerza el delicioso trasero de su amante. Aunque la posición de estar casi a cuatro patas delante del rubio era un tanto vergonzosa, el moreno ignoró el sentimiento de pena y se concentró en la sensación de entrada y salida del pene de Naruto, en su calor y la forma en que cada movimiento provocaba un obsceno ruido al chocar los testículos contra su trasero. El rubio rodeó su espalda para alcanzar los erizados pezones y acariciarlos con ambas manos.

–¡Dobe...! Voy a…

–Espera un poco más…. –apretó fuertemente el miembro de Sasuke ganándose un quejido de dolor por parte de éste y salió completamente de su interior para guiarlo hasta la mullida cama.

Lanzó el pálido cuerpo sobre el colchón, dejando a Sasuke mirando la manera en que tomaba el lubricante y lo esparcía sobre su erguido pene. Con sus manos aún cubiertas con el lubricante, embarró el resto de la sustancia en el miembro de Sasuke antes acomodase sobre él para penetrarlo de nuevo. Mordió su brazo para no gritar cuando el calor de Naruto lo invadió una vez más. La nueva penetración había sido dolorosa por la herida de la primera, pero el rubio había tenido una magnífica idea al utilizar más lubricante. Ahora las embestidas eran más veloces y el dolor se había ido completamente. Quizá era su imaginación o tal vez era la comida afrodisiaca, pero sentía las embestidas más rápidas y profundas que en cualquier otra ocasión. El rostro de Naruto era una expresión de puro placer. Alzó sus caderas para profundizar las penetraciones y también lograr que su miembro algo olvidado, rozara con la piel del abdomen del rubio. Su amante entendió el punto y tomó con una mano su pene para masturbarlo al mismo ritmo con el que sus cuerpos encajaban. Con su otra mano apoyada al lado de la cabeza azabache, arrugó las sábanas al sentir el clímax cerca. Sasuke, por su parte, tironeó de los rubios cabellos para acercar su rostro y compartir un húmedo beso mientras se arqueaba para terminar entre el vientre de ambos y Naruto eyaculando en su interior. Sintió extraño el no sentir la acostumbrada calidez de la semilla de Naruto dentro de sí, pero recordó que su amante había utilizado por primera vez un condón, lo cual era bastante sospechoso, pero decidió no cuestionar a su pareja, tal vez era algún fetiche que tenía o algo por el estilo.

El rubio se retiró en silencio del interior de su amante una vez que su respiración se normalizó y no pudo evitar el echarle una mirada a la entrada de Sasuke, la cual se encontraba demasiado enrojecida, embarrada de lubricante y con un ligero rastro de sangre. Casi sintió pena por él… _casi._ Con cuidado retiró el preservativo y lo lanzó al bote de basura.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Muy adolorido, se acomodó sobre las suaves almohadas y suspiró de placer anticipado. Al fin lograría descansar un par de horas… cerró los ojos, pero se obligó a abrirlos al sentir un suave golpe en su cara. Se sentó sobre la cama, no sin antes notar un dolor lacerante en su trasero y retiró el pedazo de tela que Naruto le había lanzado directamente al rostro.

–¿Por qué demonios…? –podía ver la espalda de Naruto frente a él, pero no su rostro. Por el movimiento de sus brazos dedujo que se encontraba abrochándose los botones de la camisa. La parte inferior del rubio estaba completamente vestida, dado que no se quitó su pantalón mientras follaban.

–Lárgate de aquí, Sasuke. –siseó con furia.

–¿Qué mierda te pasa a ti, imbécil? –replicó con furia, poniéndose de pie para encararlo. –No soy una puta a la que puedes follar y dejar.

–Es curioso que menciones el término "puta", Uchiha. –clavó sus afilados ojos en los contarios. –Porque eso es precisamente lo que eres.

Sabía que Sasuke no era de las personas que puedes ofender fácilmente y salir ileso, así que el puñetazo en su mandíbula no le sorprendió para nada. Detuvo la muñeca del moreno en el preciso momento en que éste intentaba golpearlo de nuevo. Acercó su rostro para dejarlo a milímetros de los labios de su pareja, de tal manera que el aliento de Naruto chocaba contra los labios del azabache.

–No te lo vuelvo a repetir, Sasuke. Cuando regrese mañana por la tarde no quiero ver _nada_ tuyo en _mi _mansión. Eso incluye a tu hermano y Deidara. –arrojó al moreno contra las sábanas y segundos después, sacó un papel del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y también lo arrojó en la misma dirección. –Espero que esa cantidad de dinero sea suficiente para pagarte todas las noches que pasaste conmigo.

Un segundo después se encontraba con la espalda contra el suelo y un muy furioso azabache sobre él, sosteniéndolo del cuello de la camisa y controlando el impulso de estrellar la rubia cabeza contra el suelo hasta que se abriera para ver qué demonios tenía por cerebro.

–¡Retira tus palabras, estúpido! A mí nadie me llama puta y mucho menos un bastardo como tú.

–No me dan miedo tus amenazas de niñita, Sasuke. –con toda la fuerza de sus brazos, empujó al moreno, que trastabilló y cayó de sentón sobre la alfombra de a habitación.

–¿Qué demonios te pasa, Naruto? –exigió saber, poniéndose de pie con dificultad. El golpe recibido en su trasero había agravado el dolor producido por el sexo.

–¡Eso te lo debería de preguntar yo! –gritó. –¿Qué demonios pensabas cuando abriste las piernas para Gaara, estando casado conmigo?

El rostro pálido de Sasuke se volvió casi fantasmagórico y su respiración se alteró. Su secreto mejor guardado, de alguna manera, había sido descubierto por Naruto.

–Escucha, Naruto… yo no me acosté...

–¡No me vengas con estupideces, Sasuke! –interrumpió al instante el remedo de excusa de su pareja. Sacó la fotografía de Gaara y Sasuke del bolsillo de su camisa y se la enseñó al moreno. –¿Me vas a decir que el de la foto no eres tú?

–¿Cómo demonios…?

–Confiaba en ti, Sasuke. –a pesar de haberse preparado durante toda la tarde para esa conversación, nunca imaginó que el dolor en su pecho fuera tan intenso. –Pero yo también te pagué con la misma moneda, así que estamos a mano. Yo te traicioné… te mentí. La verdad es que nunca te amé, sólo quería tu apellido por la reputación que tiene, de esa manera sería más fácil adoptar al hijo que siempre he querido. Pero te agradezco que me hayas abierto los ojos. Mañana mi abogado te llamará para enviarte los papeles del divorcio a donde sea que te largues. Procura no romperlos y fírmalos lo más pronto posible, necesito ser libre para casarme con Sakura. Ella no tiene ningún problema en darme los hijos que tanto deseo, pero no quiero que sean catalogados como bastardos sólo porque sigo atado a ti. –suspiró y dio media vuelta, para darle la espalda al azabache y evitar la mirada de éste, porque sabía, de una u otra manera, que Sasuke aún tenía el poder de hacerlo cambiar de opinión, de abandonar la venganza que estaba llevando a cabo y olvidar la supuesta traición. –Hasta nunca, Sasuke.

–Naruto… escucha, Gaara y yo… –la mano fría de Sasuke sujetó la muñeca de Naruto, pero este se liberó de un tirón y huyó, cerrando con un portazo que retumbó por toda la mansión.

Una vez fuera, Naruto no pudo seguir. El pecho le dolía horrible y las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojazos azules. Recargó su espalda contra la puerta del dormitorio y sus rodillas cedieron. Sentado, afuera de la habitación en la que solía pasar momentos agradables, acercó sus rodillas al tórax y escondió su rubia cabeza entre ellas. Ahora entendía el por qué su padre se había refugiado en el alcohol. Si ese líquido tenía la capacidad de hacerle olvidar la imagen de Sasuke entre los brazos del pelirrojo, estaría dispuesto a sacrificar su hígado y su cerebro con tal de olvidarlo. Pero, ya era un poco tarde para reconocer seriamente que lo suyo por Sasuke era más que cariño.

"_Bésame, no sé hablar de amor_

_Cuerpo a cuerpo siempre es mucho mejor_

_Bésame, no sé hablar de amor_

_Róbame la vida, hazme el amor."_

_**Continuará… **_

* * *

¡Hola a todos!

Para empezar, primero que nada una disculpa por tardarme tanto tiempo en actualizar. Culpen a la escuela y a los maestros que les gusta jod… la vida a los pobres estudiantes. Seguro que a más de alguno nos ha pasado que hay ocasiones en las cuales se pasan con sus tareas y exigencias, lamentablemente no podemos hacer nada más que llorar en silencio y aceptar sus órdenes para poder graduarnos… pero algún día me vengaré de ellos (inserte risa maniaca de la autora).

En fin… después de descargar mis frustraciones, les dejo aquí un nuevo capítulo de este fic que ha tenido una acogida más cálida de lo que esperaba. **¡UN MILLÓN DE GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS! **Nunca creí alcanzar 17 reviews en un solo capítulo. De seguro pensarán que soy una loca autora, que hay fics con 100 reviews en cada capítulo, etc., pero para mí, es una gran satisfacción saber que hay personitas en este mundo que les agrada lo que escribo y el tiempo invertido no se desperdicia. Aunque sólo hiciera feliz a una persona, yo sería muy feliz, pero… ¿17? Es un gran honor!. De verdad agradezco mucho a quienes se toman el tiempo de escribirme sus comentarios, ustedes saben que los reviews son la paga de nuestro trabajo.

¿Qué más les puedo decir? O mejor dicho… ¿qué me pueden decir ustedes sobre este capítulo? Tardé siglos en escribir un lemon que fuera medianamente decente y espero haberlo logrado, en lo particular me gustó mucho la brusca despedida de Naru… ¡pobrecito! Al fin que medio había admitido su amor por Sasuke y salen las fotografías… Sasukito y Naru tendrán que trabajar duro si quieren retomar su relación, pero de antemano, prometo que no separaré a mi pareja favorita… pero antes de ser felices para siempre, deberán pasar por un camino muuuy largo.

Yo quisiera sus opiniones para algo en particular… ¿recuerdan que Naru le regaló a nuestro lindo y violable moreno una cajita azul? Bueno, pues resulta que ese regalo tendrá una utilidad en particular, pero el problema aquí es: ¿qué demonios hay dentro de esa cajita? Me he devanado los sesos intentando pensar en algo apropiado para un chico como Sasuke, pero creo que mis ideas son demasiado femeninas, así que aquí es donde solicito su apoyo. ¿Qué opinan que debería ser ese regalo? He pensado en algo que sea sencillo pero muy significativo… me gustaría saber su opinión al respecto. No prometo "que el review número 100" sea el elegido o algo por el estilo, pero sí prometo leer todas las opciones que ustedes me den y elegir la más creativa… además de que sería dedicado a esa persona el capítulo. Entonces ¿qué piensan? ¿Se animan a dejarme su opinión? De antemano les agradezco mucho su ayuda.

Afortunadamente ya comienzan las vacaciones y espero colgar otro capítulo a más tardar en enero, antes de volver a las clases.

Bueno… otra cosa… se supone que no debería contestar reviews en los capítulos, pero esta ocasión es especial… ¿podrían perdonarme? De verdad me emocioné mucho y quiero contestarles a todos. Si te molesta, entonces por favor, baja hasta donde aparece mi seudónimo y de antemano pido una disculpa por la molestia.

**milk goku:** muchas gracias por tu comentario. Sí, yo también creo que el muy engreído de Sasuke está enamorado de Naru por frenar en esa situación a Gaara… jejejejejeje el pelirrojo es tan lindo… bueno, yo creo que no es tan lindo en este fic, pero ya vemos los gustos raros de Sasuke, jajajaja. ¡Qué tengas una excelente semana!. **helenaa09: **antes que nada agradezco tu review, muchas gracias. Yo también tengo profesores igual de torturadores que Sasuke y lo malo del caso es que no son sexys! Si un maestro fuera sexy y me tratara mal como Sasuke, lo perdonaría jajajaja. Lástima que ese tipo de maestros están escasos. Me alegró mucho saber que te agrada la redacción del capítulo y sobre todo, que no es aburrido. A veces me pregunto si hay partes en las que se duermen… pero espero que no. ¡Gracias y que tengas una linda semana! **kaRura-UchihaI-wtf: **un millón de gracias por tu review ¡me animó mucho! Jajajajajajaja lo del anillo se me ocurrió porque no encontraba una manera de darle algo a Sasuke sin que se viera cursi o algo por el estilo... me inspiré porque soy la persona más anti-romántica del mundo y un amigo mío es super cursi, me dijo lo que planeaba regalarle a su novia y pues divagué y divagué hasta que dije: ¿qué mejor que encontrarlo él solito? Jajajajajaja sí, me imagino que piensas que estoy medio zafada, pero ni modo… yo creo que los golpes de chiquita me mataron muchas neuronas. Muchas gracias por desearme muchos reviews, felicidad e inspiración, me diste muy buena suerte :D. ¡Me despido y espero que tengas una excelente semana! **Loveyaoi123: **mil gracias por tu comentario. Es muy bueno saber de parte de los lectores que la redacción no está tan mal y es entendible, estoy muy feliz de que la historia te guste. Yo creo que cualquiera, al dar su opinión, puede criticar un fic ya que una crítica no siempre es mala, en este caso tu comentario me ayudó a saber que los diálogos son aceptables y eso es bueno :D. Te agradezco el tomarte la molestia de dejar un review. Te deseo una muy buena semana. **nana no yume: **agradezco mucho tu comentario. Lamento tardar tanto en actualizar, pero la escuela me tiene como su esclava y a veces me gustaría tener más tiempo de dedicarme a escribir, pero espero que se pueda compensar con capis más largos y emocionantes. Yo también odio a Gaara en este fic… de hecho, lo odié durante todo Naruto, pero me empezó a caer muy bien en Shippuden, supongo que por su interés no evidente hacia Naru jejejejeje. En fin, cuídate mucho y espero que este capi te guste. ¡Un abrazo y que tengas una excelente semana!. **TheRusso: **¡siempre me da mucho gusto leerte por aquí! mil gracias por tu apoyo constante. Tuviste toda la razón en sospechar de Orochimaru, obviamente hasta yo me molestaría si Itachi se intentara divorciar de mi… pero en mi caso, lo ataría a mi closet con cadenas y no lo dejaría ir nunca (inserte risa maniaca) ups… lo siento. Siendo sincera, yo tampoco sé porque emparejan a Gaara con Sai, pero a decir verdad no quería dejarlo solito y el ponerlo junto a Lee me da escalofríos de sólo pensarlo, junto a Kankuro caigo en coma porque ese incesto no va conmigo, y pues lo dejé con Sai por su parecido con Sasuke… ya ves, cosas difíciles de comprender realmente jejejejeje. Bueno, espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado y muchas gracias de nuevo por tomarte el tiempo de dejarme tu comentario. Te deseo lo mejor, un abrazo, cuídate y que tengas una linda semana :D. **Zahia-vlc: **mil gracias por tu review! Aunque en teoría debería de estar preocupada porque llegaste tarde debido a leer el fic, en realidad me da mucho gusto que la historia te haya enganchado a ese grado… jejejejejeje aunque tu comentario fue pequeño lo agradezco mucho porque te tomaste el tiempo para dejarlo, no importa la cantidad de palabras, el simple hecho de saber que te gustó el fic me inspira y me hace muy feliz :D. Espero que tengas una semana fantástica, besos y cuídate mucho. **kaoryciel94: **hey, muchas gracias por el review :D qué bueno que te gustó mucho el fic! Yo también soy partidaria de que cada uno de esos chicos sexys pueden ser seme's o uke's y las dos modalidades me fascinan, ¿Qué puedo decir? Mientras estos sexys estén juntos, todo se acepta… después de todo el orden de los productos no altera el resultado, jejejejejeje. Yo estoy igual que tú… me dan unos grititos de alegría cada vez que me imagino a Itachi con el cabello suelto… o simplemente cada vez que lo imagino jajajajajaja. Cuídate mucho y te deseo una excelente semana. **: **muchas gracias por recomendar el fic. Espero que los demás capítulos también sean lo suficientemente decentes como para seguir recomendándolo. ¡Les deseo una excelente semana a todos los de livejournal!. **saskenaru: **muchas gracias por tu comentario. Mantuve mi promesa: Itachi no murió :D. No podía dejar morir a un bombón como él jejejejejeje. Qué bueno que el lemmon fue de tu agrado (o eso creo jejejeje) me tenía preocupada que no les gustara a los lectores. Gracias por lo del capítulo. Cuídate mucho y que tengas una linda semana. **MaGy-Souh: **mil gracias por el review. Antes que nada ¿es de los primeros fics yaoi que lees? Espero no haberte traumado mucho… recuerdo que el primer fic que leí era un yaoi de Beyblade y quedé traumadísima porque ni siquiera sabía lo que era un fic y yo ahí andaba de chismosa leyendo un fic de todosxRay… quedé más que traumada, pero después de encontré el gustillo y ahora ya hasta escribo. Jajajajajaja me has abierto los ojos… realmente es cierto que en el manga hay más posibilidades de un NaruSasu que de SasuSaku jajajajajaja! Me alegra mucho eso…. no es que odie a la pelos de chicle, pero mi lindo Naru hace una excelente pareja con Sasu y creo que se complementan perfectamente… además, Sasu no ha demostrado mucho interés por Sakura. Me alegra mucho que el tiempo invertido en este fic valga la pena, porque te gustó la historia. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que sigas incursionando más y más en el yaoi (¡sí! Otra fanática que se nos une :D) un abrazo y que tengas una excelente semana. **AoiSakura6: ¡**hola! Antes que nada, te agradezco muchísimo el review. Los capítulos son largos porque la verdad yo misma reconozco que me tardo en actualizar, pero espero que al menos cada capi valga la pena. Me da mucho gusto saber que esta historia es de tu agrado :D. La química entre ellos no sé… es algo que me inspira por todo lo que ocurre en el anime y en el manga, y me alegro que se pueda ver reflejado en cada capítulo. Jajajajajajaja concuerdo contigo en eso de que Gaara es no-sexy jejejejeje, la idea es que se vea como el malo de la historia y creo que sí se logró. Cuídate mucho, un abrazo y te deseo una linda semana. **ania: **bien, antes que nada, muchas gracias por tu comentario, estoy super feliz de que el lemon te haya gustado, tenía miedo de que todos los lectores lo odiaran :D. En cuanto a tus otras opiniones, también creo que Naruto tuvo un poquito fácil conquistar a Sasuke porque se aprovechó de la situación y no invirtió muchos esfuerzos en conquistarlo, eso básicamente es parte de la historia, el compromiso con Sasuke fue simplemente por conveniencia pero si ves en algunos de los comentarios de Naru, el rubio prácticamente ha estado enamorado de él desde hace tiempo, aunque la historia no lo dice explícitamente, en algunos renglones se puede deducir. 2 y 3: sí, Naruto sólo quería sexo con Sasuke porque según él el estar enamorado sólo son hormonas, pero también a lo largo de la historia vemos que comienza a enamorarse en serio y yo pienso que sí le ha dado su lugar, pero prometo trabajar un poquito más en ello para que se note que Naru es un poquito más detallista y enamore en serio al moreno XD. 4. Gaara… ¿Qué puedo decir de él? Sólo quería a Sasu para saciar sus hormonas y no le importó mucho que se casara, porque si de verdad lo amara, habría interrumpido la boda y secuestrado al novio ¿no crees? Así que la idea era que Gaara no se viera muy interesado en Sasuke más que para saciar sus bajos instintos. 5 y 6: yo creo que eso se resolvió en este capítulo… lo de que Sasu pague por lo que Itachi se sacrificó, no sé… como que yo no quisiera que mi hermano sufriera por un sacrificio que yo hice por él, al contrario, el sacrificio debería ser para darle una mejor vida y que no sufriera como yo, no sé si me doy a entender, pero de todos modos Sasuke sufrirá un ratito porque Naru se enteró de lo de Gaara. No te preocupes, puedes desahogarte en un review, me gusta saber que ésta loca autora no es la única que comparte sus frustraciones jejejeje. Ok, ¡muchas gracias por lo de la vocación para escritora! Espero que lo de la medicina si se pueda, ser escritora también me encanta, pero la medicina es mi primer amor… aunque al menos ya sé que no lo haría tan mal escribiendo. ¡Muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios, un abrazo y que tengas una excelente semana!. **Aahil: **¡hola! Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Me alegra mucho, pero mucho que te guste la historia y que cada capi fuera de tu agrado. ¡Nooooo! No caigas en paro cardiaco, por favor :S ! Aquí está el siguiente capi! Jejejejejeje, yo también amo el NaruSasu… el simple hecho de imaginarme a Naru dominando a Sasuke me encanta! Sobre todo por lo orgulloso de nuestro querido moreno. Bueno, de nuevo, muuuuchas gracias por tu comentario, cuídate mucho y te deseo una excelente semana. **NelIra: **muchas gracias por dejar tu comentario, me da mucho gusto saber que el fic es de su agrado. Cuídate mucho y que tengas una linda semana. **KamiUchiha: **muuuchas gracias por el review. Siendo sincera a mi ambién me dio "cosita" escribir el GaaSasu, fue tan… raro… no sé como describirlo… es que simplemente Sasuke no puede ir con nadie más que con Naruto! Yo lo digo y es decreto oficial muajajajajajajajaja (inserte risa maniaca) ok, ya… me costó trabajito esa escena porque no sabía qué hacer para que se viera comprometedora pero sin llegar a serlo, no sé si me doy a entender :S yo solita me revuelvo, jejejejeje. Claro, la vida de Naru no ha sido de miel sobre hojuelas y la experiencia que vivió por supuesto que no le ayuda a amar a nadie, aunque es obvio que ya está enamorado de Sasu, es tiempo de esperar a que lo admita el muy despistado. Muchísimas gracias por pensar que el fic va muy bien, tu review me subió mucho el ánimo y me hizo saber que sí se va entendiendo la trama del fic. Te prometo que las cosas comenzarán a verse bien para nuestra parejita favorita en los próximos capítulos. De nuevo, mil gracias por tu apoyo. Cuídate, un abrazo y que tengas una semana mejor que excelente ;D. **Tsubaki Uzu Uzu: **¡hola! Antes que nada, muchísimas gracias por dejar tu comentario. También te agradezco lo del lemon, sí, me tardé mucho en escribirlo pero gracias a ti tengo la idea de que valió la pena. Yuju! Espero que no sea la única que imagina que Naru con lenguaje sucio es genial… _tenía_ que ponerlo así! Me alegra saber que fue de tu agrado. No te preocupes por lo del GaaSasu, aunque no es de mis favoritos me gusta un poco y también tuve la idea de romper con el típico GaaNaru, en donde el pelirrojo consuela a Naru cuando Sasuke lo rechaza, y dejar que ahora sea Sasu el que tenga al lindo pelirrojo. Bueno, no me queda más que agradecerte y desearte una semana excelente. ¡Cuídate mucho!

Para finalizar, gracias a todos aquellos lectores que me dan su silencioso apoyo al suscribirse a las actualizaciones de este fic o al agregarme como autora favorita. Tardaría mucho en escribir sus nombres y además, no sé si quieran permanecer anónimos, pero ustedes saben que les agradezco mucho el seguir este fic y espero que este capítulo también haya sido de su agrado.

Adelanto del siguiente capítulo:… mmm… ¿debería mantenerlos en suspenso?... ok, pues… un pequeño adelanto: Orochimaru hará de las suyas, por lo que uno de nuestros queridos Uchiha estará en peligro. ¿Itachi o Sasuke? Mmmm… ¿vendrá a terminar lo que no pudo destruir (Itachi) o comenzará atacando a Sasuke que ya no está bajo el cuidado de Naruto? Tenemos una buena trama a desarrollar :D.

Las estrofas en cursivas pertenecen a una canción llamada "No sé hablar de amor" y la cantante es Alessandra. Sí, esa fue la canción que me sirvió como inspiración para este fic, si tienen la oportunidad de escucharla entenderán el porqué la elegí como título. Tal vez sea difícil encontrar la música, si a alguien le interesa y no la encuentra por ningún lado, intentaré subir un video en youtube con la música y la letra, pero no prometo nada profesional… el punto es escucharla. Si alguien está muy interesado en tenerla, puedo enviárselas por mail, sólo avísenme por mensaje privado si tienen cuenta aquí en FF y yo se las haré llegar. Si no tienen cuenta, creo que mi correo electrónico aparece en mi profile, pueden mandarme un mail con su dirección y yo les mando la canción, creo que pesa entre 3 y 4 MB.

Mis queridos lectores, cuídense mucho, les mando un abrazo a todos.

_**Kerky **_

**Palabras: 16.433 sin notas de autor. **


	9. Capítulo IX: Love is another word

Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes utilizados me pertenece y es sin fines de lucro, hago esto sólo para tratar de satisfacer mi sueño frustrado de ser escritora y ver enrolados a Naru y Sasu.

Advertencias: **yaoi**, AU, lime, lenguaje soez… si no te gusta, aprieta el botoncito rojo con una "x" que se encuentra en la esquina superior derecha de tu pantalla.

Parejas: NaruSasu, ItaDei.

* * *

**Capítulo dedicado especialmente a: kaoryciel94, atashi-hime, ania, SayaUchiha y camiSxN. ¡Mil gracias por sus sugerencias! Todas serán tomadas en cuenta y las verán en los próximos capítulos.**

* * *

_Ahora entendía el por qué su padre se había refugiado en el alcohol. Si ese líquido tenía la capacidad de hacerle olvidar la imagen de Sasuke entre los brazos del pelirrojo, estaría dispuesto a sacrificar su hígado y su cerebro con tal de olvidarlo. Pero, ya era un poco tarde para reconocer seriamente que lo suyo por Sasuke era más que cariño._

* * *

**I don't know speak about love**

_Capítulo VIII: Love is another word I never learned to pronounce. _

El estruendoso portazo en su habitación lo despertó de su agradable sueño. Deidara continuaba dormido sobre su pecho, ajeno al ruido provocado por su hermano menor. Se sentó sobre la cama, apartando al rubio para dejarlo dormir un poco más.

–¿Quién te ha puesto un erizo en el culo, Sasuke? –su humor no era el mejor después de despertar y definitivamente que su hermano entrara y prendiera todas las luces no ayudaba en nada.

–¡Cállate! –le contestó y continuó buscando en el clóset la maleta de Itachi y Deidara. Al encontrarla, la arrojó sobre la cama. –Estabas ansioso por volver a nuestra casa ¿no? pues levántate y empaca, nos vamos ahora.

–¡Maldita sea, Sasuke! –miró el reloj de la mesita de noche. –¿Quieres que me ponga a empacar a las dos y media de la mañana?

–¿Qué sucede, Itachi? –Deidara apenas comenzaba a despertar. Al contrario de su pareja, él tenía un sueño bastante pesado y muchas veces le costaba trabajo levantarse.

–No pasa nada. –besó su frente y lo acobijo de vuelta entre las tibias sábanas. –Vuelve a dormir.

Adormilado, el rubio asintió y retomó su sueño. Itachi, ante el comportamiento poco usual de Sasuke, lo observó salir a toda prisa y fue a seguirlo.

La puerta de la habitación principal estaba entreabierta. Entró con cautela… si Sasuke estaba enojado, el primer objeto a su alcance terminaría estrellado en su cabeza y eso era algo que quería evitar.

–¿Sasuke? –la recámara se hallaba completamente en desorden. Varias prendas se encontraban desperdigadas sobre el suelo y la valija de su hermano estaba abierta sobre la espaciosa cama. El moreno seleccionó un par de camisas del vestidor y las arrojó en la maleta. Tomó una linda camisa blanca y estaba a punto de guardarla en su equipaje cuando exclamó:

–Ésta me la regaló él. –y la prenda fue a parar al piso de la habitación. Lo mismo ocurrió con otras camisas y pantalones.

Observó las desordenadas sábanas de la cama. Avanzó hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca de Sasuke para sostener una charla civilizada. Fue entonces cuando vio las pequeñas manchas de sangre sobre el colchón. Miró fijamente al menor, que se encontraba en esos momentos buscando más ropa y le preguntó:

–¿Su primera pelea? Aunque creo que es algo exagerado que te quieras ir.

–Mn… –arrojó a la maleta las últimas prendas y buscó en los cajones sus objetos personales.

Itachi observó el raro caminar de su hermano. Y la sangre en su cama… se puso de pie de un salto y tomó a su hermano del brazo.

–¿Qué fue lo que sucedió, Sasuke? ¿Él… te violó? ¿Dónde está? Ese imbécil me va a oír… –se soltó del agarre de su hermano con un brusco movimiento y lo miró a los ojos.

–No me violó. Yo accedí. Fue nuestra celebración de despedida.

Volvió a su tarea de preparar el equipaje mientras su hermano lo miraba estupefacto. Hasta hace unos días las cosas eran perfectas entre ellos. ¿Qué había ocurrido para hacerlos cambiar de opinión?

–Cuéntame que pasó.

Sasuke necesitaba decírselo a alguien. Necesitaba un aliado de su lado que creyera su historia. Se sentó junto a su hermano en la orilla de la cama, pero no se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos. Revolvió las sábanas en búsqueda de aquella maldita cosa que había tirado por la borda su matrimonio. El cheque yacía en la mesita de noche de Naruto, destrozado en cientos de pedacitos.

–Mira.

Lo último que Itachi esperaba era ver una fotografía como esa. Miró alternadamente la fotografía y el rostro de su hermano, en espera de una explicación. Como Sasuke se tardaba en hablar, dijo:

–Es… bueno, yo también me enojaría si viera algo como esto. Pero ¿por qué te acostaste con él?

–Ese es el punto, Itachi. No me acosté con él.

–Entonces, ¿esta foto es falsa?

–No.

–¡Pues entonces no te entiendo, Sasuke! Mira, si no quieres hablar de lo sucedido…

–Le doy clases a la sobrina de Gaara. –interrumpió el sermón que de seguro su hermano estaba listo para soltarle. –Un día lo encontré al finalizar las clases y accedí a salir con él para que no hiciera ningún escándalo en la escuela. Fuimos a tomar una copa y no sé qué pasó… recuerdo que estábamos en su apartamento. Pensé que tal vez debería disculparme con él por haberlo abandonado de la manera en que lo hice.

–Fantástico. Ibas a pedir una disculpa acostándote con él. –comentó con sarcasmo. –Eso es una muy buena idea, Sasuke… creo que yo también iré a follar con Orochimaru para pedirle perdón por mandarlo a la cárcel.

–No lo entiendes, comadreja. Cuando él estuvo a punto de… –se sonrojó. Por mucha confianza que le tuviera a su hermano, aún existían ciertos temas que lo incomodaban. –… ya sabes… sus dedos… bueno, si no me entiendes, no me importa… pero yo lo detuve. No iba a traicionar a Naruto, así que lo golpeé y me fui. Realmente no pasó nada.

Itachi suspiró, aliviado. Al menos Sasuke no había cometido la tontería de ir hasta el final. Pero aún así, con una evidencia como aquella fotografía era difícil imaginar que no llegó a más.

–¿Naruto te estaba siguiendo?

–Supongo que no confiaba en mí y contrató un detective para seguirme. Me pidió que me fuera de la casa. Y quiere el divorcio.

–¡Vaya! Entonces las cosas realmente van mal.

–Eso no es todo. El muy bastardo quiere divorciarse de mí cuanto antes para embarazar a la furcia de Sakura.

Alzó las cejas, sorprendido. –¿Qué pasó con los trámites para la adopción? Vi que los estabas leyendo hace un par de días.

Sasuke no contestó. Aún no se sentía psicológicamente preparado para revelar ese secreto, ni siquiera a su hermano. Itachi revolvió sus cabellos con cariño, justo como antes de que sus padres fallecieran.

–Necesitas hablar con él y aclarar esto. No puedes dejarte vencer tan fácilmente.

–Olvídalo, Itachi. –se puso de pie tan bruscamente que su trasero se lo reprochó. –Luchar por una causa perdida no es mi estilo.

* * *

Era cierto que estaba molesto con Naruto y su hermano no tenía por qué pagar las consecuencias corriéndolo de la mansión en plena madrugada. Pero él no soportaría pasar un minuto más en aquella habitación. En cuanto su maleta estuvo lista, tomó un baño y pidió un taxi. Antes de salir observó el regalo que Naruto le había entregado la última noche. ¿Debería llevárselo? Lo guardó en su maleta, lo revisaría más tarde. Dejó las llaves del costoso automóvil, obsequio de Naruto y partió hacia su casa. Era demasiado temprano para ponerse a leer, pero demasiado tarde para dormir más, así que decidió salir a correr y gastar sus energías en el ejercicio en lugar de quedarse encerrado y pensar en lo ocurrido, alimentando su furia.

–¿Notaste que el profesor se veía más molesto de lo usual? Y la maldita tarea… ¡tardaré años en terminarla! Y quiere que la entreguemos en una semana… ¡No es justo! –se quejó uno de los alumnos en cuanto el profesor Sasuke Uchiha abandonó el salón de clases.

–Algo debió de haberlo molestado. –intervino Kaede. –Tal vez mi tío sepa algo al respecto. Le preguntaré.

–¡Pero eso no resolverá nuestro problema! ¿Un análisis de todos los poemas que nos dejó para leer? ¡Contratémosle una buena mujer que lo haga feliz! Llevas un tiempo sin insinuártele ¿no es así, Kaede? –preguntó el mismo chico. Para nadie era un secreto que la chica se moría por una oportunidad con su profesor. –¿Por qué no lo haces de nuevo? Si de verdad necesita un poco de sexo, tal vez ahora sí funcionen tus tácticas.

–Cierra la puta boca. –contestó la mujer, dejando a todos asombrados por su lenguaje. –Si el bastardo del profesor quiere sexo, ¿por qué no te le insinúas tú? A fin de cuentas le hará más caso a un sujeto con polla que a una chica con pechos.

–Vaya, vaya… ¿quién iba a pensar que Kaede estaba tan ardida? Sólo porque te rechazó no deberías de regar el chisme de que es gay.

Se contuvo de decir la verdad. El esparcir un rumor de ese calibre, por muy cierto que fuera, sólo le traería problemas. Pateó una pared cercana y apresuró el paso para llegar a tiempo a la siguiente clase. Kurenai podía volver su clase muy molesta si la hacían enojar.

* * *

Era demasiado extraño llegar de nuevo a casa y saber que Naruto no se aparecería. Mintió a Itachi diciéndole que ya había comido y tenía mucho trabajo antes de encerrarse en su antigua habitación. El cuarto, aunque considerablemente grande, no se comparaba con el que había compartido con Naruto. Arrojó el portafolio a una silla cercana y se tumbó sobre la cama. Debía sacarse de la cabeza a ese estúpido dobe… tenía ganas de retorcerle el cuello y luego, irónicamente, besarlo hasta perder el aliento. Giró sobre su costado y cerró los ojos. Si tenía suerte y Morfeo se apiadaba de él, tal vez lograría dormir un par de horas.

–Sasuke me preocupa un poco. –confesó Deidara al terminar su comida. –Lo que sucedió es sólo un malentendido que puede arreglarse si hablan.

–Tú y yo sabemos que es verdad… pero también sabemos que esos dos son igual de tercos y orgullosos.

–Tal vez si hacemos algo... –sugirió, pero fue interrumpido al instante.

–No. Es algo que sólo ellos pueden arreglar.

Deidara se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero expresando su inconformidad por lo dicho. Vale, aceptaba que los dos eran tercos, pero un pequeño empujoncito no le haría mal a ninguno. Itachi se levantó a contestar el teléfono que sonaba insistentemente y él aprovechó para mandar unos cuantos mensajes.

–_¿Itachi?_

–Sí, él habla. –contestó el pelinegro. –¿Quién llama?

–_No me cuelgues, por favor… sólo quiero saber si Sasuke está bien._

–¿Naruto? –preguntó asombrado. –Si quieres saberlo ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas tú?

–_¡No! –gritó histérico ante la posibilidad de que lo comunicaran con el menor de los Uchiha. –Itachi, por favor… sólo dime si está bien. Anoche me pasé un poco con él y…_

–¿Un poco? –replicó molesto. –Mi hermano casi no podía caminar. No considero eso _un poco_.

–_Itachi… _–_suspiró del otro lado de la línea. –dile que lo siento. Yo… me siento muy mal por haberlo herido de esa manera. Sé que no tengo justificación, pero…_

–Él está bien. Pero merece una disculpa de tu parte. Y no me refiero a una conversación telefónica.

–_¡No quiero verlo! Él y Gaara…_

–Debes hablar con él. –abogó por su hermano.

–_De ninguna manera. Sí, estaba preocupado por él, pero eso no quiere decir que le haya perdonado el que fuera una puta. Dile que los papeles del divorcio no deben de tardar._

–Naruto, no permitiré que te expreses… ¿Naruto? –Itachi supo que era inútil insistir, el rubio ya había finalizado la llamada.

–¿Quién era? –preguntó Deidara.

–Naruto. Quería saber si Sasuke está bien. Y le manda una disculpa.

Los labios de Deidara se curvaron en una sonrisa traviesa. Que Itachi pensara lo que quisiera, pero él ayudaría desde las sombras a la parejita. Y ya tenía el primer movimiento.

* * *

Esa llamada había sido el último pensamiento coherente que surcó su mente. Al menos debía de pedirle una disculpa al moreno por lastimarlo de esa manera. Quería que Sasuke sufriera el mismo dolor que él había vivido cuando miró la maldita fotografía. Sabía que no tenía punto de comparación el dolor físico y el dolor del alma. Las heridas del cuerpo dolían durante un par de días y después se iban, dejando en ocasiones una cicatriz como recuerdo. Las heridas del alma no. Esas heridas, invisibles pero dolorosas como un cristal afilado, desgarraban la cordura, los pensamientos y los sentimientos. Muchas veces el dolor tardaba tiempo en curar y en otras ocasiones el dolor nunca se iba. Las cicatrices que dejaban siempre eran visibles, porque una herida de ese tipo maduraba a las personas, moldeaba su corazón y su mente logrando un cambio totalmente notable. Las personas se volvían fuertes, retraídas, frías, impenetrables, desconfiadas, ansiosas… esas heridas definitivamente cambiaban a las personas.

Y para Naruto, aquella herida realmente dolía. Si esa herida fuese física, la describiría como una herida lacerante en su pecho, que dolía al pensar. También dolía mientras olía las sábanas aún con el aroma del moreno en ellas. Pasó sus dedos sobre las manchas de sangre, intentando olvidar los gemidos de dolor del moreno. Dio vueltas en la inmensidad de su cama vacía, tratando inútilmente de encontrar el calor perdido.

Su teléfono celular timbró y reconoció el número de la casa de los Uchiha en la pantalla. No quería hablar con nadie. Lanzó el teléfono hacia una pared con tanta fuerza que se hizo añicos. Dejó su caer su brazo en la orilla de la cama y tanteó el suelo, buscando la botella medio vacía de whisky. Bendita bebida. El taladrante dolor de cabeza, consecuencia de la resaca, lo mantuvo tan ocupado que casi no pensó en Sasuke la mayor parte de la mañana. Cuando el dolor comenzó a ceder, los recuerdos lo asaltaron y bajó al mini-bar de la sala a buscar cualquier cosa que volviera a ocupar su mente con pensamientos que no fueran sobre Sasuke. Pero ahora el olor de las sábanas lo volvían a remontar a las noches que pasó con el pelinegro entre sus brazos.

"_Y es que mi cama huele a ti_

_A tu perfume de miel_

_A ti_

_Cierro los ojos y pienso en ti"_

La ropa de Sasuke aún se encontraba esparcida por todo el suelo ya que ninguna mucama se atrevió a entrar en el cuarto en el cual su jefe se había encerrado desde que llegó temprano por la mañana. Tomó un trago más y salió de la recámara, con la botella aún en las manos. Buscó un lugar que no le recordara al moreno, pero parecía imposible. La sala, el comedor, la piscina, la biblioteca… hasta el coche en el garaje le recordaba al azabache. No existía ningún lugar que le brindara la paz que necesitaba. No soportaría un segundo más en esa casa. Si era preciso derrumbar hasta sus cimientos con tal de alejar al fantasma de Sasuke, lo haría. Subió a su auto, ignorando los gritos de Sora intentando detenerlo. Con un rechinido de llantas, abandonó la mansión, dejando tras de sí únicamente una estela de polvo.

* * *

Unos golpes en su puerta lo despertaron. Se levantó con un terrible dolor de cabeza y abrió la puerta. El colorido ramo de tulipanes amarillos y rojos frente a él lo sorprendió. Los verdes tallos se mantenían unidos por un listón plateado. Una nota blanca era visible entre las flores.

–¡Mira lo que llegó de la florería para ti, Sasuke! –la cara sonriente de Deidara era visible detrás del ramo. –¿No vas a leer la tarjeta?

Sin mucho ánimo, abrió la tarjeta para leer la nota en el interior.

"_Lo siento mucho. Espero que te encuentres bien... N. Uzumaki"_

Miro las flores con odio. Prefería una sencilla disculpa de su parte en lugar de un femenino y cursi ramo de tulipanes. Arrojó la tarjeta al rincón más lejano y tomó las flores. Deidara sonrió.

–¿Verdad que son muy lindas…? ¿Qué haces, Sasuke?

Maniobrando con dificultad, logró abrir la ventana de su habitación que daba a la calle. Desató el listón plateado y arrojó el ramo tan lejos como pudo. Las flores volaron con el viento y cayeron sobre el asfalto para ser aplastadas por las llantas de los coches que circulaban.

–Si el dobe cree que puede convencerme con florecitas, se equivoca.

–Pero, Sasuke… ¡esas flores costaron…! –no se mordió la lengua a tiempo y se odió por indiscreto.

–¿Dijiste algo, Deidara?

–No. –resistió las ganas de golpear a su cuñado por desperdiciar de esa manera su dinero. –Te dejo para que… eh… prepares tu clase.

–¿Tú las compraste? –la mirada azul tan parecida a la de Naruto, se desvió. –Entiendo tus intenciones, pero te agradecería que no lo volvieras a hacer.

–Lo siento, Sasuke… pero algo de verdad hay en eso. Hace rato, Naruto llamó a Itachi para preguntar si estabas bien.

Sasuke se sorprendió por la revelación del rubio, pero fingió indiferencia y se dedicó a revisar los trabajos de sus alumnos. Deidara lo dejó sumido en sus pensamientos. La próxima vez no diría ni una sola palabra para no delatarse.

* * *

La cena familiar que realizaban todos los viernes transcurrió con normalidad. La comida que Temari había preparado estaba deliciosa. Cenaron en un silencio que se vio interrumpido cuando Kaede rechazó el postre. Shikamaru se sorprendió, no era propio de su hija rechazar el postre y mucho menos si era su pastel favorito.

–¿Qué sucede, Kaede? –preguntó Temari. –¿Problemas con el consejo estudiantil de nuevo?

–Eso sería menos problemático. –respondió la chica. –Pido una disculpa, tío Gaara, tío Kankuro. –miró a sus padres antes de continuar. –Será mejor que vaya a terminar mi tarea.

–Pero es viernes… ¿no puedes hacerla mañana? –insistió su madre.

–Lo siento, pero el profesor Uchiha nos ha dejado mucha tarea y quiero terminarla cuanto antes. –miró de reojo a su tío pelirrojo. –De casualidad ¿no sabes que ocurrió? Ha estado de un humor insoportable esta semana.

El pelirrojo sonrió. –Problemas en el paraíso, supongo. –contestó con sarcasmo.

–Pues espero que no dure mucho. Otra semana así y lo mandaremos al psiquiátrico. –concluyó la joven.

–No te preocupes, Kaede. Tal vez podamos animarlo.

* * *

El aire, cargado del aroma a mar, revolvió sus cabellos rubios. Miró a su alrededor. El destino lo había llevado hasta una de las ciudades costeras más animadas del país. El bar en el que se encontraba era bastante agradable. El ambiente tranquilo combinado con aquella vista al mar le daban al lugar un toque informal y cómodo. Las mesas se encontraban dispuestas alrededor de la barra de bebidas. El piso era simple y sencillamente arena. Unas antorchas iluminaban un camino para bajar a la playa. Respiró profundamente, dejando que el aire marítimo inundara sus pulmones, deseando que ese aire pudiera llevarse el recuerdo de Sasuke. Bebió de un solo golpe todo el líquido amargo de su vaso y pidió otro trago. La música comenzó a sonar y varias mujeres se levantaron a bailar. Observó a cada una de ellas, encontrando defectos en cada una y rechazándolas: muy alta, muy baja muy delgada, muy gorda, muy rubia, muy pelirroja, muy morena, demasiado atrevida, demasiado tímida, sin gracia para bailar, con pies demasiado grandes, con manos feas, sin sonrisa deslumbrante… suspiró. Ninguna de ellas sería adecuada para llevar al heredero Uzumaki en su vientre.

–¿Señor? –el mesero lo sacó de sus pensamientos. –¿No cree que es suficiente?

–Estoy pagándote para que me atiendas, no para que me sermonees. Si quisiera un sermón, llamaría a mi madre. –rió fuertemente al pensar que Kushina debería de volver de la tumba para regañarlo. En circunstancias normales la sola mención de su madre no le causaría gracia, pero el exceso de alcohol de los últimos días no lo dejaba pensar con racionalidad.

El hombre se encogió de hombros y retiró la pila de vasos vacios que el rubio consumió. Dejó un nuevo trago en la mesa de su cliente y se retiró.

Entre las mujeres que bailaban, una llamó su atención. Su blanca piel y ese cabello negro hasta la cintura lo cautivaron. Vestía un short blanco diminuto que dejaba sus largas piernas al descubierto. Su vientre plano también se hallaba al descubierto, pues sólo llevaba la parte superior de su bikini rojo. Sonrió para sí mismo. Apuró el contenido de su vaso y se puso de pie para ir con aquella chica.

Un buen tema de conversación y una bebida fue lo que la chica necesitó para aceptar ir con Naruto a la playa. Afortunadamente no había nadie aparte de ellos. La noche se oscureció cuando la luz de la luna fue obstruida por una nube. Caminaron tomados de la mano hasta unas rocas cercanas. Las olas rompían contra las enormes piedras, creando blanca espuma que mojaba sus pies. El lugar no podía ser más perfecto. Asegurándose que nadie los veía, la chica empujó a Naruto contra las rocas. El rubio, atontado por el alcohol, enredó sus manos en la diminuta cintura y aceptó el beso que la chica le ofrecía. Acarició el cabello negro y besó la nívea piel del cuello. Deslizó sus manos por la espalda, buscando la forma de desabrochar el bikini.

El viento revolvió sus cabellos. Naruto abrió sus ojos y los clavó en la mirada de la muchacha para pedir su autorización antes de continuar. Necesitó un par de segundos para asegurarse que la imagen frente a él era Sasuke. Sonrió y reclamó sus labios con pasión contenida. Depositó un tierno beso en la punta de la nariz y bajó hasta besar el mentón. La luz de la luna volvió a iluminar el cielo estrellado. Fue entonces cuando abrió sus ojos. Rió por lo tonto que había sido. ¿Cómo pudo confundir los hermosos ojos azabaches con esos ojos azul claro? Suspiró y alejó a la chica de él.

–Lo siento… no puedo.

–Pensaste en ella ¿verdad? –la chica acomodó su bikini. –Aún llevas el anillo de casado. –señaló.

El rubio observó su mano izquierda, decorada con el anillo de bodas. Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke… ¿cuándo se dignaría a abandonar sus pensamientos? Estaba harto de sólo pensar en él.

–Vaya, vaya… ¿a quién tenemos aquí? –tres sujetos altos y musculosos aparecieron frente a ellos.

–¿Qué rayos haces, Kyosuke? –ella se alejó de Naruto inmediatamente y se interpuso entre el rubio y los hombres.

–Vine por ti. Pero veo que estás muy entretenida con… con ese escuincle flacucho. –completó con desprecio, mirando de arriba abajo a Naruto.

–Tú y yo ya no somos pareja. Me botaste, así que tengo derecho a salir con quien me plazca. –se defendió.

–¡Claro que no! tú sigues siendo mía. Y lo sabes. Te vas a casar conmigo quieras o no. –jaló a la chica de un brazo para ponerla a su lado. –Y nadie toca lo que es mío.

–¡Suéltame!

–Si sabes lo que te conviene, rubito, será mejor que te pierdas.

–O sino ¿qué? –desafió al sujeto. –¿Me vas a golpear?

–No me provoques. –advirtió.

–Déjalo, apesta a alcohol. –intervino otro de los hombres.

–Es cierto. No voy a golpear a un debilucho como él. –empujó a la chica y le dijo al tercer sujeto: –Llévatela al hotel. Y vigila que no haga estupideces.

–Tal vez deberías golpearme… ¿o acaso un grandulón como tú no puede contra un escuincle como yo? –dijo el rubio una vez que la chica estaba lejos del lugar.

–Sólo te está provocando, Kyosuke.

–Lo sé. No perderé mi tiempo con tan lamentable escoria. –dio media vuelta para retirarse, pero el comentario de Naruto frenó su salida.

–¿Quieres que te diga la manera en que besé a tu novia? Vaya que es apasionada… y tiene unos senos perfectos.

El grandulón cambió de parecer. Aquel rubio se había ganado una buena paliza.

–¡Si te atreviste a tocar a mi novia…! –advirtió antes de ser interrumpido de nuevo por el rubio.

–Y no sólo eso… fue fantástico sentir sus largas y perfectas piernas enredadas en mi cintura, sus labios pidiendo por más… ella gime como una… –el puñetazo en su mandíbula le impidió terminar su frase. En menos de un segundo, Kyosuke estaba sobre él, golpeando el rostro con toda la rabia que tenía contenida.

El otro tipo trataba inútilmente de frenar al que parecía ser su líder.

–Kyosuke, sólo te está provocando, no vale la pena… está loco y borracho, déjalo. Si alguien nos encuentra, volverás a pasar una noche en la cárcel.

–No me importa. –continuaba golpeando la cara de Naruto, sus labios sangraban copiosamente y sentía que la nariz estaba rota.

–Kyosuke. –haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, alejó al sujeto de Naruto. –¿Lo mataste?

–Por supuesto que no… –contestó el rubio, poniéndose de pie con bastante dificultad, la sangre bañaba su el rostro. –Golpeas como mariquita. ¿Acaso tu novia te dejó porque preferías la polla de tu amigo?

Ahora no sólo era uno quien lo golpeaba, había provocado la furia de los dos hombres. Ni siquiera intentó defenderse cuando, tirado en la arena, lo pateaban en las costillas y en el abdomen. Gimió de dolor al sentir que algo se rompía en su pecho… y deseó con toda el alma que fuera su corazón partiéndose en miles de pedazos. Con el dolor infringido por aquellos sujetos esperaba poder compensar en parte, el dolor que él le había provocado a Sasuke. Pidió que los golpes dolieran tanto, que no pudiera pensar en otra cosa más que en el dolor. La teoría del dolor se basa en que un dolor mucho más fuerte y reciente hace que el cuerpo se concentre en la nueva lesión y olvide la vieja. Necesitaba que su cuerpo olvidara el dolor causado por la traición de Sasuke. No supo de dónde habían sacado una piedra de semejante tamaño, pero cuando la pesada roca golpeó su frente, por fin logró olvidar el rostro del moreno y se sumió en la oscuridad.

* * *

Su deber como mayordomo consistía en hacerse cargo de la casa, pero en su contrato moral existía una cláusula no escrita que lo obligaba a velar por el bienestar de sus jefes. Y eso había hecho. La casa estaba muy solitaria desde la partida del joven Sasuke. Preocupado, le llamó al joven pelinegro y por él se enteró de que "una discusión sin importancia" lo obligaba a quedarse en su casa. Supuso que las primeras peleas siempre eran así de dramáticas.

No le gustaba meterse en los asuntos de sus jefes, pero le preocupaba el hecho de que Naruto no se había parado en la mansión durante más de cinco días. Y lo que más le preocupaba era el hecho de que, paradójicamente, a nadie le preocupaba la desaparición de su jefe. Al primero que se lo comentó fue a Kiba. El joven castaño se encogió de hombros y le contestó:

–Así es Naruto. Aparecerá cuando olvide la pelea con Sasuke.

Pero para él no era nada normal. El rubio era una persona responsable, honesta y trabajadora. Si no aparecía, lo más lógico era que algo le había sucedido. Y el recordar su aspecto al abandonar la mansión, borracho y furioso, no hizo más que avivar la preocupación. Estaba decidido a llamar a la policía cuando el timbre en la puerta lo distrajo. Tal vez sería su jefe… corrió a abrir la puerta, pero se decepcionó a ver a la señorita Sakura en lugar del rubio.

–Señorita Haruno, qué sorpresa verla por aquí.

–Hola Sora. Hace unos días Naruto no se sentía bien, así que vengo a checar que todo siga en orden. ¿Puedo pasar?

–Eh, verá… –por muy amiga que fuera, no sabía si contarle acerca de su jefe. –… el amo Naruto no se encuentra.

–¿Está con Kiba en los terrenos?

–No. El señor Naruto salió hace cinco días y no ha vuelto.

Sakura dejó caer su bolso y las lágrimas acudieron rápidamente a sus ojos verdes.

–¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? ¿Él está bien?

–Lo único que sé… -–o era correcto ventilar los problemas de la pareja, pero necesitaba un aliado en su búsqueda de Naruto. – es que el joven Sasuke y el señor Naruto tuvieron una discusión muy fuerte, el joven Sasuke se fue a vivir temporalmente con su hermano y desde ese día el amo Naruto no ha pisado esta casa.

–¿Cinco días, dices? Entonces tenemos que llamar a la policía, los hospitales… ¡lo que sea! –pasó sin ser oficialmente invitada y el mayordomo también dejó pasar el hecho. –Pásame el teléfono.

Sora le ofreció el teléfono de la sala y ella marcó el número para reportar personas desaparecidas. Mientras esperaba que le contestaran, el mayordomo preguntó:

–¿Cree que debamos avisar al señor Sasuke?

La fría mirada verde lo dejó mudo. Ella contestó: –No es necesario. Yo me haré cargo. ¿Para qué preocupar a Sasuke?

La respuesta no lo convenció del todo. Definitivamente avisaría al moreno en cuanto la chica se distrajera un poco.

* * *

–El texto poético y cualquier otro texto, pueden ser descritos a partir de dos dimensiones: su forma de expresión y su contenido o significado… –odiaba recibir llamadas mientras impartía clase. Discretamente cambió el celular a modo vibrador y continuó. –Cuando nos referimos a los componentes...

Ignoró el repiqueteo constante de su teléfono y trató de concentrarse en la clase, inquieto por identificar el número de la mansión en la pantalla. ¿Habría pasado algo? Quizá el dobe quería avisarle sobre el divorcio. Sujetó con fuerza el gis blanco provocando que la pequeña barrita se partiera en dos. Maldijo en voz baja y tomó la parte más larga para continuar escribiendo un ejemplo. Al escuchar el timbre que anunciaba el cambio de clase, abandonó rápidamente el salón. El teléfono volvió a sonar y contestó.

–¿Diga?

–_¡Señor Sasuke! Me alegra mucho escucharlo. Estaba preocupado por usted. Soy Sora._

–Ah, buenos días, Sora. –respondió sin mucha emoción. –¿Qué sucede?

–_Eh, bueno… verá, sé que en estos momentos usted debe de estar dando clase, así que no le quitaré mucho tiempo. Después de la pelea que hubo entre ustedes, el señor Naruto desapareció. Lleva cinco días sin venir a la mansión, ni siquiera ha llamado. Entiendo que estén enojados, pero…_

–Voy para la mansión. –interrumpió el moreno.

–_Gracias, señor Sasuke. Y otra cosa… la señorita Haruno está aquí. Ella no quería que le avisara a usted._

–Entiendo. De cualquier manera, llegaré en media hora.

Finalizó la llamada y corrió al siguiente salón en donde correspondía la clase. Les dijo a los alumnos:

–Lean el poema de Safo y el de Anacreonte que viene en sus libros de texto. Contesten los ejercicios de las páginas 128 y 129. Hagan un reporte escrito analizando la métrica y la rima de esos poemas, entréguenselos a la señorita Nara Kaede y ella los dejará en la sala de maestros. Una vez finalizado su trabajo, pueden salir, hoy no estaré con ustedes.

Los alumnos hicieron exclamaciones de alegría cuando el profesor se fue. Aunque tenían mucho trabajo, estar sin Sasuke era como tener la hora libre.

El pelinegro buscó a Tsunade para explicarle que tenía un problema personal que resolver. La directora aceptó dejarlo salir, no sin antes advertirle que debía dejar un trabajo a sus alumnos.

En menos de media hora llegó a la mansión en su antiguo automóvil deportivo. Se alegraba de que su hermano no lo hubiera vendido. Llamó a la puerta y Sora fue el encargado de dejarle pasar.

–¿Dónde está Sakura?

–Ella estuvo investigando sobre el paradero del señor Naruto. Al parecer, alguien vio su auto en la playa.

–¿En la playa?

–Sí. Ella se fue en avión para llegar más rápido.

Apretó los puños, furioso. Naruto era _su_ marido, al menos por el momento y _él_ era el que debería de estar buscándolo, no Sakura. Aunque a la chica no le gustara, ella no tenía ningún derecho de asumir el mando por algo que sólo le concernía a él. Caminó en círculos por el amplio recibidor, pensando qué era lo siguiente que debería hacer.

–¿Llamaron a los hospitales locales?

–Sí, pero no a todos. En cuanto la señorita Haruno reportó la desaparición, alguien mencionó el auto del señor.

Claro, un auto tan caro y exótico como el de Naruto llamaría la atención en cualquier lugar. Pero existía la posibilidad de que el rubio no estuviera en la playa.

–Sora, iré a preguntar a los hospitales y a… a la morgue. Llámame en cuanto sepas algo.

El mayordomo asintió.

* * *

Al bajarse del avión pidió a un taxista que la llevara a la dirección en donde se había visto el automóvil de Naruto. Reconoció desde lejos el brillante color amarillo con vidrios polarizados. Pagó al conductor y miró en el interior del coche. No se veía ni rastro del rubio. Miró a su alrededor y observó un bar que todavía se encontraba cerrado. Uno de los empleados barría la acera y se acercó a preguntarle a él.

–¿Disculpa? –el hombre dejó de barrer y puso su atención en Sakura. –Estoy buscando al dueño de ese auto. –señaló con su dedo el objeto. –Es un amigo mío. Tal vez tú lo hayas visto. Es un chico alto, rubio, de ojos azules, de piel tostada. Quizás viste que en su rostro hay tres marcas en cada mejilla.

–Lo siento, señorita. No recuerdo a nadie así.

–¿Busca a un niño rico y malcriado? –intervino otro de los empleados que acomodaba las mesas. –Yo lo atendí anoche. Ya estaba bastante borracho cuando llegó. Gastó la mitad de su cuenta de ahorros en whisky. Consiguió a una chica linda y se fue por allá. –señaló el camino hacia la playa. –Tal vez esté en problemas porque la chica era la novia de uno de los jefes de la mafia.

Sakura contuvo un jadeo por la preocupación. Esperaba que el rubio no estuviera en problemas.

–Muchísimas gracias por su ayuda. ¿Puedo buscarlo?

El mesero no vio ningún problema en dejarla pasar antes de abrir el local y la dejó bajar por el camino. Sakura corrió tan rápido como sus tacones se lo permitían. Al llegar a la playa, los zapatos se hundían en la arena y se los quitó. Caminó descalza por la orilla del mar, buscando algún indicio del rubio. El sol comenzaba a ocultarse en el horizonte y la ansiedad se apoderó de su cuerpo. Gritó su nombre hasta que se quedó sin voz. Cansada y preocupada, se sentó a tomar aire sobre una roca. Cerca del lugar había un bulto blanco entre otras piedras. Iba a ignorarlo cuando recordó que Sora mencionó que Naruto vestía un pantalón blanco y una camisa negra el día que lo vio salir. Esperanzada pero asustada al mismo tiempo, recorrió la poca distancia que la separaba. Lloró al reconocer a Naruto. Corrió a su lado, buscando inmediatamente su pulso. Suspiró aliviada al notar un pulso débil pero constante. El hermoso rostro del rubio se hallaba hinchado y cubierto de sangre. El ojo izquierdo estaba completamente morado e inflamado, tenía un chichón en la frente, los labios y la nariz cubiertos por sangre seca y golpes por todo el cuerpo. Parte de su ropa se hallaba mojada y tenía arena pegada a su piel. Trató de despertar a Naruto llamándolo, pero fue necesario un ligero apretón en su hombro para despertarlo.

–¡Gracias a Dios que estás bien, Naruto! –contuvo el impulso de abrazarlo por miedo a lastimarlo más. –Te llevaré a un hospital inmediatamente.

–Sakura… no, al hospital no. –protestó. Su cuerpo le dolía terriblemente, en especial las heridas mojadas por el agua salada. –No quiero ir al hospital. Sólo son… algunos golpes.

–¿Algunos? Mírate, Naruto. Tu cuerpo es una masa morada.

Naruto intentó reír, pero el dolor mermó su esfuerzo. –Estoy bien, de verdad… no quiero ir al hospital.

–Te llevaré a mi casa, entonces. –sugirió Sakura. –Pero tendrás que prestarme tu lindo auto, porque vine en avión.

El rubio asintió y buscó las llaves de su auto en el pantalón. Se las dio a la chica y con su ayuda, se puso de pie. Caminó apoyándose en ella, deteniéndose en las ocasiones en que el dolor lo invadía. Con dificultad subió a su automóvil y Sakura condujo de vuelta a la ciudad. El interior cálido del coche y el ronroneo constante del motor lo arrullaron. Al tomar la carretera, el rubio dormía profundamente. Sakura llamó a Sora para avisarle que por fin había encontrado al rubio y que iba camino a la ciudad.

En cuanto la llamada con Haruno finalizó, Sora le comunicó la buena noticia a Sasuke, escondiendo el hecho de que Naruto estaba bastante malherido. Al regresar a la mansión se enteró de lo ocurrido.

–¿Lo golpearon?

–Según la señorita Haruno, se metió en problemas con uno de los jefes de la mafia. –no creía necesario informarle que el problema había sido una chica. –Y está herido.

–¿A qué hospital lo llevará?

–Por lo que entendí, el señor Naruto no quiere que lo lleven a ningún hospital…

–Entonces será mejor que prepares un botiquín con todo lo necesario. Necesitaremos agua caliente, un par de toallas…

–… lo llevará a su casa.

–¿Qué? –preguntó. Tal vez había escuchado mal.

–Eso fue lo que dijo.

Enojado, Sasuke tomó el teléfono de la mesita y se lo tendió a Sora.

–Vuelve a llamarla. Dile que traerá a Naruto aquí porque estará mucho mejor atendido.

Sora asintió y repitió las instrucciones, sin mencionar nunca el nombre de Sasuke. Pero resultó imposible convencer a la mujer. Intentó hacerla razonar, pero ella seguía negándose y el mayordomo comenzaba a desesperarse. Sasuke también, así que le arrebató el teléfono a Sora.

–Escucha bien, Sakura. Vas a traer a Naruto a la mansión inmediatamente. Te guste o no, _yo_ sigo siendo el esposo de Naruto y haré lo que crea conveniente para él. Tráelo ahora mismo o juro que haré desgraciada tu miserable vida.

Colgó antes de escuchar la respuesta de Sakura. Esperaba que el mensaje fuera suficientemente claro. Y estaba muy seguro de que Sakura no se atrevería a llevarse a Naruto a otro lugar.

* * *

Llamó una vez más a la casa de los Uchiha, pero nadie le contestó. El teniente de la policía tenía un mensaje urgente para los hermanos Itachi y Sasuke Uchiha, pero ninguno de ellos contestaba en su casa. Consiguió el número de la mansión Uzumaki, donde vivía Sasuke, pero la línea marcaba ocupado. Suspiró y dio una calada al cigarrillo. Llamaría más tarde para avisarles que Orochimaru había salido bajo fianza y que debían de extremar las precauciones.

* * *

La luz de los faros que penetraba a través de las enormes ventanas del recibidor les anunció la llegada de Sakura. El auto amarillo frenó justo frente a la entrada principal y Sakura bajó del asiento del conductor. Por la manera en que sus tacones resonaban sobre el suelo de mármol, resultaba obvio que estaba enojada. La fría mirada que le dirigió a Sasuke lo confirmó. Clavó sus afiladas esmeraldas en Sora y le dijo:

–Naruto está dormido en el auto. ¿Puedes ayudarme a bajarlo?

–Yo lo haré. –se adelantó Sasuke y bajó los escalones que separaban la puerta de la mansión del camino para los autos. Abrió la puerta del pasajero y se inclinó para pasar uno de sus brazos bajo las rodillas del rubio. Rodeó con el otro brazo la espalda y lo sacó del carro.

–Señor Sasuke, permítame ayudarle. –ofreció el mayordomo.

–Puedo hacerlo solo. –contestó al pasar frente a Sakura y le regaló a la mujer una de sus típicas sonrisas de superioridad, lo cual logró avivar más, si eso era posible, el enojo de la Haruno.

Cargó a Naruto hasta la habitación principal y lo dejó delicadamente sobre el colchón. Fue entonces cuando pudo observar bien el herido rostro del Uzumaki. Frunció el ceño. Vaya que había hecho enojar a esos hombres para recibir semejante paliza. Le sorprendía que Naruto resultara tan malherido ya que el rubio tenía la fuerza y la habilidad suficientes para defenderse de cualquier oponente. Disimuló la preocupación por su todavía esposo y salió de la recámara para hablar con Sakura y dejar en claro las cosas.

La chica ya lo esperaba afuera de la habitación, con los brazos cruzados y el rostro furioso.

–Voy a revisarlo. Creo que tiene una costilla fracturada. –no fue una pregunta ni una petición. Fue una orden. Y Sasuke odiaba que alguien ordenara en el lugar en el que él mandaba.

–Yo lo atenderé. Te agradezco que lo trajeras, pero me haré cargo. –impidió el paso de la chica hacia la recámara bloqueando la puerta con su cuerpo.

–Naruto necesita ver a un doctor.

–Si lo necesita, lo llevaré al hospital.

–Eres tan engreído. Déjame verlo.

–Te lo tienes bien creído, ¿no niña? –recordó las palabras de Naruto acerca de embarazar a Sakura. –Crees que aún tienes una oportunidad con él, pero ya te lo dije antes. Él está casado. Y no es contigo. Evítate problemas conmigo y lárgate ahora.

–Estás mal de la cabeza si crees que me voy a ir sin atenderlo correctamente. Tú no puedes hacerte cargo de él ¿recuerdas la última vez? Ni siquiera pudiste atender una fiebre.

–No lo vuelvo a repetir, Sakura. Vete mientras aún soy amable contigo.

Ella sonrió.

–De acuerdo. –decidió darse por vencida. Estaba cansada y sabía que, a pesar de lo mucho que odiaba a Sasuke, el moreno era un hombre sensato que no haría ninguna estupidez que pusiera en verdadero peligro a Naruto. –Me iré. Pero deberías saber que tus días como amo y señor de esta mansión están contados. Pronto seré yo quien sea la esposa de Naruto y él será feliz cuando le dé el hijo que tanto anhela.

Los ojos de Sasuke brillaron con el destello rojizo que solía aparecer cuando lo sacaban de sus casillas. Los músculos de la mandíbula se contrajeron visiblemente y Sakura supo que había ganado la discusión.

–Hasta luego, señor Uchiha. Suerte con el divorcio. –susurró y se perdió de vista.

–Sora. Trae el agua caliente y un par de toallas. –ordenó antes de volver al lado de Naruto.

Le quitó la ropa húmeda y arenosa. Contempló los moretones de su pecho y abdomen, pensando en lo mucho que le debían doler. Se obligó a apartar la mirada de su cuerpo desnudo mientras mojaba una de las toallas blancas y limpiaba suavemente la piel cubierta por arena y sangre. Fue difícil limpiar el rostro ya que Naruto gemía de dolor con el más simple roce. Con cuidado y armándose de paciencia, Sasuke logró limpiar los restos de sangre de la cara. Cuando terminó de limpiar el cuerpo, tomó algodón y alcohol para limpiar adecuadamente las heridas.

Naruto se quejaba audiblemente o gemía cada vez que el líquido penetraba en los cortes de su piel, pero sus ojos continuaban cerrados. Al finalizar la tortura, sintió un par de pastillas en su boca y después un húmedo beso que lo obligó a tragarlas. Trató de abrir sus ojos, pero el párpado izquierdo estaba tan inflamado y la luz justo encima de su único ojo sano le impidieron ver más allá de las blancas manos que curaban su rostro.

Suspiró y miró su reloj. Era más de media noche y la mañana siguiente tenía clases. Se levantó para buscar uno de los pijamas de Naruto. Escondida en lo más profundo del vestidor estaba un conjunto de pantalón y camisa de tela ligera, con ilustraciones de tazones de ramen. Nunca antes la había visto y sonrió al descubrir el lado tierno de Naruto. Eligió ese pijama y con cuidado de no despertarlo, vistió al rubio.

–¿Se le ofrece algo más, señor Sasuke?

–No.

–Entonces me llevaré esto. –levantó del suelo las toallas ensangrentadas y la palangana con agua también ensangrentada y se retiró.

La herida de la frente se veía bastante mal. Por precaución, aplicó una solución antiséptica, ganándose un quejido por parte de Naruto y después la cubrió con una gasa. Se sentó del lado opuesto de la cama, recargándose en la cabecera. Vigilaría a Naruto un par de horas y después se iría.

–¿Señor Sasuke?

El moreno abrió sus ojos, dándose cuenta que se había quedado dormido sobre la cama y junto al rubio. Se sentó rápidamente y agradeció a Sora el haberlo despertado, pues faltaban un par de horas para que comenzara sus clases. Miró al rubio que dormía profundamente y suspiró aliviado. Casi toda la noche en vela, vigilándolo y escuchando uno que otro gemido de dolor habían dejado en él unas profundas ojeras debajo de sus hermosos ojos. Por la hora que indicaba el reloj, era demasiado tarde para ir a su casa y tomar un baño, pero no podía irse con la misma ropa del día anterior. Aunque iba en contra de su orgullo, usaría parte de la ropa que Naruto le había comprado durante la supuesta luna de miel. Ataviado con unos jeans oscuros, una playera blanca, una chaqueta de cuero negra y una bufanda gris parecía modelo de revista en lugar de profesor, pero desgraciadamente la ropa para el trabajo estaba en su casa, no en la mansión. Se miró al espejo, preparándose para las miradas de acoso que seguramente se ganaría por parte de las alumnas.

Camino hacia la cama por última vez para checar el estado de Naruto. Colocó el dorso de su mano sobre la frente para descartar que tuviera fiebre. Acarició las hebras doradas, retirándolas de su frente mientras recordaba el beso que le había dado para obligarlo a tomar los analgésicos.

-Perdóname, Naruto. –depositó un casto beso en los labios del rubio antes de dar media vuelta para ir al trabajo.

Al ir bajando las escaleras se encontró de frente con Sora, le dio instrucciones para que despertara a Naruto dentro de un par de horas y lo obligara a tomar otra dosis de medicamento para evitarle el dolor. El mayordomo le aseguró que lo haría y Sasuke abandonó la mansión por segunda vez.

* * *

–¿Cómo se siente, señor Naruto? –preguntó Sora al tiempo que ayudaba a su jefe a sentarse y le ponía con cuidado una bandeja de desayuno sobre las piernas.

–Como si un coche me hubiera arrollado. –esperó a que su mayordomo acomodara los cojines para poder recargarse y disfrutar del desayuno. –¿Dónde está Sakura?

–Bueno… –acomodó las sábanas y las prendas sucias que Sasuke había dejado en el suelo. –La señorita Haruno está en su casa.

–¡Ah! Debió de ser muy tarde cuando se fue. No recuerdo casi nada. –incluso masticar era doloroso, así que cambió los waffles por el yogurt. –Lo único que sí recuerdo fue que me obligó a tragar las pastillas sin agua. –y el beso también lo recordaba, pero le restó importancia. –Más tarde le llamaré para agradecérselo. Y además, se quedó toda la noche aquí ¿verdad? ella es una gran chica. –tomó un sorbo de jugo. –Y también debo agradecerte a ti por subirme hasta acá.

–Gracias por eso, pero no tiene que agradecerme a mí.

–No seas modesto. Además ayudaste a Sakura a limpiarme y a cambiar mi ropa ¿no es cierto? Esto va más allá de cualquier contrato, en verdad te agradezco mucho.

–Pero es en serio. A quien debería de agradecer además de la señorita Haruno por traerlo hasta aquí, es al señor Sasuke. –los ojos azules se abrieron por la sorpresa. –Él lo cargó hasta su cama y limpió sus heridas. Fue él quien se quedó toda la noche despierto. De hecho, se acaba de ir hace un par de horas.

Naruto dejó de comer y endureció su mirada azul. Se arrancó los vendajes del brazo y le dijo a Sora: –Si Sasuke vuelve a venir, no lo dejes pasar.

El mayordomo asintió y abandonó la recámara. Naruto cerró los ojos al sentir la punzada de un dolor no físico en el pecho. ¿Qué pretendía Sasuke? ¿Por qué se comportaba de esa forma con él, después de la manera en que lo había tratado? Una sonrisa triste se dibujó en sus labios. El moreno sólo quería atormentarlo y reavivar la dolorosa punzada en su corazón. ¿Por qué insistía en meterse en su vida? Deseaba poder olvidarse de él. El alcohol lo ayudaba a olvidarlo, pero sólo durante un corto tiempo. Cuando el efecto del alcohol pasaba, se sentía incluso mucho peor. Maldito Sasuke.

–¿Por qué duele tanto si no estoy enamorado de él?

* * *

Un par de pasos más y por fin estaría en casa. Lanzaría los papeles sobre el escritorio y después él mismo se lanzaría sobre el refrigerador a buscar los restos del pastel preparado por su cuñado y lo devoraría antes de que la parejita de tórtolos regresara de trabajar. Deidara tenía un don especial para la repostería y ambos Uchiha lamentaban que el rubio no horneara pasteles frecuentemente, pero cuando lo hacía, peleaban hasta por las migajas. Secretamente, Deidara había horneado el pastel favorito de Sasuke para tratar de animarlo un poco. Dos semanas transcurrieron desde la golpiza de Naruto y el moreno estaba deprimido… aunque lo negaba, el rubio podía darse cuenta que durante su tiempo libre se encerraba en su habitación a dormir o miraba durante horas el amuleto que Naruto le regaló la última noche. La pequeña figurita de plata con forma de halcón tenía dos esmeraldas que simulaban ser los ojos del depredador y colgaba de una de las orillas de su teléfono portátil. Aún no entendía muy bien el significado del ave, pero al menos había reconstruido los pedazos de papel que también venían incluidos en el regalo. Se preguntaba de dónde demonios Naruto había sacado esa fotografía borrosa de hace más de cuatro años. Reconoció el lugar como uno de los salones en donde se organizaban eventos sociales importantes y estaba casi seguro que esa imagen correspondía a la fiesta celebrada por el cumpleaños de Karin. Lo que aún le intrigaba era la forma en que esa foto había caído en manos de su esposo. Su _todavía_ esposo… Naruto cumplió la promesa de enviarle los papeles del divorcio, pero en esos momentos yacían hechos trizas en algún lugar del basurero.

Entró a la cocina y descubrió una nota pegada al frigorífico. Su hermano le advertía que no se acabara el pastel y que había pizza congelada esperándolo. Olvidó la pizza y también olvidó el comentario de su hermano. Sacó el recipiente con el delicioso pastel de frambuesas. Al dirigirse a tomar un tenedor notó un olor característico que le escoció la nariz. Revisó que la estufa no tuviera una fuga de gas. La estufa estaba bien, pero el olor a gas continuaba. Tal vez algún vecino tenía una fuga. Dejó el pastel sobre la mesa del comedor y salió a inspeccionar la calle. Avanzó unos pasos y un estruendoso ruido lo ensordeció. La ola expansiva lo mandó a volar unos metros, aterrizando sobre su brazo izquierdo. Parpadeó sorprendido y trató de ponerse de pie, pero se sentía mareado y a su alrededor todo era color naranja. Trozos de madera y otros materiales salieron volando, algunos de ellos aterrizando cerca de Sasuke y otros cayendo directamente sobre él. Tuvo la mala suerte de que uno de esos trozos cayera sobre la piel de su hombro, quemándolo en el acto. Su brazo sangraba abundantemente y algunos trozos de vidrio estaban incrustados en los bordes de la herida, su hombro quemado no dolía mucho, pero sus oídos sí. Afortunadamente estaba bien, no así la casa. Frente a sus ojos, el hogar de los Uchiha por generaciones, ardía hasta sus cimientos.

Soportó pacientemente las puntadas en su brazo y las pomadas que le aplicaron en la piel quemada. También soportó pacientemente el interrogatorio de la policía. Hizo un esfuerzo para no golpear al encargado de la aseguradora por su incapacidad para resumir las cláusulas del contrato. Aún estaba en shock por la impresión del accidente. Si hubiese tardado un par de segundos más en salir de la casa…

–Sasuke, el doctor dice que podemos irnos. ¿Estás bien? –preguntó al ver a su hermano más pálido de lo normal.

–Sí. ¿Nos vamos ya? Sólo quiero dormir un par de horas.

–Deidara nos ha prestado su departamento mientras arreglamos este asunto. –dudó antes de hablar. –Sasuke ¿sabías que Orochimaru está libre?

Negó con la cabeza.

–Es probable que la explosión no haya sido un accidente. Van a investigar a fondo el asunto, pero por el momento, debes de tener mucho cuidado, Sasuke.

Le daba igual. En aquellos momentos lo único que deseaba era perderse en algún rincón oscuro y dormir, de preferencia, un par de años. Todas sus pertenencias y recuerdos de la infancia estaban reducidos a cenizas: la colección de muñecas de porcelana de su madre, los modelos de automóviles clásicos a escala de su padre, los álbumes con fotografías familiares, los libros antiguos y otras cientos de cosas que serían imposibles de recuperar. La aseguradora esperaría hasta ver el resultado de las investigaciones para tomar una decisión y reembolsarles una parte de los valores asegurados.

Deidara esperaba afuera del hospital, mirando sobre el hombro para vigilar que ninguno de los Uchiha escuchara lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

–_¿Deidara?_

–¡Hola Naruto! ¿Cómo te va?

–_Bien, supongo. ¿A qué debo el honor de tu inesperada llamada?_

–Sólo quería decirte que sucedió una tragedia y Sasuke está en el hospital.

–_¿En qué hospital está? _–_preguntó alarmado. _–_Iré a verlo inmediatamente._

–Bueno, tal vez tú quieras llamarlo personalmente. –sonriendo, apretó el botón rojo para finalizar la llamada y apagó el teléfono. Era notoria la preocupación de Naruto y eso lo alegró. Sabía que todavía se podía salvar el matrimonio de su cuñado, Sasuke había anotado algunos puntos a su favor al cuidarlo toda la noche, una jugada muy bien planeada, aunque el moreno insistiese en negarlo. Su sonrisa se ensanchó al ver a los dos hermanos saliendo del hospital.

–¿Cómo te sientes, Sasuke?

–Estoy bien. Gracias por dejarnos quedar en tu casa. –contestó el menor.

–Ya sabes que no es ningún problema. Pero antes de ir tendremos que pasar por alguna tienda.

–¿Necesitas algo, Dei? –cuestionó Itachi.

–Yo no, pero ustedes necesitarán, por lo menos, una muda de ropa y otras cosas personales.

–Discúlpenme –se excusó Itachi, retirándose un par de metros para contestar la llamada de Naruto, no quería alterar a su hermano. –Diga.

–_Itachi, soy Naruto. Me acaban de avisar que Sasuke está en el hospital. ¿Cómo está? Quiero ir a verlo…_

–No te preocupes, ya le dieron de alta. Iremos al departamento de Deidara.

–_¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?_

–Una fuga de gas provocó una explosión en la casa. Sasuke estaba dentro cuando ocurrió. Pero él está bien, sólo necesitó un par de puntos en el brazo y una pomada en la espalda. Se recuperará. –explicó.

–_Me alegro que esté bien. –la sinceridad en su voz era real. –Itachi hay algo que debo pedirte. Cualquier cosa que necesiten, yo los ayudaré… pero no se lo digas a Sasuke, por favor._

–Es una tontería, Naruto. No es como si tuvieran 5 años para estar jugando como niños pequeños.

–_No lo entenderías. Dile a Sasuke que espero que se recupere. _

–¿Naruto? –suspiró. Ya no lo sorprendía que el rubio finalizara las llamadas sin despedirse. Volvió con su hermano y Deidara para ir a comprar lo que necesitaban.

–Sasuke… hay alguien que desea que te recuperes pronto.

* * *

Aún era temprano cuando terminó de desayunar y se preparó para ir a los establos con Kiba. A punto de salir, recordó unos papeles que debía firmar su amigo.

–Yo los traeré. –ofreció el mayordomo y Naruto le agradeció el gesto. Paseaba en el recibidor cuando escuchó el clásico sonido del timbre, anunciando la llegada de un invitado. Como Sora aún no regresaba, decidió abrir él.

–¿Sasuke? –tal vez era otra de las muchas alucinaciones que lo asaltaban constantemente. Cerró la puerta rápidamente, respiró un par de veces y volvió a abrirla, recordando que no había tomado ni gota de alcohol desde el día de la paliza.

No era ninguna alucinación. Frente a él, el verdadero Sasuke de carne y hueso estaba esperando su permiso para entrar.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –susurró con la voz entrecortada. Le faltaba el aire y seguía pensando que era sólo su imaginación la que lo atormentaba.

El moreno, sin esperar invitación, empujó a Naruto y pasó al interior de la mansión.

–Voy a vivir aquí. –anunció en voz alta, mirando fijamente a los ojos azules.

–¡Claro que no! –replicó Naruto. –Tú ya no vives aquí.

–Lo siento, _cariñito, _pero mi abogado me dijo que mientras continúe casado contigo, esta también es mi casa y tengo todo el derecho de vivir aquí si me place. –sonrió con superioridad, logrando que Naruto sintiera esas mariposas en el estómago que siempre aparecían cuando veía al moreno sonreír.

–¡Pero…! ¡No puedes vivir aquí, Sasuke!

–Ve y dile eso a mi abogado. –pasó frente a Naruto con una pequeña mochila colgada en el hombro sano. –Hasta que tú y yo estemos oficialmente separados, tendrás que soportar mi presencia. Y no creas que será fácil. Tendrás que esperar mucho tiempo para librarte de mí antes de casarte con la fulana esa.

Por un momento Naruto olvidó a quién se refería Sasuke, pero recordó la mentira que había inventado. ¡Por todos los cielos! Jamás en esta vida ni en la otra se casaría con Sakura, antes muerto que atado a una mujer como ella. Era su amiga, sí, pero no la persona indicada para compartir su vida. Si quisiera volver a casarse se buscaría a alguien mucho más tranquila y de preferencia con cabello y ojos azabaches. Pero el moreno le había creído la mentirilla y él no iba a sacarlo de su error.

Sasuke ya estaba lo suficientemente alejado de Naruto cuando escuchó al rubio preguntar:

–¿Cómo estás, Sasuke? Me enteré de lo ocurrido.

–Estoy bien. Iré a dejar mi equipaje en la habitación.

Los brazos de Naruto rodeando su cintura no lo dejaron continuar subiendo las escaleras. La cabellera rubia recargada en su espalda le impedía ver su rostro. Incapaz de alejarlo de su cuerpo, Sasuke disfrutó el calor que le proporcionaba su marido y se dejó llevar. Rodeó las manos de Naruto con las suyas y permanecieron así un par de minutos. Sora presenció la escena, sonrió y volvió al estudio. Esos dos necesitarían un tiempo a solas para aclarar su situación.

–Gracias… –susurró en la oreja del pelinegro. –… por cuidarme y limpiar mis heridas.

–No fue nada, dobe.

Naruto sonrió y apresó con más fuerza el estrecho cuerpo de Sasuke entre sus brazos. El moreno olía diferente, a jabón y ropa nueva. Y era lógico, pues tal vez había perdido la loción que utilizaba a diario durante la explosión. Tomó nota de comprarle un nuevo frasco, quizás eso podría levantarle el ánimo un poco. Cogió aire antes de soltar al moreno. El tratar de despegar sus brazos de aquel cuerpo fue una de las tareas más difíciles de toda su vida. Se separó lentamente con los ojos cerrados, tratando de grabar en su memoria el recuerdo de aquel momento. Al abrir sus ojos, el rostro de Sasuke estaba a centímetros del suyo.

Algunas heridas todavía eran visibles. El ojo izquierdo de Naruto tenía manchones que un tiempo atrás habían sido morados, pero ahora sólo quedaba un leve rastro verde. Una cicatriz rosa cruzaba su labio inferior. El chichón en la frente comenzaba a disminuir aunque todavía tenía una costra de sangre, señal de que no había terminado de cicatrizar la herida. A pesar de eso, el rostro de Naruto continuaba siendo muy atractivo. Y su sonrisa podría derretir el polo sur en un instante… y el hielo de su corazón también. Dejó caer la mochila, acercó sus labios a los del rubio y lo besó con toda la pasión que se había guardado desde la última vez, casi tres semanas atrás. Dejarían las palabras para después. Enredó sus brazos en el cuello de Naruto y el rubio respondió al beso inmediatamente. Bajó sus manos por el pecho, desabotonando la camisa para tener el acceso a la piel tostada mientras sus lenguas se enredaban, intentando demostrar con acciones lo mucho que se habían extrañado.

Las caricias en su espalda continuaron bajando hasta su trasero. Al notar que Naruto no tenía intenciones de detenerse, enredó sus piernas en la cintura del rubio. Dentro del beso, Naruto sonrió y buscó con la mirada la habitación más cercana, el tener sexo con su hermoso azabache en medio de las escaleras no entraba en ninguna de sus fantasías. Podía cargarlo hasta la sala o el comedor, pero en plena mañana lo más seguro era que alguna de las mucamas los interrumpiera en plena acción. La biblioteca no era una opción porque los sillones eran muy incómodos. Tomó aire y lo subió por las escaleras hasta su habitación. Su camisa y la de Sasuke se quedaron tiradas en el camino.

Cuando Sora salió del estudio, recogió las prendas y la mochila del moreno. Los gemidos provenientes de la habitación principal le indicaron que sería muy buena idea llamar a Kiba para advertirle que su jefe llegaría bastante tarde.

* * *

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó Naruto mientras depositaba un suave beso sobre la enrojecida piel del hombro de Sasuke. La quemadura llegaba hasta casi media espalda y en ocasiones ardía demasiado, sobre todo cuando se bañaba.

–Ya te dije que sí. –suspiró mientras el rubio continuaba besándole la espalda. Apoyado boca abajo sobre el colchón, Naruto tenía todo el acceso que necesitaba a su piel desnuda. Sonrió satisfecho y se dejó caer encima de Sasuke, con cuidado de no apoyar demasiado su peso sobre la herida.

Jamás lo admitiría, pero se había acostumbrado al calor que Naruto le brindaba cada noche y volverlo a tener, le dejaba una sensación de tranquilidad. Acomodó las almohadas bajo su cabeza y se dejó envolver por el calor de Naruto en su espalda. No tardó mucho en quedarse dormido. Lamentablemente, el maldito teléfono lo sacó del mundo de los sueños. Movió al rubio suavemente para evitar despertarlo y buscó entre la ropa revuelta sus pantalones. Contestó la llamada de Itachi.

–_¡Sasuke! ¿Estás bien? Porque si el desgraciado de Naruto te hizo algo…_

–Estoy bien. –estaba cansado de que le preguntaran sobre su estado y siempre respondía lo mismo. Tal vez algún día se hartaran de sus respuestas cortantes y dejaran de preguntar el típico "¿cómo estás?". –¿Sólo llamaste para saber si no he matado al dobe?

–_En parte. Lo que sucede es… _

Sasuke escuchó en silencio los detalles que su hermano le explicaba acerca de cobrar el seguro de la vivienda. Se sentó en la orilla del colchón, dándole la espalda a Naruto. El rubio, despierto, miraba la espalda de su pareja mientras se acomodaba mejor sobre las sábanas. Reconoció el halcón que colgaba del teléfono y sonrió.

–¿Cuánto dinero necesitamos? –preguntó el moreno. –… de acuerdo. Trataré de conseguirlo. Te llamaré mas tarde.

Suspiró y se dejó caer sobre el colchón, esperando algún mimo cariñoso de parte de Naruto. Pero ninguna caricia llegó. Extrañado, se acomodó mejor para ver el enojado rostro de Naruto.

–¿Cuánto será esta vez? –preguntó.

–¿Qué quieres decir, dobe?

–Ya entendí la verdadera razón de tu regreso, Sasuke. –recogió su ropa de entre las sábanas. –Volviste porque necesitas dinero ¿no es verdad? de acuerdo ¿cuánto me cobrarás esta vez?

–¡Eres un idiota! –se levantó, molesto por el comentario del rubio y también comenzó a vestirse. –Si crees que me acosté contigo sólo para pedirte dinero, eres más estúpido de lo que pensaba.

–¿Por qué otra razón volverías? No creo que me quieras tanto como para perdonar lo que te hice. –Sasuke saltó con increíble velocidad sobre él, acorralándolo entre el piso y su cuerpo.

–Tienes razón. Volví porque no te daré el divorcio sin antes arruinar tu vida. Tendrás que soportar mi presencia día a día y saber que no te dejaré libre para que les pongas tu apellido a esos pequeños bastardos que tendrás. –susurró con su rostro tan pegado al de Naruto que sus alientos se entremezclaron.

–¿Cuánto quieres? –volvió a preguntar sin expresión en el rostro.

–Imbécil. –murmuró y soltó la camisa del rubio. –No tienes ni la más remota idea del por qué he vuelto ¿verdad?

–Dinero y sexo ¿qué más puede interesarte de mí? Aunque, pensándolo bien, puedes tener ambos si corres a los brazos de Gaara. Además, te evitarías el sufrimiento de estar conmigo.

–Cabrón. –masculló, moviéndose para dejar libre a Naruto. –No me acosté con Gaara después de casarnos.

–Y ahora me vas a decir que las fotos fueron un montaje. –comentó con sarcasmo.

–La foto es real, pero… ¿sabes algo? No tengo porqué darte explicaciones. Pensé que confiabas un poquito en mí.

–¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti si, para empezar, te casaste conmigo por mero interés?

Sasuke golpeó la pared más cercana con su puño. Era preferible abollar la pared a dejar otro moretón en el rostro de Naruto.

–No puedes acusarme de algo si tú hiciste exactamente lo mismo. ¿O vas a negarme que te casaste por el interés en mi apellido?

–¡Esto es estúpido, Sasuke! –exclamó el rubio. –Esta discusión no nos llevará a ningún lado. Es evidente que no podemos seguir juntos. Tú me engañaste con Gaara.

–¡Y tú con Sakura!

–¡Yo no me he acostado con ella!

–¡Yo tampoco me acosté con él! La única persona que me ha follado en los últimos meses has sido tú.

–¿Por qué insistes en negar algo que es evidente? Las fotografías lo demuestran… –desvió la mirada, sonrojado por el lenguaje utilizado por el moreno.

–¿Por qué no puedes poner un poquito más de atención, dobe?

El comentario logró atraer la atención de Naruto. –¿Qué quieres decir con eso, teme?

–Piénsalo un poco después de ver todas las fotografías. –terminó de abotonar su pantalón. –Y si eres inteligente, deberías entender que en lo último que estoy interesado es en tu dinero.

–Si no es dinero ¿entonces qué demonios quieres de mí? –preguntó, confundido por las palabras de Sasuke.

–Ya deberías de saberlo, dobe. –salió de la habitación, con el cuerpo aún temblando por la discusión. Si Naruto tuviese un poco más de sentido común, entendería el porqué Sasuke lo había cuidado el día de la paliza, el porqué su preocupación y sobre todo, la razón detrás de su regreso.

* * *

Cuando la jornada del día concluyó, volvió a su casa. Lo último que esperaba era ver al pelinegro acomodando la cama, corrección, _su_ cama, para dormir.

–¿Qué haces aquí, idiota?

–Dormir, ¿qué esperabas? –contestó, como si eso fuera la cosa más lógica del mundo.

–Pero… ¡pero este es mi cuarto! –arrebató de sus manos el almohadón que estaba a punto de acomodar. –Si vas a vivir aquí, ¡vete a dormir al cuarto de invitados!

–¿Por qué haría eso, usuratonkachi? Esta también es mi cama.

–Pero es mi casa. –replicó el rubio. –No vas a dormir aquí.

–Voy a dormir en donde se me pegue mi real gana porque esta también es mi casa. –tomó de vuelta la almohada para continuar preparando la cama. –Si no quieres dormir conmigo, ya puedes ir largándote al cuarto de invitados. –arrojó unos pantalones de dormir al rubio.

–¡Ni hablar! Vete tú si no quieres dormir conmigo. –se desvistió en silencio mientras Sasuke se acomodaba en su lado de la cama.

Naruto se recostó en su lugar habitual, dándole la espalda al azabache. A pesar de la pelea, cuando las luces se apagaron, ambos sonrieron en la oscuridad.

* * *

Definitivamente ser recibido por la sonriente cara de satisfacción de Sakura no era la mejor bienvenida después de todo un día de soportar a sus fastidiosos alumnos. La mujer sonrió y se despidió de Sora antes de pasar a su lado sin la menor señal de molestia.

–Nos vemos después, Sora.

Ese comportamiento no era muy propio de ella. Era muy seguro que su sonrisa se debía a algo. Y era aún más seguro que ese _algo_ tuviera que ver con el divorcio y Naruto.

–¿Dónde está Naruto? –preguntó al mayordomo.

–En la habitación.

Subió inmediatamente las escaleras hasta su recámara. Pero por un momento deseó no haberlo hecho. La puerta abierta le permitió ver al rubio jadeando, acostado sobre la cama, con las sábanas cubriéndole la parte inferior del cuerpo y su torso desnudo. ¿Qué otra cosa podía pensar? Enojado, cerró la puerta con fuerza antes de encerrarse en la habitación que utilizaba como estudio. Otra vez volvió a ver los documentos del divorcio acomodados ordenadamente sobre su escritorio. Y de nuevo, como en las dos últimas ocasiones, ni siquiera se molestó en leerlos. Tomó los malditos papeles y los rompió por la mitad antes de lanzarlos al bote de basura.

–No voy a dejarte libre para que le des tu apellido a tus hijos. Si tanta prisa tienes por ser padre, tendrás unos bastardos. –esa era su idea. Si los hijos de Naruto y Sakura nacían mientras el rubio continuaba casado con él, por mucho que llevaran el apellido Uzumaki, serían considerados bastardos ilegítimos ante los ojos de la sociedad. Y bien sabía que Naruto no deseaba eso.

En la habitación, Naruto continuaba jadeando por la visita de Sakura.

–Maldita mujer… juro que nunca más la dejaré revisar mis huesos rotos. –volvió a respirar profundamente. Sakura no era nada sutil cuando se trataba de revisar a sus pacientes. –Creo que volvió a fracturar mi costilla.

* * *

–Hay algo raro aquí… –comentó Kiba después de ver todas las fotografías. –Mira esta. –señaló la imagen en que Sasuke aparecía desnudo entre los brazos de Gaara.

–¿Qué tiene de raro? Es Sasuke, actuando como puta. –apuró el contenido de la botella, dejando que el amargo líquido descendiera por su garganta. –Y todavía tiene la insolencia de negármelo.

–Ya, ya… –el castaño también terminó su cerveza y llamó al camarero para pedir otras dos. El bar se encontraba bastante repleto de gente, lo cual no era nada raro siendo viernes por la noche. –Entiendo tu punto, pero ahora observa esta fotografía. –le tendió otra donde el moreno estaba vistiéndose. –Y esta. –Sasuke en la calle, buscando un taxi. –¿No crees que es raro?

–No lo entiendo… folló con Gaara, se vistió y se largó, como una verdadera puta. ¿Qué hay de raro en eso?

Kaiba movió su cabeza, comenzaba a desesperarse por la poca atención del rubio.

–¿Puedes dejar de llamarlo así? Mira las tres fotografías y después mira la hora que aparece en cada una.

El rubio hizo lo que le pidió. Y fue entonces cuando lo descubrió.

–Por muy bueno que sea Sasuke en la cama, no creo que un acostón de 3 minutos lo haya satisfecho. El tiempo transcurrido entre la primera foto donde está desnudo y la última foto cuando busca el taxi es de sólo tres minutos. –agradeció al mesero la cerveza y dio un sorbo. –desde mi punto de vista, sólo hay dos opciones: uno, que Gaara sea un eyaculador muy precoz. Y dos: que Sasuke, por alguna razón desconocida, huyó. Y por como veo las cosas, la segunda opción me convence más.

–No lo sé, Kiba. –el chico tenía razón. El tiempo transcurrido no era lógico. Si el moreno de verdad se había acostado con Gaara, entonces… –Tal vez debería de llamar a Neji y preguntarle personalmente.

–¿No había un informe en el sobre?

–No lo recuerdo. Tal vez lo tiré. Pero prometo que mañana le llamaré a primera hora. –le interesaba aclarar ese asunto. Debía reconocer que nunca se fijó en ese detalle, pero si la hora que mostraba la fotografía era cierta, entonces todas las dudas respecto a la infidelidad de Sasuke desaparecerían.

–Uh-huh. –exclamó Kiba. –Tu pesadilla pelirroja a las cinco en punto.

Naruto miró sobre su hombro. Efectivamente, Gaara acababa de hacer su aparición en aquel bar, acompañado de un chico muy parecido a Sasuke. No era raro encontrarlo en un lugar como ese, después de todo se encontraban en uno de los bares más populares de la ciudad. Se encogió de hombros e ignoró al chico. No volvería a meterse en ninguna pelea por lo que le restaba de vida. Había aprendido muy bien su lección.

–Por cierto, Naruto. –dijo Kiba. –Nunca me dijiste qué fue lo que ocurrió los cinco días que estuviste desaparecido.

–Ah… bueno, no recuerdo casi nada. –contestó sinceramente. –Estaba tan borracho que no sabía qué estaba haciendo.

–¿Ni siquiera recuerdas qué sucedió el día de la paliza? –insistió.

–Sobre ese día… –no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño cuando Gaara y compañía se sentaron un par de sillas a la derecha, justo en la misma barra que Naruto y Kiba compartían. –Dejé que me dieran la paliza porque me lo merecía. Lastimé a Sasuke y no podía perdonármelo.

–¡Vaya, hombre! Si el perdón se obtuviera a base de golpes, todos andaríamos con un ojo morado siempre.

Bebieron un par de cervezas más, ignorando campalmente al pelirrojo. Naruto, después de la promesa de no volver a tomar en exceso, bebió lo suficiente para mantener su sentido común y no meterse en ninguna pelea más. Cuando Kiba pidió la cuenta al mesero, el compañero de Gaara salió rumbo a los baños. Fue entonces que el pelirrojo se permitió observar libremente a todas las personas del lugar y sus ojos aguamarina no tardaron en posarse sobre Naruto. Lo miró con el ceño fruncido, tratando de recordar dónde había visto esos ojos azules antes. Sonrió cuando el recuerdo llegó a su mente.

–¡Qué sorpresa encontrarme contigo, Naruto! –dejó el vaso de cristal vacío sobre la barra y recorrió la poca distancia que lo separaba del rubio. –Es todo un_ honor_ conocerte.

–Lamento no poder decir lo mismo. –su mirada afilada se clavó en los ojos exóticos de Gaara. –Buenas noches. –abandonó el lugar sin volver a mirarle.

–¿Es bueno en la cama? –la pregunta lo frenó en seco. Dio media vuelta con una velocidad asombrosa y cogió al pelirrojo del cuello de su camisa negra.

–Fingiré que no he escuchado lo que dijiste, Gaara. –susurró amenazante.

–Puedes hacer lo que quieras. Pero nada cambiará la realidad de que Sasuke es _delicioso_ en la cama. Aunque claro, es una puta cualquiera.

Había prometido no volverse a meter en ninguna pelea. Pero la sangre hervía en sus venas por el comentario del pelirrojo. Olvidando la promesa, no dudó en golpear con rabia la mandíbula. La cabeza de Gaara giró bruscamente como consecuencia del fuerte golpe. Los murmullos de las conversaciones pararon e incluso la música se detuvo.

–No voy a permitir que te expresas así de Sasuke. –observó el labio sangrante y sacudió con fuerza a Gaara. –Puedes decir lo que quieras de mí, pero no te metas con mi pareja.

–No entiendo porqué defiendes a un tipo como él. Se casó por tu dinero, eso lo rebaja al nivel de una prostituta. Una prostituta cara, pero a fin de cuentas, puta.

Arrojó con fuerza a Gaara sobre la barra, ocasionando que varios vasos y botellas se cayeran, rompiéndose en miles de pedazos. El golpe que Naruto le dio en el abdomen lo dejó sin aire. Seguramente el siguiente golpe le hubiese fracturado la nariz si no fuera porque Kiba lo detuvo a tiempo.

–¡Es suficiente, Naruto! olvídalo, hombre. Será mejor que nos vayamos.

–Suéltame, Kiba. –masculló el rubio. –Tengo que enseñarle a este estúpido a no meterse con lo que es mío.

–Naruto, nos están observando. –la gente del bar comenzaba a rodear a los chicos. –será mejor irnos o vendrá la policía.

El Uzumaki miró a su alrededor los rostros que comenzaban a murmurar. Kiba tenía razón, pero no podía dejar que insultaran a Sasuke y salieran ilesos. Un poco más tranquilo, se soltó del agarre del castaño y se acercó al pelirrojo para volverlo a tomar por el cuello.

–No vuelvas a meterte con él o desearás jamás haber nacido. –amenazó con un brillo rojizo en sus ojos. Soltó con fuerza a Gaara y éste se dejó caer en el suelo, limpiando la sangre de su labio.

–Eso responde mi siguiente pregunta. –gritó desde el piso. –Al menos esa puta sí accedió a darte el servicio completo.

–¿Qué quieres decir? –lo miró desde arriba mientras se acercaba de nuevo a él.

Gaara a pesar del dolor en su abdomen, sonrió.

–Él no dejó que lo follara. –escupió con fuerza la sangre de su boca. –Me golpeó de la misma manera en que tú acabas de hacer y después se largó.

Los ojazos azules se ensancharon por la sorpresa. Sasuke había dicho la verdad. Si era necesario arrastrarse como gusano por el suelo con tal de conseguir el perdón del moreno, con mucho gusto lo haría.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

¡Hola a todos!

Antes que nada espero que hayan pasado una feliz navidad y de todo corazón les deseo un año nuevo más que próspero, con montones de yaoi y otras cosas igual de buenas.

Aquí les dejo mi regalo atrasado de navidad y adelantado de año nuevo, espero que disfruten de leerlo como yo disfruté el escribirlo. Me esforcé en terminar este capítulo rápido como forma de agradecimiento a todos por su apoyo. Sufrí mientras lo escribía y lo digo literalmente! Por navidad mi hermano obtuvo una consola nueva y compró el videojuego de Naruto crónicas del dragón o algo así. La cosa es que mi hermano odia al personaje de Sasuke (en palabras suyas "es un bastardo traidor debilucho, asesino de buenos hermanos como Itachi y obsesionado con la venganza")… acá entre nos, odia tanto al lindo pelinegro que preferiría que Sakura se quedara con Naruto antes de permitir que Sasuke estuviera con Naruto. ¡Está loco! ¿qué he hecho para merecer un hermano tan malo? Quizá pensarían que mi hermano odia el yaoi, pero todo lo contrario. Es de mente bastante abierta y hasta la gusta ver conmigo Sekaiichi Hatsukoi, Loveless, Junjou Romantica, Gravitation (yo la odié, pero al bastardo le gustó) y otras series… ¡hasta acepta el NaruxGaara! ¿Qué haría sin mi pequeño hermano tonto? Ah… en fin, volviendo al punto, como mi hermano odia a Sasuke y hay una parte del videojuego en que forzosamente tienes que utilizar al moreno, pues adivinen quién se traumó y tuvo que jugar para que su hermano la dejara en paz… y como no estoy muy acostumbrada a jugar ¡me salieron ampollas en los dedos! ¡Oh por Ra! Mis manitas no ayudaron mucho, pero la fuerza de voluntad fue más y aquí estoy en otra entrega de este fic, que espero les siga gustando.

En este capi faltó el lemon, pero queda súper prometidísimo para el próximo capítulo que ya estoy escribiendo… quedé tan emocionada que no pude evitar abrir otro documento nuevo y comenzar a escribir. Llevo una tercera parte pero tengo todas las ideas listas en mi cabecita, en espera de escribirlas en papel. Mi meta es actualizar antes de volver a la escuela y dejar listos otros capítulos para ir avanzando y no dejar olvidado esta historia que ha sido una de las más aceptadas en mi corta carrera como escritora.

La estrofa pertenece a una canción de Tito el Bambino "Mi cama huele a ti" y el título de este capítulo lo saqué de la canción "Starstruck" del grupo 3OH3 y Katy Perry. Nunca había puesto atención a la letra de esa canción y me pareció que tiene una o dos frases interesantes. Por supuesto, ninguna de esas canciones es de mi propiedad.

Les agradezco infinitamente sus reviews, ya saben que siempre me gusta agradecérselos públicamente. Millones de trillones de gracias a: **Misaki, **(muchas gracias por tu comentario! Espero que este capítulo te guste y se resuelvan muchas de tus dudas, pero en la mayoría de las cosas tenías razón. Feliz año nuevo para ti también :D)** milk goku, **(gracias por el review! Yo opino igual que tú… ante una evidencia como esa no son necesarias más explicaciones y por supuesto que yo también me enojaría y tal vez actuaría como hizo Naruto. Por cierto, me pasé a leer uno de tus fics cuando buscaba algo de yaoi, pero no pude dejar un review porque mi máquina está tonta. Espero pasarme después por allá. Un abrazo! Feliz navidad y año nuevo también!) **helenaa09, **(Qué bien que también estás de vacaciones… a mí me gustan porque me pongo al corriente con todo el yaoi que olvido durante el año escolar. Santa casi no me trajo regalos, pero me divertiré con el videojuego de mi hermano jejejeje. Espero que tú si hayas recibido muchos regalos y te deseo un mega feliz año nuevo. Cuídate!) **kaoryciel94, **(¡hola! Antes que nada, muchas gracias por tu comentario. Me entretuve leyéndolo porque básicamente describiste lo que sucedió en este capi! Jejejejeje no sé si es exactamente como imaginabas, pero espero que sea de tu agrado. Sobre Sakura… ¿qué te puedo decir? Quisiera retorcerle el cuello y jalarle los pelos de chicle, pero lamentablemente no puedo hacerlo. No planeo matarla en el fic (aunque puede cambiar mi decisión) pero sí planeo que no se inmiscuya más en los asuntos de nuestra parejita consentida. Te deseo un año nuevo magnífico y te mando un abrazote! PD: no llores! Me hace llorar a mi también) **atashi-hime, **(no me agradezcas! n/n Yo soy la que debería agradecerte por leer y comentar este fic! Me da una inmensa alegría saber que hay personas a las que les gusta esta historia, así que yo soy la que te agradece de todo corazón. Mil gracias por la sugerencia del regalo, la tendré muy en cuenta para el próximo capi, ya lo verás. Sobre el lemon ¡lo lamento mucho! te prometo escribir uno que sí disfrutes en el que ninguno de los dos sufra ¿de acuerdo? Te deseo un año nuevo excelente! Un abrazo) **Kazahayaa, **(¡Mil gracias! Me emocionó leer el primer párrafo de tu review… me sacó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. No te preocupes por lo de actualizar, no es ninguna presión sino una motivación para esforzarme más y más en cada capítulo. Sasuke con otra persona… mmm… pues no, sólo con Naru! (aunque a veces y sólo _a veces_ me gustan unos fics de ItaSasu, ya sé soy todo un caso perdido…) jejejejejeje muchas gracias por los ánimos con la Uni… sólo dos años y medio más y terminaré… ahora que lo veo así, siento que me falta muchísimo, pero de alguna forma me mantendré al pendiente de mis amadas historias. ¡Feliz año nuevo! Que sea un año excelente para ti. Un abrazo!) **ania, **(¡hola! Me encantó tu review, sobre todo porque me diste muchos ánimos con el primer párrafo, porque precisamente es eso lo que buscaba, un fic que combinara todo lo que tú describiste y más…mil gracias! Sobre lo del mpreg la verdad soy demasiado y exageradamente escéptica, así que dudo que pueda volverla mpreg, pero sí habrá bebés en un futuro… prometido! Me mataste con la sugerencia de la cajita de condones jajajajajajajajajajaja! Usaré esa idea en los próximos capítulos y la cadenita también es un muy buen detalle… he escrito algo parecido para el siguiente capítulo. Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado. Te deseo un excelente y próspero año nuevo. Un abrazo!) **AoiSakura6, **(gracias por el review! Sé que fue triste la manera en que Naru lo trató, pero prometo que el rubio lo pagará. Y la reconciliación será genial, o al menos eso espero que les parezca. Este capi no es tan largo como los anteriores, pero el tiempo de espera fue menor :D. ¡Te deseo un excelente inicio de año! Un abrazo.) **J.M. Oliver, **(¡hola! Encantadísima de la vida al saber que lees desde tan lejos. Soy muy feliz y creo que tu español es excelente, quisiera que mi inglés fuera la mitad de bueno que tu español. No te preocupes por no haber dejado review antes, soy feliz al saber que te agradó el fic. Lo del condón… bueno, lo explicaré en el próximo capítulo, pero tiene que ver con la desconfianza de Naruto, ya sabes, como lo considera un promiscuo, para evitar infecciones… en fin, lo detallaré un poco mejor después. Muchas gracias de nuevo y saludos hasta Brasil desde México. Que pases un excelente año nuevo. Un abrazo!) **TheRusso, **(¡hola de nuevo! Siempre me da gusto leer tus reviews y te lo agradezco enormemente. Yo creo que todos son culpables, Sasuke por no detener a tiempo a Gaara y Naruto por ser tan… mmm… ¿cómo decirlo? Bueno, la cosa es que no investigó un poquito más. Así que todos sufrirán un poquitín, jejejejeje. Entiendo y comprendo al cien por ciento tus escalofríos, jajajajaja. Trataré de que Sakura no sea tan mala en el fic, después de todo. Cuídate muchísimo, saludos y que pases un año nuevo excelente!) **SayaUchiha, **(¡Mil gracias por el review! Jejejeje me alegra que te guste el drama porque este fic tiene y tendrá aún mucho de eso. Espero también que la actualización sea de tu agrado. Claro que me ayudó mucho tu consejo y por eso el regalo constará de dos partes :D. Cuídate mucho y que tengas un excelente inicio de año! Un abrazo) **Jiyu-K.U.I, **(jajajajajajajajajaja amé tu review jejejeje. Mil gracias por tu comentario. Estoy totalmente de acuerdo de que Itachi es un super dios griego y yo también desearía que me consolase a mí de la forma en que quisiera jajajaja. Wiiii! Lo sé, todo iba bien hasta que apareció Sakura a arruinar un poquito las cosas y ponérselas difíciles a nuestros queridos protas, pero ya verás que algo bueno saldrá de todo eso, prometido. Y por supuesto que Sasuke como buen uke debía de defenderse. ¡Sí, señor! No se iba a dejar mangonear por una chica como ella. Me alegró que te gustara esa faceta del moreno, porque se verá de vez en cuando. Jejejejeje yo también soy soltera (y al paso al que voy, lo seré por siempre) y me deprimen un poco mis propias escenas cursis ¿puedes creerlo? Sí, soy un poco patética, pero así me acepto jajajaja. Sí, Sasuke no estaba tan seguro de serle fiel al rubio, pero ya vimos que sí se enamoró de él y por eso se arrepintió… es tan tierno, cursi y deprimente que no puedo creer que lo escribiera yo jejejeje. De verdad amé tu review y casi podía imaginar toda la situación, me alegró saber que te gusta el fic. Sobre los 100 reviews, tal vez no los merezca tanto, pero seré muy feliz si llego a esa cifra. Mil gracias por las buenas vibras, también te deseo lo mejor a ti. Que tengas un excelente y próspero año nuevo y "esas cosas hippies" jejejejejeje, me mató tu comentario. Un millón de gracias. Un abrazooote!) **Uhuru-chan, **(waaaa! Que felicidad! ¿de verdad es el primer NaruSasu que te gusta mucho? Eso me hace muy feliz! Otra fan más jajajajajaja. Cuídate muchísimo y que tengas un año nuevo excelente. Un abrazo!) **nana no yume, **(no llores! Por favor! No lo soportaría porque yo también me pongo a llorar buaaaaa! Jejejejeje Sasuke es un tonto, pero será perdonado, eso está prometido. Sakura por supuesto que no tocará a Naru! Eso sobre mi frío y putrefacto cadáver muajajajajaja… ups, a veces se me sale el lado medio sádico, jejeje. Orochimaru no iba a ponerles las cosas tan fáciles, ya ves lo que ha sucedido. Mil gracias por tu comentario y cuídate! Un abrazote y feliz año nuevo!) **camiSxN **(hola! Antes que nada, un millón de gracias por tus comentarios. Waaaaaa….! Perdóname por ser tan cruel! He hecho llorar a muchos con este capi, pero pediré disculpas! Buaaa! No quise hacerlo, de verdad…! y como dije anteriormente, Sakura no tocará a Naruto a menos que tenga que pasar sobre mi frío y putrefacto cadáver jajajajajajaja! Eso lo prometo para recompensarte por las lágrimas ¿de acuerdo? Y no te preocupes por el número de palabras de los reviews, lo que cuenta es la intención y te lo agradezco enormemente! Mil gracias! Cuídate mucho! y te deseo un excelente año nuevo! Un abrazote!)

De nuevo agradezco a los que me apoyan silenciosamente ya sea suscribiéndose a las actualizaciones, agregando esta historia a sus favoritas o agregándome a mí como autor favorito. ¡mil gracias por su apoyo!

Disculpen las faltas de ortografía y de puntuación en los reviews, pero no considero que sea necesario taaaanta formalidad. Si les molesta, les pido una disculpa y prometeré escribir correctamente.

Cuídense mucho y les envío un abrazo tipo oso a todos.

Les deseo un excelente años nuevo en compañía de todos los que ustedes quieran.

**Kerky**

_**Número de palabras (sin notas de autor y todo eso): 12.666**_

* * *

PD: Como segundo regalo de año nuevo, les doy un pequeñito adelanto de lo que ya llevo escrito para el próximo capítulo: (en el que, por cierto, Naruto hará lo que sea con tal de obtener el perdón de Sasuke)

_-¡Ya sé! ¿Por qué no intentas enamorarlo otra vez? Eso siempre funciona en el anime._

_-¿Ena-enamora-rlo? ¿A Sasuke Uchiha? -miró a su amigo castaño como si estuviera observando a un alienígena morado con cinco cabezas. -¿Dónde has dejado tu cabeza?_

_-¡Haz lo que quieras! –dijo al fin. _

_-¡No, espera! –jaló del brazo a Kiba con el fin de evitar su huida. -¿Cómo?_

_-Eh… bueno… -miró los iluminados ojos azules en espera de una respuesta que lo salvara del periodo de abstinencia al cual estaba sujeto. –¿Flores? –no era un experto en ese tipo de cosas, pero a las chicas parecían gustarles._

_-¿De cuáles? ¿Rosas, tulipanes, lirios, azaleas, camelias, dalias…?_

_-¿Y yo qué voy a saber? –contestó enojado. -¡Tengo una idea, Naruto! –casi podía verse el foquito iluminándose sobre la cabeza castaña. _

_Un par de horas después ambos chicos leían la revista para mujeres que habían comprado en una librería cercana._

_-Kiba… no creo que conquistar a Sasuke sea lo mismo que conquistar a una chica._

_-Tú calla y escucha los consejos del experto. –sonrió con optimismo._

Sí, habrá un poco de comedia… pero eso será cuestionado y lo dejo a su criterio. Creo que soy bastante mala en los asuntos humorísticos, pero trataré de que al menos les deje una sonrisa en los labios.

**Cuídense!**


	10. Capítulo IX: How do I say I m sorry?

Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes utilizados me pertenece y es sin fines de lucro, hago esto sólo para tratar de satisfacer mi sueño frustrado de ser escritora y ver enrolados a Naru y Sasu.

Advertencias: **yaoi**, AU, lime, **lemon**, **lenguaje soez**… si no te gusta, aprieta el botoncito rojo con una "x" que se encuentra en la esquina superior derecha de tu pantalla.

**NSNSNSNSNS** comienza lemon

**SNSNSNSNSN** termina lemon (por si hay alguien que no quiere pervertir su pura y casta mente y dejarla en un estado deplorable como la de esta autora)

Parejas: NaruxSasu, ItaxDei.

_Los ojazos azules se ensancharon por la sorpresa. Sasuke había dicho la verdad. Si era necesario arrastrarse como gusano por el suelo con tal de conseguir el perdón del moreno, con mucho gusto lo haría._

* * *

**I Don't Know Speak About Love**

_Capítulo IX: How do I say "I´m sorry"?_

Tenía miedo de entrar en la habitación. ¿Y si Sasuke continuaba despierto? Aún no encontraba las palabras para pedirle perdón por todo lo que había dicho y hecho. Una simple disculpa no sería suficiente. Comprarle una isla en el Caribe tampoco. Llevó sus manos a la cabeza y revolvió sus cabellos rubios en clara señal de frustración. Tal vez debería de hablar con él y si Sasuke le pedía su cabeza en una bandeja de plata, lo obedecería sin rechistar.

Entró en la recámara. Todas las luces estaban apagadas. El cuerpo de Sasuke se encontraba acostado entre las sábanas de la cama y su respiración pausada y profunda le indicó a Naruto que llevaba un par de horas dormido. Tratando de no hacer mucho ruido para evitar despertar al moreno, se acostó a su lado y acarició sus suaves cabellos. Sasuke susurró algo entresueños y se movió, alejándose del rubio.

–Perdón, Sasuke… –sonrió en la oscuridad. Se sentía tan estúpido… si la furia no lo hubiese cegado a la realidad… se maldijo por millonésima vez en el día. Sin importarle que fuera medianoche, llamó a su abogado para ordenarle que detuviera los trámites de divorcio a primera hora.

* * *

Dedicó toda la mañana del sábado a revisar los trabajos de sus alumnos, esperando que eso pudiera mantenerlo distraído. No quería pensar en la sonrisa satisfactoria de Sakura ni en el cuerpo desnudo de Naruto. Pero el sonrojado cuerpo del rubio apenas cubierto por las sábanas no dejaba de dar vueltas en su cabeza. ¿Tan ansioso estaba por tener un hijo? Escribió un 75 en el último trabajo y lo lanzó a la pila junto con los otros. Se quitó sus lentes y masajeó el puente de la nariz. Había perdido un par de horas calificando las tareas y ahora ya no tenía más trabajo que hacer. Quizás sería buena idea preparar un examen… no, el último examen escrito había sido dos días atrás y los alumnos se quejarían. No le importaba los patéticos reclamos de los alumnos, pero quería evitarse problemas con Tsunade. Podía salir a perder un par de horas en la ciudad junto a Suigetsu, pero recordó que su hermano le había advertido de Orochimaru. Estaría mucho más seguro en la mansión, pero también mucho más aburrido. Miró el reloj, dándose cuenta que ya era hora de aplicarse la pomada para la quemadura de su hombro.

En su camino hacia la recámara se encontró frente a frente con el Uzumaki. Naruto llevaba un tazón de palomitas recién hechas e iba camino hacia el cuarto de entretenimiento. Al ver al moreno no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso. Desvió su mirada para evitar encontrarse con los ojos ónix. Sasuke no pudo evadir el pensamiento de que Naruto posiblemente pensaba en Sakura. Gruñó en desaprobación. Accidentalmente, rozó el brazo de Naruto al pasar junto a él. Las palomitas se dispersaron por todo el suelo mientras el tazón de cristal se hacía añicos.

No dudó en acuclillarse para recoger los pedazos de cristal. Y Naruto tampoco lo pensó. Simplemente quedaron agachados uno frente al otro, juntando los trozos del tazón. Sasuke vio una de las afiladas piezas cerca del rubio y extendió su brazo izquierdo para tomarla. Con la playera de manga corta era imposible no ver la gasa que cubría su herida. Naruto miró con cierto asombro algunas manchas de sangre. Olvidó los trozos de cristal y cogió el brazo del moreno.

–¡Está sangrando! ¿Cuándo cambiaste el vendaje? –preguntó sin dejar de soltar su brazo.

–Hace dos o tres días. –se encogió de hombros, tratando de restarle importancia al hecho. –No es para tanto, dobe.

–¡Por supuesto que sí! Vamos. –jaló su brazo para ayudarle a ponerse de pie y llevarlo hacia la recámara para cambiar el vendaje.

Lo obligó a sentarse sobre la cama mientras buscaba el botiquín. Cuando regresó, desbarató con cuidado las vendas de su brazo y después limpió la herida con alcohol, atendiendo que su mirada no se cruzara con la azabache. Afortunadamente ninguno de los puntos estaba deshecho.

–No deberías de esforzarte tanto. La herida aún puede abrirse.

–No lo creo. Mañana iré al hospital para que me quiten los puntos. –contestó, retirando su brazo inmediatamente después de que el rubio terminó de vendarlo.

–Como quieras. –dijo secamente. –¿Y la herida de tu espalda?

–Está bien. Voy a ponerme la pomada.

–Yo te ayudaré. Quítate la playera. –la pomada estaba sobre la mesita de noche de Sasuke, dado que la debía usar cada seis horas era mejor tenerla a la mano.

Se quedó mudo, observando la pálida y musculosa espalda de Sasuke. Tragó en seco y se obligó a concentrarse solo en la rojiza piel que necesitaría la pomada. Tuvo la tentación de botar esa tarea y dedicarse a besarlo desenfrenadamente. Sacudió la cabeza ¿qué estaba pensando? Primero debía de disculparse por culpar y tratar de esa forma a Sasuke, tal vez después el propio pelinegro lo perdonara.

Esparció la transparente pomada sobre sus dedos y se frotó las manos antes de distribuirla sobre la herida. Sus manos temblaron un poco. Deseaba continuar acariciando más y más. Escuchó un suspiro saliendo de los labios del moreno. Olvidó su plan inicial y abrazó a Sasuke. El Uchiha se resistió al principio, pero la cálida lengua de su pareja atrapó el lóbulo de la oreja y sus defensas cayeron.

–Perdóname, Sasuke. –el susurro en su oído lo sorprendió. Giró rápidamente para quedar de frente y poder observar los hermosos ojos azules, pero Naruto insistía en mantener la mirada alejada de él y oculta por su flequillo rubio. –Soy un imbécil.

–Lo eres. –coincidió con él. –Pero eres mi imbécil.

Los estupefactos ojos azules se clavaron en la sonrisa de Sasuke. ¡Aquello no podía estarle pasando a él! Sus labios también se curvaron en una sonrisa que iluminó toda su cara. Se lanzó sobre su esposo, empujando su cuerpo hasta quedar tumbado sobre el colchón. Escondió su rostro en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro sano, repartiendo pequeños besos sobre la piel que estaba a su alcance.

–Hey, dobe. –intentó quitárselo de encima, pero Naruto no lo soltaba. –Quítate.

¡Lo sabía! no podía ser tan fácil obtener el perdón de Sasuke. Se retiró, dejando libre al moreno. Ambos se sentaron y Naruto fue el primero en hablar.

–Entiendo que no quieras estar conmigo. Tienes todo el derecho a separarte de mí si ese es tu deseo. Sólo quería decirte… –luchó por mantener su voz en un tono que no reflejara la desesperación que sentía. Una palabra equivocada y Sasuke podía irse de su lado. –… perdón por lo que hice. No escuché tu historia y me dejé llevar por las fotografías. Te hice daño esa noche y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento. No he dejado de repetirme lo idiota que soy.

–Por supuesto que eres un idiota. –recogió su playera para vestirse. –Y hay ciertos puntos que me gustaría aclarar antes.

–¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?

–Para empezar… bueno, no estoy molesto por lo de Gaara. Es decir, cualquiera pensaría lo mismo que tú al ver esas fotos. –recordó que esas palabras fueron dichas por Itachi y tenían toda la razón. Y en parte él tenía la culpa por no haberle puesto un alto al pelirrojo desde el principio. –Aunque después, no me dejaste explicártelo y cuando por fin lo hice, no me creíste.

–Lo entiendo.

–Sobre lo que pasó esa noche… –un sonrojo invadió sus mejillas al recordarlo. –Deberías de sacártelo de la cabeza, dobe. No fue… no fue una violación ni nada parecido. Si no hubiese querido hacerlo, de un buen golpe te hubiese parado. Soy lo bastante fuerte para defenderme.

–¡Pero… yo te lastimé, Sasuke! Hice todo eso sólo para hacerte sufrir. –confesó el rubio.

–¿Qué te parece si lo olvidamos?

–No puedes olvidar algo como eso, Sasuke. –replicó Naruto. –¿Cómo podrías volver a estar conmigo? ¿Mirar mi cara y no recordar lo mucho que te dolió?

–De verdad que eres imbécil. –murmuró.

–¡Hasta te hice sangrar!

–A veces suele suceder. –contestó con las orejas completamente rojas. Detestaba el calor que la punta de sus orejas le hacía sentir cuando se coloreaban por el sonrojo.

–¡No lo aceptaré! No puedo… simplemente te hice algo horrible. Dime qué quieres… un viaje, un barco, diamantes, un castillo, una isla ¡lo que sea!

–¿Acaso estás loco? No puedes solucionar todo sólo con dinero. Ya te dije que esas cosas a veces ocurren. Me dolió, pero… –¿cómo podría explicarlo sin delatarse? –Fuiste tú.

–¿Eh? –alzó sus cejas sorprendido, intentando encontrarle un significado a esa sencilla frase.

–¡Es porque fuiste tú que puedo olvidarlo! –exclamó y le dio la espalda a Naruto. –Si hubiese sido otra persona, nunca lo habría perdonado. Además… no estuvo tan mal, después de todo.

Las palabras de Sasuke no hacían más que revolver sus confusas neuronas. ¿Por qué no podía entenderlo de una buena vez?

–Pero si quieres que te perdone, tengo una condición. –la voz de Sasuke lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

–Lo que quieras, Sasuke. Vas a pedir mi cabeza en una charola ¿verdad?

El moreno le regaló una de sus conocidas sonrisitas de superioridad.

–Tal vez… lo sabrás a su debido tiempo.

–Entonces… –dudó un par de segundos. –¿Ya no estás molesto?

–¿Por el problema con Gaara? Eso es asunto olvidado. –explicó. –Pero aún estoy enojado contigo.

–¿Por…? –fue interrumpido antes de terminar su pregunta.

–Porque eres el idiota más grande que conozco. –contestó, saliendo de la habitación y cerrando con un portazo.

Podía perdonar que Naruto lo acusara de engañarlo con Gaara, después de todo era también su culpa en cierta medida. Lo que no podía olvidar de ninguna forma era que el rubio buscara en Sakura los hijos que él no podía darle.

* * *

–No entiendo porqué sigue molesto. –le confesó a Kiba. –Me dijo que el asunto con Gaara estaba olvidado, ¿Por qué Sasuke es tan difícil de entender? –suspiró frustrado.

–Si tú no entiendes ¿qué te hace pensar que yo sí? –dijo con cierto recelo mientras jugaba con Akamaru. –Tal vez no seas tan bueno en la cama.

–¡Muchas gracias por tu ayuda! –murmuró con sarcasmo. –Necesito un consejo y tú no me ayudas en nada.

–Pues yo no soy Sasuke.

–¡Maldita sea! Siempre que le pregunto, me evade.

–¿Y por qué no le preguntas a Itachi? Es su hermano, tal vez sepa algo.

–¿Estás loco? Itachi me matará cuando me vea. –recordó el odio impreso en las palabras de su cuñado después de lo sucedido con Sasuke.

–¡Ya sé! ¿Por qué no intentas enamorarlo otra vez? Eso siempre funciona en el anime.

–¿Ena-enamora-rlo? ¿A Sasuke Uchiha? –miró a su amigo castaño como si estuviera observando a un alienígena morado con cinco ojos. –¿Dónde has dejado tu cabeza?

–¡Haz lo que quieras! –dijo al fin. –Pero ya necesitas follarte al Uchiha, tienes un humor que nadie soporta.

–¡No, espera! –jaló del brazo a Kiba con el fin de evitar su huida. –¿Cómo?

–Eh… bueno… –miró los iluminados ojos azules en espera de una respuesta que lo salvara del periodo de abstinencia al cual estaba sujeto. –¿Flores? –no era un experto en ese tipo de cosas, pero a las chicas parecían gustarles.

–¿De cuáles? ¿Rosas, tulipanes, lirios, azaleas, camelias, dalias…?

–¿Y yo qué voy a saber? –contestó enojado. –¡Tengo una idea, Naruto! –casi podía verse el foquito iluminándose sobre la cabeza castaña.

Un par de horas después ambos chicos leían la revista para mujeres que habían comprado en una librería cercana.

–Kiba… no creo que conquistar a Sasuke sea lo mismo que conquistar a una chica.

–Tú calla y escucha los consejos del experto. –sonrió con optimismo.

"En nuestra edición especial, hemos preguntado a las chicas cuales son los regalos que más conquistan nuestros corazones y aquí les traemos los resultados"

_Día uno: __flores._

Sasuke despertó con dolor de cabeza. Un penetrante aroma se colaba por su nariz, provocándole ese dolor. Se levantó con cuidado y examinó a su alrededor. Como de costumbre, Naruto no estaba a su lado. En su lugar, se hallaba un ramo con orquídeas rojas. Arrugó la nariz. El olor de las orquídeas no se encontraba dentro de sus favoritos. Y lo que más le irritaba era el hecho de recibir _flores._ ¡Por todos los dioses! Era un hombre, no necesitaba cursis regalos femeninos. Tomó el ramo y lo dejó en el rincón más alejado de la cama. Intentó volver a dormir, pero le intrigaba el simbolismo de aquellas flores. Buscó su laptop y se conectó a internet. Pronto encontró lo que buscaba.

–¡Dobe!

El grito resonó por toda la mansión y Naruto lo escuchó desde su estudio. Miró a Kiba con interrogación.

–¿Qué hice mal? –preguntó a su amigo.

–No lo sé. –se encogió de hombros. –Tal vez no le gusten las rosas.

–¿Rosas? Pero… le regalé orquídeas.

–¿Qué? Pero las rosas son las flores del amor ¿por qué elegiste las orquídeas?

–Porque eran más caras… supuse que le gustarían. –respondió con sencillez.

–¡Eres todo un bruto, Naruto! –suspiró. –Espero que al menos las eligieras de color blanco o rosado.

–¿Qué tienen de malo las orquídeas rojas?

"_Orquídeas rojas: expresan de un modo intenso el deseo de hacer el amor con alguien" _

El rostro usualmente blanco de Sasuke se incendió del mismo color que las orquídeas.

_Día dos: __chocolates._

–¿Cómo te fue hoy con los chocolates? –preguntó Kiba cuando Naruto llegó al trabajo.

–Creo que bien. Aunque no le regalé chocolates en forma de corazón, sé que adorará el pastel de chocolate y frambuesas. Deidara me dijo que era su favorito y él mismo se ofreció a prepararlo. –sonrió optimista y Kiba asintió.

Despertó sintiéndose pegajoso y _achocolatado. _Se sentó sobre la cama y miró su camisa de dormir favorita embarrada de merengue, crema de chocolate, almendras y frambuesas. Las sábanas también estaban embarradas de las mismas sustancias. Y el delicioso pastel perdido entre las telas. Naruto había tenido la grandiosa idea de dejar el plato bellamente decorado con el pastel sobre la cama. Nunca pensó que Sasuke se movería mientras dormía y terminaría desperdigando todo el pastel por todos lados. Incluso su perfecto y sedoso cabello tenía restos de chocolate.

–¡Usuratonkachi!

_Día tres: __osito de peluche__._

–¿Debería de preguntar cómo te fue hoy? –cuestionó con miedo Kiba. El solo observar la cara de su amigo fue respuesta más que suficiente.

–Sasuke es alérgico a los peluches. –suspiró, recordando que el bonito koala con cara tierna aterrizó directamente sobre su rostro después del primer estornudo del azabache.

_Día cuatro: __poemas._

–¡Seguro que esta vez lo lograrás! –animó el castaño. –Sasuke adora la literatura. Ahora debemos de buscar un bonito y cursi poema para que caiga rendido a tus pies.

–No lo sé… -dudó Naruto. –Tal vez sólo debería decirle que de verdad lo lamento y que lo qui-qui-e-e…

–No te fuerces. Sabemos que es básicamente imposible para ti decir que lo amas.

–¡No lo amo! Lo qui-qui-quieee…

–Ya, ya… es probable que si dices "lo quiero" tu cerebro se sobresature y provoque un cortocircuito. Pero entiendo el punto. Te ayudaré a buscar un poema lindo. –sonrió y tomó el primer libro de poemas.

Llevaban un par de horas buscando algo que se adaptara a la situación. Ambos estaban enfadados y en un par de minutos Sasuke se marcharía a la escuela.

–¡Naruto! no entiendo muchas palabras ¿por qué no me dijiste que los poemas eran tan complicados?

–¡Sigue buscando, Kiba!

–¡Olvídalo, en menos de cinco minutos Sasuke se va! Esperemos a que llegue en la tarde.

–¡No! debe de ser ahora. ¿Qué estás leyendo?

–A Sor Juana… pero sus poemas son demasiado cursis. –le entregó el libro y los ojos azules se iluminaron.

–¡Aquí está! –transcribió una estrofa del poema en un papel azul pálido, lo firmó y fue a buscar el portafolio de Sasuke para dejarlo dentro.

Su humor era ligeramente bueno. Había despertado sin flores cerca, sin peluches y sin chocolate. Tal vez Naruto se había rendido… entró al salón y los murmullos callaron inmediatamente. Saludó a los alumnos con un leve movimiento de cabeza y se dispuso a abrir su portafolio para sacar la lista de asistencia. El papel azul resaltaba. Frunció el ceño, él no había guardado ninguna hoja azul entre sus documentos. Quizá había cogido un papel del rubio por error. Tomó el papel y lo desdobló:

"_Yo no puedo tenerte ni dejarte,_

_Ni sé por qué, al dejarte o al tenerte,_

_Se encuentra un no sé qué para quererte_

_Y muchos sí sé qué para olvidarte._

_Pues ni quieres dejarme ni enmendarte,_

_Yo templaré mi corazón de suerte_

_Que la mitad se incline a aborrecerte_

_Aunque la otra mitad se incline a amarte."_

_Naruto Uzumaki_

_PD: aunque en teoría yo lo escribí sobre el papel, realmente pertenece a una señora Juana Inés, pero supongo que eso ya lo sabías ¿verdad, teme?_

Sasuke contuvo el impulso de estallar en carcajadas por el último comentario escrito. Pero no pudo evitar sonreír. El día comenzaba bastante bien con una estrofa como esa porque describía exactamente lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. Su cerebro le decía que lo más fácil era olvidarse de su matrimonio y de Sakura, pero su corazón lo incitaba a permanecer junto al rubio. Con un poco de tiempo y armándose de paciencia, Naruto se daría cuenta de sus sentimientos y le correspondería. Porque sabía perfectamente que Naruto lo quería de la misma manera que él quería al rubio. Aunque el asunto con Sakura lo intrigaba. ¿Por qué Naruto se había acostado con ella? Y lo peor del caso es que el condenado Uzumaki ni siquiera lo recordaba. La disculpa que le pidió omitió todo lo relacionado con la mujer. ¿Por qué el rubio era tan tonto?

–Muy bien. –se dirigió a los alumnos. –Hoy analizaremos los poemas de Sor Juana Inés de la Cruz.

_Día cinco: __joyas._

–De acuerdo. El poema fue un éxito, Sasuke no salió lastimado ni embarrado, así que este arete se verá genial en su lengua.

–Kiba… Sasuke jamás se perforaría la lengua. –le recordó mientras buscaban algo que no fuera muy femenino en la joyería. –¿Qué te parece este reloj?

–No lo sé… creo que es demasiado caro para conquistarlo. Olvídate de tus millones y compra algo normal. –una cadena de plata llamó su atención. –¡Mira eso!

El rubio observó la delgada cadena con una serpiente de aspecto feroz colgando en el centro.

–Creo que es demasiado agresivo. –concluyó.

–Pero es lo único que no es demasiado femenino. –exclamó desesperado.

–Disculpe. –se dirigió a la señorita que atendía el mostrador. La mujer, encantada al ver a tan atractivo hombre, sonrió. –Me gustaría saber cuánto tiempo tardarían en hacer un encargo especial.

–Bueno, eso depende de la complejidad y el material que quiera utilizar. –explicó amablemente. –Usualmente tardamos de una a dos semanas en entregar los pedidos especiales.

–¡Pero lo necesito para mañana! –suspiró desilusionado de no poder llevar a cabo su plan de conquista.

–Eh, bueno… tenemos unas pequeñas plaquitas de identificación. Tardamos dos horas en grabar un mensaje especial. –explicó, nerviosa al ver al rubio tan preocupado.

Los ojos azules brillaron con ilusión. Una idea cruzaba por su mente.

Casi tenía miedo de abrir los ojos. ¿Qué sorpresa le esperaría ese día? Se levantó rápidamente, inspeccionando la habitación… nada fuera de lo normal. Miró las sábanas limpias y sin restos de chocolate. Ningún estornudo lo asaltó, lo que significaba que no había ninguna de esas horribles figuritas de peluche. Suspiró, agradecido de que las locuras de Naruto comenzaran a desaparecer. Mientras se desnudaba para tomar un baño, lo observó… esa cadena en su cuello con una plaquita definitivamente _no_ era suya. Tomó la pequeña placa de plata entre sus manos y leyó el mensaje escrito en ella:

"_Manténgase alejado. Propiedad de Naruto Uzumaki"_

–¡Eres el imbécil más grande que he conocido, Naruto Uzumaki!

Naruto sonrió al escuchar el grito casi histérico de Sasuke. Miró a Kiba y asintió. Sí, definitivamente Sasuke _amaba _su regalo número cinco.

_Día seis: __carta de amor._

–No lo haré. –dijo por milésima vez el rubio.

–Naruto, todo tu esfuerzo se irá al caño.

–No voy a escribir una cursilería como esa. Sasuke me arrancaría la cabeza. –señaló un pequeño rasguño rojo que decoraba su frente. Sí, Sasuke le había arrojado la placa del día anterior en la cabeza.

–Entonces ¿qué haremos?

–No lo sé, genio. ¿No hay nada nuevo en la revista?

–Mmmm… déjame revisar. –Naruto prefirió no saber el porqué Kiba llevaba esa revista guardada dentro de su chaqueta, algunas veces era mucho mejor permanecer en la ignorancia. –¡Mira esto! –señaló una página. –Un especial con horóscopos y esas cosas.

–¿Qué dice? –preguntó con renovado interés.

–Veamos… "Conquista a esa persona especial según su signo"

–¡Dame eso!

–¡Yo lo leeré! –Kiba giró para evitar que Naruto le quitara la revista. –¿Qué signo es Sasuke?

–Cáncer.(*)

–Muy bien… cáncer página 43… –hojeó hasta llegar al objetivo. –Aquí dice: Trata de mostrarte realmente interesada por su imaginación y creatividad.

–Bueno… para poder entrar en su mente necesitaría leer mil libros y no tengo tanto tiempo. –reflexionó en voz alta. –Debe haber algo más.

– "Sé paciente con sus súbitos cambios de humor y estados de ánimo"

–¡Eso lo hago todos los días! A veces está de buenas y me sonríe… pero si está enojado, me avienta lo que esté a su alcance.

–¿Y qué quieres que haga? Esto es lo que dice.

–¡Demonios! ¿Otra sugerencia?

–"Aprende a conocerlo. Es difícil, pero dentro de sus corazas de cangrejo existen grandes personas."

–Eso es más… –suspiró. –De acuerdo, hablaré con él sobre algo.

–Una cosa más, Naruto: "Interésate por su trabajo y anímale a hablar más de él." –leyó la última frase del recuadro.

–Muy bien. –miró el reloj. –Ya es hora de la comida, iré a la mansión y trataré de hablar con él.

–Entonces te veré más tarde. –se despidió antes de salir de la oficina.

Aunque el camino hasta la mansión era largo, Naruto decidió caminar para tener más tiempo de pensar acerca de qué debería platicar con el azabache. Tal vez pudieran platicar de… ¿literatura? En realidad él no sabía mucho, apenas comenzaba a leer. ¿Automóviles? Quizá podría convencerlo de volver a utilizar el automóvil que le había regalado durante su luna de miel en vez de que usara el transporte público para ir a la escuela. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta que estaba mirando hacia el horizonte en donde se hallaban los terrenos del sur. Con el ceño fruncido, observó la pequeña oficina que tenía el doble papel de almacén y departamento de comercio, y más allá estaba aquella pequeña cabaña de madera. Apretó sus dientes cuando los antiguos recuerdos asaltaron su mente. Se forzó a desviar la mirada, aquella casa estaría derribada dentro de un mes y con ella sus recuerdos también se esfumarían.

–Es raro que vengas a comer, dobe. –comentó el pelinegro al llegar el postre. –¿Ocurrió algo?

–No, para nada. ¿No puedo venir de vez en cuando? –respondió a la defensiva.

–Como quieras. –tomó un trozo de la deliciosa gelatina, comiéndolo en silencio.

–¿Cómo te fue en tu trabajo?

Sasuke alzó una ceja, sorprendido. Casi se atragantaba con la gelatina. –Bien.

–¡Qué bueno! A mí también me ha ido bien.

–Vaya. –murmuró, apresurando su postre. Naruto estaba comportándose bastante extraño.

–Y… ¿cómo van los alumnos?

–Como siempre. –contestó con simpleza. –Iré a revisar sus trabajos. –se excusó para retirarse del comedor, dejando al rubio sumido en sus pensamientos.

¿Por qué era tan difícil hablar con Sasuke? antes no tenían ese problema. Probablemente el Uchiha le ocultaba algo y dispuesto a descubrirlo, lo siguió hasta la habitación que utilizaba como oficina temporal. Tocó suavemente la puerta y al no recibir respuesta, entró. Le sorprendió encontrar las paredes pintadas de un color amarillo pálido y decoradas con una cenefa de patitos, sin lugar a dudas aquella recámara sería el lugar donde dormiría su primogénito. Frunció el ceño ¿cuándo había ordenado que decoraran esa habitación? Si su memoria no fallaba, nunca había dado esa orden a nadie.

–¿Sasuke?

–¿Quieres algo, usuratonkachi? –preguntó, justo detrás de él.

–Pensé que estabas…–señaló el escritorio atiborrado de papeles.

–Fui a ponerme la maldita pomada. –pasó frente a él, dirigiéndose a su escritorio. –¿Buscabas algo?

–Sólo quería platicar contigo. –mencionó, sin dejar de mirar los tiernos patitos con moños azules y rosas. –¿Quién pintó la habitación?

–No lo sé. Cuando volví ya estaba así.

–Vaya… Sasuke, sigo sin entender. Si lo de Gaara está olvidado ¿por qué me sigues evitando?

–No lo hago. –contestó, sin dejar de revisar las tareas de sus alumnos.

–¡Claro que sí! Ya sé que merezco un castigo y unos azotes por lo que hice, pero… –se sentó frente al pelinegro apresando el pálido rostro entre sus manos. –¿Quieres separarte de mí?

–Nunca dije eso. –con un movimiento brusco se liberó de las manos de Naruto. –¿No deberías volver al trabajo?

–Sí, supongo que sí. –suspiró antes de abandonar la habitación e ir a su propia oficina. Kiba ya estaba esperándolo allí.

–Naruto, tenemos un grave problema. –su dedo señaló una página de la dichosa revista. –Según esto, una relación entre un cáncer y un libra está prácticamente destinada al fracaso.

–Dame eso. –le arrancó la revista de las manos para leer por sí mismo.

_La compatibilidad a largo plazo de esta pareja es bastante baja, es una de las relaciones más difíciles del zodiaco y solamente sobrevivirá si hay una base de amor y pasión muy fuerte. Tanto cáncer como libra buscan la paz y la armonía, por lo que al principio, la relación puede parecer muy sencilla. La relación sobrevivirá si ambos encuentran proyectos en común. _

–¡Maldición! –vociferó el rubio. –Sasuke y yo no tenemos nada en común.

–No es tarde para que encuentren algo. –explicó Kiba. –Debe de haber algo… _cualquier_ cosa que les guste a los dos.

–No lo sé… ¡ni siquiera le gusta el ramen! –exclamó desesperado. –Esto no va nada bien. ¿Qué puedo hacer?

–Pasar al regalo número siete: una canción de amor. –sonrió el castaño con malicia.

–¡Por todos los cielos, Kiba! ¿Una serenata?

–Exactamente. Ahora, mueve ese trasero al coche y vayamos a la ciudad. –el teléfono timbró, interrumpiendo la salida de Naruto. –Te espero en el garaje. –la revista cayó al suelo, pero ninguno de los dos lo notó.

–Iré en un momento. –replicó el rubio y tomó la llamada. –¿Diga? ¡Hola Sakura!... sí, estoy muy bien, gracias. ¿Y a ti cómo te va?

Arrojó sus lentes sobre el montón de papeles. No podía concentrarse. Sabía que el rubio tenía algo que decirle y él no le dio ni la más mínima oportunidad. Su matrimonio se iba a pique y no estaba poniendo mucho de su parte. Lo mejor sería hablar con Naruto y explicarle lo que sentía respecto a su relación con Sakura, dejar bien claros los puntos sobre las íes y tratar de retomar su relación matrimonial, justo como antes del incidente con Gaara. Se armó de valor y bajó a la oficina de su marido, pero antes de entrar escuchó el nombre de aquella mujer que tanto detestaba y se quedó detrás de la puerta, escuchando a hurtadillas.

–¡Es fantástico, Sakura!... por supuesto que estoy feliz… no te preocupes por eso, déjalo todo en mis manos, cuando ese niño nazca, lo anunciaremos con una fiesta…

Así que Sakura había conseguido su objetivo de embarazarse y Naruto al fin tendría el hijo que tanto deseaba. Y él era un iluso por pensar que podía solucionar sus problemas con el rubio. Enojado, se dirigió al mini gimnasio de la terraza, descargaría su ira haciendo ejercicio y planeando su siguiente jugada, después de todo Sasuke Uchiha aún tenía un as bajo la manga.

–… después de todo, seré el padrino ¿no? te apuesto a que Yamato estará muy feliz cuando le digas que será padre. –sonrió, aliviado de que Sakura entendiera que lo suyo nunca podría ser. Él estaba tan… tan aferrado a Sasuke que nunca lo dejaría ir. Y se alegraba de que la chica hubiese encontrado un buen hombre que de verdad la quisiera… aunque no podía decir lo mismo de Sakura. Ella no lo amaba, se había acostado con él en un vano intento por olvidarse de Naruto. Estaba seguro que ellos dos podrían llevarse muy bien, pero por el momento ella insistía en cuidar a su hijo sola.

Finalizó la llamada, después de prometerle organizar una fiesta para celebrar el nacimiento del niño. Miró con cierto asombro la puerta cerrada de su oficina. ¿Acaso Kiba la había cerrado al salir? Estaba muy seguro de que no. Tal vez su mayordomo la cerró para darle privacidad al escucharlo hablar por teléfono. Se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto y se dirigió al garaje para ir a preparar el siguiente y último regalo de Sasuke.

–Hey, Kiba ¿a dónde iremos? –preguntó una vez encendido el coche.

–¡A contratar unos músicos! Por cierto… ¿ya sabes cuál canción le dedicarás?

–¿También tengo que pensar en eso? –preguntó, regalándole una mirada de incredulidad a su amigo.

–Naruto, eres un bestia –estuvo a punto de darle un golpe, pero no era buena idea dado que el rubio sujetaba el volante. –¡Por supuesto que sí! Eso es lo más importante… una canción que transmita tus sentimientos por él.

–Es lo más ridículo que has dicho hasta ahora…

–¡Muy bien! Hasta yo admito que lo que he dicho es cursi y ridículo… ¡pero no puedes dedicarle cualquier canción!

–Yo no sé de música… –admitió. –Ni siquiera sé qué tipo de música le gusta al teme. ¿Cómo demonios voy a escoger una canción para él?

–Pues entonces aquí termina todo. –comentó, cruzándose de brazos. El silencio invadía el espacio y a Kiba nunca le había gustado pasar tanto tiempo callado. –Al menos enciende el radio.

–La primera canción que salga será la elegida. –sonrió. Sólo esperaba tener un poco de suerte.

_Yo que te he pisado el alma tantas veces_

_Que te he traspasado fría y duramente_

_Yo que te he fallado tanto aún así en tus manos sólo encuentro gajos del más tierno amor_

_Y por si fuera poco no haces que te pida perdón._

Los ojos azules se iluminaron. ¡Al fin alguno de los dioses se compadecía de él! Aquella canción era perfecta. Ahora sólo necesitaría conseguir músicos y asunto arreglado. Él mismo cantaría en el jardín y Sasuke saldría al balcón para verlo. Sí, aquello comenzaba a gustarle un poco… pero primero debía de aprenderse la letra.

–Kiba, ya tenemos la canción perfecta.

* * *

Las gotas de sudor resbalaban por su pecho. Algunas caían al suelo y otras continuaban su camino recorriendo el bien formado cuerpo de Sasuke hasta perderse en los pantalones deportivos que vestía. Un último esfuerzo y terminaría la carrera de seis kilómetros en la caminadora. Cuando cumplió su objetivo, apagó el aparato, tomó una toalla para pasársela sobre los hombros y bebió un poco de agua para calmar su sed. Después de dos horas intensas de ejercicio, apenas tenía energía suficiente para estar enojado con Naruto y Sakura. No quería separarse del rubio, pero tampoco le gustaba la idea de compartirlo con esa mujer. Además, sería muy extraño una relación entre ese hijo de Naruto y el mismo Sasuke. Y Sakura lo complicaría todo.

–¡Maldito dobe!

No estaba lo suficientemente cansado aún. Arrojó la toalla y subió a la escaladora. Si no era por las buenas, se obligaría a cansarse tanto que apenas tuviera tiempo de pensar en nada más que en dormir. Media hora después sus piernas comenzaban a acalambrarse por el ejercicio excesivo, así que bajó del aparato. De camino hacia su habitación, observó de reojo que el mayordomo arreglaba un poco la oficina del rubio. Sin pensárselo dos veces, entró.

Sora se congeló al instante. Sabía que el marido de su jefe era atractivo, pero no _tanto._ Debería de estar prohibido pasear por la mansión con el torso desnudo. Y además esas gotas de sudor… ¡lo que daría por ser una de ellas y perderse en el pecho de Sasuke o incluso más allá! Sacudió su cabeza, alejando esos pensamientos. Sasuke estaba casado y, desde su punto de vista, enamorado de Naruto. Además, no quería perder la cabeza si su jefe llegaba a enterarse de que veía al Uchiha con esos ojos lujuriosos. Escondió su mirada de Sasuke antes de preguntar.

–¿Le puedo servir en algo, señor?

–Busco el número telefónico de Sakura. ¿Sabes dónde está la agenda?

–Enseguida la traigo. –salió inmediatamente de la oficina para perderse en algún lugar de la mansión. Sasuke percibió la brillante portada de la revista y la abrió. Si mal no recordaba, Naruto era signo libra, así que ignoró los demás artículos y se concentró en uno que le llamó particularmente la atención.

"_Libra y el sexo:__ En los primeros pasos hay que saber cautivar la mente de los libra. Es un signo de aire intelectual, por lo cual les encantan las conversaciones y son románticos. __Hay que saber llevarlos a la pasión. Juega. Míralo a los ojos y bésale profundamente. No tengas miedo de dar el primer paso, pero antes asegúrate de que sepa lo mucho que lo deseas, les encantan las nuevas experiencias y les fascinan los compañeros que son un poco más fuertes que ellos, pero ¡no exageres o lo espantarás! Por último, relájate y disfruta de lo que pueda darte un libra, los amantes libra tienen una profunda necesidad de complacer a sus compañeros, sobre todo en su vida sexual." _

Sonrió con satisfacción. Tal vez aquella revista no estaba del todo equivocada, tenía razón en que a Naruto le encantaba conversar, pero él no le daba mucha plática con sus respuestas monosilábicas. Además, las veces que se habían acostado, el rubio buscaba primero el placer del pelinegro antes que el propio. No estaría nada mal intentar algo nuevo con Naruto, quizá hasta podría hacerlo olvidar a Sakura.

Con una nueva idea en mente, retomó su camino hacia la recámara.

–Señor Sasuke, aquí está la agenda que pidió.

–Gracias… diles a todos que pueden irse a dormir.

–Pero, la cena…

–Yo me encargaré de eso. Pueden retirarse hoy. Mañana es sábado y sólo trabajan medio día ¿cierto?

–Sí.

–Entonces les doy el fin de semana libre. Yo me encargo de Naruto.

–Pe-pero… –le sorprendía escuchar aquellas palabras. Todos los empleados estarían felices de tener sábado y domingo libres, pero tal vez su jefe se enojaría con Sasuke por hacer algo sin su consentimiento.

–Buenas noches, Sora. –por el tono utilizado, Sasuke no aceptaría ninguna queja por parte del mayordomo. Suspirando, caminó a la cocina para comunicarles la noticia a todos.

Una vez solo en su habitación, llenó la tina con agua caliente y utilizó algunas de las fragancias que estaban disponibles para su uso. Buscó las que tenían un aroma más fresco y menos femenino, así que dejó de lado las de aroma a flores. Encontró una que le agradó y dejó que su blanco cuerpo se relajara con el agua. Cuando salió, arregló su cabello y se vistió con unos jeans entallados y una camisa blanca, casi transparente que Naruto le había comprado y sabía que le gustaba mucho porque podía notar la forma de sus pezones a través de la tela y las mangas se pegaban a los músculos bien formados de sus brazos. Arregló un poco la habitación, dejando todo listo para cuando su rubio marido llegara.

Recordó el regalo que Deidara le dio antes de volver con el Uzumaki, argumentando que "serían de mucha utilidad para una reconciliación"… lo había abierto para inspeccionar su contenido y después, lo escondió en lo alto del clóset, pensando en cómo era posible que su cuñado hubiese conseguido ese tipo de regalos. Pero… bueno, siempre había una primera vez para todo ¿por qué no probar? De puntillas en el armario, bajó la cajita azul oculta entre sus suéteres y volvió al cuarto de baño. Minutos después salió, con el rostro sonrojado y la respiración agitada. Mientras esperaba a Naruto, tomó el último libro que había comprado para esperarlo despierto. Pero el cansancio del ejercicio y el relajante baño comenzaron a cerrar sus ojos.

_Día siete: __serenata._

Necesitó de un par de tragos antes de conseguir el valor que requería. Entró a hurtadillas por la parte trasera del jardín, trastabillando un poco por consecuencia el alcohol en su organismo. Guió al grupo de músicos hasta el jardín trasero, desde donde se podía observar un balcón en la parte superior de la mansión. Ese balcón estaba en su dormitorio, así que Sasuke saldría a verlos en cuanto escuchara la música.

Hizo una seña para que avanzaran en silencio y les indicó el lugar donde podían dejar sus instrumentos para ponerse a conectar las bocinas y otros aparatos que llevaban consigo.

–¿Estás seguro, Naruto? Creo que estás algo borracho.

–Estoy bien. –hipó un poco. –De verdad que estoy bien.

–Si tú lo dices… pero si Sasuke te corta la cabeza, ni se te ocurra venir del más allá para atormentarme. –advirtió, buscando con la mirada un lugar donde poder esconderse.

–Sasuke estará muy feliz. –sonrió. El músico con la guitarra le avisó que estaban listos para comenzar. Buscó en su cartera el dinero suficiente para pagar los servicios de aquellos hombres y se lo entregó a su amigo. –Si Sasuke me asesina, págales a los chicos.

–¡Dijiste que tu maridito no se molestaría!

–Bueno, no se sabe… tal vez me dispare desde el balcón.

–¡Eres un imbécil, Naruto!

–Chicos… –respiró profundamente. –Comiencen.

_Yo que te he robado el sueño en muchas noches_

_Y he falsificado enojos sin razones_

Kiba se ocultó detrás de un arbusto grande que estaba cercano a un árbol, de esa manera se hallaba muy bien oculto de la vista de Sasuke.

Escuchó unos extraños gritos, pero supuso que serían los vecinos en alguna fiesta, cantando a todo pulmón con sus voces tan desafinadas. Jaló una almohada para ponerla sobre su cabeza y tratar de evitar escuchar los aullidos que taladraban sus pobres tímpanos.

_Yo que te he llevado hasta el llanto y sin más comentarios_

_Te veo de repente de nuevo en mis brazos_

_¿Podrá ser posible una mujer así para mí?_

Reconoció que el dueño de aquellos berridos llamados equivocadamente "canto" era Naruto. Hasta entender la letra de la canción era difícil. Se puso de pie, molesto por haber escuchado la palabra "mujer" durante la canción. Seguramente el tonto del rubio estaba borracho y le había llevado serenata a la odiosa de Sakura. Lástima que se equivocó de casa. Fastidiado, abrió la puerta del balcón de par en par, dispuesto a gritarle un par de cosas al Uzumaki.

_Gracias por la miel de tus besos_

_Por tus ojos tan fieles_

_Por tus ganas de amarme_

_Por la fe que me tienes_

_Por curarme las llagas y entregarte así_

_Gracias por todo tu amor_

La chica en cuestión tardaba en salir, cosa muy rara para los músicos que estaban acostumbrados a ver a las felices novias emocionadas por recibir serenata. Como si estuviera ensayado, todos los músicos miraron a su cliente de esa noche… y por el pensamiento de todos cruzó la misma idea: "Que mal canta". Tal vez por eso la chica no salía. Jamás en su vida habían escuchado a una persona más desafinada y fuera de ritmo que él, pero no podían quejarse, después de todo trabajo era trabajo.

Naruto buscó con la mirada a su amigo Kiba, pero el castaño parecía estar perdido en algún rincón del amplio jardín. Necesitaba un poco de apoyo en esos momentos y su supuesto amigo no estaba acompañándolo a pesar de haber sido su idea. Gruñó un poco y volvió a inspirarse para continuar.

_Gracias por tu beso espontáneo_

_Tus abrazos tan fuertes_

_Por tus manos aliadas_

_Tus ofensas tan leves_

_Por cuidarme la espalda_

_Por pensar en mí_

_Gracias por ser siempre tú._

Su cara se iluminó con su sonrisa al ver que las luces se encendían detrás de la cortina. Por fin Sasuke saldría y podría saber el resultado de sus esfuerzos. Los músicos se miraron entre sí, también felices al ver que alguien les hacía caso.

Con el rostro sonrojado salió al amplio balcón. El rubio estaba parado en medio del jardín, unos metros atrás estaban varios músicos con bocinas y un equipo moderno para tocar música pop. También pudo notar la figura escondida entre los arbustos, seguramente sería Kiba. Al menos el castaño era inteligente y estaba escondido de la furia que se desataría en poco tiempo.

_Yo que te he dejado a veces olvidada_

_Que te he descubierto en noches nevadas_

Los músicos se sorprendieron al ver a un chico muy atractivo salir por el balcón. Casi dejaron de tocar, pero al mirar la bobalicona sonrisa del rubio entendieron el mensaje. Los tiempos cambiaban, antes era inconcebible que un chico le llevara serenata a otro chico, pero no ahora. Continuaron tocando los acordes y observando lo que sucedería a continuación. Lo interesante de su trabajo era que cada persona reaccionaba diferente. La mayoría de las chicas se emocionaban con la serenata; otro porcentaje considerable arrojaba cubetas de agua casi siempre porque la serenata era una forma de pedir perdón y ellas continuaban enojadas. Hasta habían vivido la escena en la que el papá de la novia salía a gritarle al novio, molesto por el ruido y en contadas ocasiones, molestos porque no sabían que sus hijas tenían novio. Sí, definitivamente su trabajo era divertido. Y ahora aguardaban con ansias lo que sucedería, pues a juzgar por la cara de molestia del chico atractivo, serían testigos de algo entretenido.

_Yo que estaba tan escaso no esperaba tanto_

_Un rosal de encantos, manantial de anís_

_Mi Dios me ha regalado algo que yo jamás merecí_

–Sasuke se ve molesto, Naruto. –susurró desde las sombras Kiba.

El rubio, con un movimiento de cabeza, le indicó que estaba totalmente de acuerdo con él. Se puso nervioso ante la mirada furiosa de su esposo y desafinó mucho más.

Sasuke se cruzó de brazos. Esperaba que Naruto entendiera el mensaje y se callara. La canción era linda, pero debería de estar cantándosela a la Haruno, agradecido por el hijo que ella esperaba.

–¡Es suficiente, Naruto! ¡Cantas horrible! –gritó y las guitarras dejaron de sonar, pero el tecladista continuó. Los guitarristas se encogieron de hombros y retomaron la canción, a fin de cuentas el que les pagaba era el rubio así que debían de obedecerle a él.

_En ocasiones me viste venir_

_Me has agarrado y me has hecho seguir_

–¿Por qué no te largas con tu serenata y se la llevas a Sakura?

–¿Qué demonios dices, teme? –se interrumpió un poco, sorprendido por la pregunta del moreno.

–Escuchaste perfectamente, imbécil. –contestó, fulminando con la mirada a los músicos que continuaban tocando sus instrumentos.

Los últimos acordes comenzaron a sonar y Naruto cerró sus ojos para cantar la última línea.

_Gracias por ser siempre tú._

–¡Ni creas que con tus regalos me vas a comprar, usuratonkachi! –entró furioso a la habitación y segundos después salió con su preciado libro nuevo. Levantó el brazo y lanzó el libro directamente hacia la rubia cabellera.

Casi pudo esquivarlo, pero aún así golpeó su frente. Afortunadamente no era ninguna herida seria.

–¿Y ahora qué rayos hice para que me pegues?

–¡Lárgate con Sakura, ya!

–Eh, chicos, muchas gracias por su apoyo. –le dijo Kiba a los músicos. –Aquí está lo que acordamos. Ahora rápido, márchense. –era su deber civil sacar a los pobres hombres del campo de batalla. Y él también quería huir, el pensar siquiera en ser el blanco del odio del Uchiha lo hacía temblar.

–¿Qué hice? –gritó por última vez antes de que Sasuke cerrara con un portazo el balcón.

Cruzó el jardín para entrar a través de la sala. Con pasos veloces se dirigió a las escaleras, encontrándose a Sasuke de frente. Y el azabache no venía solo… en sus manos llevaba una jarra de cristal llena de agua.

–Hola, Sasu… ¡Con un demonio, está helada! –exclamó cuando el agua fue a parar a su rostro.

–Es lo mínimo que mereces, dobe. ¿Se puede saber qué intentabas hacer? –exigió, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Se encontraba un par de escalones arriba de Naruto, por lo cual tenía la ventaja de la altura.

–¿Me vas a reprochar que te traje serenata?

–Un borrego moribundo y afónico canta mil veces mejor que tú.

–Bueno… –titubeó un segundo, en eso el moreno tenía toda la razón. –La intención es lo que cuenta.

–Apestas a alcohol.

–Sólo tomé un par de tragos, no es para tanto. –reclamó. –Sigo sin entender porqué te molestaste tanto.

–¿No te suena el nombre de Sakura?

–¿Qué tiene que ver ella con todo esto? –subió el par de escalones que lo separaban de su esposo. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que Sasuke usaba la camisa que tanto le gustaba, aquella que le dejaba ver sus botones rosados. Y su rostro también estaba sonrojado. Sintió una punzada en su entrepierna y se relamió los labios, quería que esa discusión acabara de una buena vez para pasar a actividades más placenteras.

–Está embarazada. –dijo el moreno, como si aquello fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

–Ya lo sé. –frunció el ceño. –Pero sigo sin saber cuál es el problema.

Sasuke contuvo el impulso de jalar sus cabellos negros. ¿Era tan difícil entenderlo? En un arranque de desesperación, cerró los ojos y apretó los puños antes de darle un golpe en el estómago a Naruto. Mientras el rubio se quejaba de dolor en el suelo, Sasuke corrió a la habitación. Estaba a punto de entrar cuando la mano de su esposo le impidió el paso. Jadeando por aire, Naruto se encontraba detrás de él.

–Déjame entrar, usuratonkachi.

–No.

–¡Vete a llevarle serenata a la zorra de Sakura! Y para la próxima, no bebas para que no te confundas de casa.

–¡La serenata era para ti! –le gritó, preguntándose por qué el rostro sonrojado del Uchiha. Llevaba varios minutos así. –Desde un principio lo planeé para ti. Si no me crees, pregúntale a Kiba. Y la canción dice lo que siento por ti. Ya sé que no soy el mejor cantante del mundo, pero… –sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por los labios de Sasuke.

**NSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Soltó la puerta y sujetó la cadera de su moreno marido. Sasuke lo besaba con pasión, coló su lengua dentro de su boca y acarició cada rincón de la húmeda cavidad, saboreando un ligero gustillo a alcohol. Se separó para tomar un poco de aire antes de recordar el consejo de la revista. Llevó sus manos a las de Naruto para forzarle a que soltara su cadera y las guió hacia sus pezones. El rubio jadeó al sentir los endurecidos botones sobre la tela.

–Teme… –susurró.

–Tócame. –lo incitó a que su mano bajara hasta llegar a su pantalón, para que sintiera el despierto miembro de Sasuke sobre la tela.

–¡Maldita sea, Sasuke! Estás caliente. –sonrió. La lengua tibia del moreno recorrió la mejilla de Naruto.

–Llévame a la cama. –pidió con voz baja y sensual. El rubio sintió que sus pantalones comenzaban a apretar.

–La cama, el sofá, la cocina, el piso, la bañera… a donde tú quieras iremos. –respondió. Sus dedos se deslizaron bajo la camisa blanca y acariciaron la piel del abdomen. Sasuke rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Naruto, apoyándose para enredar sus piernas en la cadera de su amante, sacando un gemido de ambos cuando sus entrepiernas excitadas se rozaron.

Con sus brazos tensos por el esfuerzo de cargar a su esposo, le costó bastante trabajo abrir la puerta del dormitorio, pero lo logró. Caminó hasta la cama y dejó a Sasuke sobre el colchón. Lo observó desde su posición junto a la cama, admirando lo bien que aquella camisa le sentaba, pero claro, nunca lo dejaría vestir esa prenda frente a otros. Los botoncitos rosados se notaban con total claridad a través de la tela y se lanzó a besarlos aún sobre la camisa. Escuchó perfectamente el gemido de sorpresa y placer que lanzó el azabache. Envolvió con su lengua uno de los pezones y Sasuke enredó sus manos en los cabellos rubios. Una de sus manos no se quedó quieta y se dirigió a atender el otro botón.

–Dobe, detente…

–Ni loco, Sasuke. –notó la hermosa mirada ónix sobre la suya. –Te haré gemir hasta que se te acabe la voz. –se separó un poco de él para llevar su nariz hasta la suave curva de su cuello, donde olfateó un poco dándose cuenta del atrayente aroma que emitía la piel pálida. –Hueles delicioso, teme.

Sasuke sonrió en la oscuridad. La fragancia daba resultado. Pasó sus manos por toda la espalda dura de su amante y fue bajando hasta llegar al trasero del rubio, apretándolo para acercar sus cuerpos en una caricia más íntima.

–Eres el imbécil… –los dientes y labios de Naruto dejaron un chupetón en su cuello. –… más grande e idiota que conozco… –los besos del rubio subieron por su mandíbula hasta alcanzar sus labios.

–Pero soy tu imbécil. –murmuró cuando el beso finalizó. Su mirada recorrió la figura de Sasuke. Su cabello estaba peinado como siempre, su piel olía exquisitamente, sus pezones eran más notorios ahora porque estaban erguidos además de que la tela sobre ellos estaba empapada por la saliva del rubio, lo que resaltaba el contorno, y el pantalón que vestía también era de sus favoritos, porque destacaba el bien formado trasero y las piernas largas y firmes. –Estabas esperándome, ¿verdad? –mordió un poco su clavícula. –Estabas esperando que te follara toda la noche.

Su cuerpo se arqueó. Adoraba el lenguaje obsceno que Naruto utilizaba en algunas ocasiones que tenían sexo. Llevó sus manos hacia los músculos pectorales bien marcados del rubio, tomó la tela entre sus manos y la jaló con fuerza, provocando que varios botones salieran volando y dejando el libre acceso a la piel del rubio. Con sus piernas aún enredadas, hizo un esfuerzo para girar el cuerpo y quedar sobre su amante.

–¿Vas a montarme, Sasuke?

–Tal vez… –mordió suavemente una de las tetillas de Naruto, provocando un gemido de placer. Le quitó rápidamente la camisa y recorrió con sus dedos todos los músculos de los brazos y del pecho, bajando suavemente hasta el ombligo. Su lengua no tardó en seguir el mismo recorrido de sus dedos, deteniéndose justo en el ombligo.

–Te-teme ¡ah! –el húmedo músculo penetró en su ombligo, arrancando varios jadeos placenteros. –Tócame más.

El miembro de Sasuke palpitaba dolorosamente contra la tela. Dejó su labor un momento para quitarse los pantalones. Naruto casi babeó al descubrir que su moreno amante no llevaba ropa interior. Con ello confirmó que Sasuke se había vestido para seducirlo esa noche. Y de repente llegó a su mente que no había visto a ninguno de sus empleados de la mansión, probablemente porque el moreno los corrió para estar a solas.

–No llevas nada… no es justo. –intentó acariciar el erguido miembro, pero fue apartado de un manotazo. –¿Por qué…?

–Hoy pongo las reglas yo, dobe. –sujetó ambas manos de Naruto sobre la cabeza. –Si me tocas sin permiso, me largo. ¿Entendido?

Naruto sonrió, aceptando el trato. Le encantaba ver el lado atrevido de su esposo. Por otra parte, Sasuke pensaba que la revista tenía razón acera de tomar la iniciativa y ser un poco más fuerte, a pesar de ser información dirigida a las chicas.

Se dejó desnudar por las expertas manos de Sasuke. Su miembro también palpitaba dolorosamente. De algún lado, Sasuke había sacado un bote de lubricante, con el que embarró dos de sus dedos.

–Hey, teme, ¿no pensarás…? –sus dudas fueron calladas por un beso profundo del moreno. Se dio el lujo de tomar los negros cabellos para profundizar el contacto.

Su interior comenzaba a contraerse, provocándole un placer indescriptible, en especial por el _juguetito_ que usaba. Ansiaba tener a Naruto dentro de él, pero debía esperar. Primero llevaría a cabo su plan y después podría tener el duro y candente miembro dentro de sí.

Bajó con su lengua por todo el abdomen hasta llegar a los rizos de la intimidad. Sopló un poco, acelerando el pulso del rubio. Con la punta de su lengua, delineó el glande de su pareja, ganándose un par de gritos.

–¡Joder, Sasuke! Chúpamela ya. –pidió, pero el pelinegro seguía jugando con su pene, lamiéndolo como un helado. –¡Me va a explotar!

Con su sonrisa de superioridad se permitió observar la cara de desesperación del rubio. Se relamió los labios, humedeciéndolos antes de abrir su boca para acoger el erguido pene dentro. Naruto se arqueó y gritó el nombre de su esposo al sentir la generosa calidez envolviendo la parte más sensible de su anatomía. Sasuke tomó sus caderas para evitar que el movimiento de estas clavara aún más el pene en su garganta y le provocara arcadas. Con Naruto perdido en el placer de la felación, aprovechó para llevar uno de sus dedos lubricados a la estrecha entrada del rubio.

Naruto mordió sus labios para no gritar de placer. Se sentía genial estar así, y era una sensación casi nueva, pues Sasuke no siempre estaba dispuesto a complacerlo con sexo oral, aunque el muy condenado fuera buenísimo en eso. Su lengua era una maravilla e incluso sus dientes le provocaban mil sensaciones placenteras, había aprendido a no provocar dolor al usarlos y por un momento se sintió celoso al recordar que su azabache había practicado con Gaara antes de casarse. Pero ahora era suyo y no permitiría que los separaran.

–¡Ah! ¡Mnnn! –gimió, un poco sorprendido de sentir uno de los dedos de Sasuke en su interior. No se lo esperaba. Era incómodo, pero podía soportarlo un poco. Cuando por fin se acostumbró al invasor una nueva sorpresa lo asaltó. El moreno sacó su dedo y se separó lo suficiente para no alcanzar a tocarlo con sus manos.

–Recuerda, si me tocas, me voy. –advirtió, antes de recostarse un poco sobre el colchón frente a Naruto. Separó un poco sus piernas y entonces notó un extraño hijo saliendo de la entrada de su amante. ¿Qué hacía eso ahí?

Sasuke acarició su pecho y bajó lentamente, dándole un espectáculo digno de admirar. Bajó más y más hasta llegar a su entrepierna. Acarició un poco su necesitado miembro, pero continuó su recorrido hasta alcanzar su objetivo. Enredó en sus dedos el hilo que salía de su interior y lo jaló lentamente.

–¡Ah! Na-naruto… –gimió, imaginando que el placer en su entrada se lo daba su amante y no las bolas chinas que continuaban saliendo.

–¡Sasuke, cabrón! ¿Dónde conseguiste eso? ¡Oh por favor, déjame follarte ya! –clamó desesperado ante tan erótica vista. Con razón el rostro de Sasuke estaba tan rojo desde un principio, pues aquel juguetito le estaba dando el placer que sólo su pene podía darle. Y sí, se sintió celoso de esas malditas bolas. Se desharía de ellas en cuanto Sasuke se distrajera.

Sasuke sonrió una vez más, complacido de lograr su objetivo. Tomó el bote de lubricante para mojar un poco más su entrada, preparándose para lo que venía. –Fue un regalo de tu… ¡mnn! ¡ah, sí! De tu cuñado.

–¿Itachi? –no se imaginaba al hermano de su esposo regalándole ese tipo de objetos y mucho menos después de que casi violara a su querido hermanito menor.

–No, Deidara. –corrigió, con sus dedos aún estimulándolo. –¡Ugh! ¡Mnn!

–¡Ya, Sasuke! Si lo que quieres es hacerme sufrir, lo estás logrando ¡ah! –su entrepierna palpitaba y se excitaba más ante el hermoso panorama de su esposo. –Déjame tomarte o fóllame, pero haz algo.

Sacó sus dedos y gateó hasta su pareja. Naruto se sintió invadido de nuevo por el dedo de Sasuke, pero la humedad de su lengua recorriendo su pene lo hizo distraerse del segundo dígito que entró. Se revolvió incómodo debajo del cuerpo del moreno, aunque tener la boca de su amante dándole placer no era del todo malo.

–¡Sasukeee! ¡ah! Otra vez ahí.

Por fin había encontrado con sus dedos el punto placentero dentro del rubio. Acarició la zona un par de veces más. Con su mente en blanco, Naruto sentía el orgasmo cerca, los dedos de Sasuke eran mágicos y si alguna vez pensó que le molestaba tener algo _dentro_ de él, ahora estaba olvidado. El estrecho interior de Naruto comenzaba a contraerse con mayor fuerza y velocidad, indicándole que estaba a punto de correrse.

–¡Teme! ¡mnn! Ya voy a correrme…

Sasuke sacó los dedos y paró de chupar el pene de su amante, causando un gran quejido de protesta por parte de Naruto. Ignorándolo, se sentó a horcajadas sobre su cadera, su interior ya dilatado esperaba ansioso el miembro del rubio. Su entrada se estremeció al sentir el glande presionándolo para entrar. Introdujo sólo el principio, resistiendo la tentación de dejarse caer y llenarse con aquel pedazo de carne dura y caliente.

–¡Teme! ¡Aaah! ¡Sí, cabálgame! –llevó sus manos a la cadera del azabache, para impulsarlo hacia abajo y clavarle su miembro en lo más profundo, pero Sasuke se resistió.

–¿Recuerdas que hablamos acerca de una condición?

–¿Qué carajo…? Móntame y ya, luego hablaremos.

–No. –dijo con firmeza, ocultando el placer que sentía con un tono autoritario y frío. –Te dije que habría una condición para quedarme a tu lado.

Naruto lo recordó.

–_Pero si quieres que te perdone, tengo una condición. –la voz de Sasuke lo sacó de sus pensamientos. _

–_Lo que quieras, Sasuke. Vas a pedir mi cabeza en una charola ¿verdad?_

–_Tal vez… lo sabrás a su debido tiempo._

–¿Ahora lo recuerdas, dobe? Dijiste que podía pedir lo que quisiera. –bajó un poco su pelvis, adentrando el miembro en su interior, aumentando la desesperación de Naruto por poseerlo. –Espero que sostengas tu palabra. Si quieres que te monte, tendrás que aceptar lo que te pida.

–Te lo prometí ¿no es cierto? Lo que pidas te daré. ¡Ah! Ya muévete. –empujó un poco su pelvis, pero Sasuke continuaba dominándolo.

–Te advierto que mi precio es muy caro. Y una vez que comience a montarte, no hay vuelta atrás. –besó sus labios antes de escuchar su respuesta.

–¡Lo que quieras! Incluso te compraré la luna si me lo pides. –cerró los ojos fuertemente, ansioso por continuar. El interior cálido lo apresaba y su cuerpo pedía más. Quería moverse y partirlo en dos, escucharlo suplicar por más…

Sasuke sonrió y dejó caer todo su peso de golpe. Gimió fuertemente al sentirse invadido por completo. Naruto lo envolvió con sus brazos, acercándolo más y también jadeó. Comenzó a subir y bajar su pelvis lentamente, complaciendo al rubio con la profundidad. Quería dejarse llevar por las sensaciones y poner su mente en blanco, pero antes debía de decirle su condición. Acercándose a su oreja susurró:

–No le pondrás tu apellido a ninguno de los hijos de Sakura. –le sorprendió la cara estupefacta de rubio y movió sus caderas para convencerlo. –Tu nombre no aparecerá en sus actas de nacimiento y serán unos bastardos. –otra embestida profunda y ambos gimieron. –Te olvidarás de ellos porque _yo_ sigo siendo tu esposo.

Naruto no comprendía muy bien las palabras de Sasuke ¿qué tenía que ver Sakura con ellos? Lo más probable era que su moreno estuviera malinterpretando la situación.

–Sasuke, pídeme otra cosa. –¡por supuesto que los hijos de Sakura no llevarían el apellido Uzumaki! Sasuke ni siquiera tenía que pedirlo, así que le ofrecía cualquier otra cosa a cambio.

Pero para el pelinegro, aquella respuesta lo enfureció. Desde su punto de vista, Naruto no iba a renunciar a su paternidad y eso lo decepcionaba porque su plan no había dado resultado.

–Lo prometiste, dobe ¡ah! Te lo advertí.

–De acuerdo, lo prometo. –selló su pacto con un beso que los hizo suspirar a ambos. Sasuke se sintió complacido de haber logrado su objetivo.

–Me gustan las personas que cumplen sus promesas… ¡ugh! Ahora párteme en dos, Uzumaki.

Naruto no se lo pensó dos veces. En poco tiempo cambió las posiciones y comenzó a embestir como loco aquel delicioso trasero blanco. Las fuertes embestidas eran producto de la excitación. Pero, honestamente ¿quién podría resistirse a aquel sexy azabache? Sin lugar a dudas aquella era la mejor noche que había tenido en mucho tiempo. El condenado Sasuke sabía cómo enloquecerlo y llevarlo a ese punto donde la cordura luchaba contra el instinto animal.

Sus cuerpos se llenaron de mil sensaciones. Gimió fuertemente cuando su esposo aceleró las embestidas, casi partiéndolo en dos, pero no le importaba. Cada embestida profunda llenaba su interior de calidez y su miembro comenzaba a hormiguear, amenazando con explotar en cualquier instante.

–Dobe ¡ugh! Más fuerte… –contrajo voluntariamente los músculos de su abdomen y pelvis, estrechando su entrada más y provocando un grito de Naruto. Sonrió al escucharlo y lo acercó a sus labios para besarlo de nuevo.

–¡Por Kami! Nunca me cansaré de follarte ¡ah! Condenado Uchiha, me tienes loco por ti… –era increíble el placer que podía proporcionarle su amante y lo admitía, ese moreno lo había hechizado. Estaba bajo su embrujo. Una palabra suya y él haría lo que pedía. Tomó el miembro de Sasuke para masturbarlo rápidamente, alcanzando los dos el orgasmo al mismo tiempo, por primera vez en su vida.

Su mente nublada por el éxtasis lo hizo abandonar sus fuerzas. Los brazos debilitados le fallaron, pero el pelinegro estaba listo para abrazarlo y acoger su cuerpo sudoroso junto a él. Ambos jadearon mientras sus sentidos volvían a la normalidad. Naruto salió del interior de su amante y se recostó a su lado. Compartieron un último beso antes de que el rubio se revolviera entre las sábanas y desapareciera en el baño. Sasuke se extrañó de su actitud, pero su marido volvió pronto, llevando una toalla limpia y varios pañuelos de papel.

Se apoyó sobre sus codos mientras observaba a Naruto limpiar el semen derramado sobre su abdomen. Suspiró cuando el trabajo de limpieza se mezcló con caricias. El rubio sonrió y tomó del suelo el juguetito con el que su esposo se había dilatado sin su permiso.

–Aunque esta cosa no me guste, tendré que agradecérselo a Deidara. –confesó. –Pero nunca lo volverás a usar si no soy yo quien te lo mete.

–No seas dobe. –contestó, recostándose de nuevo. –Es raro que me limpies.

–Bueno, es que esta vez no utilicé condón. –explicó, tomando entre sus dedos el flácido pene de su esposo y moviéndolo un poco para tener acceso a la entrada. –La última vez lo utilicé sólo para hacerte sentir mal, tratándote como a una… bueno, ya sabes eso. –observó que a través del estrecho agujerito salía restos de semen y lubricante. Tomó la toalla húmeda y limpió la entrada, sacando un gemido de los labios de Sasuke.

–Hey, usuratonkachi… ¡ah! Deja eso, me limpiaré después. –gimió más al sentir uno de los dedos de su marido explorando el interior.

–Déjame ayudarte con esto, cielito. –susurró mitad divertido por el sufijo cariñoso y mitad lujurioso. Sabía que su esposo detestaba que utilizara ese tipo de apodos cariñosos para referirse a él. Metió otro dedo para sacar los restos de su semilla y dejar limpia la entrada.

Las acciones de Naruto sólo reavivaron su lujuria. Y estaba seguro que el rubio estaba también en el mismo estado. No tardó mucho en sentir nuevamente el miembro caliente y erguido de su esposo en su interior. Gritó por la sorpresiva penetración, pero no se molestó. Tampoco le molestó que Naruto subiera una de sus piernas sobre sus hombros para profundizar las embestidas.

El delicioso interior de Sasuke aún estaba muy estrecho y palpitante por el orgasmo anterior, por lo que su pene recibió un trato exquisito. A pesar de su cansancio, las hormonas renovaron su energía y embistió rápida y profundamente aquel paraíso. Golpeó el punto que sabía de memoria y que volvería loco al moreno, consiguiendo un par de gemidos complacidos. Mantuvo la profundidad para que el pelinegro se corriera primero.

–¡Naruto! ¡aah! ¡Maldito bastardo…! –arqueó su cuerpo cuando su semilla salió y aprovechó para enredar sus brazos tras la nuca de Naruto, escondiendo su rostro en la curva del cuello. –Imbécil, te quiero… ¡ah!

Las palabras de Sasuke le provocaron un estremecimiento que recorrió desde la punta de los pies hasta el último cabello de su cabeza. A pesar de que el moreno ya había alcanzado su orgasmo, continuó embistiendo hasta alcanzar su propio placer. Quizá había sido una alucinación producida por la eyaculación, pero de cualquier manera aceptó el abrazo que su marido le ofrecía y lo estrechó contra su pecho. Sin salir de su interior y con el sopor invadiéndolo, mordisqueó una de sus orejas antes de susurrar:

**SNSNSNSNSNSNS**

–Yo también te quiero, teme.

* * *

Giró un poco sobre su costado cuando notó la luz del sol entrar por las abiertas cortinas del balcón. Parpadeó un par de veces antes de darse cuenta que Naruto no estaba en la habitación. No le extrañó, el rubio solía escapar por las mañanas. Alcanzó a distinguir sobre su mesita de noche la revista que había encontrado en la oficina de Naruto la tarde anterior y la cual había leído, topándose con el consejo acerca del sexo. Esa estúpida revista barata tenía razón. La tomó, hojeando un artículo que saltó a su vista. Allí se encontraban todos los regalos que el rubio le había comprado esa semana, esperando conquistarlo. De verdad que su marido era un idiota, no tenía que conquistarlo porque él ya estaba enamorado de ese rubio cabeza hueca. Aunque debía admitir que no estaba nada mal que el Uzumaki se esforzara por mantener su interés. Sonrió y escuchó la puerta abrirse. Naruto entraba con dificultad debido a que mantenía las manos ocupadas con una charola en la que venía su desayuno.

Con el torso desnudo y los pantalones de la noche anterior, su marido se veía apetecible. Jadeó un poco al recordar la buena sesión de sexo compartida. Se acomodó mejor sobre la cama y recibió un ligero beso de buenos días por parte de su compañero. Dejó la bandeja sobre sus piernas, descubriendo dos platos de fruta y café, su desayuno preferido.

–¿Y esa rosa, dobe? –preguntó al ver que también venía incluida una flor roja.

–Es un buen detalle ¿no? –se encogió de hombros, esperando que algo aterrizara sobre su cabeza, como era la costumbre de Sasuke cada vez que se enojaba. Esperó un par de segundos, pero nada golpeó su frente. Con un poco de temor, abrió los ojos para encontrarse con el rostro sonrojado del moreno mirando fijamente la rosa. –¿No te gustó? En la revista dice que…

–¡Esa es una revista para chicas, usuratonkachi! –gritó, avergonzado por el regalo.

–Lo sé, pero… ¿qué querías que te diera? En la charola no cabía un auto.

–No necesito ningún auto. –contestó, llevándose un pedazo de fruta a la boca.

–¿Entonces por qué no usas el que te regalé? Es tuyo. –endulzó su café.

–No quiero. –era demasiado orgulloso para aceptar sus regalos.

–¡Oh, vamos! ¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar?

–Ahora que lo mencionas, sí. –se preparó mentalmente para la discusión. –Hablemos sobre Sakura.

–Muy bien. –accedió. –¿Qué quieres saber?

–Nada. Sólo quiero recordarte tu promesa de no ponerles tu apellido a esos bastardos.

–Y yo te dije que pidieras otra cosa… –protestó pero fue interrumpido por el reclamo de Sasuke.

–¡Lo prometiste, dobe! –estaba molesto. Si el plan no había dado resultado…

–… porque el hijo que Sakura espera no es mío.

–¿Qué? –la mente de Sasuke quedó en blanco, sin comprender lo que Naruto le decía.

–Sakura está embarazada de Yamato, un amigo de ella. Por eso te dije que pidieras otra cosa.

–Entonces… –sus pensamientos seguían confundidos. –Pero… ¡te acostaste con ella, dobe!

–¿Cuándo? –exclamó sobresaltado. –Yo nunca he dormido con ella.

–¡No me mientas! Vi su cara de satisfacción al salir de la mansión y tú estabas desnudo en la cama, sonrojado y jadeando. –dijo al recordar la terrible escena de la que fue testigo.

–¿Cómo…? –de pronto lo recordó y río fuertemente. Así que Sasuke también podía ser celoso…

–No le veo la gracia, usuratonkachi. –Naruto observó que su esposo tomaba la taza de café y tuvo el presentimiento de que si no explicaba lo sucedido, aquel líquido caliente acabaría quemando su rostro.

–¡Sólo vino a revisarme! Ella le echó un vistazo a mis costillas, porque creía que estaban rotas. Pero es una bruta… tenía una costilla fracturada y ella la palpó. Me dolió muchísimo. Es por eso que estaba jadeando. Pero te juro que jamás me he acostado con ella. –tomó la mano de Sasuke y la llevó a sus labios para depositar un ligero beso sobre ella. Sasuke frunció el ceño y retiró la mano inmediatamente. –Desde que te besé, no he podido olvidarte. Ni siquiera he pensado en dormir con otra persona que no seas tú.

–¡No seas tan dobe! –dijo sonrojado, ocultando sus ojos tras sus cabellos. –Eso es increíblemente vergonzoso.

–A mi no me da pena decirte que no ha habido nadie más en mi cama. –insistió. –Te quiero.

Las pupilas de Sasuke se dilataron. Entonces esas palabras no las había soñado ni habían sido fruto de su imaginación. Observó con sus ojos muy abiertos la sonrisa del rubio. Y no pudo evitar sonreír también. Jaló al rubio de la nuca y lo besó apasionadamente. El desayuno podía esperar un par de horas más…

Naruto respiraba sobre su pecho, agotado después de hacer el amor nuevamente. Él se dedicaba a mirar el techo, sin poderse sacar una duda que rondaba su cabeza.

–Hey, dobe. Aquella foto que me diste ¿dónde demonios la conseguiste?

–¿Cuál…? –los recuerdos de cuando envolvía el pequeño halcón junto a la fotografía hecha trocitos lo asaltaron. –Ah… _esa_ fotografía.

–Fue en el cumpleaños que los tíos de Karin le organizaron, hace casi cuatro años de eso. Lo recuerdo por el lugar.

Naruto tragó en seco. Tal vez no había sido buena idea regalarle esa fotografía. Se separó del moreno, recargándose sobre la cabecera de la cama para explicarle el origen de esa foto.

–Kiba y yo nos disfrazamos de meseros y fingimos que trabajábamos en ese lugar. Yo ya te conocía y él usó la cámara de su teléfono celular para tomarte esa fotografía desde lejos.

–No te entiendo, usuratonkachi. ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

–Era… bueno. ¿En serio no te acuerdas de mí? –preguntó, ocultando la tristeza que lo invadía. –Tú y yo ya nos habíamos visto antes.

–¿A qué te refieres? –lo miró fijamente, intentando comprenderlo.

–Yo… será mejor si te lo muestro. –se puso de pie, dirigiéndose al amplio armario que compartían. Se puso de puntillas para alcanzar la parte más superior y alejada del clóset. Volvió junto a Sasuke con la caja de sus recuerdos. El moreno observaba sus movimientos, confundido.

Con un suspiro, quitó la tapa de aquella caja de zapatos que utilizaba para guardar cosas importantes para él. Sasuke observó la foto de una mujer muy hermosa de largos cabellos rojos. Sin pensarlo mucho, la tomó entre sus dedos. Naruto no se molestó y dejó que admirara la imagen.

–¿Quién es ella, dobe? Es hermosa.

–Ella era mi madre, Kushina Uzumaki. –sonrió al notar la mirada azabache sobre él. –Sí, es preciosa.

–Disculpa. –volvió a dejar la fotografía en la caja. Y lo siguiente que llamó su atención fue un pequeño cochecito de juguete, maltratado por el paso del tiempo. –¿Y esto?

–Ese es uno de los pocos juguetes que mi padre me compró. –por la forma en que se refirió a su padre sabía que aquello le dolía, así que no hizo más preguntas. –Mira esto. –sacó un tornillo muy grande y lo colocó en la palma extendida de Sasuke.

Aquel pedazo de metal fue como una llave que liberó el candado de sus recuerdos. De pronto, lo recordó. Él estaba debajo de la lluvia, con una llanta desinflada y solo en medio de una carretera poco transitada. Y lo peor del caso es que no tenía el equipo necesario para cambiar el maldito neumático. El clima no ayudaba mucho y los pocos carros que pasaban ni siquiera se detenían a ayudarle. Pero el dueño de una camioneta destartalada sí lo hizo. Mientras él sacaba la llanta de refacción, observó de reojo las manos grandes y fuertes de aquel hombre que estaba poniendo el gato para levantar el automóvil. A juzgar por los callos en las palmas de sus manos, debía ser un trabajador de algún rancho cercano. Empapados y llenos de lodo, terminaron de cambiar el neumático. Estiró la mano para agradecérselo. Y la sonrisa del muchacho iluminó su rostro, reconociéndolo al instante.

–Fuiste tú… el único que se detuvo a ayudarme. –murmuró.

–Sí. Eso fue mucho tiempo antes de la fiesta. Y este tornillo lo robé para tener un recuerdo de ti.

–¿Cómo pude olvidar…?

–Es normal. Estaba lloviendo muy fuerte y realmente no tenías porqué acordarte de un desconocido. –trató de restarle importancia al asunto. –En aquellos tiempos yo no era nadie para hablar contigo.

–No digas eso, dobe. No soy una persona elitista.

–Pero es la verdad… nunca te interesarías en alguien como yo.

Sasuke decidió no contestar. No porque el rubio tuviese razón, sino porque su vida hubiese sido muy diferente de haberlo conocido antes. Quizás ni siquiera hubiera tenido una relación con Gaara.

–Me habría gustado conocerte.

–Claro… –susurró, con un poco de ironía. –Te habrías reído de mí.

–Por supuesto que no. Entonces dime ¿te dedicabas a espiarme desde ese día?

–¡No! –exclamó inmediatamente. –Yo te conocía desde antes. Una vez te vi afuera del teatro y… bueno, eres muy atractivo, así que me gustaste. Una chica pelirroja te llamó por tu nombre e investigué un poco. Cuando me enteré que eres un Uchiha supe que no tenía oportunidad. El día del neumático, yo había ido a la ciudad a echar un vistazo y, con un poco de suerte, encontrarte. Pero… tuve más que suerte, porque te pude ayudar.

–Eres un dobe… ¿cuándo pensabas decirme todo esto?

–De ser posible, me hubiese llevado el secreto a la tumba. –confesó. –No pensaba decírtelo o pensarías que soy un acosador.

–Y lo eres. –admitió, sin saber exactamente cómo tomarse esa revelación. –Quizá hubiésemos sido amigos.

–Tal vez…

–Definitivamente eres un imbécil. –murmuró, estirándose un poco para besarlo. A partir de ese día, intentaría recuperar el tiempo perdido con el rubio.

* * *

–Muy bien… cuéntame de qué me he perdido estos cuatro meses que no me has visto. –pidió un joven de cabellos blancos y ojos extrañamente violetas. –No pude asistir a tu boda, pero por lo que Karin me ha dicho, tu esposo está buenísimo. Y es millonario.

–No ha pasado nada relevante. –bebió su cerveza, intentando que su sonrisa boba no fuera notada por su amigo. Suigetsu rió. Era imposible no fijarse en el brillo especial que iluminaba los ojos azabaches de su amigo.

–Sí, claro. Ya dímelo. ¿Tan bueno es tu marido?

– Es increíble en la cama. De una potencia envidiable. –respondió, observando de reojo como su amigo se atragantaba y escupía la cerveza a una velocidad impresionante.

–¡Estás bromeando, Sasuke! –lo observó con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Sasuke insistía en ocultar su mirada. –¡No me lo creo…! Noticia de última hora: te enamoraste del tal Naruto ¡espera a que Jugo se entere!

–No tardará en enterarse, contigo gritándolo de esa manera. –observó su reloj. No pensaba que su salida con Suigetsu durara tanto. Se lo había encontrado al salir de la escuela y no lo pensó dos veces antes de aceptar acompañarlo a tomar un par de cervezas. Pero ya era tarde y tenía que dar clases al día siguiente.

–¡Lo siento, Sasuke! es sólo que nunca pensé que te enamorarías de esa manera… Pero cuéntame más. ¿Qué ha pasado con Orochimaru? Para nadie es secreto que tu hermano ha pedido el divorcio.

–Las cosas no van muy bien. Intentó matarnos a Itachi y a mí. Insiste en quedarse con la herencia.

–¿Y tu esposo súper rico y poderoso no puede hacer nada?

–¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Mandarlo matar? –apuró el contenido de su botella. –Naruto no es ese tipo de persona.

–Pero así se acabaría todo esto. –sugirió. –Además, no es como si alguien fuese a extrañar a la serpiente esa.

–No dejaré que Naruto se manche las manos de sangre. Hey, mañana tengo trabajo. Nos vemos después, ¿de acuerdo?

–Muy bien. Organizaré una reunión con Jugo y Karin como en los viejos tiempo. Te avisaré.

Salió del local después de pagar su cuenta. Miró los alrededores del lugar, notando lo oscuro que se encontraba. Caminó un par de calles para llegar a una avenida. Ya era bastante tarde para tomar un autobús, así que decidió buscar un taxi que lo llevara hasta la mansión. Los cabellos en su nuca se erizaron, sabía que alguien lo estaba siguiendo.

* * *

–¿Por qué me has traído a una librería?

–Porque me vas a ayudar a escoger un libro para Sasuke. –respondió con simpleza, revisando los anaqueles en busca de algún título que pudiese llamar la atención de su moreno.

–¿Otro regalo? Lo vas a malcriar.

–Por supuesto que no. –sería más fácil que algún empleado le ayudara, así que se dirigió hacia una joven que acomodaba libros. –¡Hola! ¿Podrías ayudarme a elegir un libro?

–¡Por supuesto! –respondió de inmediato. –Dígame, ¿qué género busca?

–Eh… bueno, estaba pensando en regalarle algo a un chico al que le gusta mucho leer. ¿Puedes enseñarme los títulos más recientes?

–Claro. ¿Algún autor en especial?

–¡Lo último de Charles Dickens! –contestó sin dudar, conociendo ese nombre como uno de los autores preferidos de Sasuke. Pero la sonrisa de la mujer le hizo entender que había cometido un error.

–Lo siento, pero lleva años sin publicar nada nuevo.

–Debe de ser una persona bastante perezosa.

La chica no aguantó y rió. –Bueno, en realidad murió en 1870, así que dudo que publique algo nuevo.

–¡Lo siento! Yo no sé de estas cosas. –sintió la sangre galoparse en sus mejillas. –Sólo quiero algo nuevo.

–Bien, ¿qué le parece si le muestro las publicaciones que han llegado esta semana? Así, será poco probable que su amigo haya leído eso.

Salieron con el regalo envuelto en una bolsa común y corriente. Naruto no creía que fuese necesario envolverlo, pero esperaba que al menos le interesara el libro. Revisó su reloj y notó que era un poco tarde. Sasuke le había avisado que saldría a beber con un amigo. El bar no estaba muy lejos y tal vez tuviera la oportunidad de encontrarse con el pelinegro y regresar juntos a la casa. Se despidió de Kiba y subió a su auto. Al llegar al local, no le sorprendió encontrarlo repleto de gente. Entró, pero no había ni rastro de su esposo. Decepcionado, estaba a punto de salir cuando un chico de cabello blanco llamó su atención.

–¿Naruto?

–Eh… sí, soy yo. ¿Te conozco? –la sonrisa del sujeto era extraña. Sus dientes afilados le daban un aspecto un poco tétrico.

–¡Claro que no! soy Suigetsu, amigo de Sasuke. Él me ha contado sobre ti. –brincó sobresaltado al notar una caricia en su trasero. –Y estás tan bueno como Karin dice.

–Ah, vaya… que gusto conocerte. –se alejó un poco para evitar otro roce en su cuerpo. –Estaba pensando en buscar a Sasuke… ¿lo has visto?

–¿Acaso no lo viste salir? Se fue hace como tres minutos. Pero ven y siéntate, te invito una cerveza. –ofreció.

–Gracias, pero prefiero alcanzar a Sasuke. Ya es tarde y Orochimaru anda suelto.

–¡Es cierto! No creo que haya ido muy lejos, tal vez esté esperando un taxi. De cualquier manera, tengan cuidado.

Naruto asintió, extrañado de que Sasuke tuviese un amigo tan raro. Salió del lugar, pensando a dónde podría haber ido el moreno. Y lo más lógico era que caminara hasta la avenida, donde tenía más posibilidades de conseguir un taxi. Recorrió el mismo camino, esperando encontrarlo cerca.

* * *

No tardó mucho en sentir que alguien lo cogía por detrás, tapando su boca y sujetándolo por la cintura. Mala elección, porque él aún tenía sus brazos libres para defenderse. Lanzó un codazo directo al estómago del sujeto, mirando de reojo la larga cabellera negra. Y sólo conocía dos personas con el cabello así: Itachi y Orochimaru. Su hermano no se atrevería a tratar de secuestrarlo en medio de la noche… lástima que la segunda opción fuera más escalofriante que imaginar a su hermano jugándole una broma de mal gusto.

Escuchó el quejido de dolor. Iba a golpear una segunda vez, pero un frío cortante en su costado lo detuvo. Bajó la mirada y observó como su camisa azul comenzaba a mancharse de sangre. Era un corte medianamente profundo, pero si el sujeto volvía a hacerlo, estaba seguro que no fallaría. Se quedó quieto, intentando liberar su boca del agarre.

–¿Por qué tan histérico, cuñadito?

–¿Qué demonios quieres, Orochimaru?

–Cobrar lo que tu estúpido hermano me debe. ¿Me acompañas a ese callejón? –susurró cerca de su oreja, provocándole una sensación de repugnancia. Se dejó arrastrar hasta el lugar señalado. Estaba demasiado oscuro y el maldito de Orochimaru tenía cierta ventaja por la cuchilla.

–¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Dinero?

–Por una parte, sí. Pero hay algo más. –el filo de la navaja se acercaba peligrosamente a su abdomen. Intentó hacer razonar al anciano.

–¿Por qué no nos dejas en paz? El dinero no te servirá de nada en la cárcel.

–¡Qué valiente resultó el pequeño Sasuke! –dijo con ironía. –Aún desde la cárcel, puedo hacer infeliz la vida de tu hermano. No faltará quien pueda ayudarme a eliminar a la zorra de Deidara.

Sasuke apretó los dientes, creyendo a Orochimaru capaz de eso y más.

–De acuerdo ¿qué quieres?

Orochimaru sonrió entre las sombras. –¿Sabes que nunca estuve interesado en Itachi?

–Por supuesto que lo sabía. Estabas interesado sólo en nuestro dinero.

–Y en ti. –asombrado por la revelación, sintió la asquerosa lengua de quien fuera su cuñado lamiendo una de sus mejillas. Se revolvió, intentando salir, pero la pared a su espalda y los brazos del hombre aprisionándole impedían su escape. Un nuevo corte en su brazo lo obligó a quedarse quieto. –Muchas veces intenté hacerte mío e Itachi lo sabía. Eras muy pequeño para defenderte, así que tu hermano hizo un trato conmigo a cambio de protegerte. Él sería tu suplente en mi cama.

Sasuke fijó su mirada iracunda en el mayor. Así que su hermano había hecho otro sacrificio por él. Por un momento lo invadió la culpabilidad. Su hermano soportó muchas noches al vejestorio ese y nunca le dijo ni una palabra.

–Tu hermano sacrificó demasiado por ti. Y hoy quiero hacer un trato contigo. Dime… ¿cuánto estás dispuesto a pagar por la felicidad de Itachi?

–Sólo dime qué quieres y lárgate de mi vista. –siseó con furia.

–Déjame follarte y a cambio no mataré a Deidara. Es lo mínimo que puedes hacer por Itachi. ¿O prefieres arruinar la felicidad de tu hermano otra vez?

Apretó sus dientes para evitar matar a aquel hombre. Lo malo del asunto es que tenía razón. Su hermano se sacrificó por él en tantas ocasiones, que no le parecía justo no ceder ni un poco. Suspiró y sus puños se cerraron. Una de las manos de Orochimaru acariciaba su rostro, pero sólo sentía repugnancia.

–Déjalo ir. –ambos voltearon a ver a Naruto. Sasuke se sintió repentinamente aliviado, pero también asustado. El rubio no lo pensaría dos veces antes de lanzarse a golpearlo y Orochimaru aún tenía la navaja en su mano.

–Dobe, este asunto es entre él y yo. Lárgate. –tenía que poner a su esposo a salvo primero, después pensaría en una forma de escapar.

Con un movimiento rápido, la navaja viajó desde su abdomen hasta su cuello. La sonrisa de Orochimaru no desaparecía.

–Hola, Naruto. Me gusta mucho hacer tratos ¿lo sabes? Son mi especialidad. El último trato que hice contigo no me funcionó muy bien. Te entregué a mi hermoso Sasuke a cambio de muy poco dinero. Definitivamente no hubo ningún beneficio para mí, a pesar de que tú te llevaste a esta hermosura. –recorrió el cuello del moreno con su lengua, aumentando la furia de los dos. –Pero eso no volverá a repetirse. Escuchaste lo que le dije a Sasuke ¿verdad? Haz tu mejor oferta. ¿Qué me ofreces a cambio de tu lindo marido?

–Tómame a mí en lugar de Sasuke. O si lo que quieres es dinero, dime cuánto y lo tendrás.

Se relamió los labios, considerando la oferta del rubio. Aunque el Uzumaki no le gustaba tanto como Sasuke, podría utilizarlo para divertirse y de paso, negociar su libertad con la policía. También podía pedirle varios millones para escapar del país. Las dos opciones eran atractivas.

–Acepto si ocupas el lugar de Sasuke y además me das un par de millones para escapar del país.

–No lo escuches, dobe. Tarde o temprano la policía lo detendrá. –dijo con una voz tranquila que no reflejaba el miedo de que Orochiamaru dañara a Naruto. –Vete de aquí.

–De acuerdo. Tenemos un trato. –le contestó al mayor.

–¡No seas imbécil! –la navaja acercándose demasiado lo instó a permanecer quieto. –Orochimaru, no lo hagas. Me quieres a mi ¿no es cierto? Deja a Naruto fuera de esto y cógeme a mí.

–¡Cállate, Sasuke! Eres tú el imbécil. Vamos, Orochimaru. Mi auto está cerca.

–¡Yo me iré contigo! Lárgate de una puta vez, usuratonkachi.

–¡Qué sorpresa! Nunca pensé que Sasuke defendería a alguien que no lo ama.

Como si las palabras del anciano fueran un hechizo, ambos jóvenes callaron de inmediato. Los ojos azules chocaron con los negros.

–Di en el clavo. ¿De verdad piensas sacrificarte por alguien que no te ama, querido Sasuke? He escuchado que Naruto no cree en el amor. Él no te ama, Sasuke. Nunca te lo ha dicho y nunca lo hará. No vale la pena dejar que alguien como yo robe tus gemidos de placer sólo para defenderlo. Él nunca lo apreciaría.

–Sasuke, no lo escuches. –pidió el rubio. –Orochimaru, ya te dije que acepto, deja a Sasuke y vámonos.

–Dobe… dímelo.

–¿Qué…?

–Dime que me amas. –si el dobe lo aceptaba, no tendría ninguna duda en su elección.

–Sasuke… espera un minuto… escúchame antes de…

–No te ama, Sasuke.

–¡Ya cállate, Orochimaru! –gritó el rubio. Sasuke supo que la paciencia de Naruto había llegado a su límite. Con un movimiento rápido, alejó la navaja de su cuello y golpeó al anciano, que aturdido, se separó del moreno.

Naruto no tardó en lanzarse a golpearlo, dejándolo sin aire. El mayor, a pesar de su edad, sabía defenderse muy bien. Naruto apenas y podía esquivar la navaja con la que Orochimaru intentaba lastimarlo. Sasuke observaba la pelea, inmóvil. Si él intervenía, podía poner en aprietos al rubio. Además, su cuñado tenía razón. Naruto no lo amaba. Y el impacto de esa noticia era aún más fuerte que las amenazas de Orochimaru. Era un iluso al pensar que su esposo podía enamorarse de él. Sasuke estaba muy seguro de sus sentimientos, pondría su vida en peligro a cambio de salvar a Naruto, pero ahora no estaba tan seguro de que el rubio sintiese lo mismo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podía amarlo? Orochimaru tenía razón al decirle que Naruto no creía en el amor. Pero minutos atrás, había ofrecido su vida a cambio de la de Sasuke…

Un estrepitoso ruido lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Al estar retrocediendo para ponerse lejos del alcance de la navaja, Naruto pasó por alto la escalera metálica de emergencias que estaba a sus espaldas. Su cabeza golpeó fuertemente contra uno de los escalones, dejándolo atolondrado un par de segundos, tiempo que aprovechó Orochimaru para derribarlo y patearlo en las costillas varias veces. Sasuke observó con horror la navaja que se dirigía directamente hacia Naruto. Un estrepitoso grito salió de los labios del rubio.

La sangre comenzaba a salir a borbotones de su pierna. La herida no era muy grande, pero sí profunda. Si la afilada hoja había llegado hasta la arteria femoral, dañándola, se desangraría en minutos. Apretó la herida, tratando de detener la hemorragia. Con su pierna sana, pateó a Orochimaru, obligándolo a retroceder. El anciano se levantó velozmente y aprovechando el momento de distracción de Naruto arremetió contra Sasuke, que aún permanecía inmóvil contra la pared. Naruto se puso de pie, notando una punzada dolorosa en el lugar de la herida, alcanzó a jalar al pelinegro por el brazo para ponerlo lejos del alcance de Orochimaru, tomando él su lugar. Empujó fuertemente al moreno para alejarlo varios metros de allí. El rubio mordió sus labios para evitar que Sasuke escuchara el gemido de dolor que luchaba por salir de su boca al sentir el frío filo cortando la ropa y la piel de su espalda. Se dejó caer en el suelo, pero afortunadamente su pareja estaba fuera del alcance de Orochimaru.

Aprovechándose del rubio herido y debilitado, atacó una vez más, dispuesto a acuchillarlo en el pecho y quitarlo de una buena vez de su camino. Sasuke se dio cuenta de lo que planeaba y con Naruto aún estaba recuperándose del ataque, no había mucho que el rubio pudiese hacer para defenderse. Sin detenerse a pensarlo, corrió para interponerse entre él y la navaja.

–¡Sasuke, no!

Un lacerante dolor atravesó su mano. Justo en el instante en que el sonido de un disparo se hizo presente, sintió un dolor quemante en la cadera. Algunas gotas de su sangre comenzaban a manchar el piso, mezclándose con la del rubio. Con asombro, giró su cabeza para observar el sorprendido rostro de Naruto y la humeante pistola que sostenía entre sus manos.

–¿Por qué, Sasuke…?

–¿Qué hiciste, Naruto? –preguntó con un hilo de voz. La sangre manaba de su mano y de su costado. Asombrado ante su propia sangre, observó a Orochimaru poner los ojos en blanco y derrumbarse. Tardó un poco de tiempo en asimilar lo que había sucedido.

Al sentirse acorralado en el suelo, Naruto utilizó el arma que llevaba para defenderse, pero nunca imaginó que Sasuke se interpondría en el camino. La bala rozó la cadera del moreno antes de encontrar su objetivo en el abdomen del mayor. Tenía previsto dispararle sólo a Orochimaru, pero la repentina acción de Sasuke había traído consecuencias casi fatales. Soltó la navaja que sostenía con su mano sangrante y corrió al lado de Naruto. Con un movimiento rápido, se quitó el saco que vestía y lo utilizó para hacer un torniquete sobre la herida de la pierna.

–Déjame, estoy bien. –tomó las manos de Sasuke para retirarlas de su herida. –Pero tú… ¿por qué demonios te metiste? –susurró furioso. –Un poco más y ese disparo habría sido para ti. ¡Por eso te dije que te fueras!

–No seas un imbécil, Naruto. ¿Creías que te iba a dejar ahí? –la cara de Naruto comenzaba a ponerse pálida, alarmando a Sasuke. –Al contrario que tú, yo sí puedo admitir que defendería a la persona que amo.

No sabía si el corazón le palpitaba más rápido por la revelación de Sasuke o por la pérdida de sangre. Su mente se congeló… nunca había pensado que Sasuke pudiese confesarle sus sentimientos. Pero aquello no le agradaba, al contrario. Estaba aterrado. Miró a Sasuke como si fuera un extraño. Su boca se secó y le costaba trabajo respirar.

–Tu… tu herida… –murmuró, desviando la atención hacia la camisa del moreno manchada de sangre.

–No es nada, dobe. La bala sólo rozó un poco la piel y la cortada ya paró de sangrar. –suspiró, aplicando fuerza sobre la hemorragia que aún continuaba activa en la pierna de Naruto. El rubio se quitó su abrigo para pasarlo sobre los hombros del Uchiha. –¿Por qué no me lo dijiste, dobe? No era tan difícil admitir que me amas.

–Porque es la verdad, Sasuke… –las fuerzas comenzaban a abandonarlo. –No te amo.

En aquellos instantes, no podría decidir qué era más doloroso: las palabras de Naruto o el sentir al rubio desvaneciéndose entre sus brazos.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

¡Hola lectores!

Lamento la tardanza, pero ya saben que los capítulos con lemon son como una tortura medieval para mí. Me es difícil expresarles en palabras la imagen que hay en mi cabecita, pero espero que les haya gustado. Creo que ahora no tardé demasiado… poco más de quince días, lo cual es un nuevo récord personal. :D

¿Qué más puedo decirles? Les tengo una noticia con la que sólo hay dos opciones: o la adorarán o querrán matarme. ¿Cuál es? Bueno… nos acercamos peligrosamente al final. El siguiente capítulo será el penúltimo y es un poco corto. De hecho, pensaba hacer de éste el penúltimo, pero le tengo tanto cariño a este fic que no me pude resistir a añadir otros elementos que serán útiles en el capítulo final. Tengo pensado un epílogo que tal vez les parezca un poco raro al principio, pero explicará algo que tal vez han estado esperando.

En cuanto al capítulo de hoy, sólo les pido que intenten no matarme ¡por favor! A nuestro rubio consentido les juro que no le pasará nada y no tendrá que estar muchos días en el hospital, pero eso se los explicaré en el siguiente capítulo. Sé que es algo terrible lo que le dijo a Sasuke, pero el meollo de este fic es su renuencia a admitir que lo ama, así que las cosas no serán nada fáciles. Necesitará un buen par de golpes y amenazas (literalmente hablando) para que lo acepte, pero eso lo veremos más adelante.

Una aclaración: investigando en internet me topé con algunas páginas que sostenían la idea de que el signo de cáncer comienza a partir del 23 de julio y otras páginas decían que el 22… leyendo los perfiles de cáncer y leo, llegué a la conclusión de que cáncer tenía muchas más características que coincidían con la personalidad de Sasuke, así que lo dejé como cangrejito, una disculpa por eso. Y también las frases sobre cómo conquistar a un cáncer y lo de libra y el sexo, no son mías, las encontré en una página web.

Quizá me vea obligada a quitar algunos de los elementos como las canciones o poemas por la ley que se está legislando en EUA acerca de la protección de derechos de autor y si es aprobada, no quiero meterme en líos, pero les informaré a tiempo.

Bueno, como algunos de los lectores ya sabrán, mi otro fic también está llegando al final, así que en cuanto termine las dos historias, planeo editar los primeros capítulos (que me dan pena por la forma tan simple en como escribía, sólo tenía 17 años en ese entonces) de ambas historias y después, checaré cómo ando de tiempo en la uni para escribir otra historia, en esta ocasión SasuNaru y ambientada en mil ochocientos. ¡Estoy muy emocionada por escribirlo! Tal vez me anime a subir el prólogo antes de tiempo. Y estoy considerando seriamente agregar el mpreg en la nueva historia, pero me aterra un poco la idea… espero pensar en algo más adelante.

Otro motivo para estar emocionada es el número de reviews que he recibido. ¡Muchísimas gracias a todos! De verdad se los agradezco… ¡más de 100 reviews! soy increíblemente feliz. Mil millones de gracias a: **kaoryciel94** _(¡Hola de nuevo! Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo constante! Me da mucha alegría ver tu nombre por estos rumbos :D. Sí, básicamente tu análisis se hizo realidad, jejejeje. Me encantó que te diera risa lo de eyaculador precoz, ¡al menos una de mis bromas da risa! Es que siento que soy malísima para la comedia. Espero que este capítulo te guste y si crees que Naruto aún no ha tenido suficiente de arrastrarse como gusano, el próximo capítulo tendrá que volverlo a hacer jejejejeje. Claro, no iba a dejarlo huir tan fácilmente, aunque vimos que Sasuke le ha dado sus buenos golpes y una que otra lección. Y coincido contigo en eso de que Sasuke es una gran influencia para Naruto… de hecho toda la serie gira en torno a esta relación, algo que me parecería fantástico si Kishi decidiera volverla yaoi muajajajajaja. Espero no haberte aburrido con tanta palabrería. Cuídate muchísimo y te mando un fuerte abrazo.), _**Karu-suna**_ (¡Hola! Antes que nada, te agradezco mucho el tiempo que tomaste para dejarme tu comentario. Por supuesto que esos dos se aman, pero los dos son demasiado orgullosos para dmitirlo, pero ¿qué vamos a hacerles? Ni con unos buenos golpes lo entenderían, jajajajaja. Prometo que el sufrimiento se verá recompensado y en cuanto a Deidara… supongo que quiere ayudarlos porque recuerda el trauma de su relación con Itachi y sabe que esos dos se aman, pero no están juntos por orgullosos jejejejeje XD. Cuídate mucho y que tengas una excelente semana. ¡Un abrazo!), _**kamichama riku**_ (¡Hola! Mil gracias por tu review, me alegra que el regalo te guste. Ahora creo que no tardé tanto en la conti, jejejejejeje, pero supongo que a todos los lectores se les hace muy largo el tiempo de espera. Pero de cualquier forma, espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado… ya descubrirás si Sasuke lo perdona o no. Cuídate mucho y te agradezco una vez más. Un abrazo :D.), _**nana no yume**_ (¡Hola una vez más! Mil gracias por tu review y por el apoyo constante… espero que este capi no te haya provocado tantas lágrimas como el anterior… ¿o quieres asesinarme? ¡noooo! Déjame vivir un poco más… aún no consigo mi diploma y lo quiero! Buaaa! Jejejeje, creo que soy demasiado dramática. Pero ya me enteré que dejar a Naru como saco de papas te hizo llorar… ¡lo siento! Pero creo que lo tenía merecido por tratar mal a Sasukito. :D. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario y espero que tú también hayas tenido un bonito año nuevo. A veces siento que me ensaño con Naru, pero de alguna manera no me dan taaaantos remordimientos… pero prometo comenzar a tratarlo mejor, jejeje. Cuídate muchísimo, un abrazoote), _**Jiyu-K.U.I.**_ (¡Hola! Me dio un gusto enoooorme leer tu comentario, jajajaja, me agrada saber que tenemos esa confianza que mencionaste, me siento taaaaaan alivada jejejeje, ya sabes que también puedes escribirme como quieras, me encanta leer tus reviews! Me hizo realmente muy muy feliz saber que hay confianza jejejeje. Coincido contigo, mi despertar también es sagrado y mi hermano se ha llevado más de un golpe por despertarme de mis siestas… y aún así el pobre no se queja cuando le pido que no me deje dormir los días que tengo mucha tarea. Y sí, algunos maestros se desquitan con nosotros por sus problemas sentimentales! Eso me recuerda a una maestra que sólo porque su esposo no estaba en la ciudad para complacerla, nos atiborró de tareas sin sentidos. Jajajajajajajajaja! Te juro que leo y re-leo tu review y me provoca muchas sonrisas. Por supuesto que ser chica es difícil! Hahahahaha, te entiendo. Acerca de Deidara, todavía no tengo cuñada… ni cuñado, pero no me importaría para nada que fuera como Dei y me ayudara en mi patética vida amorosa. Claro que el imbécil de Naruto no iba a llamarle directamente a Sasuke, no tenía ni… la cara para enfrentarlo, aunque por supuesto es notoria su preocupación. Yo tampoco le hubiera llamado, me valdría un soberano cacahuate si puede o no sentarse XD. ¡Yo te apoyo con eso de dar patas por infidelidades! ¿Has visto la peli de locura de amor en las vegas? Hay una escena que me recordaste y eso haré si algún día alguien me pone los cuernos. Jajajajajajajajajaja! Me mató lo de las mucamas XD no lo había visto desde tu punto de vista, pero a mí me daría miedo entrar en la habitación de mi jefe cuando está enojado! Aunque en teoría no tendría porqué entrar si no trabajo de mucama… pero la cosa es que de verdad me daría miedo que me viera feo e intentara correrme o algo por el estilo, jejejeje! Ok, tomaré en cuenta eso de bajarles el sueldo XD, es buena idea! ¡Obviamente todo eran excusas! Claro que Naruto no sabía ni qué criticarles a las chicas sólo para decir que no eran adecuadas para tener a su hijo… vamos, que se muere por Sasuke y no lo admite el muy cab… bueno, ya sabes jejejejeje. Yo ni siquiera necesitaría la cerveza para seguir a semejante pedazo de rubio a donde él quisiera! Jajajajaja, de que me sale la vena perver, nadie me aguanta XD. Jajajajajajajaja! Amé también tu teoría sobre la venganza de los alumnos! No había pensado en ellos como autores intelectuales. Dios, de ninguna manera me cansé de leer tu review y de reír y todo eso, no te preocupes por las largas, que a mí también me pasa seguido como podrás darte cuenta, cuando comienzo a hablar, ya no hay quien me calle… bueno, sí, mi madre, pero ella ahorita está dormida y no se queja XD. Mil gracias por lo de las buenas vibras, afortunadamente no me atraganté con las uvas porque me quedé dormida antes de escuchar las campanadas XD jejejejeje. Por lo que he leído deduzco que tú también tienes una bellísima sonrisa. Ya sabes, que toda la fuerza y cosas hippies estén contigo. Que tengas una excelentísima semana. Cuídate muchísimo y te mando un abrazo tamaño oso.), _**camiSxN**_ (¡Hola! Me da un gusto enorme verte por acá! Ni agradezcas, lo menos que puedo hacer es responder sus comentarios :D, además que me encanta platicar con todos, jejejejeje, ni se nota ¿o sí? Me alegra saber cuáles son las escenas favoritas, así podré mejorar mucho más el fic. Cuídate mucho y te mando un fuerte abrazo.), _**J.M Oliver**_ (¡Hey! Un enorme gustazo volver a leernos aquí. Me alegra saber que la historia te gusta! No te preocupes por el español, se entendió perfectamente. Fanfiction es algo extraño, a mí también me pasa que no puedo enviar reviews en ocasiones, pero de cualquier manera estoy agradecida por el simple hecho de que leas la historia. Yo soy la que no encuentra palabras para agradecer tu apoyo. Cuídate mucho, un abrazo y muchos besos! ¡Oh! Ya había terminado de escribir y me di cuenta del otro review! También deseo que haya sido un año nuevo muy feliz para ti. No te preocupes por lo del condón, lo que imaginaste era correcto! :D. ¡Soy feliz al saber que te gustó la escena de celos y la pelea de Naruto y Gaara… tardé mucho en los celos porque a veces pensaba que Sasuke quedaba demasiado femenino. Ahora si ya te dejo, espero no enfadarte con tanta palabrería. Cuídate mucho y te mando otro abrazo! Jejejeje.), _**Kazahayaa**_ (¡Mil gracias por tu comentario! No tienes que agradecérmelo, me encanta hacer felices a todas las fanáticas de esta parejita tan linda. Saber que mi manera de escribir es de tu agrado me motiva a esforzarme mucho más para que siga siendo de tu gusto. Me encantó escribir la escena de celos, aunque admito que fue un poco difícil hacerla de tal forma que Sasuke no pareciese una niñita celosa, pero creo que dejó muy en claro su lugar a Sakura, jejejeje. Lo prometido es deuda, aquí en el nuevo capi está el lemon, espero que te guste! Aún dudo lo de las risas… insisto en que de comediante no tengo ni un pelo, lo mío es más el suspenso y drama… o eso creo… de cualquier forma, espero que te guste el intento de comedia que hice. También deseo que hayas tenido un año nuevo magnífico. Cuídate muchísimo y te mando un abrazote!), _**ania**_ (Hola! Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Me da ánimos de seguir escribiendo el saber que no soy taaan mala como me imaginaba. Y déjame decirte que, aunque no esté en Honduras, puedes contar conmigo! Cuídate mucho, que tengas un excelente inicio de semana y un abrazo! :D), _**sasu-yura**_ (¡Hola! Mil gracias por tomarte la molestia de dejar un comentario, me alegro que te guste y por supuesto que continuaré…. A menos que muera o enferme gravemente, tengo la meta de terminar esta historia. En este capítulo, Orochimaru ha recibido un poco de lo que merece, ya veremos que le depara esta autora más adelante. Cuídate mucho. ¡Un abrazo!), _**AoiSakura6**_ (¡Una vez más, gracias por el apoyo constante! Me da gusto saber que al menos ya logré la sonrisa de alguien, jejejejejeje, pero espero que el nuevo capi te deje otra sonrisa. Claro que Naruto se dará cuenta de lo tonto e imbécil que fue además de celoso… los dos son celosos a más no poder! Me da mucha risa imaginarlos en plan de "defender lo que es suyo" y por supuesto, que me encanta aún más escribirlo. Cuídate mucho. Te deseo una semana excelente. Un abrazo! :D), _**Nina Ruz**_ (Hola! Ups… sí, doce mil palabras… ¡y me alegró mucho saber que te engancharon! También me alegró saber que volviste a enamorarte de este fic, lo tenía un poco olvidado y me tardaba en actualizar por la escuela, pero no ha muerto, aquí continuaré hasta que los mayas decidan que el fin del mundo ha llegado (naaah, es broma, broma) pero sí lo terminaré y espero que siga atrapándote como hasta ahora. Jajajajajaja, definitivamente Kiba y Naruto leyendo cosas para chicas será divertido ¡qué bien que sonreíste! Ese es el objetivo y yo soy muy feliz al saberlo. Cuídate muchísimo y te mando un abrazo! :D), _**Ninn**_ (¡Hola! Wiiiiii…. Muchas gracias por tu comentario! No creería que te leíste los dos últimos capítulos… son muy largos! Pero qué bueno que te gustaron. No me agradezcas! me hace feliz hacer feliz a los lectores! Y lo de Sakura… ¡nunca en un fic mío! Noooooo! Naru es de Sasu y Sasu de Naru jajajajajaja, no te preocupes, ella no logrará nada con Narutin. El próximo capítulo dedicaré una parte especial a lo que me sugeriste! Te prometo que habrá un poco de sentimentalismo por lo sucedido con la casa y los recuerdos, no alcancé a abordarlo en este capi porque de por sí es muy largo y en lo que quería enfocarme era en la reconciliación o intento de ella. Espero que este capi que también es largo te guste! Me alegró saber que los capis largos son de tu agrado. Muchas gracias por todo. Cuídate y que tengas una excelente semana. ¡Un abrazo! :D.), _**Soy YO-SARIEL**_ (¡Hola otra vez! Me da un gustazo saber que este fic te gusta! Jejejejeje espero que el nuevo capítulo sea de tu agrado, sonreí al ver que decías que estaba buenisisisisisimo XD muchas gracias! :D cuídate muchísimo, y espero que tengas una semana mejor que excelente. Abrazos!)_

Y a todos los lectores anónimos que continúan con su apoyo, también se los agradezco.

La canción utilizada es de Alexander Acha y se titula "Gracias". El poema es de Sor Juana Inés de la Cruz, cabe destacar que nada me pertenece, todos los derechos reservados para sus respectivos autores.

¡Les deseo un excelente inicio de semana! (Aunque es martes, aún quedan varios días hasta el fin de semana… y por fin mañana saldrá el nuevo capi de Kuroshitsuji! Amo ese manga! Ciel y Sebastián son tan adorables! ¿Alguien más lo sigue? Si es así, entenderán mi trauma, jejejeje… y hablando de traumas ¿han visto el doujinshi llamado "The worst night"? está buenísimo! Amé ese NaruSasu, de verdad! Es uno de mis favoritos. Si les gusta el hard yaoi y aún no lo han visto, corran a buscarlo en youtube, afortunadamente está en español con una traducción muy buena. Ya pues, me pongo en paz y dejo tanta palabrería.)

Se despide con un abrazo:

Kerky

_**Número de palabras (sin notas de autor): 15.355**_


	11. Capítulo X: Confesiones

Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes utilizados me pertenece y es sin fines de lucro, hago esto sólo para tratar de satisfacer mi sueño frustrado de ser escritora y ver enrolados a Naru y Sasu.

Advertencias: **yaoi, AU**, lime, lemon, **lenguaje soez**… si no te gusta, aprieta el botoncito rojo con una "x" que se encuentra en la esquina superior derecha de tu pantalla.

Parejas: NaruxSasu, ItaxDei.

–_Porque es la verdad, Sasuke… –las fuerzas comenzaban a abandonarlo. –No te amo. _

_En aquellos instantes, no podría decidir qué era más doloroso: las palabras de Naruto o el sentir al rubio desvaneciéndose entre sus brazos._

* * *

**I Don't Know Speak About Love**

_Capítulo X: Confesiones._

Esperaba pacientemente a que Naruto despertara. Miraba de cuando en cuando la cama, mientras leía silenciosamente el libro que el rubio había comprado para él. Lo encontró dentro del abrigo que Naruto le puso sobre los hombros y estaba muy absorto en la lectura. No quería detenerse a pensar mucho en lo que ocurriría.

La herida en la pierna de su esposo no era muy grave, apenas había requerido una pequeña intervención para reparar la arteria herida y un par de paquetes de sangre para reponer la pérdida. Por el momento, Naruto descansaba tranquilamente, ajeno a todo el ajetreo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Sasuke dejó el libro a un lado. Naruto no tardaría en despertar y quería pensar lo que le diría. No era exactamente lo que había imaginado, pues en cierta forma sabía que el rubio lo quería y hasta tenía la ilusión de que lo amaba, pero sus palabras decían lo contrario. Aún se preguntaba el porqué había arriesgado su vida para protegerlo, pero viéndolo desde un punto de vista frío y analítico, lo único que Naruto deseaba era que él saliera del lugar para poder disparar a Orochimaru sin temor a herirlo, justamente como había sucedido. Frotó las vendas que envolvían su cadera, unas puntadas más fueron necesarias para reparar la lesión hecha por el disparo y otras más para cerrar la realizada por la navaja. A ese paso, se volvería una cicatriz humana si continuaba junto al Uzumaki, esa era la segunda ocasión que estaba en el hospital.

–¿Puedo pasar? Ah, eres tú, Uchiha. –susurró con desprecio Sakura y entró sin esperar el permiso de Sasuke. Se acercó a la cama y acarició los rubios cabellos, ganándose un gruñido de enojo por parte del moreno.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –susurró con furia.

–Vine a verlo. ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

Naruto abrió sus ojos, la imagen borrosa de Sasuke y Sakura se materializó frente a él. Por un momento se alarmó de no ver a Orochimaru. Con un sobresalto, intentó sentarse, obviamente la punzada en su pierna se lo impidió.

–¿Sakura? Duele… –señaló su herida. –¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y Orochimaru?

–Encadenado a una cama, dobe, unas habitaciones más allá. –contestó Sasuke. –Lo operaron anoche, no es muy grave, pero se quedará un par de días aquí.

–Supongo que tendré que hablar con la policía.

–Eso será cuando te recuperes, Naruto. –sonrió Sakura.

–Pensé que no me dejarían ver a nadie hasta que no hiciera una declaración. –dijo al recordar lo ocurrido con Itachi.

–Yo también fui testigo. Les dije que era en defensa personal y decidieron darte un poco de tiempo. –explicó Sasuke. –Llamaré al doctor.

–Mientras más te tardes, mejor, Uchiha. –susurró Sakura con veneno en su voz. El pelinegro sólo la miró por encima del hombro y respondió:

–Puedes hacer lo que se te dé la gana con Naruto. Cásate con él y dale los bastardos que quiere.

–Sasuke, pensé que ya habíamos hablado sobre eso. –intervino el rubio. –Sakura es sólo una amiga.

–Puedes quedarte con ella, yo quiero el divorcio. –la puerta se cerró sonoramente, dejando a Sakura y Naruto desconcertados.

–¿Qué dijo? –tal vez el medicamento lo hacía escuchar voces.

–Creo que… ¿volvieron a pelear?

–No, más bien… está enojado por lo que dije.

* * *

–¡Hola, Sasuke! –Kiba se acercó trotando a él. –Hey, me alegro mucho de verte. ¿Cómo estás?

–Bien. Naruto está en el tercer piso, habitación 356. –señaló las escaleras. –Ya despertó. Saluda a Sakura de mi parte.

–Eh… bueno, tal vez deba esperar a que ella salga. –le sorprendió las palabras frías de Sasuke y la mirada azabache tan perdida lo preocupó. –¿Otra pelea? –resistió la mirada iracunda y cuando el pelinegro se cansó, sólo lo ignoró y se sentó en una de las sillas de la sala de espera.

–Sí, pero esta vez es en serio. ¿Sabes el teléfono del abogado?

–No. –se sentó a un lado de él y dejó la bolsa con ramen en el suelo. –¿Es muy grave el problema?

–No voy a permanecer al lado de un cobarde. –fue su respuesta. Y era la verdad. De ninguna manera permanecería junto a Naruto, alimentándose sólo con las migajas de su cariño y esperando tontamente, que algún día el rubio admitiera que lo amaba. Había cientos de otras personas en el amplio mundo que pudieran ofrecerle lo que Naruto no quería.

–¿Qué hizo el atolondrado?

–Nada… estoy harto de él y sus estúpidas teorías sobre el amor y las hormonas.

–Pensé que ya lo había olvidado. –suspiró el castaño. –Sé que es cruel de mi parte decírtelo, pero debes de tenerle paciencia. Lo que ha vivido…

–¿Cuál es el maldito misterio, Kiba?

–¿Alguna vez te ha hablado sobre Minato? –Sasuke negó con un movimiento de cabeza y el castaño continuó. –Era su padre.

–Nunca he escuchado nada sobre él, sólo de Kushina. –recordó la fotografía. –¿Qué tiene que ver?

–Si me lo preguntas a mí, te diré que es algo estúpido, pero para Naruto es muy importante. –tomó aire antes de revelar la verdad del pasado de su amigo. –Cuando Kushina y Minato se casaron, tuvieron problemas económicos y acabaron viviendo en una pequeña casita de madera. Después nació Naruto y fueron muy felices. Minato era un hombre trabajador y, aunque no vivían con muchas comodidades, tenían lo justo y necesario. En ese entonces conocí a Naruto. Ambos salíamos a jugar al parque a diario y él sonreía todo el tiempo, al igual que su padre. Podríamos decir que su vida era perfecta. Entonces ocurrió la enfermedad de Kushina y su sonrisa comenzó a apagarse. Se extinguió totalmente cuando murió ella. Y la pesadilla de Naruto comenzó. –suspiró al recordarlo. –Minato amaba tanto a Kushina, que se dejó morir en vida. Se olvidó de Naruto y se dedicó a gastar el poco dinero que tenían en alcohol. Cada vez que yo iba a visitar a Naruto, escuchaba los sollozos de Minato. Naruto sólo tenía seis años y ya era responsable de preparar la comida y mantener la casa limpia. Poco tiempo después, despidieron a su padre por pasar más tiempo tomando que trabajando. Para poder comer, Naruto dejó la escuela, mintió sobre su edad y consiguió un trabajo. Al poco tiempo, Minato desapareció y Naruto supuso que estaba muerto.

–¿Nunca lo encontraron? –intervino el pelinegro.

–No lo sé. Naruto dice que está muerto para él. Aún está muy dolido por los años de abandono y dejó de buscarlo. Es decir… entiendo el dolor por la pérdida de Kushina, pero su hijo también lo necesitaba. El punto es… que después de ver cómo su padre sufrió por la muerte de la mujer que amaba, él decidió no creer en el amor. Desde que tenía trece años se inventó esa estúpida teoría de las hormonas. Él piensa que no debe enamorarse de ti porque si lo hace, sufrirá igual que Minato cuando decidas abandonarlo para irte con alguien "digno".

–¡Eso es estúpido! Yo nunca… –se tragó sus palabras, era mejor no decirle a Kiba que ninguna otra persona había pasado por su mente desde que se casó con el rubio.

–Sí, yo también lo he intentado convencer de que no lo abandonarás. –Kiba sonrió. –Pero es tan terco que ni siquiera escucha lo que le digo. Ha estado enamorado de ti desde hace años y se niega a admitirlo.

–Me lo confesó hace poco… el hecho de que ustedes me seguían por la ciudad.

Con una sonrisita nerviosa, Kiba se llevó la mano hacia los cabellos café, desordenándoles un poco.

–Sí, bueno… yo sólo acompañaba porque me divertía lo que hacía por verte. ¿Te contó que nos disfrazamos de meseros?

–Sí.

–Cuando se enteraron que éramos unos impostores, se hizo tremendo alboroto. –y añadió apresuradamente. –Claro, los invitados no lo notaron, pero nos botaron de la fiesta con una patada en el trasero. –rió, recordando uno de los mejores momentos que había vivido junto a su amigo. –Él es mi amigo y hemos estado en las buenas y en las malas, pero creo que ya he hecho suficiente por tratar de admitir que está enamorado. Creo que es tu turno.

–No sé si pueda hacerlo, Kiba. –confesó. –Yo no soy tan buena persona.

–Pero eres el único que puede hacerlo. Eres la última esperanza de que Naruto por fin acepte que te ama.

–¿Y si no es así? Tal vez de verdad no me ame.

–¡No seas idiota, Uchiha! –su exclamación ganó una mirada furibunda de Uchiha y muchas otras por parte de las enfermeras. Susurró un perdón y volvió a retomar su plática con Sasuke. –Lo que quiero decir es que Naruto está perdidamente enamorado de ti. ¿Crees que alguien no enamorado se quedaría bajo la lluvia, afuera de tu casa, esperando a que salgas sólo para ver tu rostro? Aún recuerdo el maldito resfriado que tuvo y la sonrisa bobalicona cuando me dijo "lo vi sacar la basura". El muy idiota esperó cinco jodidas horas afuera de tu casa ¡sólo por verte un segundo! Dios, si eso no es estar enamorado, que me caiga un rayo.

–¿Hizo eso?

–Eso y mucho más. –reveló Kiba. –En sus días libres, se escondía en la librería con la esperanza de verte pasar y mirarte aunque fuese sólo cinco segundos. Si el clima era frío, compraba una taza de café y se sentaba como estatua a esperarte en la plaza. Y estoy seguro que se lastimó por protegerte hoy pero aún así ¿dudas que te ame?

–Tal vez… –Kiba tenía razón. Naruto no podía sólo quererlo.

–Ha estado un poco deprimido desde que vio lo que hiciste con los papeles de adopción. –Sasuke se quedó pasmado ¿Cuándo se había enterado Naruto de eso? –Él anhela tener una familia. Quiere darles a sus hijos un buen ejemplo, estoy completamente seguro de que será un excelente padre. Pero tú se lo estás impidiendo.

–Considero que es muy pronto para adoptar. No hemos estado juntos ni un año y mira por todo lo que hemos pasado. Todo sería peor si hubiera hijos de por medio.

–De cualquier forma. –estiró sus brazos por sobre su cabeza. –Sabes que sólo tú puedes convencerlo.

–¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro?

–Tú le devolviste la sonrisa que yo no pude. –le entregó el paquete con ramen. –Dile que me daré una vuelta por la mansión mañana.

–Pensé que…

–Creo que necesitan platicar. –Kiba podía ser terco e impulsivo la mayor parte del tiempo, pero reconocía cuando tenía que dejar a las personas en un momento a solas. –Lo veré después.

* * *

Caminaba inquieto por toda la habitación aunque los doctores le habían advertido de la necesidad de mantener reposo, ahora podía decir que entendía la frustración de Itachi. Una punzada en su pierna lo frenó en seco, pero en cuanto el dolor pasó, volvió a caminar. Sakura se había ido hace mucho tiempo y su moreno esposo no aparecía por ningún lado. Se detuvo un momento a contemplar el oscuro paisaje que se extendía a través de la ventana. Su ensoñación terminó al escuchar la puerta abrirse.

–¡Teme! Estaba… –la cabellera azabache entró velozmente y le propinó un fuerte derechazo justo en su mandíbula. Trastabilló un poco, alcanzando a sostenerse del borde de la cama antes de caer al suelo. –¿Qué demo…? Itachi… –susurró.

–Es lo mínimo que mereces después de lo que le hiciste a Sasuke. –disimuladamente, frotó sus nodillos. El golpe le dolió mucho, así que al rubio debió de dolerle el doble. Suspirando, se agachó para quedar a la altura de Naruto y le advirtió: –La próxima vez que hagas sufrir a mi hermano, no te irá tan bien.

Ayudó a Naruto a volver a la cama, estaba seguro que el propio Sasuke ya se había encargado de darle una muy buena lección.

–Pensé que Sasuke estaría aquí. –dijo una vez que el rubio estuvo instalado en la cama.

–Yo también, pero hace horas que salió. Afortunadamente Orochimaru está arrestado, no tenemos que preocuparnos por él.

–Dime, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió?

Naruto le explicó la situación, pero sin decirle el problema personal acerca de sus sentimientos. Itachi escuchaba asombrado la historia, lo último que deseaba era que su hermano se enterase de las intenciones de Orochimaru, pero el maldito anciano lo había revelado.

–Mañana llamaré a mi abogado para que pongan en marcha las demandas contra Orochimaru. –aseguró el pelinegro.

–De acuerdo. ¿Cómo va el problema con su casa? Si lo necesitas, no olvides que pueden regresar Deidara y tú a la mansión.

–Te lo agradezco, sobre todo después del golpe que te di. –señaló el labio partido e inflamado de Naruto.

–Lo merecía. –reconoció. –¿Podrías ir a buscar a Sasuke? Me preocupa un poco que…

–No es necesario, dobe. –ambos chicos suspiraron de alivio al ver al moreno entrar en la habitación.

–¿Dónde demonios te metiste, hermanito?

–Me quedé platicando con Kiba. Dice que mañana pasará por la mansión. En un momento vendrá el doctor para darte de alta.

–¿Podremos irnos hoy? ¡Es fantástico!

–Lo es, considerando que perdí un día de trabajo. –murmuró, mirando a su hermano mayor. –Por cierto, Itachi. ¿Has hablado con la aseguradora?

–Sí, mañana tenemos que pasarnos por las oficinas a firmar unos papeles. ¿Te recojo en la escuela?

El menor asintió, ocultando de Naruto y de su hermano la mano vendada, sabía que aún sangraba, algo normal por lo reciente de la herida, pero también sabía que ambos armarían un escándalo al ver una sola gota de sangre.

–Bien, entonces nos veremos después. –se despidió Itachi, dejando a la parejita sola, notando el ambiente tenso que invadía la habitación.

–Toma. –le entregó la bolsa. –Te lo trajo Kiba. Dice que mañana te visitará.

–Gracias, teme. –dejó el ramen de lado, Sasuke era más importante en esos momentos. –Oye, acerca de…

–No quiero saberlo. –respondió inmediatamente al intuir el tema del cual quería hablar. –Tienes tus razones y yo las mías, hablaremos después.

Naruto observó al moreno sentarse cerca de la cama y sacar el libro que había comprado. Se alegró de que le gustara y sonrió, pero continuaba inquieto por la actitud indiferente de Sasuke. Y sabía perfectamente que la culpa era exclusivamente suya, todo por culpa de no aceptar sus sentimientos por el Uchiha. No había pensado mucho acerca del incidente de la noche anterior, pero el silencio que emanaba de la habitación lo incitó a ahondar en ello. Sasuke intentó protegerlo y eso lo alegraba mucho, porque ahora sabía que él era importante para el moreno. Y sin lugar a dudas, Sasuke también era importante para él, pero su maldita inseguridad le gritaba que Sasuke podría irse con otra persona en cualquier momento, alguien digno del Uchiha, alguien que no tuviese miedo a decirle que lo amaba a cada segundo. El pelinegro ya le había mostrado cómo sería su vida sin él, con alcohol todas las noches y palizas de vez en cuando. Definitivamente lo último que el rubio deseaba era pasarse el resto de su vida en una cantina, cosa que sucedería si… su mano se convirtió en un puño y golpeó las sábanas, sobresaltando al Uchiha.

–¿Qué te pasa, dobe?

–Nada. –intentó sonreír. –Es sólo que olvidé mandar un correo electrónico.

Sasuke alzó una ceja, pero no dijo nada antes de volver a su lectura, lo cual le permitió volver a sus pensamientos. En unas horas saldría del hospital y lo primero que haría sería conseguir un psicólogo o terapeuta o lo que sea que pudiese ayudarle a superar su miedo. No veía otra solución. Hablar con Kiba ayudaba, pero no era suficiente para admitir sus sentimientos. No sólo por él, sino también porque su actitud lastimaba a Sasuke, su silencio y sus ojos opacos lo reflejaban.

–Te quiero, Sasuke.

–Ese no es el problema, dobe. –dijo sin apartar la vista del libro. –El quererme no es suficiente.

–Lo sé. –admitió. –Pero es un gran paso para mí.

La llegada del médico interrumpió la conversación entre los dos. Terminarían por resolver sus diferencias en casa, donde nadie pudiese molestarlos.

* * *

Las cosas no habían salido como lo planeó. En cuanto llegó a casa, varios de sus amigos fueron a visitarlo. El teléfono no paraba de repiquetear, y cuando al fin terminaron las visitas y llamadas, notó que Sasuke estaba demasiado cansado para hablar. Pero lo que más le sorprendió, fue que el moreno recogiera sus cosas personales y se marchara al cuarto de invitados a dormir.

–¡Sasuke, espera! –intentó detenerlo, pero Sasuke no estaba herido de la pierna y podía caminar mucho más rápido que él. –¡Sasuke!

–¿Qué quieres, dobe?

–¿No dormirás conmigo?

–Dame unos días, usuratonkachi. –contestó sin parar a mirarlo. –Si necesitas algo, dejé tu celular sobre la mesita.

–¡Quiero que te quedes aquí! –exigió, olvidando las advertencias de reposo corrió un poco para atrapar el brazo de Sasuke. –No permitiré que duermas en otra habitación.

–No quiero dormir junto a ti esta noche, Naruto.

–¡Tú mismo dijiste que este es tu cuarto! Si no quieres dormir conmigo, me iré a dormir a otro lugar. –finalizó con voz baja. Quería dormir junto a la calidez del moreno, pero respetaría su decisión. –Buenas noches, teme. –pasó a su lado, dejándolo en medio del pasillo y se dirigió a la habitación de invitados.

Sasuke sacudió su cabeza, intentando que su mente olvidara la idea de seguirlo. Realmente necesitaba un poco de tiempo para ordenar sus ideas e inventar un plan para ayudar a Naruto a admitir su amor, no sólo por él, sino porque también afectaría a sus hijos. Los niños no podrían… ¿qué demonios pensaba? Molesto, regresó a la habitación, pero no pudo conciliar el sueño. Cuando el reloj marcó la una de la mañana, se levantó a revisar que el rubio estuviera bien. Caminó a pasos sigilosos por la mansión hasta dar con el cuarto de invitados. Al menos el rubio sí podía dormir, pues roncaba a pierna suelta. La noche era algo fría y la cama en la que dormía apenas tenía unas delgadas sábanas. Gruñendo, buscó una cobija para cubrir a Naruto, dejó su teléfono junto a la mesita al igual que su medicamento y se dispuso a salir.

Antes de llegar a su habitación, pasó por el cuarto donde dormirían los niños. Dudando un poco, se decidió a entrar. No tenía nada de sueño a pesar de estar cansado. Encendió las luces y el color amarillo lo invadió. La charla de esa tarde con Kiba le recordó el deseo de Naruto por tener un hijo y lo que él había hecho con los papeles de la adopción. También recordó que Naruto se sorprendió por la decoración. Su mentira de que no sabía lo que sucedía había sonado bastante convincente, pero la verdad era que el propio Sasuke compró la pintura y la cenefa de patitos. Él pintó la habitación y la decoró. Aún faltaba una pared de ser adornada con la cenefa. Suspirando, se arremangó la camisa para comenzar a pegarla.

Acostumbrado a despertar temprano, Naruto aprovechó para ir a hablar con Sasuke antes de que éste se marchara al trabajo. Para evitar molestarlo, tocó un par de veces la puerta antes de entrar. La cama estaba desecha, pero el pelinegro no estaba ahí. Brincando sobre un pie, llegó hasta la bañera, pensando que quizá ya estaba despierto. Después de unos minutos de no escuchar ningún ruido, se dio cuenta que no estaba ahí.

–¿Sasuke? –preguntó al aire, esperando una respuesta que no llegó.

Era muy raro que su pelinegro marido se despertara tan temprano. ¿Y si estaba revisando los trabajos de sus alumnos? Dando saltitos, alcanzó la puerta que comunicaba su dormitorio con el de sus futuros hijos. Sonrió al encontrar a Sasuke dormido sobre el escritorio. Se acercó a él y acarició sus negros cabellos con lo cual consiguió despertarlo.

–¿Dobe? –se talló los ojos. –¿Estás bien?

–Sí. ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó, sentándose sobre el escritorio. –¿Te faltan muchos trabajos por revisar?

Por un momento Sasuke se sintió perdido. ¿Trabajos? Por supuesto que no… lo que faltaba era un metro de cenefa de patitos y no sabía si en la tienda habría más.

–Patitos…

–¿Eh? ¿Quieres un pato?

–No… falta un metro de patitos. –abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al darse cuenta de que hablaba con el Naruto real y no era un sueño. Se puso de pie tan rápidamente que tiró la silla en el proceso. –¿Qué hora es?

–No sé, como las seis o siete. –respondió el rubio. –¿Qué dijiste sobre los patitos?

–Es tarde, iré a bañarme. –dejó a Naruto a solas en la gran habitación.

Suspiró frustrado. Hablaría con su moreno esposo en la noche. Antes de salir, echó una mirada a la amarilla habitación, notando que una hermosa cuna blanca estaba cubierta por plástico y abandonada en un rincón. Ahora sí estaba extrañado. Primero, alguien pintaba el cuarto de amarillo, después decoraban las paredes con una cenefa… la cual, por cierto, faltaba en un trozo de pared. Y por último, la cuna. A menos que fuera uno de esos raros casos de sonambulismo, él no había dado ninguna orden de arreglar esa recámara en particular.

* * *

–Sasuke ¿de verdad quieres ir? No es necesario… –dijo por quinta vez Itachi mientras manejaba hacia el lugar donde una vez estuvo su casa.

–Ya te dije que estaré bien. –respondió, mirando a través de la ventanilla las calles que conocía de memoria.

–Sé que estarás bien, pero puede ser un poco… –tardó en encontrar una palabra. –… traumante.

-Itachi, cállate.

Manejó en silencio las últimas cuadras que faltaban para llegar a la mansión Uchiha. El lugar aún se encontraba rodeado de cintas amarillas que prohibían el paso y cubierto de cenizas. Algunas columnas todavía permanecían de pie. Sasuke e Itachi bajaron del auto y caminaron hasta los escombros. El mayor alzó una de las cintas para indicarle a su hermano que pasara. Juntos recorrieron el lugar, encontrando algunos trozos de sus pertenencias quemadas. Entre las ruinas hallaron la única fotografía familiar que poseían, la que tomaron justo antes del accidente de sus padres. La fotografía enmarcada tenía el cristal hecho añicos y el marco de madera quemado, pero la imagen permanecía intacta.

–Es increíble haberla encontrado. –susurró Itachi. –Aún recuerdo la rabieta que hiciste por no querer usar el traje.

–Mamá me obligó. –recordó Sasuke sonriendo. –Dijo que me pusiera el maldito traje o no comería el postre durante todo un mes.

–¡Qué gran sacrificio hiciste, hermanito! –dijo con ironía.

–¡Por supuesto que sí! Sabes lo mucho que odio las corbatas.

–Pero te ves bastante mono en la fotografía. –señaló al niño de cinco años sonriente.

–Nunca te dije gracias por lo que hiciste. –soltó Sasuke de repente. –La noche del incidente… Orochimaru me lo dijo.

–Naruto me contó todo. –abrazó a su hermano. –Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti, eres mi hermanito.

–¡No tenías porque hacerlo…! –se aferró al pecho de su hermano, luchando contra las lágrimas. No lloraría, al menos, frente a Itachi.

–Yo debería de agradecerte. Estabas dispuesto a irte con él por dejarme ser feliz junto a Deidara.

–No es nada comparado con todos los años que sufriste tú. –murmuró, con el rostro aún escondido en el pecho de su hermano.

–Olvidémonos de eso. –pidió Itachi. –Ya todo pasó. Ahora los dos somos felices con la persona que amamos. –Sasuke no dijo nada, pero notó los músculos de Sasuke tensos. –¿Sucedió algo con Naruto?

–Nada… –se separó por fin del mayor. –Sólo que él no me ama como yo lo amo.

Las palabras de Sasuke lo sorprendieron. Nunca había escuchado a su hermano confesar su amor por alguien, ni siquiera cuando estaba con Gaara había ocurrido algo semejante, por lo que la noticia no podía hacer menos que asombrarle.

–Sasuke…

–No digas nada. –se puso de cuclillas para escarbar en el lugar que solía ser la cocina. –No quiero escuchar nada.

–Ignorando tus problemas, no los solucionarás. –Itachi también se agachó para ayudar a Sasuke. –Eres Sasuke Uchiha, el chico más sexy e inteligente de la ciudad. –el menor sonrió con superioridad, mirando a su hermano. –Nosotros los Uchiha, no hay nada que no podamos lograr y claro, no hay nadie a quien no podamos enamorar lo suficiente.

–Vaya orgullo que te cargas, comadreja.

–No es mucho mayor que el tuyo. –contestó, limpiando con el borde de su camisa una taza de porcelana china, de la vajilla favorita de su mamá. –Toma.

Encontraron algunos cuadros poco dañados por el fuego y uno de los carritos de colección de su padre. Al menos, no todo estaba perdido. Y quizá su relación con Naruto tampoco.

Llegó a casa bastante empolvado por las cenizas, Naruto lo esperaba para cenar. Se dio un baño rápido y acompañó al rubio en la comida. Como siempre, sus respuestas monosilábicas hicieron de la cena un momento sumido en el silencio, afortunadamente, una llamada al celular de Sasuke los salvó de morir de aburrimiento. Cuando volvió, el rubio observó el halcón colgando del teléfono de su esposo.

–¿Qué significa? –preguntó con interés. No entendía muy bien el significado de aquella ave o lo que Naruto quiso transmitirle con ese regalo.

–Bueno… estuve pensando. –dejó los cubiertos sobre el plato vació antes de continuar. –Si tuvieras que reencarnar en un animal ¿qué escogerías?

–Eso es una tontería, dobe.

–Lo sé. Cuando me hice la pregunta, no pude contestarla. Tal vez me gustaría ser un lobo o un león.

–¿Para que las hembras hagan el trabajo por ti? –preguntó con ironía.

–Que gracioso. –tomó aire. –El punto es que no me respondí la pregunta. Pero cuando pensé en ti… inmediatamente se me vino a la cabeza la imagen de un halcón. Los halcones son animales hermosos, relacionados con la realeza. Además, son seres muy inteligentes. Vuelan alto y miran a todos por encima de sus cabezas. Son difíciles de cazar y muy cotizados. Hacen sus nidos en las alturas, donde nadie pueda alcanzar a sus crías, porque protege lo que ama a pesar de su aspecto rudo y frío. Su forma de cazar es maravillosa, caen en picada y atrapan a su presa… si de milagro consigues atrapar a uno y logras ganarte su cariño, tendrás a un amigo increíblemente leal para toda la vida.

–¿Eso es lo que piensas de mí? –inquirió sin dejar de mirar el plato en ningún momento con el fin de evitar que Naruto observara el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

–En cierta manera. Es un tontería, pero…

–Tú serías un delfín. –interrumpió. –Son animales sociables, que establecen fuertes lazos, les encanta estar rodeados de otros delfines, son cariñosos y parlanchines, no se rinden a pesar de estar atrapados en una red. Les gustan los niños y su familia es importante. Excepto por lo de ser inteligentes, creo que podrías ser uno de ellos. –arrojó la servilleta sobre la mesa. –Me iré a dormir. Buenas noches, usuratonkachi.

–Descansa, teme.

Naruto decidió posponer la plática para otro día, dormiría en la habitación de invitados para darle a Sasuke tiempo que seguramente necesitaba. Suspiró, odiaba estar en reposo todo el día y con la constante vigilancia de Kiba y Sora, no podía hacer de las suyas. Esperaba que los siete días de reposo pasaran rápidamente o moriría aburrido en algún rincón de la casa.

* * *

Era un buen día. La llovizna que cayó por la noche dejó un aire fresco y un clima agradable por la mañana. La temporada de lluvias estaba por finalizar y todos los campos se encontraban cubiertos por el verdor del pasto. El sol se ocultaba tras unas nubes que auguraban una tormenta más tarde. Su pierna estaba mucho mejor y ya ansiaba salir de la casa, volver a los retos diarios del trabajo en lugar de pasarse el día firmando cheques y checando estados de cuenta.

Tratando de hacer el menos ruido posible, se dirigió al cuarto de baño para darse una ducha. Sasuke le había sugerido de manera nada sutil, que ya era hora de volver a la habitación que compartían. Dejó al dormido azabache en el mundo de los sueños y terminó de arreglarse, su mente le exigía salir a relajarse un par de horas.

–¿A dónde vas, dobe?

–Iré a… –sabía que el moreno lo regañaría o lo obligaría a quedarse unos días más en reposo. –… voy a montar.

–Ni lo sueñes. –advirtió, sentándose de golpe. –El doctor no ha dicho…

–Me conozco perfectamente, Sasuke. –interrumpió. –Mi pierna ya está bien y no soporto estar más tiempo encerrado aquí. Necesito aire fresco.

Sasuke viró sus ojos negros. Razonar con el rubio sería básicamente imposible y también conocía a la perfección la hiperactividad de su marido, así que nada lo convencería de quedarse en casa. Debía de ser un martirio para él estar tanto tiempo sin nada que hacer. Suspirando, salió de la cama.

–Te acompaño… por si te sucede algo. –añadió, excusándose. Claro que la verdadera razón detrás de su preocupación era la de pasar un tiempo a solas con Naruto. Entre el trabajo en la escuela, los trámites del seguro y las declaraciones para encerrar a Orochimaru, apenas y tenían tiempo de calidad. De alguna manera haría pagar al rubio el haberlo despertado tan temprano un sábado.

Caminaron hasta el establo, Naruto dejó que Sasuke montara a su yegua Ao y él escogió otra yegua bien entrenada. Comenzaron con un paso lento, dándole tiempo a Sasuke de que se acostumbrara de nuevo y a Naruto de notar si algo iba mal con su herida. Después de media hora de recorrer los campos, empezaron con un galope a un ritmo constante. Se dirigieron hacia el sur, observando los árboles aún perlados con gotitas de lluvia. Naruto arrancó la manzana que le pareció más apetitosa de un árbol cercano y se la ofreció al moreno, quién lo miró con duda.

–No desayunamos. Pensé que tal vez estarías hambriento.

Agradeció con un movimiento de cabeza y jaló las riendas de la yegua para continuar avanzando en la misma dirección, pero el rubio se adelantó y tomó las cuerdas para cambiar bruscamente de trayectoria.

–Iremos al este. –murmuró.

–¿Qué tiene de malo el sur?

–Aquí termina la propiedad. –contestó, obligando a Ao a caminar en dirección contraria. Sasuke bufó molesto y le arrebató las riendas.

–Iré allá.

–¡No! ¿Por qué insistes? No hay nada más que mostrarte.

–¿Y esa cabaña? –señaló la pequeña edificación en el horizonte.

–Sólo es un viejo edificio, estará demolido en unos meses. Vámonos.

–Quiero verlo. –espoleó su caballo, avanzando con una sacudida.

–¡Sasuke, no hay nada que ver allí! –gritó, persiguiéndolo unos metros antes de darle alcance y detenerlo.

–¿Vivías en ese lugar? –el silencio de Naruto respondió por él. –Quiero verlo. –insistió.

–Lo único que verás es un tejado que no importa cuántas veces reparé, siempre tenía goteras. Y el aire frío también se colaba por todos lados. ¡Y claro, un par de ranas salían por la tubería! En serio, no hay nada que ver allí. No vayas. ¿No podrías concederme ese deseo al menos?

–¡Es suficiente! –estalló al fin, pero manteniendo su voz baja. –No logro entenderte y creo que nunca lo haré. Si quieres que no vaya, yo… ¡dobe! –una nueva sacudida lo forzó a agarrarse fuertemente de la silla para no caer.

Naruto había tomado las riendas de Ao y espoleó a su caballo para avanzar al mismo tiempo. Los caballos corrían a través de los campos y Sasuke no dijo ni una palabra, molesto y confundido por no poder descifrar a Naruto. El rubio, de cuando en cuando, echaba un vistazo para asegurarse que Sasuke aguantaba el paso veloz con el cual se dirigían hacia la cabaña.

–Muy bien, Sasuke, si tanto insistes te enseñaré el lugar donde vivía. –susurró enojado. ¡Al diablo el psicólogo y la cita de mañana! Esa era una oportunidad perfecta para destrozar las estúpidas ideas de amor del moreno.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo les va? Yo espero que muy bien…

Como ven, este capi es muy corto comparado con los otros… ¡el próximo será el final! Estoy un poco nerviosa porque no sé que opinen de mi soso final… espero que no les duerma o algo por el estilo. Recibí sugerencias de no alargar las notas de autor, así que espero que no me consideren demasiado parlanchina… lo soy, pero trataré de moderarme ¡lo prometo!

Seguramente dirán que el último párrafo es extraño, pero entenderán el porqué nuestro rubio consentido quiere destruir las ilusiones de Sasuke en el final. ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Espero que la escena de Itachi y Sasuke recordando hurgando entre las cenizas haya sido aunque sea un poco conmovedora… la verdad no sirvo mucho para describir ese tipo de situaciones, ¡lo siento!

Como compensación por el capítulo corto, les traigo un pequeño adelanto del final:

* * *

–_En estos momentos dices que me amas, Sasuke… ¿pero qué pasará en un mes? ¿Sentirás lo mismo dentro de dos años o diez?_

–_¡Eres un imbécil, Naruto! –lo golpeó tan fuerte que cayó sobre un montón de heno. _–_¿Por qué no entiendes? Tuviste el mejor ejemplo de Minato, y aún así estás ciego. _

–_¡No hables de mi padre!_

–_¡Hablo de lo que se me pega la gana, dobe! –las manos de Naruto lo tomaron del cuello de su camisa, acercándolo a sus labios._

–_Sólo estás caliente, Sasuke. Me deseas y confundes eso con amor. Si quieres sexo, dímelo y te lo daré, pero no vuelvas a hablar sobre amor._

* * *

Muy bien… ese es el muuuuuy pequeño adelanto. Como verán, una buena paliza es lo que necesitan ambos, Naruto más que Sasuke, jejeje. Siempre he pensado que estos dos sólo pueden resolver sus diferencias a golpes, justo como en el anime… cada discusión termina en una pelea y eso creo que es muuuy excitante, o al menos es lo que dicen.

Es hora de agradecer… ¡MIL GRACIAS A TODOS! Amo leer sus reviews y me gusta contestarlos, pero por sugerencias que me han hecho, contestaré los reviews por privado a quien tenga cuenta aquí en pero no se me hace justo no contestarles a los que no tienen cuenta sólo porque FF no me da la opción… en ese aspecto me gusta más amor-yaoi porque sí me deja escribirles a todos. De cualquier manera les agradezco enormemente a: **Akemi-Murasaki,** **Uhuru-chan,** **camiSXN,** **Saya Uchiha** _(Hola! Muchas gracias x2! Me sorprendió saber que tu hermano es parecido al mío, jajajajajaja, sí, definitivamente yo trato de defendelro, pero cada vez que puedo hacerlo, tiene que salir con algo que eche por tierra su imagen. No te preocupes mucho por los reviews, entiendo eso de los problemas familiares, así que con el simple hecho de que hayas leído el fic y te guste, me doy por bien servida. Cuídate mucho y te mando un abrazote!)_**,****Karu-suna,** **nana no yume** _(¡Mil gracias! Espero que no hayas tenido ningun problema por colarte en el fic durante la clase de informática, pero me dio mucho gusto saber que te diste ese tiempo para agradecerme la actualización… ¡yo debería de agradecerte a ti por seguir el fic! Cuídate mucho y éxito en la escuela. Un abrazo!)__**,**_**Soy YO-SARIEL,** **kaoryciel94,** **Jiyu-K.U.I **_(¿Qué puedo decirte? Tu review siempre siempre siempre me anima mucho, y no podía evitar agradecértelo en público. Cuídate!)_**,****kamichama riku**_ (¡Hola! Mil gracias por tu comentario! Jajajajajaja me encantó ese comentario, pero desgraciadamente la orden de las santas madres benedictianas y adoratrices descalzas me impiden casarme, jajajajajaja! Es broma, es broma… no sé ni cómo agradecerte el review, pero espero que este capi te guste mucho! Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero ya volví a la escuela y ¡me explotan como esclava! Cuídate mucho y te mando un abrazote y un beso también!)_**,** **AoiSakura6,** **NelIra**_ (Antes que nada, te agradezco muchísimo tu review, no te preocupes, a todos nos pasa que nos desconectamos un poquitín y se nos va la onda de las actualizaciones, pero no hay problema, me da gusto que sigas leyendo la historia y no me molestas para nada! Mil gracias por el apoyo a la siguiente historia, terminé el prólogo y estoy pensando subirla… tal vez hoy y aún continúo pensando en el mpreg, pero si, supongo que me animaré. Mil gracias otra vez y te mando un abrazoooote! Cuídate) _y_**Tsubaki Uzu Uzu.**_ (Los que no están contestados, busquen en sus bandejas de entrada :D)

También muchas gracias a los que siguen la historia anónimamente. Me sorprendió encontrar este fic en la lista de favoritos de 56 personas** ¡Muchas gracias a todos ustedes!** Y espero que esta historia siga siendo de su agrado.

¡Cuídense mucho! Les mando un abrazo enorme, tamaño oso y repleto de cariño y cosas hippies.

Kerky

_**Número de palabras (sin notas de autor): 5.311 (casi una tercera parte de lo habitual)**_


	12. Final: I should know how to make love…

**Disclaimer:** ninguno de los personajes utilizados me pertenece y es sin fines de lucro, hago esto sólo para tratar de satisfacer mi sueño frustrado de ser escritora y ver enrolados a Naru y Sasu.

Advertencias: **yaoi, AU**, lime, **lemon, lenguaje soez**… si no te gusta, aprieta el botoncito rojo con una "x" que se encuentra en la esquina superior derecha de tu pantalla.

Parejas: NaruSasu, ItaDei.

**Dedicado a todos y todas los que han seguido este fic, sin su apoyo esta historia no habría termiando en los primeros capítulos. **

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

–_Muy bien, Sasuke, si tanto insistes, te enseñaré el lugar donde vivía. –susurró enojado. ¡Al diablo el psicólogo y la cita de mañana! Esa era una oportunidad perfecta para destrozar las estúpidas ideas de amor del moreno_.

* * *

**I Don't Know Speak About Love**

_Capítulo final: I should know how to make love…_

–¿Por qué rayos estás tan enojado? –siseó el moreno bastante molesto mientras amarraba a la yegua en un poste cercano.

–Quieres saber cómo era mi vida ¿no? –ocultó sus ojos de la mirada del azabache. –Pues bien, te lo mostraré. –jaloneó a Sasuke para llevarlo al interior de la pequeña cabaña.

Al entrar en la empolvada casa, los recuerdos acudieron a su mente al instante. El dolor en su pecho volvía a ser real, el sentimiento de soledad flotaba en el aire y cada una de sus memorias quemaba como hierro candente. A pesar de eso, debía de admitir que también era un lugar feliz. Ahí había vivido junto a su madre y a su padre momentos felices, pero desgraciadamente, el dolor de los momentos de soledad opacaba con creces los de alegría. Cuando era pequeño no comprendía el porqué su padre se había olvidado de él, pero al crecer lo entendió y juró no ser como Minato, decidiendo no enamorarse jamás de nadie. Y habría logrado su meta de no ser por Sasuke. Gruñó enojado por todo su pasado y dirigió ese sentimiento contra el azabache.

Podía defenderse, pero no lo haría. Por experiencias anteriores, sabía que cuando el rubio estaba enojado revelaba sus verdaderos sentimientos. Sólo sería cuestión de ser un poco paciente y hacer explotar a Naruto en el momento adecuado.

La casa era muy pequeña. La cocina estaba frente a un diminuto comedor y unos metros al fondo se encontraba la única habitación y el baño. El piso, de madera vieja, rechinaba a cada paso que daban. Las cortinas cubrían las antiguas ventanas, dejando pasar los pocos rayos de luz que reflejaban partículas de polvo suspendidas en la nada. Aunque estaba algo oscura, podía distinguir perfectamente la pequeña mesa junto a la silla del comedor. Sasuke pensó que con una mano de pintura y un par de cortinas nuevas el lugar se vería pintoresco y hasta habitable, pero el rubio insistía en creer que aquella casa era un lugar terrible.

Naruto apresó fuertemente a Sasuke del brazo y por el dolor, el moreno se dio cuenta que de verdad estaba enojado y que aquel agarre dejaría una marca morada. Por el momento no se quejó, esperaría un poco más.

–Mira esto, Sasuke. –lo jaloneó hasta la cocina. –Dime, ¿podría alguien como tú vivir aquí? ¿Podrías lavar trastes y bañarte después de bombear agua de la pila y que un par de ranas salieran por la tubería? ¡Por supuesto que un niño mimado como tú no podría, señor Sasuke Uchiha Uzumaki!

Resistió el impulso de golpearlo y sólo suspiró, permitiendo que el rubio lo llevara hasta el fondo del dormitorio. Pateó la cama y una rata chilló, escabulléndose por un agujero en la pared. Sasuke se sobresaltó, no por miedo al animal, si no por lo sorpresivo del asunto. El agarre en su brazo terminó y las manos de Naruto se trasladaron a su cintura, forzándolo a sentir el ardiente cuerpo del rubio en su espalda.

–¿Y qué me dices de esta cama? ¿Podrías dormir junto a mí o extrañarías las suaves y caras sábanas en las que dormiste ayer? –la lengua de Naruto salió para trazar una línea de saliva en la mejilla de Sasuke. –¿Cuánto podrías excitarte aquí? ¿Podrías gemir como lo has hecho cuando te he tomado? –un involuntario jadeo escapó de sus labios al sentir la entrepierna de Naruto rozar con su trasero. –¿Soportarías pasar toda tu vida en este lugar conmigo?

La paciencia del moreno llegó a cero. Con un rápido movimiento se zafó del agarre y giró para ponerse frente a frente con el rubio. Lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y lo arrojó contra la pared más cercana.

–Eres un imbécil. No estoy contigo por dinero y eso lo sabes perfectamente bien. –siseó con furia, mirando directamente a los ojos azules. –A mi me importa una mierda tu dinero. Podrías perderlo todo mañana y yo seguiría contigo.

–¡Correrías a los brazos de Gaara en cuanto cayera en bancarrota! –protestó Naruto, apresando las manos de Sasuke entre las suyas, intentando defenderse.

–¡Te dije que no sucedió nada entre él y yo! Lo detuve al darme cuenta que me enamoré de ti. –confesó en voz baja y ocultó el sonrojo de sus mejillas tras los mechones azabaches. –Te lo dije la noche que nos encontramos con Orochimaru, pero parece que eres experto en ignorar los sentimientos de los demás.

–¡Perfecto! –gritó, lanzando a Sasuke un par de metros. –Si quieres hablar de ignorar sentimientos, con gusto lo haré. ¿Qué crees que sentí al ver que rompiste los papeles de la adopción? Te conté lo mucho que deseaba un hijo y a ti te importó una mierda mis sentimientos.

–¡Piénsalo un poco, dobe! –acomodó su ropa. –¡Todo el día vivimos peleando! No es el mejor ambiente para que eduques a un niño.

–¡No pelearía frente a él!

–Mi respuesta sigue siendo no. Y tal como dije… –suspiró. –… continúas evadiendo tu respuesta acerca de mis sentimientos.

–¿Acaso tienes sentimientos? –se cruzó de brazos, dándole la espalda. –Eres un frío bastardo egocéntrico.

–¡Si no los tuviera, no estaría aquí! –aprovechando la distracción de Naruto, se lanzó contra él y le dio un buen golpe en la mejilla, tirándolo al piso en el proceso. Se acomodó sobre la cadera del rubio, impidiendo que sacudiera sus piernas, volviéndolo a golpear. A pesar de eso, Naruto no se defendía. –¿Por qué demonios insistes en negarlo? ¡Admite que me amas!

–¡No te amo, Sasuke! –gritó, moviendo su cabeza un poco para esquivar un golpe. Sujetó al moreno de las caderas, tratando de quitárselo de encima. –¡No te amo!

–No importa cuánto lo repitas, no puedes negarlo. –sonrió con prepotencia. –Estás enamorado de mí.

–¡No!

–¡Admítelo!

–¡No te amo!

–Yo sí te amo. –susurró, acercándose a los labios de Naruto y besándolo. El Uzumaki no se negó ante la persuasiva boca de su esposo. Aceptó el beso y recorrió lentamente la caliente cavidad que Sasuke le ofrecía, olvidándose de la discusión por el momento. Mordió ferozmente el labio inferior del rubio, escuchando un quejido de protesta al que le restó importancia. Sus pulmones clamaron por un poco de oxígeno, forzándolos a separarse. –Te amo, dobe.

–Sasuke… –comenzaba a perderse en el espejismo de amor que Sasuke le ofrecía. Aceptarlo ahora significaría que el perderlo en un futuro sería la completa agonía. –No me hagas declaraciones de amor vacías. Te lo dije una vez, me casé contigo por tu apellido y los hijos que podrías darme si aceptaras adoptar.

–¡Usuratonkachi…! –Naruto lo empujó fuertemente, logrando liberarse de su agarre.

Naruto sabía que era un cobarde. No podía quedarse allí, viendo los vacíos ojos de Sasuke.

–Lo siento, teme.

Huyó. Subió a su caballo y lo obligó a alejarse de la cabaña lo más rápido posible. Todo el camino le resultó algo borroso debido a las lágrimas que acudían a sus ojos. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que lloró? El maldito Sasuke tenía el poder de jugar con sus sentimientos. Lo quería, de eso estaba seguro. ¿Por qué no podía conformarse con su cariño? No, el maldito Uchiha le exigía más y dudaba que pudiera dar eso. Los remordimientos empezaban a invadirlo. Era una mentira lo del apellido. ¡Por supuesto que se había casado con Sasuke por el simple hecho de que lo amab…! ¡No! Sacudió su cabeza. Debía de olvidarse de Sasuke, dejar de quererlo tanto. El condenado moreno había derrumbado todas sus defensas en poco tiempo. Cada recuerdo a su lado era increíblemente maravilloso y así lo mantendría. Recordó que el Uchiha había pedido el divorcio cuando estaba en el hospital, así que era mejor dárselo. Si Sasuke quería ser libre, él no lo retendría.

* * *

Una mañana más que despertaba solo. Comenzaba a hartarse de eso. ¡Maldito Uzumaki! Estaba harto de no verlo siquiera. Un maldito mes había pasado desde la discusión en la cabaña y el rubio insistía en evitarlo. ¡Hasta los domingos se iba a trabajar! Las sábanas revueltas eran la única prueba de que Naruto sí llegaba a dormir cada noche. Sasuke no iba a soportarlo más. Afortunadamente, las vacaciones de invierno comenzarían dentro de poco y tendría tiempo de arreglar ese desperfecto.

–¡Sora! –buscó al mayordomo, sin entender porqué rehuía sus miradas de un tiempo a la fecha. –¿Dónde está Naruto?

–El señor Uzumaki dijo que iría a la ciudad. –respondió de modo automático, evitando mirarlo.

–¿Dijo que volvería?

–No me dio ninguna indicación.

Suspiró y salió de la mansión. Iría a la ciudad y llamaría en el camino a Suigetsu para confirmarle su asistencia a la reunión que había organizado con Karin y Juugo.

–¡Señor Sasuke! –gritó Sora, alcanzándolo mientras bajaba las escaleras de la entrada principal. –Hay algo… que me gustaría hablar con usted y con el señor Uzumaki, por supuesto.

–¿Qué es?

–Yo… estoy pensando que… bueno… he pensado en renunciar. Quiero decírselos formalmente y con anticipación para que busquen un nuevo empleado, si es su decisión.

–¿Hay algo que te incomode? –preguntó extrañado. La paga era buena y los descansos también, Sora parecía feliz en la casa, por lo que no entendía el cambio de actitud del mayordomo.

–¡No! por supuesto que no… ¡Al contrario! Me han tratado muy bien…pero… –sus manos estrujaban nerviosamente la camisa que vestía. –… es un asunto personal.

–Supongo que tendrás que decírselo al propio Naruto. Por mi parte, no hay ningún problema.

–Sí, gracias, señor Sasuke. –asintió Sora. –Buscaré a una persona de confianza y me encargaré de instruirlo antes de irme.

* * *

–¡Deidara!

El rubio casi brincó del susto. Estaba tan absorto leyendo unos balances financieros que ni siquiera había notado los pasos de Itachi irrumpiendo en su minúscula oficina. Dejó los papeles de lado para prestarle atención a su novio.

–Pareces feliz ¿pasó algo bueno?

–Más que bueno. –entre sus manos llevaba una carpeta que dejó sobre el escritorio de Deidara. –Pero primero…

Inclinándose, atrapó los labios del rubio con los suyos para besarlo. Deidara no se negó, a pesar de que esa misma mañana había recibido otro beso igual por parte del moreno.

–¿Me dirás lo que sucede? –preguntó al separarse del Uchiha.

–Mira esto. –tomó la carpeta algo olvidada para mostrarle unos papeles. –Es la anulación del contrato prenupcial. Y aquí… –sacó una hoja particularmente larga y se la mostró. –… el documento que confirma oficialmente mi divorcio.

Deidara sonrió. Mandó al demonio todos los balances y cuentas por revisar. Poniéndose de pie, rodeó el escritorio para refugiarse entre los brazos de Itachi, fundiéndose en un nuevo beso.

–¿Cuándo…? –sus ojos azules lo miraron con estupefacción. Los perfectos brazos del Uchiha rodearon su cintura y bajaron hasta sus glúteos, para obligarlo a rodear sus caderas con las piernas, cosa que no dudó en hacer.

–Esta mañana… quería que fuera una sorpresa. –susurró, mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja suavemente y provocando escalofríos en el cuerpo de su amante.

–¡Tenemos que celebrarlo! –dijo con alegría, rodeando el cuello del moreno con sus brazos. –Vayamos a comer…

–Preferiría tomar mi postre ahora y comer después. –susurró y mordisqueó el cuello de Deidara, dándole a entender que en su postre no figuraba ningún tipo de alimento.

–No… –gimió cuando las manos de Itachi comenzaron a desabrochar su camisa. Pero ¿para qué negarlo? Él también se moría de ganas de hacerlo con su novio. Y el saber que podrían hacerlo en su oficina, lo excitaba a sobremanera. ¿Qué tal si su jefe entraba y los encontraba en pleno acto? Por primera vez en su vida no le importó. Dejó el cuello de Itachi para limpiar con su brazo el escritorio, dejando que los papeles cayeran al suelo. –Pero antes cierra la puerta, Uchiha.

–Ya está cerrada. –contestó mientras desnudaba el pecho de su amante.

–Lo estabas planeando ¿cierto?

–Algo así. –confesó Itachi sin dejar de acariciar el pecho del rubio. –Aunque la idea principal era fijar una fecha para nuestra boda.

–¡Itachi! –lo empujó, separándolo de su cuerpo al escuchar tan repentina declaración. –¿Qué dijiste?

–Te pedí que te casaras conmigo, Dei. –suspiró Itachi. –Sé que no es la petición más romántica del mundo, pero en cuanto todo esto termine… –un beso por parte del rubio interrumpió el monólogo que tanto había tardado en planear. Sonrió a pesar del beso y estrechó el cuerpo del menor entre sus brazos, sintiendo que por fin terminaba un ciclo de su vida para empezar otro justo al lado de la persona que más amaba. –¿Eso es un "sí"?

–Ya lo sabes. –dijo con un poco de ironía. Era imposible rechazar lo que había anhelado tanto desde los dieciséis años. ¿Decirle que no a Itachi? Eso definitivamente sería la tontería más grande de su vida.

El pelinegro asintió y retiró algunos mechones de rubio cabello para poder contemplar mejor los hermosos ojos de Deidara. Se quedó embobado mirando el rostro sonrojado de su ahora prometido.

–¿Te estás arrepintiendo? –preguntó dudoso Deidara, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

–Por supuesto que no. –se apresuró a responder. –Sólo estaba pensando en lo hermoso que eres.

–Idiota. –susurró, ocultando el rostro para evitar que Itachi notara el sonrojo. –No soy una niñita a la que le debes decir cosas bonitas.

–Lo sé. –reconoció. –Pero tienes que admitir que eres hermoso.

–Mejor no digas nada y bésame un poco más. –pidió el rubio mientras se acomodaba sobre el escritorio enredando las piernas en las caderas de su amante.

–Deidara, sé que no te lo digo muy seguido, pero te amo. –besó la mejilla del rubio antes de susurrar en el oído. –Estoy completamente enamorado de ti.

–Yo… –mordió su labio para reprimir un gemido que casi escapaba de sus labios al sentir a Itachi acariciando sus piernas de manera suave y sensual. –… yo también te amo, Itachi.

El Uchiha sonrió mientras desabrochaba su pantalón. Tendría que aprovechar y disfrutar un poco de Deidara antes de ir con la madre del rubio a pedirle la mano de su hijo. Por experiencia propia sabía que la mujer no se lo pondría nada fácil, sobre todo después de romperle el corazón a Deidara diez años atrás, pero esta vez juraría con su propia vida que haría hasta lo imposible porque su novio no derramase ni una lágrima más.

* * *

–Supongo que las cosas no van nada bien con Naruto. –comentó Suigetsu cuando Sasuke dejó la séptima botella de cerveza vacía sobre la mesa.

Sasuke no respondió, como era su costumbre cuando estaba borracho. No tardó en llevarse a los labios la siguiente cerveza en cuanto el mesero la dejó sobre la barra. Suigetsu y Juugo intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación. Sabían a la perfección que Sasuke y el alcohol eran una mezcla peligrosa, pero más peligroso sería decirle al pelinegro que dejase de beber. Y ambos chicos no querían terminar con un ojo morado. Sasuke casi nunca bebía como lo estaba haciendo ahora, por lo que era más que obvio para sus amigos que algo le sucedía y no se los contaría fácilmente.

–¿Qué sucede, Sasuke? –preguntó en voz baja la única mujer del grupo. Karin era una linda chica, delgada y sin muchas curvas, pero con un rostro fino y elegante, rematado por unos agraciados ojos. Por su carácter fuerte le era difícil relacionarse con los demás, pero al haber casi crecido junto a esos tres chicos estos habían aprendido a aceptarla y Karin procuraba mantener su mal humor controlado cuando estaba con ellos.

–No es nada. –contestó automáticamente.

–Sabes que puedes contar con nosotros. –dijo Juugo, colocando una mano sobre el hombro del Uchiha, expresándole su apoyo. –Cualquier cosa ¿de acuerdo?

Sasuke asintió. No se sentía de humor para platicar de sus problemas maritales con sus amigos. Pensándolo un poco mejor, en pocas ocasiones se había visto en la urgente necesidad de explicarles a sus amigos sus problemas sentimentales y no pensaba comenzar hoy. Apuró su cerveza, tratando de olvidarse de sus estúpidos problemas amorosos. Estaba harto de que el rubio de su marido continuase negando sus sentimientos por él. Y Sasuke era una persona razonable, pero definitivamente no era la paciencia personificada. Cuando terminó su décima cerveza, su vejiga le avisó que necesitaba urgentemente ir al baño. Tambaleándose avisó a Suigetsu a dónde iría y caminó a tropezones por el lugar. Una vez que su vejiga volvió a la normalidad, salió del sanitario y deseó nunca haber ido. Frente a él se encontraba el pelirrojo Gaara, mirándolo con ojos que brillaban de sorpresa y desafío.

–¿Necesitas ayuda, Sasuke?

–No. Déjame salir. –siseó en voz baja, esperando que el odio de sus azabaches ojos fuese suficiente para alejarlo de él.

–He escuchado de tus problemas con el tonto de Naruto. –declaró. –Toda la ciudad se ha enterado de sus discusiones.

Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco. No era necesario refutar las palabras del pelirrojo porque sabía que tenía la razón. En una ciudad pequeña y con el atractivo y cotizado de Sasuke en la mira, era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que los chismosos hablaran y toda la población se enterase.

–Como sea, mis problemas son míos. Ahora déjame. –insistió, alejándose de Gaara.

–No sé porqué terminamos de esta manera, Sasuke. –murmuró, tomándolo del brazo y guiándolo a una esquina. Maldijo el hecho de que el alcohol entorpeciera sus movimientos terriblemente. Para evitar un escándalo se dejó llevar hasta el oscuro lugar. –Éramos tan buenos amigos y amantes, que no veo porque debamos olvidarnos de eso.

–Gaara… –se liberó con fuerza del agarre y centró sus fríos ojos azabaches en los aguamarina. –Sabes que no me gusta repetir lo mismo. Déjame en paz.

La sonrisa retorcida del pelirrojo debió de ponerlo en alerta. Un par de segundos después, Gaara besaba la pared frente a él mientras Sasuke aprovechaba la oportunidad para escapar, no sin antes mirarlo de reojo para decirle:

–Nunca fuiste ni serás tan bueno como Naruto. –Gaara supo que no sólo se refería al ámbito sexual, sino a toda la situación en general. Debía admitir que el rubio lo había superado, borrándolo del corazón y los recuerdos del moreno Uchiha. Aceptó la derrota y sonrió.

–Debo admitir que él es muy afortunado. –confesó.

Sasuke giró sorprendido, esperando encontrar burla en los ojos de su ex novio, pero lo único que vio fue la sinceridad por primera vez en mucho tiempo. El pelinegro también sonrió, pero de manera indiferente.

–Sí, Naruto es un tipo con mucha suerte. –suspiró, con su ego por los cielos. –Espero que te vaya bien con Sai.

No se volvió para mirar por última vez a Gaara. Sabía que en el fondo el pelirrojo era una buena persona y le iría bien con Sai, sin Sai y sin cualquier otro. Regresó a la mesa que compartía con sus amigos, sintiéndose un poco más aliviado, pero no por ello menos furioso con Naruto.

–Tardaste mucho. –dijo en voz alta Karin. –¿Algún problema?

–No, todo perfecto. –se apresuró a contestar y cambió su cerveza por una bebida más fuerte. –Me decías sobre tu nuevo novio italiano… –recordó Sasuke, de esa manera Karin se olvidaría de acosarlo y se pondría a parlotear sobre el nuevo chico que había conocido. Cualquier cosa era mejor que soportarla con acusantes preguntas sobre su vida.

Como hacía todos los días, Naruto esperó hasta la una y media de la madrugada antes de volver a la mansión, de esa forma evitaba encontrarse con un Sasuke despierto y furioso. Las luces ya estaban apagadas y se escabulló con el menor ruido hacia su habitación. Abrió la puerta lentamente y corrió de puntillas al baño sin mirar la cama. Fue hasta que se acomodó en el mullido colchón que notó la ausencia de una segunda persona.

–¿Sasuke? –se sentó de golpe sobre la cama, prendiendo la lamparita para asegurarse de que el moreno no estaba a su lado. En efecto, el otro lado de la cama se encontraba vacío.

El pánico se apoderó de su bien formado cuerpo. Buscó con desesperación, pensando que tal vez Sasuke estaba en el baño o en el vestidor, pero no lo encontró en ninguno de esos lugares. Una idea cruzó por su mente, quizás el moreno se había mudado de habitación. Revisó cada una de las recámaras para invitados, pero sin éxito. El corazón le palpitaba rápidamente y un sinfín de emociones corrían por su mente. ¿Al fin Sasuke lo había abandonado?

Se recargó contra la pared más cercana, dejándose caer lentamente al suelo cuando sintió que sus piernas comenzaban a fallarle. También sus ojos le fallaron al llenarse de gotas de agua salada. ¿Por qué? Aunque había jurado darle el divorcio a Sasuke, ni siquiera había llamado a su abogado, esperando una estúpida reconciliación que jamás llegó. Claro, el que debía de dar el primer paso era él, no Sasuke. El que tenía la culpa de todo era el propio Naruto. Su respiración se agitó al escuchar el motor de un coche acercándose a la mansión. Sus pensamientos cambiaron inmediatamente ¿y si era la policía para avisarle que algo malo le había pasado a su esposo?

Se puso de pie inmediatamente, sintiendo renovadas fuerzas. Aunque Orochimaru estaba tras las rejas, la seguridad de Sasuke no estaba del todo garantizada, siempre existiría alguien que quisiera sacar provecho de su relación con uno de los hombres más cotizados. Casi corrió hasta la puerta principal y la abrió de un tirón, sin saber cómo sentirse al toparse con la imagen frente a él. ¿Feliz? ¿Aliviado? ¿Furioso? ¿Celoso? ¿Preocupado?

–… Do-dobe… –susurró Sasuke, buscando inmediatamente apoyo en el hombro del rubio para mantenerse de pie. Suigetsu soltó lentamente el cuerpo de su amigo para entregarlo al cuidado de Naruto.

–Sasuke usualmente no toma, pero esta noche se pasó. Es un poco peligroso cuando está borracho. –explicó el chico de blancos cabellos. –Supongo que los problemas entre ustedes deben de ser demasiado graves si Sasuke tomó la decisión de beber hasta perder la consciencia.

Si los ojos de Naruto fuesen pistolas, Suigetsu ya estaría a varios metros bajo el suelo. El chico comprendió que sus tretas para hacer hablar al rubio habían fallado completamente. ¡Maldición! Tenía tantas ganas de enterarse de sus problemas. La ciudad se dividía en dos rumores, el primero decía que el Uzumaki estaba saliendo con otra persona y el segundo, que el rubio había vuelto al lado heterosexual y buscaba una chica para casarse y formar su familia. Ambos chismes le parecían creíbles a Suigetsu, sobre todo después de ver el estado de su amigo.

–¡De acuerdo! –alzó ambas manos en señal de paz. –Usualmente no me meto en lo que no me importa, pero esta vez sí que es importante.

–Muchas gracias por traer a Sasuke a casa. –cortó su discurso Naruto. –Buenas noches.

–¡Naruto! Al menos dime por… –la puerta se cerró fuertemente justo frente a su nariz. Dirigió su violácea mirada sobre el hombro para notar a Karin y a Juugo riendo de su fracaso. Gruñó enojado. Casi podía leer en sus caras el clásico "te lo dije", pero ya buscaría la manera de cobrárselas a esos dos.

Caminar junto a un Sasuke alcoholizado era muy difícil y lento, a ese paso llegarían a su habitación a mitad del siglo. Suspiró y lo cargó como un costal, obviamente ganándose un par de quejidos y golpes por parte del moreno que ignoró olímpicamente. Aprovechó para manosear un poco a su esposo ya que últimamente no lo había tocado ni besado. Sasuke gimió un poco al sentir las manos del rubio sobre sus glúteos pero continuó su inútil lucha por zafarse del agarre. Con ninguna sutileza, Naruto lanzó el cuerpo semi-inconsciente del pelinegro sobre la cama.

–¿Se puede saber qué intentas hacer en este estado, Sasuke? –le reprochó mientras permanecía de pie, mirándolo fijamente.

–Tú también… to-tomas… hip. –en esos momentos definitivamente se odiaba por ser tan mal bebedor, se dejó caer sobre la cama, buscando su cómoda almohada para ponerse a dormir, de preferencia, hasta el día siguiente al mediodía.

–Exactamente por eso te lo digo. –se sentó junto al moreno, acariciando sus cabellos y observando su pecho subir y bajar al ritmo de sus respiraciones. –Es peligroso que hagas esto. Te podrías meter en una pelea que…

–¡No soy un niño al que le puedes decir qué hacer! –exclamó de pronto, apartando de un manotazo la mano que acariciaba sus cabellos. –Soy adulto… hip… sé que hacer.

–Teme… –replicó, tratando de mantener sus emociones bajo control. ¿Acaso no lo comprendía? En un estado como ese cualquiera podría aprovecharse de Sasuke y la sangre le hervía al pensar en la sola posibilidad de que alguien además de él, tocara con sus labios la aterciopelada y blanca piel de _su_ esposo. –Me preocupo por ti.

–¡Vaya!... hip… para ser alguien que no me ama, te preocupas demasiado por mí… hip.

–No quiero discutir ahora, bastardo. –contestó, cansado de la misma cantaleta de siempre. –Vamos a dormir.

Con movimientos suaves para no molestar a su esposo y darle tiempo de retirarse si así lo deseaba, Naruto se acercó para desabrocharle la camisa. Al no percibir ningún rechazo, deslizó la camisa sobre sus hombros, rozando toda la piel durante el camino. Atontado por los efectos del alcohol, Sasuke cruzó sus brazos detrás de la nuca del rubio para atraerlo a sus labios y besarlo.

Al principio intentó resistirse porque su sentido común le decía que no era nada ético aprovecharse de la situación, pero los persuasivos labios no tardaron en hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Ansioso de contacto, pidió permiso para invadir la cálida cavidad con su lengua que le fue concedido casi de inmediato. Sus inquietas manos se dirigieron directo a una de las rosadas tetillas para estrujarla entre sus hábiles dedos y hacer gemir de placer al moreno. Su cuerpo se arqueó al sentir la otra mano de Naruto colándose entre sus pantalones y su piel, acariciando su trasero.

El peso de Naruto sobre él lo hizo recostarse en el colchón, sin dejar de besarlo en ningún momento. Cuando necesitaron un poco de aire, se separaron y el rubio comenzó a bajar sus besos por el pecho de Sasuke, tocando la piel que se había negado por más de un mes. Con su lengua, jugó alrededor del ombligo y se extrañó de no escuchar ningún gemido por parte de su amante. Suspirando, se separó del abdomen para mirar a Sasuke.

–Hey, teme… –sonrió al ver el perfecto rostro durmiente de su esposo. –Buenas noches.

Con cuidado, terminó de desnudar a Sasuke, dejándolo sólo con el bóxer. Jaló las sábanas para cubrirlo y se dirigió al baño. Utilizando una toalla húmeda, limpió el rostro del moreno y lo acomodó lo mejor que pudo sobre la cama. Como sabía que estaba borracho y probablemente no recordara nada al despertar, aprovechó la ocasión para abrazarlo y dormir junto a él.

–De verdad te quiero, Sasuke. –susurró y se sumió en un tranquilo sueño.

* * *

Lo primero que pasó por su mente al despertar, fue que había cometido una tontería. Se sentó sobresaltado y miró a su alrededor casi con terror. Los brazos de Naruto aferraban su cintura y hasta donde podía ver, el rubio no llevaba ninguna prenda. Como por arte de magia, los recuerdos fluyeron frente a él: el beso que le dio a Naruto, las grandes manos de su esposo acariciando su cuerpo, los botones de la camisa… vagamente recordaba la renuencia del rubio a besarlo, pero cedió ante su propia insistencia. Se sintió un poco mejor al no notar el dolor característico en su trasero y al ver que aún llevaba la ropa interior puesta.

El segundo pensamiento que lo asaltó fue el de que jamás volvería a beber de esa manera. La cabeza le palpitaba y la luz lo molestaba terriblemente. Volvió a recostarse en la cama, teniendo cuidado de alejarse lo suficiente de Naruto. Cerró los ojos para evitar que la molesta luz agravara el dolor y cuando los volvió a abrir, el rubio ya no estaba a su lado, en su lugar, una bandeja con pan tostado y café lo esperaba. También notó las dos pastillas blancas y un vaso de agua. Sin perder tiempo, se tomó inmediatamente la medicina para que el dolor cediera. Bebió un sorbo de café y recargó su espalda contra el cabecero, intentando no pensar en nada.

Un par de toques en su puerta lo sacaron de sus nada interesantes pensamientos. Entreabrió los ojos para observar al mayordomo entrar con otra bandeja.

–Buenos días, señor Sasuke… –se interrumpió al darse cuenta que ya tenía el desayuno en la cama. –Parece que el señor Naruto se adelantó.

–¿No fuiste tú?

–No. –contestó rápidamente. –¿Desea algo más?

Movió la cabeza en negación, pero se arrepintió al instante. ¿Por qué la resaca era tan dolorosa? Quizá era el pago por darse el lujo de ingerir tanto alcohol intentando olvidarse de sus absurdos problemas.

–¿Has hablado con Naruto acerca de tu renuncia? –le preguntó antes de que se fuera.

–Sí. Yo… me voy mañana. –contestó, renuente a mirarlo.

–De acuerdo. –asintió, tomando otro sorbo de café. –Gracias por todo. –observó el sonrojo que cubrió de inmediato las mejillas de Sora. ¿Se iba por culpa de él?

–Sólo hacía mi trabajo. Con permiso. –dejó escapar el aire contenido en sus pulmones una vez que la puerta estaba cerrada. Odiaba que su corazón latiera de esa manera al ver a Sasuke con el torso desnudo… de hecho, latía así cada vez que veía a Sasuke. Conocía a la perfección sus sentimientos y sabía que enamorarse del esposo de su jefe no le dejaría nada bueno, en primera el pelinegro jamás se daría cuenta de la existencia de alguien como él, y en segundo lugar, en el remoto caso de que se percatara de su insignificante existencia, Sasuke no le correspondería porque estaba total y completamente enamorado de su esposo. A todas luces, era un amor no correspondido destinado al fracaso, así que había tomado la decisión de alejarse mientras sus sentimientos no fuesen tan intensos, eso le ahorraría algunas noches de dolor y lloriqueos.

* * *

–Sabes que no me agradas nada, Uchiha. –confesó, sin morderse la lengua.

Itachi sólo atinó a pasar saliva y a sostenerle la mirada a aquella mujer, dispuesto a soportar el lento escrutinio del que fue presa con tal de que notara la sinceridad detrás de sus palabras.

–¡Mamá! –protestó Deidara. –Deja de decir ese tipo de cosas a mi prometido.

–Deidara, ni una palabra. –advirtió la mujer. –Aún no les he dado mi bendición. Y no lo haré.

–¡Pero…!

–De ninguna manera, hijo. –interrumpió. –Este hombre no te conviene. ¿Qué pensarán los demás cuando sepas que te casaste con un hombre divorciado?

–¡Eso no es…!

–¡No estoy convencida! Ya una vez te vi llorando por el bastardo este. –señaló sin ninguna vergüenza al pelinegro. –Te escuché llorar por noches interminables ¿crees que no me dolió ver a mi único hijo sufriendo? Y cuando por fin comenzaste a recuperarte, llegó a tu vida Sasori. Él es un buen muchacho, decente y de buena familia. ¡No voy a permitir que hagas llorar de nuevo a mi niño, Uchiha!

–Y no lo haré. –repuso con voz serena. –Deidara jamás volverá a soltar una lágrima por mi culpa, señora.

–¡Mamá! –Deidara se arrodilló frente a ella, tomando las manos de su progenitora entre las suyas y clavando sus ojos en los de su madre. –Si lo dejo ir, volveré a sufrir. Por favor, mamá.

–No sé por qué quieres mi permiso. –suspiró. –A fin de cuentas, te casarás con este mocoso inútil aunque yo no quiera.

–Sí, pero me gustaría tener tu aprobación y verte con nosotros el día de la boda.

–Señora, le juro que jamás nadie amará a su hijo de la misma manera en que yo lo amo. –Itachi se unió a las suplicas de Deidara. –Lo protegeré y…

–Itachi, no soy una señorita. –el rubio lo fulminó con la mirada antes de volver a poner toda su atención en su madre. –Mamá, soy mayor de edad y puedo hacer lo que desee. Obviamente, me gustaría tener tu apoyo en esta situación, pero si no estás de acuerdo, no me importa. No dejaré de nuevo a Itachi. Me casaré con él en cuanto se cumplan los dos meses de espera.

–¿Y si te digo que no quiero ver a tu novio? Él me recuerda tu sufrimiento. No quiero verlo, Dei-chan. No lo aceptaré. Me lo debes.

La mirada azul del rubio se debatía entre dejar a Itachi y el deber con su madre. La última frase pronunciada cambiaba todo. Tenía razón la mujer al decir que le debía respeto, después de todas las penas por las que pasó para criarlo siendo madre soltera. Cualquier otra mujer de quince años y embarazada, podría haber optado por abortar o dar al niño en adopción, pero su madre no. Ella decidió criarlo y soportar las críticas de la sociedad. Y Deidara no podía hacer más que agradecérselo. Pero por otro lado, estaba Itachi. No quería perderlo. Aunque Itachi una vez lo había abandonado… se puso de pie lentamente, tomando su decisión. Itachi lo notó en su mirada y su corazón se agitó.

–Itachi, lo siento. Será mejor que salgas.

–¿Deidara? ¿Estás seguro que dejarás de lado tu felicidad con tal de darme la tranquilidad que necesito?

–Así es, madre. –contestó de inmediato. –Pero esto será lo último que haga por ti.

Los brazos delgados de su madre rodearon la cintura del rubio inmediatamente. Ocultó la cabellera castaña en la espalda de su hijo, tratando de acallar los sollozos que salían de su garganta.

–¿Mamá? ¿Qué ocurre?

–¡Perdóname! Estaba tan ciega… nunca pensé que podrías dejar de lado a la persona que tanto amas sólo por mi… perdóname, Dei.

–¿Entonces? –confundido, observó a su prometido que se hallaba en el mismo estado de desconcierto que él.

–No me importa si te casas con él o con quien sea. Sólo quiero tu felicidad. –se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y obligó a su hijo a girar para quedar de frente. Deidara era casi treinta centímetros más alto y tuvo que alzarse de puntas para besarlo en la mejilla. –Aunque creo que cometes un error al casarte con un chiquillo malcriado como Itachi, si eso te hace feliz, lo aceptaré. Pero eso no significa que de alguna forma pueda llevarme bien con él.

Itachi suspiró con una mezcla de alivio y desesperación. Alivio, porque su querido rubio no tendría que tomar la difícil decisión entre su única familia y su prometido; desesperado porque la señora no daría su brazo a torcer y lo trataría pésimamente, intentando vengarse por el sufrimiento de su hijo.

–No importa, mamá. Verás que Itachi es una buena persona y no lo odiarás tanto. –sonrió.

Itachi no estaba tan seguro de que su nueva suegra intentara llevarse bien con él. Su estómago rogaba por un poco de comida, pero frente a él, el bistec asado lo miraba con burla desde el plato. Comió la ensalada que acompañaba al platillo y bebió más de dos vasos de agua, en un vano intento por acallar a su estómago. Detestaba casi todo tipo de carne, pero no quería ganarse la enemistad de "mamá Deidara" en la primera visita.

–Sasori adoraba este platillo. –señaló la mujer. –Siempre pedía una segunda porción.

El rubio observó de reojo a Itachi que intentaba tragar la mayor cantidad de carne posible y disimuló una sonrisa llevándose el vaso a los labios. Su pobre novio tendría que recorrer un largo camino si quería ganarse aunque sea la aceptación de su suegra.

–Mamá, ¿tienes un poco más de ensalada? Amo el aderezo que preparas.

–Claro que sí, mi amor. –contestó la mujer con una sonrisa. –Iré por más a la cocina.

Deidara aprovechó el momento de distracción de su madre para cambiar el plato de Itachi por el suyo. El pelinegro agradeció el gesto del rubio, se sentía incapaz de comer un gramo más de esa carne o vomitaría allí mismo.

–Aquí esta. –señaló la mujer, llevando un tazón en sus manos. –Más ensalada para mi querido Dei-chan y un poco más de carne para el engreído Uchiha. Estás muy flacucho, necesitas comer más. ¿Cómo piensas proteger a mi hijo con un cuerpo tan delgado?

Itachi miró el plato completamente lleno de carne frente a él. Alternó su mirada entre Deidara y la comida. Suspirando, tomó el tenedor y el cuchillo para comenzar a cortar el nada apetitoso alimento. Después del primer bocado, suspiró.

–Ahora puedes estar completamente seguro de que te amo demasiado, Deidara.

* * *

Último día de clases. Las vacaciones navideñas estaban a la vuelta de la esquina y Sasuke lo podía sentir en la expectación de cada uno de sus alumnos. Todos miraban atentamente el reloj e ignoraban su detallada explicación acerca de la estructura de un ensayo. Faltaban cinco minutos para que la campana anunciara las tan esperadas vacaciones y el profesor sabía perfectamente que nada de lo que les dijera se quedaría grabado en su distraída mente. Suspirando, cerró de golpe el libro que sostenía en sus manos, llamando la atención de todos los estudiantes.

–Su regalo por navidad será salir cinco minutos antes. Que tengan unas excelentes vacaciones y no se olviden de leer lo que les he dicho durante la semana. Habrá examen regresando de vacaciones.

La mayoría de los alumnos no podían creerlo. ¿El amargado y estricto profesor Sasuke Uchiha, los estaba dejando salir temprano? Todos empacaron rápidamente sus cosas y salieron del salón antes de que el maestro pudiese arrepentirse y cambiar de opinión. Una estampida de jóvenes se arrojó en manada hacia la salida, muchos de ellos agradeciendo en voz alta el amable y extraño gesto de su profesor.

–Sólo quería decirle que lamento todos los problemas que le ocasioné. –le dijo Kaede cuando el salón quedó vacío. –Yo lo amo, pero eso no me da derecho a comportarme de la manera en que lo hice, así que le pido una disculpa. Mi tío me dijo que usted está felizmente casado, así que le deseo lo mejor en su matrimonio. Y debo admitir que su esposo es muy afortunado. –la chica huyó antes de escuchar la respuesta de Sasuke, arrepintiéndose de haberle confesado su amor, pero eso le ayudaría a superar al guapo profesor. Tenía unas largas vacaciones por delante, así que sería una gran distracción.

Sasuke también estaba ansioso por las vacaciones de invierno. Al fin tendría el tiempo necesario para dedicarse a golpear y hacer entrar en razón al rubio de su marido. Tomó un autobús hasta la tienda de decoración, buscando la cenefa de patitos que necesitaba para terminar de decorar el cuarto de los futuros bebés Uchiha-Uzumaki o Uzumaki-Uchiha, se encargaría después de arreglar lo del apellido con Naruto. Afortunadamente, aún quedaba un par de cenefas en el anaquel, así que se apresuró a tomarlas para evitar que alguien más se las llevase. Después de pagarlas, se dirigió a la tienda de muebles, aún le faltaba comprar un par de cosas que tenía en mente. Encargó que llevaran a la mansión un pequeño guardarropa y un estante para los juguetes, ambos a juego con la cuna blanca que había comprado. En su escala final, compró pequeña ropita, unas de color rosa y otras azules, pues no sabía de qué sexo sería el bebé. También incluyó algunos juguetes como sonajas y animalitos de plástico grandes, mirando de reojo los peluches y odiando su alergia a ellos.

Lo recibió una mansión silenciosa. Con la ausencia de Sora, el lugar parecía más grande de lo que ya era. Buscó al nuevo mayordomo para advertirle acerca de la llegada de los nuevos muebles que había comprado. El frío clima casi distrae de su objetivo, pero se forzó a subir hasta su recámara y vestirse con ropa cómoda. Su objetivo era acorralar al rubio y obligarlo a hablar, de esa manera, si su relación terminaba, tendría todas las vacaciones por delante para buscar un lugar donde quedarse.

Llegó hasta las caballerizas y le pidió a uno de los empleados que le preparara un buen caballo. Después de indagar la ubicación de Naruto, montó en el caballo y cabalgó por los fríos campos, observando el azul cielo que comenzaba a oscurecerse. Según algunos de los trabajadores, su esposo se hallaba en uno de los graneros en el este, arreglando un molino antes de que las temperaturas descendieran aún más. Lo encontró dentro del viejo granero, dándole instrucciones a uno de los mozos acerca de las piezas que debería cambiar. Los demás empleados, al notar su presencia, se alejaron en silencio.

–Quiero que mañana vuelva a funcionar el… ¿Dónde estás, Takeshi? –miró a su alrededor, pero parecía que sus compañeros habían desaparecido. La poca luz que se filtraba por la entrada principal era obstaculizada por la figura de alguien que inmediatamente reconoció. –¿Sasuke?

–Hola, dobe.

Sus palabras provocaron que su corazón comenzara a latir violentamente. Casi podría jurar que sus latidos eran audibles en un radio de tres metros a la redonda. Buscó una excusa para huir, pero al no encontrarla, decidió darse por vencido. Se acercó a la puerta, notando el cuerpo de Sasuke que tiritaba por el frío viento que traía la noche.

–¿Por qué no pasas? Afuera el frío es terrible.

Sasuke avanzó unos pasos, agradeciendo silenciosamente y de manera casi instantánea el calorcillo de la habitación. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de comenzar.

–Sé lo que haces.

–¿En serio? –preguntó con inocencia, alzando una de sus rubias cejas. –Sólo es una maldita tuerca que…

–No hablo de eso, usuratonkachi. –interrumpió. –Estás evadiéndome, poniéndome a prueba.

No fue necesaria una respuesta por parte de Naruto ya que el desvío de su mirada fue la réplica.

–Sasuke…

–Pero voy a decirte algo. –añadió, con su voz completamente serena y controlada. –He pasado tu prueba, porque no pienso irme de tu lado. No me iré de aquí a menos que tú mismo me saques de la mansión.

–No es ninguna prueba ni…

–Y aunque me arrojes a la calle, nada me hará amarte menos. –concluyó con voz baja, obteniendo la reacción que esperaba por parte del rubio: ira.

Naruto arrojó la herramienta que llevaba en las manos y acortó la poca distancia que lo separaba de Sasuke. Metió sus manos en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros para resistir la tentación de golpear el rostro del moreno.

–Sasuke, no quiero declaraciones de amor. Te lo he repetido tantas veces que…

–No voy a cambiar de opinión, dobe.

–De acuerdo, de acuerdo. –suspiró, cansado de lo mismo. –En estos momentos dices que me amas, pero ¿qué pasará en un mes? ¿Sentirás lo mismo dentro de dos años o diez? ¿Tendrás ganas de hacer el amor conmigo cuando mi primera cana aparezca o en tu rostro brote la primera arruga?

La paciencia que Sasuke tanto había luchado por adquirir, se evaporó al instante. ¿Qué creía Naruto? ¿Acaso no entendía la diferencia entre gustar y amar?

–¡Eres un imbécil, Naruto! –lo golpeó tan fuerte que el cuerpo del rubio aterrizó sobre un montón de heno. –¿Eres tonto o simplemente no lo entiendes? Tuviste el mejor ejemplo de Minato y aún así estás ciego.

–¡No hables de mi padre! ¡No puedes hablar de algo que no conoces y que no viviste! –se puso de pie velozmente y acorraló a Sasuke en la pared más cercana. Su aliento chocaba contra los labios del moreno, pero ni siquiera por eso se amedrentó.

–¡Hablo de lo que se me pega la gana, dobe! –sintió las manos de Naruto tomarlo del cuello de su camisa.

–Sólo estás caliente, Sasuke… me deseas y confundes eso con amor. Si lo que quieres es sexo, dímelo y te lo daré, pero nunca… jamás… vuelvas a hablar sobre amor.

Un fuerte dolor recorrió su abdomen cuando el pelinegro lo golpeó en la boca del estómago, dejándolo sofocado al instante. Jadeó por un poco de aire antes de volverse a mirar los hermosos ojos azabaches y encontrar ira en ellos.

–¿Sabes por qué tu padre sufrió tanto cuando Kushina falleció? –otro golpe en las costillas y un crujido le indicaron que esta vez Sasuke estaba más que furioso y le había roto un par de costillas. –¡Piénsalo un poco, usuratonkachi!

Se llevó las manos al lugar del golpe en un inútil intento por apaciguar el dolor. No podía pensar… mejor dicho, no quería pensar, porque muy en el fondo, sabía la respuesta, pero aceptarla implicaba renunciar a todas las defensas que se había forjado a lo largo de su vida. Aceptarlo, significaba admitir su cobardía. Una patada de menor intensidad, lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Sasuke no hizo ningún amago de querer volverlo a golpear, por lo que se puso de pie lentamente, limpiándose la sangre que salía de su boca.

–Porque amaba a mi madre.

Sasuke cerró los ojos y apretó las manos en puños, dándose valor para lo que venía.

–Exactamente. La amó tanto que sufrió cuando ella murió. –suspiró antes de continuar. –Y ese es el tipo de amor que yo te estoy ofreciendo, Naruto. No es sólo un arranque de lujuria, es un compromiso. –se aclaró un poco la garganta, ya que no estaba acostumbrado a decir ese tipo de cursilerías. Escondió su rostro tras su cabello y continuó. –A propósito, yo decoré el cuarto de los niños, pero rompí los papeles de la adopción porque he decidido que no estoy preparado para compartirte todavía.

Los ojos azules de Naruto se agrandaban ante cada palabra de Sasuke. El espejismo que él había llamado amor ya no parecía tan irreal. Parpadeó sorprendido, observando cualquier reacción en el rostro del moreno que le indicase que estaba mintiendo. No sabía si era una fortuna o una desgracia no ver duda alguna en los negros ojos. Derrotado, se dejó caer en el suelo de tierra, escuchando un ruido parecido a una cazuela de barro rompiéndose, esa era la última defensa que rodeaba su corazón. El remordimiento por las palabras dichas el último día lo invadió y deseó poder retirar todas las horribles y crueles palabras dichas, pero no podía hacerlo.

–Sasuke… –las lágrimas corrieron a galoparse en sus ojos. –Yo… lo que dije el otro día… nunca debí decirlo. Tú has sido bueno conmigo y yo… ¡Sasuke soy un maldito bastardo que lo único que sabe es hacerte daño! Pero… ¡maldición! Sí, soy un mentiroso ¡Porque estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti! A pesar de ser la persona menos apropiada para ti, no voy a dejarte ir y haré todo lo posible para que no te arrepientas de quedarte conmigo.

Miró hacia el techo, tratando de que sus lágrimas no cayeran para no mostrar su debilidad frente a Sasuke, pero sus ojos se negaron a obedecerlo. Gruesas y saladas gotas resbalaron por sus mejillas, dejando húmedos caminos que resultaron más que obvios para el Uchiha. Acortó la distancia que los separaba, pero antes de poder enredar el tembloroso cuerpo del rubio entre sus brazos, escuchó entre los sollozos de Naruto:

–Júrame que nunca me dejarás… porque si me dejas, me moriré, Sasuke. Te buscaré hasta que no me queden fuerzas para respirar.

El propio Naruto fue el que eliminó los dos pasos de distancia que los separaban. Se abrazó al cuerpo de Sasuke con tanta fuerza que el moreno casi pensó que moriría asfixiado.

–Para siempre, Sasuke.

No tuvo más remedio que corresponder el abrazo. Para sofocar un sollozo, Naruto apretó su boca contra el hombro de Sasuke. Acarició lentamente los cabellos rubios y susurró:

–Naruto, no llores. No soporto escucharte llorar.

No lo decía por enfado, sino porque de cierta manera, el saber que Naruto lloraba por la razón que fuera, le partía el corazón. Claro, eso nunca lo admitiría abiertamente.

–Te amo tanto, bastardo… de verdad te amo.

Y al admitirlo, el peso en su corazón desapareció. Se sentía mucho más ligero y capaz correr un maratón entero sin desfallecer en el camino. Besó las mejillas de Sasuke, ignorando los gestos de fingido disgusto del pelinegro. Cuando los besos en las mejillas no fueron suficientes, buscó su boca, fundiéndose en un beso cálido y desesperado, cuando la lengua de Naruto buscó la de su compañera, un escalofrío de excitación le recorrió por completo el cuerpo. Sasuke se encontraba tan concentrado en el beso, que lo sacó de su ensoñación el suave heno a sus espaldas. En algún momento durante el beso, el rubio lo había empujado sobre un montón de bultos de fresco heno y no dejó de devorar la boca de su esposo hasta que sus pulmones se lo reclamaron. Se separó un poco de él y lo miró fijamente a los negros ojos.

–Creo que me enamoré de ti desde la primera vez que te vi. Estabas frente al teatro de la ciudad, esperando a alguien. Tus hermosos ojos resaltaban con el negro del traje y te veías tan magnífico que me quedé parado en mi camioneta los siguientes tres semáforos. –Sasuke notó la sinceridad en los húmedos ojos azules y cruzó sus brazos por detrás de la nuca. –Te amo… te amo…

Lo último que Sasuke alguna vez imaginó fue tener a su rubio marido sobre él, llenándole el rostro de ligeros besos y susurrándole cuánto lo amaba. Y no es que se quejara, pero nunca pensó que Naruto resultara ser tan cursi una vez admitidos sus sentimientos. Jaló los dorados cabellos para atraerlo a sus labios y besarlo una vez más, compartiendo el calor que tanto habían echado de menos los dos. No se opuso a ser tomado sobre el heno y dejó que el Uzumaki desnudara su torso, jalando la camisa de un tirón y mandando a volar los botones. Jadeó un poco al notar el frío aire contrastando con lo caliente de su piel.

–¿Lo haremos aquí?

–Lo siento mi amor, pero si me arriesgo a llevarte a la cama, podrías cambiar de opinión.

Sasuke gruñó molesto por el sufijo cariñoso que Naruto había utilizado. ¿Acaso el rubio no entendía que él no era _ninguna_ doncella o damisela? De cualquier forma, no cambiaría de opinión sobre lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Deseaba que el rubio lo follara inmediatamente para hacerlo olvidar el pasado mes de soledad. Y claro, después hablarían seriamente sobre lo de invertir papeles, porque el delicioso culito de su esposo rubio no se quedaría mucho tiempo virgen.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el propio Naruto se despojó de su camisa, dejando expuesto los golpes que el moreno le había propinado minutos atrás. Por un momento Sasuke _casi_ se sintió arrepentido, pero aquellas dos costillas fracturadas bien habían valido la pena para que el rubio admitiese su amor. Acarició con la punta de sus dedos y con mucha suavidad la piel rojiza que amenazaba con volverse de color violáceo. Naruto sonrió al sentir los largos y finos dedos de su esposo acariciar su piel. Tomó la mano que lo tocaba y la llevó a su rostro, acunándola con su mejilla.

–Olvídate de eso, teme. –respiraba entrecortadamente, tratando de olvidarse del dolor. –Era lo mínimo que merecía para abrirme los ojos.

–Yo nunca dije que me arrepentía de haberte golpeado. –susurró, enredando una de sus piernas en las esbeltas caderas del rubio para atraerlo a su cuerpo. –Y ahora continúa o… ¡mmn!

Gimió con los movimientos sensuales de la pelvis del rubio. A pesar de estar atrapados bajo varias capas de tela, sus miembros se encontraban ya bastante despiertos y sensibles ante cualquier roce. Cerró los ojos negros y se arqueó, disfrutando de las fingidas embestidas que su marido creaba.

–Sasuke, te amo tanto… –volvió a susurrar en su oído antes de colar sus frías manos entre la ropa y la piel de su abdomen para ir más abajo y tentar la sensible zona alrededor de su miembro.

–Deja de ser tan cursi, dobe. –murmuró una vez que pudo coger el suficiente aire para articular una oración.

–¡Eras tú el que deseaba escuchar eso! –lo miró con cierto reproche. –¿Y ahora me limitas?

–Haz lo que quieras, usuratonkachi. –deslizó sus blancas manos por toda la espalda hasta llegar a los bien formados glúteos de su marido. Los apretó un poco, ganándose varios gemidos escandalosos por parte de Naruto. –Pero con una sola vez que me lo dijeras, era suficiente.

–Bueno, ahora tendrás que aguantarme toda la vida, teme… ¡ah! Porque te lo diré cada día de mi vida hasta que muera.

–Entonces morirás joven si es que no continúas con lo que dejaste. –mordió levemente el labio inferior del rubio para recordarle que ninguno de los dos estaba todavía satisfecho. Naruto sonrió y rápidamente se deshizo de la ropa que hacía falta para dejarlos a ambos completamente desnudos.

Con sus amplias manos recorrió los delineados brazos de Naruto, sintiendo los tensos músculos que se forzaban por sostener todo el peso del rubio para evitar que cayera sobre su cuerpo. Su lengua recorrió desde el lóbulo de la oreja, bajando por el fuerte cuello hasta llegar al hombro, donde presa del placer y la posesividad característica de los Uchiha, clavó sus dientes, dejando una clara marca de que aquel delicioso cuerpo de Naruto era única y exclusivamente de su propiedad. Sólo Sasuke Uchiha podía hacer gemir a Naruto Uzumaki de la forma en que ese momento estaba haciendo, mientras succionaba ávidamente uno de los pezones rosados de _su_ marido.

Ajeno a los pensamientos posesivos del moreno, Naruto bajó repartiendo besos por el plano abdomen de Sasuke una vez que éste liberó su ahora erguido botón, el Uzumaki pensó que al menos deberían de atrancar la enorme puerta de madera para que nadie los interrumpiese en tan íntimo y placentero acto, pero después de analizarlo un par de segundos, llegó a la conclusión de que no le importaba si el mismísimo emperador entraba, nadie lo detendría de hacerle el amor a su esposo. Afortunadamente, la oscuridad que comenzaba a inundar la habitación lo hizo entender que era muy poco probable que alguno de sus empleados todavía estuviese trabajando cerca del lugar.

Escuchó el suspiro de placer anticipado cuando llegó a la base del miembro de Sasuke. Observó el bellísimo cuerpo pálido que comenzaba a cubrirse por gotitas de sudor y se dijo a sí mismo que no podía pedir más. Con un sugerente gesto, se relamió los labios para dejarlos bien humedecidos antes de comenzar a besar el erecto pene de su moreno amante. Su cuerpo se arqueó una vez más contra su voluntad al sentir la húmeda lengua de Naruto recorriéndolo de arriba abajo. ¡Por todos los dioses! Había extrañado demasiado al Uzumaki. Con un gemido desesperado, enterró sus largos dedos en las hebras rubias para incitarlo a que lo tomara por completo. Entreabrió sus negras orbes para ver la cara de satisfacción de Naruto antes de recibirlo por completo dentro de su cálida boca.

–¡Naru…ah… Naruto!

Sus ojos brillaron con gusto al escuchar los gemidos de placer de _su_ Sasuke. Apoyando sus antebrazos sobre el no muy cómodo heno, se levantó un poco para tener una mejor vista de lo que sucedía. Los hermosos ojos azules se encontraban cerrados, clara señal de que Naruto se concentraba en su tarea. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando un hormigueo característico se centró en su pelvis. La sangre se volvió fuego líquido en sus venas y no pudo evitar mover su cadera, buscando más del candente contacto que el rubio le ofrecía.

–¡Dobe! ¡mmnn! ¡Más…!

El heno fresco le hacía cosquillas en su espalda y parte del trasero, pero no se iba a quejar en esos momentos. Cuando su orgasmo estuvo cerca, tironeó un poco de los cabellos de su amante para forzarle a separarse de su entrepierna. Naruto lo miró con molestia, pero obedeció, acercándose a sus labios para besarlo.

–Déjate de juegos y penétrame de una puta vez, Naruto. –exigió, sonriendo ante la sorpresa en los ojos de su marido.

–Pero…

–Dijiste que estaba caliente y que sólo quería sexo ¿no? –dijo, recordando el inicio de la discusión que los llevó hasta donde ahora se encontraban. –Pues bien ¿qué esperas? ¿Fuegos artificiales con tu nombre?

Aún le costaba trabajo descifrar lo que Sasuke pensaba y se volvía aún más difícil cuando lo ocultaba con palabras.

–Maldito teme, ¿quieres que te hable rudo? –susurró con un timbre de voz más bajo y sexy de lo habitual, mandando corrientes de electricidad por todo el cuerpo de Sasuke. –Entonces no tardaré en partirte en dos. No te podrás sentar durante un mes entero, Uchiha.

Sasuke se estremeció con la excitante voz de Naruto. Sí, quizás era la persona más masoquista del planeta, pero le encantaba el lenguaje vulgar de Naruto y eso, aunado a la extremadamente sensual voz que utilizaba, lo ponían a mil.

–Métete de una vez y párteme.

Naruto gruñó. Por una parte quería enterrarse en la estrecha entrada de Sasuke, pero lo último que deseaba era hacerle daño. De ninguna manera volvería a ser el bruto que alguna vez lastimó a su azabache adoración. Al ver la confusión reflejada en su rostro, tomó una de las manos de Naruto para llevarse los dedos a la boca y empaparlos de saliva. El doloroso pene de Naruto palpitó más ante la erótica visión de un sonrojado Sasuke lamiendo sus dedos de manera lenta y apasionantemente sexy.

–Esto servirá por el momento. –dijo una vez que los dedos estuvieron lo suficientemente mojados. –Apúrate, usuratonkachi.

Sasuke no tenía que repetirlo dos veces. Con un nuevo beso, lo distrajo del primer dedo que entró. El moreno movió sus caderas, apresurándolo a que continuara con la dilatación.

–¿Cuándo te enamoraste de mí? –preguntó, besando el cuello de su marido y succionando de vez en cuando, para dejar unas chupetones que mantendrían alejados a los indeseados pretendientes que pudiese tener.

El moreno intentó recordar. Tal vez él también se había enamorado desde la primera vez que lo vio o desde aquel primer beso que el rubio le robó… lo cierto es que no sabía en qué preciso momento sucumbió ante el encanto natural de Naruto.

–No lo sé, dobe. –admitió. –¿Acaso importa?

¿Realmente importaba si había sucedido antes de la boda o después de la primera pelea? ¡Por supuesto que no! Lo verdaderamente importante es que había sucedido y punto. No pensaba discutir más. Suspiró ante las inquietas manos de Sasuke que jugueteaban con su cuerpo y besó el níveo cuello antes de introducir un segundo dedo. Utilizó una de sus manos para entrelazarla con la única mano libre de Naruto, dejando que el rubio se apoyara únicamente sobre sus rodillas para sostener todo su peso.

–Ya… ya está bien. –movió su pelvis cuando sintió el tercer dedo comenzar a tentar su entrada.

–Pero falta…

–Ya te dije que estaré bien. –replicó Sasuke sin darle tiempo a responder.

–¿Y si vuelves a sangrar? –el mayor miedo de Naruto era lastimarlo nuevamente.

–Será mi culpa, por impaciente. –se sentó sobre el heno y sin separar su mano de la del rubio, compartieron un último beso antes de pasar a la siguiente parte. –Ya hazlo.

Mirándolo aún con dudas, llevó su miembro a la palpitante entrada que esperaba por recibirlo. Echó un último vistazo a Sasuke, como pidiendo su autorización. El pelinegro rodó sus ojos y se recostó una vez más sobre el forraje, separando un poco más sus piernas para darle espacio al rubio. Naruto cerró sus ojos y se introdujo lentamente.

–¡Ugh! –pronunció Sasuke casi de inmediato, sobresaltando a su amante.

–¡Te dije que no estabas listo, animal! –exclamó Naruto, dispuesto a salir cuanto antes.

–¡No! –reclamó y para reafirmar sus palabras enredó las piernas en las caderas de su amante, incitándolo a ir más profundo.

–¡Te dolió, idiota! –Naruto gruñó de satisfacción al sentir la envolvente y estrecha calidez que lo rodeaba.

–No… es sólo… –sus mejillas adquirieron un tono más rojizo. –fue muy bueno, dobe.

Naruto creyó en las palabras de su amante al observar la cara de deleite que mostraba. Sonrió de lado y comenzó con un lento vaivén, esperando acostumbrar un poco a Sasuke antes de comenzar con las salvajes embestidas. El moreno se aferró a la mano de su amante y siguió el ritmo que su pareja le imponía, ansiando más de ese delicioso contacto.

–Teme… ¡mmnn! Eres tan… condenadamente estrecho… –aceleró el ritmo, cogiendo con su mano libre una de las piernas de Sasuke para acercarlo a él y tener mejor acceso.

–Más fuerte, dobe… ¡ah! no me voy a romper…

–¡Vaya! Estás tan caliente… ¡ugh! Seguramente me extrañaste mucho, teme. –susurró, obedeciendo el pedido de Sasuke.

–No te lo tengas… ¡ah! tan creído. –mintió, ocultando perfectamente lo mucho que había extrañado a Naruto, no sólo en su cama, sino en cada ámbito de la vida cotidiana.

Sonriendo de lado, gesto que mostraba la clara influencia de Sasuke, soltó la mano que lo unía a su esposo para poder tomarlo de la cadera y rodar por el fresco heno, dejándolo sentado sobre él. Sasuke lo miró ligeramente sorprendido.

–Lleva el ritmo, Sasuke. Soy todo tuyo.

El Uchiha no tardó en acomodar sus piernas sobre el forraje para impulsarse y comenzar con las profundas penetraciones en las cuales ayudaba Naruto al sostenerlo de la cadera. Ambos gemían por lo placentero de la situación. El cálido interior de Sasuke se contraía cada vez más a medida que el clímax se acercaba, apretando el miembro de Naruto.

–¿Te gusta… ¡mnn!... cómo te la estrujo, Naruto?

Su entrepierna punzó y casi podía jurar que su miembro se endurecía más. Giró sus ojos hacia arriba para toparse con la enigmática mirada azabache junto a su sonrisita prepotente que tanto adoraba. Naruto también sonrió y utilizó una de sus manos para acariciar el erguido pene de su amante.

–Claro que sí… ¡ah! –maldito Sasuke ¿dónde había aprendido a contraer de esa forma los músculos para envolverlo tan deliciosamente? –Tienes… ¡mmn!... el mejor culo del mundo, teme… –sabía a la perfección que sus palabras subirían el nada pequeño ego de su esposo.

–¿No dijiste que ibas a partirme?

–Prefiero ver cómo me montas, Sasuke. –contestó después de pensarlo un poco. –Me gusta más… ¡aah!... ver tu cara de placer cada vez que... te clavas mi polla en lo más profundo de tu interior.

–Imbécil… ¡mmn! –murmuró, sonrojándose por las palabras de Naruto.

A pesar de lo cansado de sus piernas, Sasuke aumentó la velocidad cuando un placentero hormigueo le anunció que su orgasmo estaba cerca. Su respiración se aceleró mucho, al igual que los latidos de su corazón. Y por la respiración errática de Naruto, él estaba en las mismas condiciones. Arañó el pecho del rubio, dejando un par de marcas simétricas que se quitarían en pocos días. Al final, buscó los hinchados labios de Naruto antes de perderse en medio de un mar de éxtasis que cubrió su abdomen y el del rubio con su esencia. El cálido semen del Uzumaki inundó su interior y se sintió completo, una tontería que más tarde se auto-reprocharía. Los brazos abiertos de Naruto lo esperaban, listos para brindarle cariñitos nada masculinos, pero estaba demasiado agotado para ponerse a discutir, además ¿a quién le importaba? Adoraba la forma en que Naruto acariciaba sus cabellos después de hacer el amor.

–Te amo, Sasuke. –susurró en su oído. –Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

* * *

El aroma a heno y el canto de varios gallos lo sacaron de su ensoñación. Rozó ligeramente el amplio y bien formado pecho de su marido antes de sentarse y observar a su alrededor. Ninguno se había molestado en volver a la mansión después de lo sucedido. Durante cierto momento de la noche, al sentir el frío aire colarse entre los tablones que formaban el granero, Naruto tomó algunas de las prendas que vestían para cubrir su desnudez, pero ahora eran insuficientes para mantener el frío alejado de sus huesos.

–Dobe, despierta. –sacudió el hombro de su esposo para despertarlo.

Abrió sus ojos azules para evaluar la situación antes de cerrarlos nuevamente, jalando por la cintura a un molesto azabache.

–Usuratonkachi, despierta. –intentó liberarse del fuerte agarre sin mucho éxito. –Hace frío.

Naruto suspiró y acercó el cuerpo de Sasuke a su pecho, después entrelazó sus piernas con las de Sasuke.

–¿Así está mejor?

–No. –contestó rápidamente. –Volvamos a casa.

El rubio inhaló fuertemente en el cuello de Sasuke, tratando de grabarse el sutil aroma de su amante mezclado con el heno fresco.

–¡Dobe! –gruñó molesto.

–Déjame un minuto más, teme. Anoche fue la mejor de mi vida. –murmuró, escondiendo su rostro entre el cabello negro como solía ser su costumbre.

–Quédate si es lo que quieres. –murmuró molesto el azabache, comenzando a separar sus ropas de las del rubio. –Esto parece un congelador.

Naruto suspiró y revolvió sus rubios cabellos antes de obedecer a Sasuke. Un sonoro rechinido de la puerta de madera llamó la atención de ambos chicos y sus miradas se posaron en la estupefacta figura que los observaba desde la entrada. El Uzumaki gruñó al reconocerlo como uno de los trabajadores que lo ayudaban con las reparaciones del molino. El alto sujeto de cabello negro no podía retirar los ojos de la escena frente a él, cosa que el posesivo Naruto notó y se puso rápidamente de pie, tomando su camisa y cubriendo la desnudez de Sasuke en un segundo.

–¿Qué tanto miras, Takeshi? Tiene un cuerpo de infarto ¿verdad? Qué lástima para ti que él sea mío.

Takeshi tragó saliva en seco y se obligó a retirar la mirada del atractivo cuerpo del moreno. Vale, no era gay, pero con un espécimen como Sasuke, no dudaría en… sacudió con fuerza la cabeza para eliminar ese tipo de ideas de su mente y concentrarse en mirar los muy furiosos ojos azules de su jefe.

–Vo-volveré des-después. –tartamudeó, sin poder resistir la tentación de mirar de reojo el torso marcado del marido de su jefe.

–Deja de mirarlo. –advirtió, celoso. –O te sacaré los ojos.

Y además de los ojos, no había duda de que podría perder algo _más _valioso. Asintió nerviosamente y huyó del lugar tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron. Tal vez sería buena idea advertirles a sus compañeros acerca de mantenerse lo más alejados posible del atractivo esposo de su jefe y de los obsesivos celos de Naruto.

–Eres un maldito celoso, usuratonkachi. –le comentó después de que el mozo los volvió a dejar solos.

–Tal vez no te diste cuenta, pero te miraba con…

–No, no me di cuenta porque no estaba atento a lo que él hacía. –interrumpió. –El único en quien me fijo es en ti.

Emocionado y sonriendo, dejó la tarea de vestirse para envolver entre sus brazos en la cintura de Sasuke, apoyando su barbilla en uno de los hombros del azabache.

–Lo siento, mi amor, pero no quiero que nadie más te mire, excepto yo.

Refunfuñando por lo cursi que era, codeó con relativa fuerza el costado de Naruto, consiguiendo un gemido de dolor por las costillas fracturadas del día anterior.

–No soy "tu amor" –le recordó con voz fría y el rubio podría jurar que observó el brillo rojizo en la mirada de Sasuke, tomó nota mental de preguntarle a su queridísimo cuñado si eso era un rasgo distintivo de los Uchiha. –Vamos a la casa dobe, necesitarás una venda para eso. Tal vez deberías llamar a Sakura para que te revise.

–No es necesario, sólo tendré que quedarme en reposo por varios días. –se quejó, pero después recordó que Sasuke estaba de vacaciones y podría quedarse con él. Pensándolo bien, no era tan malo pasar varios días en cama junto a su moreno. Su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa y el Uchiha lo notó, ocultando también la sonrisa que sus labios se negaron a rechazar.

El frío viento forzó a Naruto a esconder sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, en un vano intento por evitar tiritar. Su chamarra, caballerosamente cedida a Sasuke, ondeaba suavemente con la ventisca. Suspiró, dejando que el aire llenara profundamente sus pulmones con el fresco aroma del invernal campo.

–Si aún no quieres adoptar ¿por qué decidiste decorar la habitación? –preguntó aquella duda que llevaba bastante tiempo rondando por su cabeza.

La respuesta de Sasuke fue encogerse de hombros.

–No lo sé, usuratonkachi. –imitó la acción de Naruto, suspirando también. –He estado pensando… tal vez no sea tan malo un nuevo Uchiha en la familia.

–¿Estás seguro? –cuestionó, con aquellos ojos azul brillante que tanto le gustaban al pelinegro.

–Sí.

–¿No quieres que alguna mujer…?

–No, no quiero pequeños dobe's contaminando el mundo, suficiente tengo con tus "doberías".

–¡Hey teme! ¿Qué fue eso? –se quejó y aceleró el paso para acortar la distancia que el pelinegro había interpuesto entre ellos. –Escúchame, bien bastardo desagradecido… ¿teme? ¡Sasuke! ¡No camines tan rápido!

Sí, sin lugar a dudas las cosas funcionarían bien para ellos.

* * *

No le costó mucho trabajo colarse con el conjunto de personas que ingresaba en esos momentos a la mansión Uzumaki. Vestido apropiadamente para la ocasión y poniendo a prueba sus extraordinarias cualidades actorales, logró hacerse pasar como uno de los invitados. Avanzó sigilosamente a través de los pasillos elegantemente decorados, ocultando su rostro a los pocos invitados selectamente escogidos.

La mayoría de las personas tomaron una copa de fina champagne y salieron al jardín principal de la mansión, donde se llevaría a cabo la pequeña ceremonia. Decidió quedarse en la última fila de asientos, cubierto parcialmente por las sombras de los árboles. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor, asegurándose por millonésima vez que nadie lo reconocía antes de centrar toda su atención en los demás invitados frente a él.

Alcanzó con gran facilidad a reconocer a Sakura Haruno. Su cabello color rosa, recogido en un hermoso moño en lo alto de su cabeza, alargaba su cuello y resaltaba sus finas facciones. El vestido color lila disimulaba ligeramente la suave curva de su creciente vientre, tal vez ya tenía cuatro o cinco meses de embarazo. Sonrió al observarla coquetear de manera nada sutil con su acompañante. Sabía que Sakura tendría un excelente futuro al lado de Yamato, después de todo era una mujer fuerte y saldría adelante. Su hijo sería toda la fuerza que necesitaría.

En primera fila se hallaba un guapísimo azabache. Con los pantalones negros diseñados a la medida a juego con una elegante camisa color vino, tenía todo lo necesario para llamar la atención de cualquier mortal que osara poner sus ojos sobre él. Inconscientemente, suspiró. Su sonrisa se esfumó del rostro al notar la manera instintiva en la que Sasuke buscaba la mano cálida y fuerte de Naruto para entrelazarlas. Supuso que en todas las bodas ocurría algo similar con las parejitas enamoradas. El notario ahora le tendía una fina pluma de plata al rubio Deidara para que firmara el contrato que uniría su vida con la de Itachi.

Todo mundo aplaudió cuando Itachi terminó de firmar el acta de matrimonio. Incluso el usualmente frío y amargado rostro de Sasuke mostraba una ligera sonrisa de felicidad. Naruto jaló del brazo de su esposo para reclamar sus labios en un suave beso y pocos invitados pasaron por alto la indiscreta mano del Uchiha bajando por la espalda de su rubio amante hasta llegar a su trasero. Incluso Itachi lo notó, pero sólo alzó una de sus negras cejas antes de dedicar su total atención en su nuevo esposo.

Sí, definitivamente aquella era una boda feliz. Con Orochimaru en la cárcel acusado de intento de asesinato, lavado de dinero y negocios fraudulentos, con la fortuna Uchiha en manos de los verdaderos herederos y con los asuntos amorosos completamente aclarados entre Sasuke y Naruto, aquella pequeña familia de cuatro integrantes tenía todo lo necesario para ser feliz. Tal vez Sasuke y Naruto tendrían varias de sus típicas peleas sazonando los días que les deparaba el futuro, pero no sería nada que no pudieran arreglar con unas palabras de perdón y un par de los tórridos besos que solían compartir.

En cuanto los trámites legales terminaron, varios meseros salieron de lugares escondidos para repartir más champagne y pequeños entremeses a los seleccionados invitados. Ese era el momento perfecto para escapar antes de que alguien se percatara de su presencia. Con un último suspiro, dio media vuelta, dispuesto a perderse otra vez en el mundo del anonimato.

–¿Sora? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sus pies se congelaron en el preciso momento en que escuchó la voz de Sasuke llamándolo. No tenía caso fingir demencia y huir, así que se armó de valor para aceptar el castigo por sus acciones.

–Bu-buenas tardes, señor Sasuke. Yo… yo lamento haber venido sin invitación pe-pero… –_"pero quería verte una última vez antes de partir al extranjero"_ completó mentalmente, incapaz de poner en palabras sus sentimientos.

–¡Hey Sora! –lo saludó un jovial Naruto. No pasó por alto la manera en que el rubio rodeó los hombros del moreno, acercándolo a su cuerpo posesivamente.

–¡Señor Uzumaki!

–Me da mucho gusto saludarte. ¿Qué haces por aquí? –preguntó con verdadero interés.

–Yo… yo vine a… no quería irme sin despedirme de ustedes y agradecerles. –inclinó la cabeza respetuosamente. –Ma-mañana me voy a Hong Kong, conseguí un trabajo allá. Dis-discúlpenme, no sabía que hoy era la boda del joven Itachi. –mintió. Lo cierto era que sí conocía sobre el evento, pero precisamente había aprovechado que la mansión estaría llena de invitados para poder colarse y ver por última vez a Sasuke.

–¡No te preocupes por eso, Sora! –Naruto palmeó la espalda de su antiguo mayordomo. –Puedes quedarte si lo deseas, siempre serás bienvenido.

–Gra-gracias, señor Naruto.

–Ni lo digas. –contestó con una sonrisa. –Ahora si nos disculpas… –rodeó la cintura de Sasuke con uno de sus fuertes brazos. –… mi amorcito y yo tenemos que preparar las maletas para irnos a nuestra segunda luna de miel.

–¡Dobe! –gruñó Sasuke, zafándose del abrazo del rubio. –No es una luna de miel.

–¡Claro que sí! Ahora que hemos recomenzado nuestro matrimonio…

–¡Sólo cállate! –Sasuke le dirigió una mirada a Sora. –Mucha suerte en tu nuevo trabajo.

–¡Gracias, señor Sasuke! –respondió alegremente, súbitamente sonrojado por las palabras del pelinegro. Al menos ahora sabía que Sasuke no lo despreciaba del todo como solía pensarlo.

–¡Que te vaya bien en tu nuevo trabajo! Y eres bienvenido en cualquier ocasión, Sora. –se despidió el rubio. –¡Hey, teme, espérame! Todavía no he empacado mi camisa hawaiana.

–¡Ni creas que te dejaré llevarte esa porquería, dobe!

–¿Por qué no? Es perfecta para un viaje a las islas Fiji.

–¡Tiene mujeres en pelotas, usuratonkachi! –protestó Sasuke, molesto por la tonta idea que su marido había tenido sobre comprar una camisa con ese terrible estampado.

–¡Son sólo dibujos, teme!

–Nunca había visto una camisa de tan mal gusto.

–¡Perdóneme, señorito perfección!

Observó a la parejita discutir y darse suaves golpecitos mientras subían las escaleras. Sonrió, feliz con su decisión. Amaba a Sasuke lo suficiente como para dejarlo al lado de la persona que verdaderamente amaba. Naruto se encargaría de hacerlo feliz cada día de sus vidas, así que no lamentaba para nada su decisión.

En su camino hacia la salida, se encontró con la pareja de recién casados. Y a juzgar por la forma en cómo se besaban, dudaba mucho que pudieran esperar hasta llegar a la habitación reservada para ellos. Tenía el presentimiento de que todos ellos serían "felices para siempre" como en los cuentos de princesas. Porque, aunque Naruto no fuera un caballeroso príncipe ni Sasuke una hermosa princesa en apuros, ellos dos eran perfectos el uno para el otro.

Al cerrar la puerta de la mansión, escuchó la canción que Naruto le había dedicado a Sasuke durante la serenata –porque Sora había decidido quedarse escondido en los cuartitos de sirvientes a pesar de las órdenes que Sasuke dio– y no pudo hacer otra cosa más que reírse. Porque el que Sasuke y Naruto estuvieran juntos era algo predestinado. Y ellos mismos lo sabían.

"_Gracias por ser siempre tú"_

**FIN**

* * *

ANTES QUE NADA: MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS LECTORES QUE ME DIERON SU APOYO EN ESTE PROYECTO!

¿Qué les puedo decir? Estoy nerviosísima por saber sus opiniones… ¿qué pensarán de este final? ¿muy soso? En fin, sólo quiero que sepan que lo he hecho con muchísimo cariño y pensando siempre en todo el apoyo que tan lindamente me han brindando, no encuentro palabras para agradecérselos, sin ustedes y sus reviews habría abandonado este fic en los primeros capítulos.

Otra cosa importante que quiero pedirles es una disculpa por tardarme tanto en actualizar. Antes de volver a la escuela llevaba medio capítulo escrito, pero las guardias en el hospital me matan!. He llegado a estar día y medio sin dormir y al llegar a mi casa, lo único que mi cerebro desea es un buen sueño reparador, por eso me he tardado tanto en terminar de escribir este capítulo. ¡Mil disculpas por ello! Afortunadamente me queda poco tiempo en esa área porque no creo que pudiese resistir un mes más soportando parturientas a las tres de la mañana. Espero poder ponerme al corriente con mi otro fic (Velis Nolis) y el nuevo que he comenzado (sí, un SasuNaru que he subido), además de un one-shot que salió de mis noches de desvelo en el hospital y que había pensado subir como regalo por el 14 de febrero, pero por causas de sueño mayor, no pude terminar, pero ya me falta poco.

Como siempre, **les agradezco** mil chorromil a todos los que me han dejado apoyo con un **review:** **narutteba,****kaoryciel94** _(¡Hola! Como siempre, me da mucho gusto leer tus comentarios y te lo agradezco muchísimo. Sí, he visto ese opening del que me hablas y coincido contigo ¡es taaaan genial y yaoista! La verdad es uno de mis favoritos (junto con el de blue bird y otro que no recuerdo su nombre pero está triste buaaaa!) esperemos que Kishi despida a su editor y se consiga una editora yaoista para que dibuje más escenas lindas como nos gustan a nosotras muajajajaja. ¡Jajajajajaja! Sí, tuviste toda la razón del mundo, estos dos arreglan sus problemas con golpes. ¡amé tu comentario que dice: "si sasu quisiera sexo se buscaría otro, con lo cuero que está…" ¡completamente de acuerdísimo! Bueno, supongo que todas admitimos que Sasu está más que bueno y si quisiera se conseguiría a quien le diera su real gana. Me gustó mucho tu opinión acerca de los lazos y te doy, una vez más, toda la razón del mundo… un lazo con una persona que no es de nuestra sangre puede ser muchísimo más fuerte que un lazo sanguíneo ¿cuántas veces no escuchamos noticias sobre el maltrato infantil? Incluso hay personas que llegan a matar a sus hijos, así que yo creo todo es posible. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU APOYO, me alegra saber que gracias a este fic tu horizonte NaruSasu es ahora más amplio jijijiji, y no te preocupes, no dices demasiado, me encanta leer todas tus ideas :). Espero que el final te guste! Nos leeremos en el epílogo. Cuídate, abrazos y besos!)_**, ****Karu-suna,****camiSXN,****milk goku,****Han Yong Soo,****NeiIra,****Soy YO-SARIEL,****Jiyu-K.U.I.** _(¡Miiiil gracias! Adoro tus reviews :D)__**, **_**Saya Uchiha** _(¡Hola! En verdad lamento mucho mucho muuuuuucho la tardanza! Soy cruel y de lo peor, pero tuve muchas complicaciones ¿qué más puedo decir a mi favor? Espero que este capítulo te guste y nos leeremos en el epílogo. Muchas gracias por tu comentario :D. Cuídate mucho, abrazos y que tengas una excelente semana!)__**, **_**Ninn**_ (¡Hola! Antes que nada muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de dejarme tu comentario, es algo que aprecio muchísimo. ¡Sí, soy feliz al saber que no molesto con mis rollos parlanchines! Jejejejejeje. En verdad creo que este fic fue largo en cuanto al tiempo, porque actualizaba casi cada mes o a veces me tardaba más, tal vez por eso la impresión de que duró mucho, pero lo importante es que sea te haya gustado :D. A pesar de la violencia utilizada en este fic (sí, andaban sangrando por la vida en el 90 por ciento del fic) creo que fue su carácter el que los obligaba a expresarse a golpes, vamos pues, son hombres y se las dan de muy machos (aunque sepamos que no es así XD) con sus locas ideas sobre las cursilerías que muy en fondo sabemos que les encantan jajajaja. Muchísimas gracias por el ánimo y las vibras, siempre son bien recibidas. Espero que este capítulo también te guste. Cuídate mucho y te mando un abrazooote y besos. Que tengas un excelente inicio de semana!)__**, **_**AoiSakura6,****TheRusso** y **lisa** _(Hola! Muchísimas gracias por tu review, me alegra que la historia sea de tu agrado. Espero que el final también te guste y te deseo lo mejor en este inicio de semana. Un abrazo! :D)_ **Los reviews que no contesté aquí ya saben que están en su inbox, para no gastar mucho espacio con mis discursos parlanchines.! Se los agradezco enormemente!**

**¡GRACIAS POR TODO!**

No me despido, porque este fic** DEBE** tener un **EPÍLOGO** (que tal vez muchos esperan, porque relatará la llegada de los pequeños herederos Uzumaki-Uchiha) y espero leernos por allá. Además, me quedo con ustedes… estoy trabajando en un facebook (no soy muy buena con eso de la tecnología, pero ya me verán) para poder comunicarme con todos los que deseen agregarme como su amiga. Les daré los datos en el epílogo, ya que me acostumbre a esto de aceptar solicitudes y subir fotos, de verdad soy muuuuy torpe con las páginas web (tardé muchísisisisisisisimo en enterarme cómo subir un archivo a )

Cuídense y les deseo lo mejor (y todas esas cosas hippies que siempre se desean, frase cortesía de **Jiyu-K.U.I.**). Abrazos y besos!

Les deseo una excelente semana!

Kerky!

_**Número de palabras (sin notas de autor): 12.660**_


End file.
